Red Hope
by tvfan83
Summary: Emma must face the land of her birth with familiar guides and navigate a fractured timeline to fulfill her duties as the Savior. The people she encounters on her journey will forever change Emma's life and the course of history. Along the way Red and Emma will discover secrets that will forever bond them. **Updated Summary**
1. Finding Red

CHAPTER 1: FINDING RED

Emma was curled up asleep on the sheriff's station couch next to Mary Margaret's cell when there was thundering knocking on the front door that caused Emma to roll to the floor with a thud. She groaned as she pulled herself off the floor and made her way to the door as the banging continued.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!"

Emma opened the door and her frown grew when she saw Henry with August.

"Dare I even ask why either of you are here?"

"I need to see the book," Henry exclaimed and slipped under his mom's arm as he had done the first time he met her. He reached in her pocket and grabbed her keys before running into the station. Emma stepped aside to let August in and shot him a questioning look.

"He found me at the diner to talk about his book. I thought it was best to bring him here to you then face the wrath of the mayor if I took him home."

"Great, now he's sneaking out again, another thing for her to blame on me," Emma grumbled. "Thank you for bringing him here."

August took his jacket off and slipped it on the back of a chair while Emma locked the door back.

"You look like hell," August noted as he looked Emma over and noted that it looked like she had been living out of the station.

"Thanks, I think," Emma grumbled as she tried to rub the kink out of her neck.

"Don't you have a house to go to?"

"That's what I keep telling her," Mary Margaret chimed in from her cell. She'd like to say all the commotion woke her up, but she hadn't been able to do much sleeping since Emma was forced to arrest her.

"And I keep telling you that when we go home again it'll be together," Emma stated firmly.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Henry ran from the other side of the station with book in hand. He placed the book on the table and pulled August and Emma over to it.

"Okay kid, what is going on and how many motives are we going to give your mom to try and kill me?"

"My mom was watching the news and they showed a video from last week's Miners Day and I saw them," Henry exclaimed.

"Saw what? I'm running on limited sleep here so you're going to have to spell this out for me."

August looked at the book and a knowing look came over his face before he stepped back from the book and let Emma get a closer look.

"Still confused," Emma stated as she tried to figure out what Henry was trying to show her.

"At the end of the festival there were fairy lights like in the story of Nova and Dreamy," Henry informed Emma. "If the lights are back then magic is starting to return."

Emma pointed to the book. "And this couldn't wait until morning?"

Henry frowned at his mom's lack of understanding. He ran over to the window and yanked back the curtain to reveal a full moon. "If magic is coming back then you have to find Ruby and lock her up! You have to find her now because without her cape she'll become the wolf." Emma was stunned by the look of fear and worry on Henry's face.

"I'm not following you again," Emma replied as she tried to keep up with his rapid fire thinking.

To her side the look on Augusts' face had dropped and he grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "What he's trying to tell you is Red Riding Hood is the wolf and the cloak she wore stopped the transformation. If magic is returning and Ruby is left without the cloak then come morning you'll be cleaning up a blood bath."

"Wait, you believe in the book to?" Emma focused on him to see his response and hoping to be able to tell he was lying.

"I believe and you were right to wonder about why I drove into town when I did, but we don't have time to get into that now. We have to find Ruby and now."

"Red Riding Hood was the wolf," Mary Margaret exclaimed from her cell. "That book certainly does take interesting liberties with the traditional stories."

"I told you," Emma stated as she slipped on her jacket. She turned to Henry and pointed to the couch. "You sit there with Mary Margaret until I get back and then I will take you home and see how many ways your mom can find to blame me for all this."

Henry sat down and Emma made her way out the door with August.

Once outside she turned and shot him a serious look.

"Please tell me you are just humoring Henry and don't really believe in any of this."

August was in a frantic hurry and he grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her towards her car. "Drive and I'll tell you what you can handle, but if we don't get to Ruby people will die and that much is fact."

Emma could tell that August believed everything he was saying so she chose to go along with this craziness in the hopes of getting some insight into the man that was still practically a stranger to her. She got in the car and took off towards Granny's.

* * *

><p><em>With the full moon high in the sky Snow rode her horse at a frantic pace until she reached the cabin she shared with Red. She jumped off her horse and ran inside.<em>

_"Red! Red! Answer me! Where are you?" Snow searched every corner of the cabin before running back outside just as James rode up._

_"Is she here?" James inquired as he jumped off his horse and ran to Snow's side._

_"No . Oh gods James, I shouldn't have left her alone for so long. I promised her I'd never let her be alone during Wolfstime." Snow was in a panic as she scanned the moonlit land around them hoping to see Red._

_"I searched around the village she targeted and she's not there, so at least we know she got out alive. We just have to find her and find a way to stop her," James stated._

_"I will kill the man who took the cape from her," Snow declared._

_"We will find her before the wolf has a chance to kill anyone else," James promised. He pulled Snow into his arms and held her close. If it hadn't been for Red he'd have never gotten Snow back and for that he would go to the ends of the land for Red to show his gratitude._

_"She's my best friend, James," Snow murmured into his chest._

_"I know, Snow, and I swear to you we will find her and protect her from the hunting party, but panicking and losing our cool isn't going to be of any help to Red. We have to be smart about this so we don't end up victims of the wolf ourselves."_

_Snow pulled away from him and nodded in confirmation. "Killing Peter nearly destroyed her. We can't let her wolf hurt anyone else, especially us. I don't think she could survive hurting or killing anyone else she loves. If we can't stop her…I'd rather we be the ones to kill her," Snow stated as her voice broke with the pained emotion of just the idea of having to take the life of her friend._

_On the night of Peter's death, as they ran through the dark woods, she had vowed to Red that if the moment ever came where life had to be protected from the wolf she would kill Red If no other option could be found. It was a vow Snow had hoped to never have to keep, but it seemed that the day had come. Without the cape they would have no way to stop Red until the moon fell from the sky and by then it may be too late._

_James took her hand and led her back to their horses._

_"Then we shall go save her and if we can't stop the wolf then I will do what is necessary," James promised her. "Given a choice we both know Red would not want that burden in your hands if there is any other choice."_

_James kissed her softly then helped her up on her horse. It wasn't safe to be out in the dark with a wolf on the loose, but they had to find Red and do everything they could for her._


	2. Red Revelation

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: I do have plans to finish the other story I started awhile back, but this story came to mind and I just had to get it out. Enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue by commenting in the reviews.

CHAPTER 2: RED REVELATION

After a search of Granny's revealed that Ruby had missed her evening shift Emma began to worry. She didn't believe in this whole fairytale thing, but she did believe that the new improved Ruby would never miss a shift without calling someone. She and August drove to the Bed and Breakfast and from the outside they could see a light on in one room.

"That's Ruby's room," August observed. "Something isn't right here."

"Finally something we both agree on," Emma stated as she got out of the car.

No sooner than she had her door closed did an ear piercing scream come from inside. She exchanged a concerned look with August before she pulled her gun and they both took off in a frantic dash inside. They took the stairs two at a time and Emma didn't take the time to announce herself as she kicked in Ruby's bedroom door and found her friend on the floor in obvious agony. She holstered her gun and skidded to a stop at Ruby's side.

"Ruby, it's Emma, can you hear me," Emma asked as she felt Ruby's forehead and realized the woman was burning up.

August looked into Ruby's eyes and his look grew more dim and serious when he was confronted by wolf like eyes. "We have to get her back to the station, now!"

"What? She needs a hospital not the station," Emma countered.

"For once, Emma, you have to believe in the impossible and trust me. Her cursed body is fighting the wolf but with magic returning she won't be able to hold it off for much longer and if she is in the hospital you will have just sealed all those innocent people's fates. We have to get her into a cell and pray it will be strong enough to hold her until she can transform back. Please Emma, take a leap of faith here."

Emma pondered what both August and Henry had been telling her and a small part of her began to wonder if they were right. She made note to yell at herself for what she was about to say.

"Half an hour, that's all I'm giving you. If nothing happens then we are taking her to the emergency room."

August didn't wait for Emma to change her mind as he grabbed Ruby up in his arms. "I don't think we have even a half hour."

* * *

><p><em>Red was devouring a cow when Snow and James came upon her. Snow remembered Granny's advice and they approached Red from downwind. They knew the hunting party wasn't far behind them so they had to act fast and while Snow knew the likely outcome it didn't stop her from hoping for a miracle as James drew his silver covered sword.<em>

_As they got closer Snow took the sword from him and before he could protest she put her fingers over his lips. "I made this promise. If this is how it must end then it will be at my hand," Snow whispered._

_James didn't like it but he knew her well enough to know he wouldn't be able to stop her. All he could do now was stand by and support her and be there for her in the end. He just wished they'd had time to find a bow and arrow as the idea of Snow confronting a crazed wolf with just his sword terrified him._

_Snow took a deep breath before hitting her sword against a tree to get Red's attention. "I'm here Red! You're not alone! You can fight the beast," Snow screamed out as she stared down the approaching wolf._

_"I know you're in there Red. Please fight to come back to me," Snow begged with a shaky voice. "Please don't make me do this."_

_Snow held the sword between them and when Red lunged towards her Snow knew what she had to do. She moved into the lunge and was ready to plunge the sword into her friend, but an arrow buzzed between them and dropped Red. From the darkness emerged an unexpected sight, Jacob Grimm, and he had Red's cape in his hands._

_"Jacob?" Snow looked on in shock as the last time she saw him he and Red were saying tearful goodbyes as he prepared to return to his own world._

_"Put this over her while I get the arrow out," Jacob ordered her._

_James joined them and helped pull the arrow from Red. "I thought you left?"_

_"Tell me friend, could you just leave Snow without a fight?"_

_"Point made," James replied._

_"If you knew she was in trouble what took you so long," Snow questioned him as she secured the cape around Red._

_"I had to detour to retrieve her cape from the thief that took it."_

_A magical glow emanated from under the cape and Red began to stir under it. Disoriented and injured Red sat up and tried to stand but both Snow and Jacob quickly moved to keep her on the ground while James tried to stop the bleeding from the arrow wound._

_"What…what happened…" Red asked as she looked around trying to figure out where she was and how she got there._

_Jacob slid behind her and let her rest against him. "We'll tell you everything once you have a chance to rest," Jacob promised her._

_"You came back for me," Red noted with relief in her voice._

_"You can't get rid of me just by sending me home to another reality," Jacob replied. "I took care of business and now I'm back where I belong."_

_Once James had Red's wound wrapped Jacob picked her up and cradled her in his arms._

_"We need to get out of here before the hunters find us," James reminded them. "Snow and I will cover all the tracks and meet you back at the cabin."_

_"Thank you James, for looking after her," Jacob thanked his long time friend._

_"It's she that looked after us. All we did was try and repay the many things she has done for us. Now get her home and tend to her wound as best as you can until we get there."_

_Jacob nodded and took Snow's horse to get Ruby home faster._

_Red wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his back. "I love you…" Red murmured softly and Jacob couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Emma jumped out of the car and ran up to the station to open the door. Ruby's agony was growing worse by the second and Augusts' normal calm and mysterious demeanor was replaced by that of a desperate man. He raced inside with Ruby in his arms and laid her on the bed in the cell beside Mary Margaret's. August slammed the door shut and yanked Henry up off the couch.<p>

"Get in Emma's office and lock the door," August demanded the boy.

Henry looked to Emma for confirmation and she nodded her agreement and he took off into her office. He pressed his face against the glass so as to not miss anything.

"Emma, August, what's going on," Mary Margaret inquired with concern heavy in her voice. "What's wrong with Ruby?"

"If you go with Henry and Augusts' theory then she's about to become a wolf," Emma replied. "And yes, that does even more ridiculous when I say it aloud."

"A wolf?"

"Yep, that's what I said." Emma could only shrug in response since she didn't really believe in any of this.

A moment later another ear piercing scream and a bright flash of light surrounded Ruby. Once the light faded in Ruby's place was a pissed off wolf that lunged at the bars.

"Holy shit!" Emma and Mary Margaret exclaimed in unison as they both jumped back.

"What…that's not…what the hell August?" Emma yelled as she pointed at the cell.

"I told you, Emma, you've had all the answers, but you weren't open enough to believe them," August stated.

"Oh I'm open, but this is just…"

"She's Red Riding Hood," Mary Margaret noted in shock from the next cell. Then Ruby lunged at her cell and the bars bent which sent Mary Margaret jumping to the back wall of her cell to get as far away from the bending bars as possible.

"Okay, this can't be real. Fairytales aren't real," Emma tried to justify as she scrambled for the cell keys. She found the one for Mary Margaret's cell and opened it to release her friend. She pulled Mary Margaret out as Ruby lunged again and bent more bars.

"Tell me this is just a really bad dream," Mary Margaret exclaimed as she clung to Emma given she was the only one armed.

"Get in my office with Henry and do not come out until I come in and get both of you. Go!"

Emma drew her gun and aimed it at the wolf. "August, now would be a damn good time to fill in some blanks for me!"

"So now you're ready to believe?"

"Yeah, what can I say watching a human transform into a wolf has a way of making a person believe."

"The Red Riding Hood stories you heard from your childhood were watered down versions of the truth. To make a long story short she comes from a long line of wolves and the cape you hear about in stories was enchanted to suppress the transformation. "

"So why hasn't she changed in all these years?"

"Because the curse robbed all of them of magic, which in her case may have been a blessing. She found out her true nature shortly after she met your mom. It's actually where their story together began. "

"My mom? You mean Mary Margaret?"

"Well Snow White, but yeah. They helped each other through a lot over the years."

"Okay, well do you have a plan for how to keep her from ripping that cell apart and eating all of us?"

"Yeah, but it's going to take another leap of faith from you."

"Well at this point I don't have much choice but to leap."

August smiled and ran outside. Emma was left holding her gun on the wolf version of a dear friend while the woman she now must accept as her mom is locked in her office with the her son. "This night could not possibly get any weirder!"

August ran back in with his typewriter box.

"Seriously? Are you planning on rewriting her story or something?"

"Not exactly," August replied as he tore the container apart. Under the typewriter was a secret compartment and as he slid the door open Emma saw a red cloak emerge. August pulled it out and shook it out. "I hope this thing has gotten back its magic too."

"A cloak, really? I think like the idea of you just rewriting all of this better."

August reached into the bottom of the compartment and handed Emma a single bullet.

"Silver tipped bullet. You shoot her with that and it'll drop her. We can get the cloak over her then, but aim for non-lethal as she'll still carry the wound with her back to her human form and it'll have to be something we can treat. Taking her to the hospital won't be an option or we risk Regina finding out Red is back."

"If this is some screwed up nightmare I really wish someone would wake me up already," Emma grumbled as she took the bullet and replaced her standard issue ones with it. She took careful aim and as Ruby lunged at the bars she shot her in the right arm and the wolf dropped.

August looked impressed as he took her keys and opened the cell. He carefully draped the cloak over her as Emma joined him with the med kit.

"Nice shot," August complimented.

"Ruby's left handed. I figured if I had to shoot a friend I might as well limit long term damage."

From under the cloak Ruby emerged.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, Ruby, just relax. We're taking care of you."

Emma and August helped her sit up and get on the prison bed. August ripped into the med kit and applied pressure to the bandage he placed over the bullet wound.

"Red," Red corrected Emma. "You can call me Red."

"You remember," Henry asked from behind Emma.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Henry and Mary Margaret and frowned. "I thought I told you both to stay inside my office."

"The wolf was gone," Henry replied with a shrug.

Red looked over at Henry and smiled while August tended to her arm. "Yes, Henry, I remember most, but some stuff is still fuzzy. " She looked at Mary Margaret and smiled fondly.

Emma began pacing around the station. "This can't be real. None of this is possible. A person can't turn into a wolf. Fairytales aren't real."

"You're a lot like her," Red commented as she watched Emma. "You may have your father's hair, but you are your mom through and through. If anyone could give our people the great savior it was Snow and James."

"No! My parents abandoned me on the side of a street. I was not born in some fairytale world and I am no savior," Emma snapped.

Red pushed free from August and stumbled momentarily as her legs regained some stability. After a moment she made her way over to Emma and stood before the women.

"I was with your mother the day she found out she was pregnant and she was overjoyed to the point of tears. Your father couldn't stop smiling and he stopped everyone he saw and told them he was going to be a father. They couldn't have wanted you more than they did. Had this curse not happened you would have been spoiled and experienced extraordinary love. You were not abandoned, you were saved by parents who would have given their own lives for you," Red told Emma in a firm tone so the other woman would hear what she was saying.

Emma was fighting to keep the tears building from falling. "This isn't real. None of this is possible. I can't go down this road. I can't believe this…" Emma tried to retreat, but Red stopped her and forced Emma to look at her.

"I'm not expecting you to believe all of this now, but when you are ready to accept this reality then I will be here to answer all your questions. I owe it to you parents to look after you and guide you until they can regain their place with you."

Emma looked around and when her eyes settled on Mary Margaret the tears couldn't be held back any longer. She turned away from her and quickly brushed away the tears. After a moment to compose herself Emma shifted her gaze between August, Red, and Henry with a serious look coming over her. "Since I can't deny I just watched a human turn into a wolf I have no choice but to believe in this whole thing now. So tell me how we break this curse?"

Red cradled her injured arm and motioned towards Henry. "He may know better than I. All any of us knew before the curse hit was that if your parents could get you to safety on your twenty-eighth birthday you would return to find them and the final battle would begin. We were never told what your place in the fight was."

August stepped up behind Ruby. "I may be able to help with that, but first we need to address the shape this station is in. If Regina finds out the curse has broken around Red then she may end up like others and disappear."

Emma looked over the bent bars and frowned. "Well I'm up for suggestions. I'm not sure any of us have the strength to bend those bars back."

"I've got an idea, but you're not going to like it," August stated.

"Lay it on me," Emma responded. "Nothing you can say can possibly surprise me at this point."

August turned to Henry. "I need you and Red to go and sit in your moms bug. Whatever you see do not get out of that car, do you understand me?"

Henry nodded in confirmation and grabbed Red's good hand. "Come on, we have to go and you can tell me about your adventures with Snow while we wait for them."

Red couldn't help but smile at the young boy. "You are most definitely the grandson of Prince Charming. In fact I'd say you would have been a grandpa's boy."

Once they were gone Emma turned to August. "What now?"

"I need to go outside and get something. You and Mary Margaret need to go into your office and I suggest not coming out."

When August ran out Mary Margaret and Emma exchanged looks of concern. "Is all of this really happening," Mary Margaret wondered.

"You tell me, I'm starting to think I belong in a mental ward."

"We should probably go in your of…"

Before Mary Margaret could finish her sentence a loud explosion shattered the walls around the cells and Emma and Mary Margaret were sent flying to the floor as a car exploded through the brick and came to rest between the cells.

After a stunned moment Mary Margaret and Emma emerged from the debris cloud. August came running in from outside and helped them up. "I thought I told you two to go into the office!"

"Well you neglected to tell us you were going to run a car through the station," Emma yelled back as she brushed the dirt off her clothing.

Mary Margaret looked at the cell she had not long ago occupied. "I supposed this means I can't technically go back behind bars."

Emma contemplated things for a minute then turned to August. "Hit me," Emma demanded.

"Excuse me," August questioned her, uncertain of where she was going with this idea.

"If she really is Snow White and Regina is the Evil Queen then I won't be able to fight her by traditional means. You can take Henry, Red, and Mary Margaret and get them away from her reach. I'll stay behind and buy all of you time, but they will all be safer if she can't find them."

"Emma, no, you wouldn't leave me behind and I'm not going to leave you either," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Yes you are and I need you to go with them and look after Henry for me. He needs his…his grandmother with him," Emma replied.

"Emma…please…don't ask me to do this," Mary Margaret begged with tears running down her face.

Emma embraced Mary Margaret and fought back the tears again. "I'm sorry…but you gave me my best chance and now I have to give you yours."

"She's right," August chimed in. "With the jail destroyed Regina will stop at nothing to destroy you. If you stay Regina will kill you, but Emma is wrong about one thing."

"What's that," Emma inquired.

Instead of responding August connected his fist with the side of Emma's head and she hit the side of the desk before hitting the ground unconscious.

"August!" Mary Margaret yelled as she ran to Emma's side.

"She would never have agreed to go with you willingly. She is the savior and the only way she can be that is if she is with you. There is a cabin deep in the woods at the top of the mountain. It'll keep you within town limits, but Regina doesn't know about it so she won't go looking for you there. Formulate a plan from there and I'll do what I can on this end to aid you and keep Regina off your trail. When we all next meet let it be for the final battle."

August threw Emma over his shoulder and grabbed Mary Margaret as they raced out of the stations back door to Emma's waiting car. He carefully put her in the backseat with Red while Henry climbed into the passenger seat and Mary Margaret took to the driver's seat.

"The cabin is supplied for all your needs. Pick your time to return carefully," August warned them.

"What about you," Red inquired with concern in her voice and an odd maternal concern. She felt so connected to August, but her memories were still returning and some parts remained foggy. Something was screaming from within that she knew him and she wanted to protect him.

"I've got it under control. Just look after each other. Now go, before people start flocking to see what happened."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret responded before putting the car into gear and speeding off through the back streets.


	3. Red Son

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: I do have plans to finish the other story I started awhile back, but this story came to mind and I just had to get it out. Enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue by commenting in the reviews.

CHAPTER 3: RED SON

_The royal carriage was racing through the forest towards the castle. Screaming echoed from inside the carriage as Snow held a very pregnant Red's hand._

_"Just hold on a little longer," Snow begged of her friend. "We'll be at the castle soon and you and Jacob will be able to bring this child into the world together."_

_"I can't…I can't make it that long...oh gods Snow…it hurts so much…I can't do this," Red sobbed._

_"Yes you can, Red. You're the strongest person I know and this little one will be lucky to have you as a mom."_

_Tears were streaming down Red's cheeks as another contraction came and she squeezed Snow's hand._

_"Please Snow…I can't…I can't make it to the castle…he wants to see the world now…" Red sobbed._

_Snow hesitated for a moment then pounded on the carriage wall behind the driver. "Pull over!"_

_With the carriage stopped Snow moved Red into position to birth her baby. This wasn't how either of them had imagined this, but Snow wasn't going to let her friend down. She just hoped the soldier she had sent ahead made it to the castle to alert James and Jacob._

_"Okay, Red, on the next contraction you're going to have to just push," Snow instructed as she silently prayed she'd watched Doc birth enough babies to be able to guide Red through this._

_Several long minutes later, even though it felt like ages, Snow saw the head of the baby just as they heard horses racing towards them. "Red," Jacob yelled as he pulled the carriage door open followed by James._

_"Jacob…I can't do this…what if he's like me…" Red sobbed._

_Jacob got behind his wife and held her against his chest. "Then he'll be the luckiest boy on the planet to be like his amazing mom. Now you must do as Snow instructs so we can meet our little miracle."_

_"We're almost there Red. You just have to put everything you have left into this last push," Red coached._

_On the next contraction Red took a deep breath and after an intense burst of pain they all heard the miraculous sound of a newborns cry. James handed Red a blanket and they wrapped the baby boy up then eased him into his mom's arms._

_"Congratulations, he's perfect," Snow gushed as joyful tears now streamed down her face._

_Jacob's heart swelled with pride as he looked down on his son. "Oh Red, he's perfect."_

_"I never knew it was possible to love someone this much this fast," Red sobbed. "He's ours…our perfect son."_

_"What's his name," James asked as he held Snow in his arms._

_Red and Jacob shared a look and Jacob nodded in agreement to an unspoken question. Red smiled at her friends as she cradled her son in her arms._

_"Snow, James, we'd like you to meet James August Wayne Grimm," Red replied proudly._

_"Booth," Jacob corrected. "I want him to carry Red's surname as it comes with less baggage for him then the Grimm name. That name would make him a target and I will not having him growing up on the run."_

_"James," James questioned with a big grin crossing his face._

_"We could think of no one better for our son to be named after," Jacob stated._

_"Well it's settled then, Snow and I will be responsible for spoiling him," James declared._

_"You and Jacob have already bought half the kingdoms toy horses and swords for him," Snow chuckled. "I will hate to see what you are like with our own baby."_

_"When the gods bless us as they did Red and Jacob then I will proudly bring riches to kingdoms far and near to spoil our child," James retorted._

_Snow smiled lovingly at her husband and gave him a loving kiss. "I do not doubt you would devotedly spoil our child. However, we have a nephew to spoil now and we should probably start with getting him and his parents back to the castle."_

_Snow took Jacob's horse and left the new family to bond inside the carriage, but she couldn't stop thinking about the idea of having a child with James._

* * *

><p><strong>I have more chapters ready to go, so let me know through reviews if you would like me to continue this story. Hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.<strong>


	4. Red Senses

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: I do have plans to finish the other story I started awhile back, but this story came to mind and I just had to get it out. Enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue by commenting in the reviews.

CHAPTER 4: RED SENSES

After hours of driving they finally found the cabin August had directed them to and Emma was still unconscious when they arrived. While Henry ran inside to check out the cabin Red and Mary Margaret tried to contemplate a way to get her inside.

"Any ideas," Mary Margaret asked her friend.

"Well you gave birth to her," Red responded.

Mary Margaret turned to Red and frowned. "You do realize how crazy what you just said is, right? I mean we're the same age."

"So you're telling me you've never felt an unexplainable pull towards her? Did you ever ask yourself why you took a practical stranger into your home? Why you bailed her out of jail? Why you have this natural instinct to nurture her? You are a natural mother and more importantly you are her mom."

Mary Margaret found herself staring at Emma willing herself to remember Emma as her daughter, but nothing would come and it was frustrating. "We're friends, that's it," Mary Margaret replied in frustration.

"No, you and I are friends, she is your heart, but all those memories will return in time," Red promised.

Silence came between the women as they again tried to solve the problem of getting Emma out of the car. "We're just going to have to drag her," Mary Margaret realized.

"I'm not seeing much other choice," Red agreed. "She is going to be pissed when she wakes up."

They tugged her out of the car and that proved the easy part especially for Mary Margaret who was doing all the heavy moving since Red was still nursing her injured arm. After what felt like an eternity they were able to get her inside and both women collapsed on the ground beside Emma to catch their breath. Red rubbed her left arm as she rested on the floor.

"How's your arm," Mary Margret inquired.

"Just about healed," Red replied.

"How is that possible? I watched a bullet go through your shoulder."

"Any injury my wolf sustains stays with me into my human form, but I also heal much faster than a normal person," Red explained.

"I got a bed made up," Henry declared as he ran into the room.

Mary Margaret and Red shared exhausted looks before dragging themselves to their feet to move Emma to the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Red rubbed Snow's back as her friend threw up in the garden for the second time that morning.<em>

_"It's okay Snow, just get it all out," Red soothed._

_Snow finally got her stomach to calm down and she leaned back against the garden wall._

_"Thanks," Snow replied. "I don't know what's come over me the last week. Perhaps I should have a visit with Doc._

_Red started to laugh as she wrapped her arm around Snow's shoulders._

_"My dear Snow, the ailment you have is not one that can be cured," Red stated with a smile. "For what you have is a great gift from the gods." Red rested her hand on Snow's stomach and her smile grew._

_Snow shot Red a confused look then she realized what Red had just said and her eyes grew wide and her hand settled over Red's. "You mean…no…I mean Doc said I may not be able to…oh my gods…oh…oh…I'm…I'm pregnant…" Snow struggled to get her thoughts to flow into one coherent thought as so many things began running through her head._

_Red gave Snow a hug and laughed. "Yes, Snow, you're pregnant. No one is more deserving."_

_"But how…how do you know? I should see Doc to confirm. I mean you could be wrong."_

_Red touched a finger to her nose and another to her ear. "These wolf senses do come in handy for more than tracking. Your scent changed and I can hear the new life within you."_

_"Really? You can hear it?" Snow was in shock, but in the best possible way. Tears of joy began to trickle down her cheeks._

_Red embraced her friend in congratulations. She held Snow until her friend calmed down from the shock of the reveal._

_"Come, the boys will be back from their hunting trip soon and you have much news to share with James. I also need to get back to August before he turns Happy into Annoyed," Red chuckled._

_"He is a two year boy, I do believe it is in their nature to seek out trouble," Snow laughed._

_"It's not just the two year old versions," Red responded with a laugh. "The adult versions get into as much trouble if not more."_

_The two women headed back to the castle and with each step Snow connected more with the life growing within her and her heart began to swell with overwhelming love._


	5. Emotional Red

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review.

CHAPTER 5: EMOTIONAL RED

Mary Margaret sits in a chair beside Emma's bed and holds her hand while Henry lay asleep on the bed next to his mom, where he had taken up vigil.

Red walked into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate and handed one to Mary Margaret before grabbing a chair and sitting beside her.

"I keep hoping that if I stare at her long enough I'll remember a world in which she was mine," Mary Margaret spoke softly.

"When the time is right you will remember," Red promised.

Mary Margaret sipped at her hot chocolate and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to escape. "How could I forget my own daughter," Mary Margaret wondered with heartache evident in her voice. "I gave birth to her, I must have loved her, and then I forgot her. She has lived through hell and all because I couldn't protect her from some curse."

Red put a reassuring hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"You did protect her from the curse," Red corrected.

"Did I? An argument can be made that the curse followed her into this life."

"It is true that she has not had an easy life, but she has you now and Henry. In time she will have her father back in her life too and when she embraces her destiny as the savior the war will begin and we will stand up and fight for all of our friends."

"You sound so sure that things will work out."

"They will you must believe that things will work out and your family will be reunited…" Red stopped mid sentence and felt as though she'd just been punched in the stomach as the remaining haze of her memories lifted.

"Red," Mary Margaret called to her friend with concern. "Red…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Red," Snow yelled from across the garden. She couldn't move as fast as she was used to due to her ever growing stomach, but she didn't hesitate to run after Red when she left the meeting between James and Jacob.<em>

_Red stopped when she heard Snow and as she turned and saw her friend she collapsed to her knees sobbing. Snow sat beside her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Red, I'm so sorry," Snow sobbed along with her friend. The two women sobbed for all the pain and loss this curse was already costing them. After the tears slowed Red tried to calm down as best as she could because she knew she had to be strong._

_"Tell me I'm doing the right thing," Red begged of Snow._

_"I think giving those you love their best chance is the most noble thing a person can do especially when that act breaks ones heart," Snow responded with as much reassurance as she could._

_From behind them Jacob walked into the garden with August._

"_Mama!" August cried out as the toddler escaped his father's grip and ran for his mom._

_Red quickly brushed away her lingering tears in time for August to rush into her arms and hug her tight. That simple act both filled her with love and broke her heart. She held him so tight in her arms she thought she might hurt him so she released her hold on him and pushed him away just enough to look at her little boys face. _

"_Hello my little man."_

_August put his hand on his mom's cheek and brushed away a rogue tear. "No sad."_

_Red pulled him into her lap and cradled him against her. _

_"Mommy just loves you so much," Red spoke softly to her son. She tried to keep control of her emotions to avoid upsetting her son. _

_James walked up behind Jacob and dismissed all the guards in the garden with them. This was an intimate moment and he didn't want Red or Jacob to feel crowded. After dismissing the guards he helped Snow up and held his wife as they stood firmly by their friends in such a heartbreaking moment._

"_Love mommy," August replied as he snuggled under her neck and sighed contently to be in her arms. _

_Red couldn't stop the tears that slipped from her eyes. Jacob sat with his family and brushed away Red's tears before August could see them. He knew he had to be strong for his family more now than ever._

"_We don't have much time," James reluctantly told his friends. "The Evil Queen's army is nearing the boundary point. If she takes control of that then you will be trapped here."_

_Red took a deep breath and put August on the ground in front of her. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed his forehead. After letting the moment last an extra second she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Daddy is going to take you somewhere safe, but mommy has to stay. I need you to be a good boy and help daddy, can you do that for mommy?"_

_August didn't understand, but he knew all the grownups were sad so he nodded and kissed his mom's cheek and wrapped his little arms around her neck. _

"_Good boy," Red spoke softly as she again had to choke back her emotions. "Just remember that no matter what mommy loves you and nothing will ever change that. You are everything good in my life and I will stop at nothing to be with you and daddy again."_

_Red knew their time was limited so she stood with August in her arms and turned to James. "Could you…"_

_James nodded and took his nephew from Red to give her a moment with Jacob._

_Jacob wasted no time pulling Red into a deep passionate and desperate kiss. They only parted when oxygen became a necessity and when they did they both had tears streaming down their cheeks._

_"I don't want to leave you," Jacob confided in his wife. "I want to stay with you."_

"_You can't," Red stated. "I can't let the two most important people in my life get caught in this curse when you have a way out."_

"_We can still fight this Red. Maybe we can still stop the curse."_

"_The risk is to great, you must take August and go. Just promise me that no matter what you will make sure he remembers I love him," Red begged as her voice broke with emotion._

"_He will always know how amazing his mother is. I will never allow him to forget you or your love," Jacob vowed. "And one day we will find each other again even if it takes to my last breath."_

_Jacob and Red embraced until James approached them with August in his arms. He gave the young boy to his father as a guard walked up to them with a saddled horse. Snow joined them and stood firmly by Red's side in a show of support. _

"_I must ask you to look after her again," Jacob asked of his friend._

"_Red needs no looking after, but I will see to it that she is safe," James promised. "I must also ask a favor of you…"_

"_No words need to be said, friend, if this curse can't be stopped get Emma out of here and I will do my best to keep an eye on her without interfering with her journey back to you," Jacob promised. "Perhaps one day our children will battle together with the same kinship and loyalty as we have."_

"_I can only hope for my daughter to have as loyal a friend as I have found in you and as Snow has in Red. May this just be the beginning of our families' unity and friendship. "_

_Jacob embraced James' hand and the two men parted ways with the knowledge that the fate of their families now rests in the hands of the other._

_Red wrapped her arms around Jacob and August once last time. She kissed Augusts' forehead again and gave her husband a loving kiss. "I love you both so much."_

"_We love you too," Jacob stated lovingly. "We will be together again."_

_With one last kiss he jumped onto the horse and Red handed August up to him. After a final lingering look with his wife Jacob ushered his horse to move. _

_Red watched as her family rode away and as soon as they were out of sight she broke down and collapsed to her knees as primal cries of pain escaped her. Snow wrapped her arms around Red and held her as James kneeled beside them and put a comforting hand on Red's back. _

"_You must not lose hope. You must believe that things will work out and your family will be reunited," Snow spoke in an attempt to comfort her friend._

* * *

><p>"Red," Mary Margaret called out again. The longer Red remained unresponsive she grew more concerned especially when tears began to roll down Red's face.<p>

With a gasp Red suddenly emerged from her daze with emotion stained red eyes.

"Oh gods…how could I forget him…my son…" Red gasped.

"Your son? You have a son?"

"August…he's my son…my little boy…"

"August? Storybrooke August," Mary Margaret asked in shock.

"Oh gods, Mary Margaret, I left him behind again. What if Regina hurts him?"

Mary Margaret looked over at Emma then back to Red. "Once Emma is awake and well we will go back for him," Mary Margaret promised. "We will reunite you with him."

Back in town August lay unconscious under Regina's car with his bike in the middle of the road smoking. Regina got out of her damaged car and kneeled before the unconscious man.

"Never cross the Queen."


	6. Red Hot

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. I have a few more chapters ready to be posted so once I have a few reviews I will post them.

CHAPTER 6: RED HOT

David had been out driving around trying to clear his head when he witnessed August and Regina in a yelling match in the middle of the street. Then what he saw next stunned him as he saw August get on his motorcycle and race out of town with Regina in hot pursuit in her car. As he followed them, with his lights off, he witnessed Regina purposely hit August sending him flying into the windshield and rolling off the hood and under Regina's car while his bike slid down the road causing sparks to fly.

He sat back and watched Regina get out and kneel beside the man, but he'd seen enough to know August was in danger. Everything in his heart told him he had just found Kathryn's true murderer, but he couldn't understand why Regina would kill her only friend. Those thoughts would have to be addressed after he figured out how to help August. He grabbed a crow bar from behind his seat and exited his truck. He took a breath to try and gather his courage then he ran towards them.

"Leave him alone," David demanded of Regina. "I don't know what you're playing at here Regina, but it ends tonight."

Regina stood and frowned as she turned to face David.

"David, I'm not sure what you think is going on here, but August was fleeing a crime scene and I was simply trying to apprehend the man who aided a prison breakout and the kidnapping of a civil servant and a child. Did you know that David, this man helped Mary Margaret break out and in the process helped her kidnap our Sheriff and my son."

David almost believed her for a moment then he shook his head to try and clear the fog that had begun to form there when he neared her. His face grew serious as a strength he didn't know he had emerged and he wielded the crowbar like a sword and aimed it at her. "Lies! Mary Margaret would never harm or endanger Emma or Henry! You're the one who killed Kathryn and setup Mary Margaret!"

While David was preoccupied Sydney snuck up behind him and without warning something connected with the back of his head and he hit the ground. He struggled to get up, but his head was spinning and he was struggling to hold onto consciousness.

"Fool," Sydney grumbled.

Sydney approached Regina. "Are you alright Madame Mayor?"

"I'm fine, thank you Sydney."

Regina turned to address the August situation, but her face fell when she looked to where August had been and the man was gone. She whirled around to find David also missing from the place he had fallen.

Back at the cabin Emma wasn't waking and Mary Margaret was growing more concerned with each passing minute.

Red had taken Henry into the other room to have him start looking through the book for clues to help them in their final battle with Regina. When Red returned she had a wet cloth and sat beside Emma on the bed.

"She should be awake by now," Mary Margaret commented.

"Yeah, she should, but we have to be patient. She took a pretty good knock to the head when she hit the desk."

Red placed the cloth on Emma's forehead and that's when she felt the heat. She touched Emma's forehead and cheeks with the back of her hand then looked over at Mary Margaret with increased worry on her face and in her voice. "She's burning up," Red informed.

* * *

><p><em>Snow was struggling down the hall with a shine of sweat coving her fever ridden face.<em>

_Red was taking some more yarn to Granny's room for Emma's baby blanket when she saw Snow in the hall struggling. She dropped her basket and managed to make it to Snow's side just as the pregnant woman stumbled and fell forward into Red's waiting arms. _

"_Oh Snow, what are you doing," Red asked her friend softly. "Oh gods, you're burning up."_

_Red tore Snow's cloak off hoping to provide an exit for all the heat radiating from Snow._

"_Need to see it…have to see it…" Snow rambled nearly incoherently as she tried to get off the floor. _

_Red struggled to hold onto Snow and was relieved to see a knight coming down the hallway. When he saw them she pointed back the way he had come. "Get Prince James and Doc now!" Red commanded the knight who saw his Princess in trouble and turned and ran at full speed to find his Prince._

"_Can't leave her…she needs me…protect her…no time…" Snow continued nearly incoherently as the fever ravaged her mind and put her unborn child in danger._

"_Just hold on Snow. You and Emma are going to be just fine," Red tried to soothe even as her own fear for her friend and the unborn child grew with each passing second. _

_Red could hear James racing down the halls before she ever saw him and when he turned the corner followed by every knight that was in the castle and Doc she felt relief._

"_What happened?" James slid to the ground beside his wife._

"_I don't know I just found her like this."_

_Doc came up beside Snow and began to check her over._

"_What's wrong with her," James demanded of Doc._

"_James, just give him a moment to check her over," Red begged of him._

_James got up and started to pace as the knights took up vigil along the hallway and Doc continued his examination._

"_She appears to be in the throes of some magical enchantment," Doc diagnosed. "We need to get her into an ice cold bath to bring down her temperature and protect both Snow and the baby. Then we need to determine the enchantment so I can treat her."_

"_My lord, what can we do," A Knight asked of James._

"_I want to know everyone who has been in and out of this castle in the last day. I also want to know everywhere Snow has been in that same time frame. Find me what this enchantment is and find me a cure," James ordered and the knights gathered to make assignments._

_James picked Snow up in his arms and raced to get Snow into a cold bath. Both Red and Doc were right on his heels as they all raced to save Snow and her unborn child._

* * *

><p>Henry overheard the two women talking about his mom and he tried to push his way into the room to see her.<p>

"I need to be with my mom," Henry cried out as Mary Margaret pushed him out the bedroom door.

Once they were out of the room Mary Margaret kneeled before the boy and tried to remain strong and calm for him.

"Listen to me, Henry, Emma is sick. Right now I need you to go through that book of yours and see if you can find us any answers while Red and I try and do what we can."

Henry reluctantly nodded. "Please, don't let anything happen to her," Henry begged of her.

"We will do everything we can," Mary Margaret promised. She kissed his forehead and then let him go back to his book before returning to the room with Red and Emma.

"What's wrong with her? How does a concussion turn into this," Mary Margaret inquired of Red.

"I've seen this before, but it can't be..."

"Can't be what?"

"He said this may be a possibility," Red murmured to herself.

"Red, seriously, you have to tell me what's going on," Mary Margaret replied with growing worry.

"When you were pregnant you made a deal with the Dark One and all magic has consequences. In this instance that consequence was a sickness that nearly cost us both you and Emma. Doc was able to cure you, but the risk always existed that the magic illness would remain dormant in Emma. With magic returning it appears the illness may have emerged."

"Well if I was cured then how can we help Emma?"

Red's look grew even more dire. "The cure doesn't exist in this realm."


	7. Eye Of A Red Wolf

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. I have a few more chapters ready to be posted so once I have a few reviews I will post them.

CHAPTER 7: EYE OF A RED WOLF

_Snow had been moved to her bed where she was fighting for the life of both her and her unborn child while Red and Doc watched over her. When one of the knights revealed that the Dark One requested a meeting with James he reluctantly left the castle with Grumpy and headed to the prison mine to confront Rumpelstiltskin and find a way to save his family._

_James entered the cavern prison with Grumpy and he was a man on a mission. As he approached the cell Rumpelstiltskin came into light with a smirk on his face._

"_What did you do to Snow," James demanded._

"_Dearie, you couldn't have expected asking to know the future would not come without a high price."_

"_We paid the price! You have our daughter's name! If there was a higher price you should have named it," James yelled._

"_Well that is why I requested your company. It appears as though the Queen has found a way to use your magical request against you. It would appear as though the Queen left a parting gift of dark magic within Snow when she poisoned her. Apparently your true loves kiss wasn't quite as magic shattering as you may have thought," Rumpelstiltskin laughed manically. _

"_Then tell me how to save them! If true loves kiss can't cure this dark magic, then what can?"_

"_Prince James, remember nothing from this monster comes without a price," Grumpy warned._

"_I don't care, I will pay whatever the price."_

"_It is not you who will have to pay the price," Rumpelstiltskin warned. "Only one magic in all the lands is powerful enough to dissolve what has consumed Snow and the unborn savior. You will need the eye and blood of the rarest of all creatures, the red wolf, and pure fairy dust from the mines. Get that into Snow and the toxins in the wolf blood will attack the dark magic, the fairy dust will protect her from the blood turning her, and the eye will open a gateway for your Snow to return from the dark realm the Queen has trapped her mind in."_

"_A red wolf," Grumpy questioned. "There is only one of those known to be alive in all the kingdoms."_

"_Oh yes, and she happens to be a dear friend of your dearest Snow. It appears as though you will have to decide if the life of one friend is worth losing the two lives most precious to you."_

"_No! I will not sacrifice a friend. There must be another way and I will find it!" James turned and left with Grumpy._

"_Know that what happens in the dark dream realm will affect her body here. If she dies in the spelled realm she dies here as well," Rumpelstiltskin warned the fleeing men._

_Once outside the prison James slammed his fist into a tree and screamed to the gods. _

"_James…" Grumpy began cautiously. "You know that Red will do whatever necessary to help Snow. You would be asking a big sacrifice from her, but I believe we can get what we need without the loss of her life."_

"_No! I promised Jacob that I would keep Red safe and I will not betray that promise. We will return to the castle and send every knight and loyal friend out into all the villages until we have a better cure," James declared as he mounted his horse._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a place between reality and dreams Emma woke on the floor of a big epic room. She groaned as she sat up and her vision swam. After a moment Emma struggled to her feet and looked around the regal room she was in. She appeared to be some sort of nursery right out of one of Henry's stories.<strong>_

_**She picked up a teddy bear off a shelf and smiled at it. She could remember back to being a child and wishing for a teddy bear like this, but none of her foster parents would ever buy her one. Reluctantly she put it down and continued her exploration of the room she'd awoken in.**_

_**Without warning something cracked over the back of her head and she hit the ground. Luckily it didn't knock her out and Emma flipped around in time to kick her attacker in the chest and get to her feet.  
><strong>_

"_**You've got to be kidding me," Emma grumbled when she saw her attacker looked like a dark knight right out of another of Henry's stories. **_

_**He came at her with a sword and Emma found herself ducking behind a baby crib just as the sword sliced through where her head had been milliseconds earlier. She used the crib as a ram and knocked the knight to the ground. Before she could make a move for the sword she felt a searing pain tear through her shoulder as an arrow pierced her. Emma sunk to her knees in shock and pain. She knew she had to get back to her feet, but it was a struggle.**_

"_**When the hell did fairytale dreams become so violent…and painful?" Emma was yelling at no one in particular, but just as the dark knights surrounded her the one who shot her was impaled through with a sword. As his body fell to the ground a startlingly familiar figure emerged albeit slightly different.**_

"_**Mary Margaret?"**_

"_**Who," Snow asked when she approached Emma. **_

_**However there wasn't time for conversation as the knight Emma had knocked down charged them with his sword. Snow pushed Emma out of harms way and met the knight sword to sword in a battle that put to shame every movie sword battle Emma had ever seen. Snow disarmed the knight and with a swift kick sent him plummeting towards the ground many floors below. She ran back to Emma and helped her off the ground.**_

"_**Come on, we have to move!"**_

_**Emma struggled to keep up with the other woman as they maneuvered the castle halls. She was sure she was dreaming, but as the blood stain emerging from around the arrow grew so did a very real weakness caused by blood loss. Eventually Emma succumbed to the wound and collapsed to the ground, losing sight of her dream companion.**_

* * *

><p>"We have to get this bleeding to stop," Red declared as she and Mary Margaret grabbed at fresh cloths to slow the bleeding of a wound that appeared from nowhere.<p> 


	8. Red As Blood

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. I have a few more chapters ready to be posted so once I have a few reviews I will post them.

CHAPTER 8: RED AS BLOOD

_**Emma knew the dark knights were closing in on her, but she couldn't will her body to keep running. Not being one to quit Emma knew she had to make her stand here. She gritted her teeth and broke off the tip of the arrow. Using what strength she had left she got to her feet and knocked the back end of the arrow against the wall until it snapped. With adrenaline pumping she grabbed hold of the shaft of the arrow and pulled it straight out. The pain caused Emma's legs to buckle under her and she collapsed to the ground as the blood poured freely from her shoulder. As the first knight rounded the corner Emma gripped the arrow tip in her fist and allowed herself to look lifeless, which wasn't too hard at this point in the fight. When the knight kneeled beside her Emma struck and sunk the arrow tip into the side of his neck. The knight dropped his sword and stumbled away as blood poured from his throat.**_

_**"Take that you bastard," Emma growled.**_

_**She grabbed his fallen sword with her good arm just in time to deflect the sword slicing towards her from another knight. She forced her legs to work as she used the wall as support to get to her feet.**_

_**"You better bring it," Emma challenged the knight coming towards her. "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me."**_

_**The two swords clashed as Emma took her challenge seriously. Unfortunately, in her weakened state, it wasn't hard for the knight to disarm her with a swift kick to the chest that sent her crashing back against the wall and her sword to the ground. Refusing to give up Emma ducked under the swinging blade and tackled the knight to the ground. In a desperate fight for survival Emma wrestled with the knight, and had the upper hand, until he grabbed her injured shoulder and violently punched it. The pain that shot through Emma felt like being shot all over again and she lost any advantage she had and he flipped over and she hit the ground with a bone crunching thud.**_

_**He regained his sword and stood over Emma with sword tip against her throat.**_

_**Before he could finish Emma an arrow sliced through the air and pierced the knight right through his chest armor. He fell backwards and Emma tilted her head back to see the woman who'd saved her earlier.**_

_**Snow rushed over to Emma and put Emma's good arm around her shoulders and helped Emma up. "Come on, you have to get up," Snow urged.**_

_**"Leave me," Emma ordered when her legs buckled again and both women ended up back on the ground. This woman looked just like Mary Margaret and it was enough to bring out Emma's protective nature of her friend. If this was her end she refused to take anyone she cared about down with her.**_

_**"I'm not leaving you," Snow declared.**_

_**"You don't even know who I am," Emma replied weakly.**_

_**Snow looked around knowing more knights were likely still in the castle and time wasn't on their side. She put her hands on either side of Emma's face and looked the other women straight in the eyes.**_

_**"You are Emma, my daughter, and I will never leave you. So get to your feet and move!"**_

_**"How…"**_

_**"We'll have time for that later when we are some place safer," Snow stated as she forced Emma to her feet again. She held her daughter's weight until Emma's legs regained some stability. She knew she had to treat Emma's wound, but getting them out alive was her first priority. Still supporting most of Emma's weight she struggled to get them out of the castle.**_

* * *

><p>"How is this type of wound possible," Mary Margaret asked as she tore a sheet up to use as a bandage.<p>

"The magic in the dark realm is very powerful. Whatever happens to her there will reflect on her body here. All we can do is try and manage any injuries until we can save her," Red informed Mary Margaret.

"She needs a doctor," Mary Margaret stated.

"That's not an option so we'll have to improvise. I need you to find a sewing kit or at least something we can use as a needle and thread to stitch her wound."

"You've got to be kidding. We can't just stitch her up here," Mary Margaret protested.

"We don't have a choice," Red stated in a firm tone. "Besides, I have been on the receiving end of your stitching skills and lived to tell the tale."

"Me? You want me to stitch her up?"

"It's that or she bleeds to death," Red stated as she tried to drive home the seriousness of the situation.

Mary Margaret looked Emma over and some primal urge to protect the other woman took over and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I'll see what I can find."

Mary Margaret left the room and began to search the cabin for anything she could use.

"Hang on Emma," Red begged.

* * *

><p><em>"Hang on Snow," Red begged of her friend as she watched Doc administer another magic tonic to buy them time to find a better cure then the Dark One had proposed. "You have to keep fighting for this little one." Red rubbed her hand over Snow's stomach and a tear trickled down her face when she felt the unborn child move. "You hang on too little one. We haven't forgotten about you either." Feeling the baby move, fighting for life every bit as much as her mom was, allowed Red to come to terms with what she had to do.<em>

_Red turned to Grumpy as she left her place at Snow's side. "I'm going to do it."_

_"Do what," Grumpy inquired of the random statement._

_"I'm going to give James what he needs to save Snow and the baby."_

_"James has already said that isn't an option. The risk to your life is too great. He will never agree to allow you to do this."_

_"Then I won't give him a choice. This is my body, my life, and my curse and if any little bit of good can come from it then let it be saving the life of my best friend and her innocent child."_

_Grumpy looked at Red with a deep respect for her willingness to make such a sacrifice, but he knew in his heart that James would fight Red on her decision until the bitter end._

_"It won't be easy making him believe this is a good idea," Grumpy stated._

_"Then I will just have to make him believe," Red replied as she left the room to seek out the Prince._

* * *

><p>David woke in the living room of an unfamiliar house. He rubbed at the ache on the back of his head as he sat up.<p>

"Easy," August warned him. "You took a good knock to the head."

David looked August over and noted that the man showed no signs of being hit by a car. "How are you not injured?"

August shrugged, "Good genetics I suppose."

"Magic blood like his has great benefits," Jefferson spoke as he joined the men in his living room.

"Who are you? Magic? What the hell is going on," David demanded.

"All you need to know is my name is Jefferson and I'm on your side."

"He needs to know a lot more than that," August chimed in.

"Then tell me," David stated.

"He's not ready," Jefferson stated.

"I'm not sure if he is or not," August acknowledged.

"Well I am, so tell me," David demanded.

August and Jefferson shared a look before beginning the story of Fairytale Land and Storybrooke's origin.

* * *

><p>Regina stood at the bluff overlooking the town with Sydney at her side. They watched in silence as a glow shimmered over the town.<p>

"It's beautiful," Sydney noted.

"It's hideous," Regina countered with a frown crossing her face. For she knew what Sydney no longer did, this was a sign that magic was returning and Regina knew that meant a war was brewing. It was a war she could not afford to lose and she'd stop at nothing to assure the last happy ending was hers.


	9. Red's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. I have a few more chapters ready to be posted so once I have a few reviews I will post them.

CHAPTER 9: RED'S SACRIFICE

_**In the forest Snow placed the last stitch in Emma's shoulder. The two women had said hardly anything since Snow came back for Emma. The only words exchanged were Snow ordering Emma to keep moving. Now that they were away from the castle and Emma's wound tended to the they sat in silence. Each was looking the other over trying to figure them out.**_

"_**How did you know who I was," Emma asked when curiosity got the best of her.**_

_**Snow took a canteen skin from the bag of things she'd gathered, during her short time in this realm, and placed it to Emma's lips. Once Emma drank Snow leaned back against the tree next to her daughter. **_

"_**I just knew," Snow admitted. **_

"_**You didn't have to come back for me," Emma replied.**_

"_**Yes I did, we are family and family always fights for each other."**_

"_**You look like her, but you're different," Emma noted with a vulnerability to her voice that she just chalked up to almost bleeding to death.**_

"_**Like who? You called me Mary Margaret back in the nursery, why?"**_

"_**That's who you are in my world," Emma explained.**_

**_"Your world?"_**

_**It took a moment, but the weight of what Emma had just said sunk in and it felt like a great weight sitting against Snow's chest.**_

_**"The curse, we don't stop it, do we?"**_

_**Emma simply shook her head and confirmed the answer Snow dreaded.**_

"_**How old are you," Snow inquired.**_

"_**Twenty-eight," Emma replied.**_

_**Snow felt a tear slip down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away hoping Emma hadn't seen.**_

"_**We failed you."**_

"_**No, you gave me my best chance," Emma reassured her mother by reciting what Henry had been telling her from day one. **_

_**Snow looked her daughter over and realized how weak she looked and her maternal instincts kicked in. She wrapped her arm around Emma and pulled her daughter close. "I'll keep watch, you should get some rest and regain some strength before we have to move on.**_

_**Emma slid into a resting position and laid her head on Snow's leg. A reassuring hand came to rest on Emma's arm and that simple motherly touch mixed with the trauma she'd been through lulled her to sleep.**_

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret threaded the needle through Emma's flesh as she did her best to stitch up the wound.<p>

"You're doing great," Red reassured her.

"Emma may beg to differ when she sees the scar this is going to leave."

"I think she'll just be happy to be alive," Red countered.

Mary Margaret placed the last stitch and used a wet cloth to clean away the blood. Red observed Mary Margaret's maternal gentleness with Emma and a part of her couldn't help but hope that Snow was trying to fight her way back.

"She looks so fragile like this," Mary Margaret commented as she brushed a strand of hair from Emma's face. "We have to find a way to save her."

"We do have a way," Red admitted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Absolutely not!" James slammed his hand into the table. "I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself!"<em>

"_If I don't do this you lose Snow and your daughter and all of us lose our only hope," Red argued._

"_And if I allow this I break my vow to your husband and what of August? You would be breaking your promise to one day reunite with him."_

"_The life of Snow and your daughter is more important than mine! August will know that his mother sacrificed so others could one day live free. Perhaps this is why this curse found its way into my family, so that when this moment came one sacrifice could restore hope to all."_

"_NO!" James yelled with a mix of frustration, fear, and desperation Red had never seen emerge from the Prince. "There is another way and we will find it!"_

_The council room door opened and Granny entered with a vile of liquid silver in her hands. "I may know another way."_

* * *

><p>"A Prince? You think I'm Prince Charming? You've both lost your minds," David declared.<p>

"Told you he wasn't ready," Jefferson grumbled. "Why can no one in this blasted world believe in magic?"

"Because magic isn't real," David stated.

"I assure you David magic is very real," August replied. "With magic starting to return you must feel it pulling at you. It may feel like the faintest flutter in your chest, but it's there."

David knew the feeling August was talking about, but he refused to believe it was being cause by magic. He got up and started to pace the room. August knew he had to get David into the fight if they had any chance of helping the girls and Henry.

"Some part of you knows what I'm saying holds merit. We all know you felt the pull back to your wife, Mary Margaret, but you've also felt an unexplainable pull towards Emma too. You didn't understand it at first, probably still don't, but as time has gone on you've found yourself making excuses to run into her just to make sure she is okay. Seeing her pulls at some string in your heart and it's a different pull then what you feel for Mary Margaret. You feel almost protective of Emma."

David couldn't argue with most of the points August was making, but he still couldn't believe Emma was his daughter. "That's called being a good friend."

"Really? There isn't a single doubt in your mind? You don't look at her and see some of yourself in her?"

David didn't respond instead he stood looking out the window and his eyes fixated on the odd glow over the town and the pull he'd begun to feel grew in strength. He shook his head to clear it and then turned back to face August.

"That's what I thought," August spoke with a smile on his face. "You feel it, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what I feel," David replied honestly if a bit reluctantly.

"I do, you're feeling the glorious return of magic," Jefferson chimed in.

David started to pace again as he tried to rationalize everything, but he kept coming back to thoughts of Mary Margaret, Henry, and Emma. He stopped pacing, took a deep breath, and faced August and Jefferson.

"I'm not saying I believe any of this, but you said the girls and Henry were in trouble. What do we need to do to help them?"

August nodded towards Jefferson who got up and went to a locked cabinet. He pulled out a long cloth covered item.

"Emma built a hat that sent Jefferson back to our home and while the curse pulled him back he did manage to bring back a souvenir with him."

Jefferson stood in front of David and uncovered James' sword. A knowing look came to David's eyes and he reached out for the sword like it was a long lost friend.

"This is mine," David acknowledged as he held the sword in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>James was sitting on the bed beside Snow while he cleaned the blade of his sword.<em>

_"I have a way to save you," James spoke to his unconscious wife. "It requires quite a sacrifice from Red, but I think we can pull it off where it won't kill her. She is willing to take the risk and make the sacrifice the only problem is I don't know if I can do what is required of me. If I take my blade to your best friend will you ever be able to look at me the same again? What will this act tell our daughter when she learns of what her father did? Is one life really any less precious then the next? I wish you could tell me what to do." He brushed a dark curl from Snow's face and gazed at her with a pained expression as he pondered the task before him._

_A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Grumpy stuck his head in the door._

_"James, Red is ready for you," Grumpy informed him._

_James looked over his sword and slid it into its sheath. He leaned over and kissed Snow's lips hoping somehow true loves kiss would miraculously work. When nothing happened he pulled back and looked down at her. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."_

_James got up and strode out of the room._


	10. Cry Of The Red Wolf

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. I am all caught up with what I had written prior to starting to post this story. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up tomorrow or at least by this weekend.

**WARNING: There is a somewhat graphic bloody scene in the middle of this chapter concerning Red and James. I debated just telling the aftermath of the moment, but felt this scene was important to express the dire situation Red and James were facing and what each was willing to sacrifice for someone they love. Reader discretion advised. **

CHAPTE R 10: CRY OF THE RED WOLF

David instinctually secured his sword to him and it felt oddly right to have that on his hip.

"Now that Regina is onto me and David just landed on her target list we need to reformulate our plan," August stated.

"Then you two need to head into the mountains with the girls and Henry," Jefferson stated.

"What about you," David wondered.

"I'm staying," Jefferson declared. "I want to have a front row seat when Regina's reign ends. With magic returning some others must surely be starting to feel its pull, so I'll go into town and see who I can get on our side. Right now I think you can both best serve the cause by reuniting with the girls and working on a strike plan. When you return I hope to have enough of a resistance to make the battle swift."

"You're surprisingly lucid for the Mad Hatter," August commented.

"A man's will to save his child is a very powerful healing tool. Now go, reunite David with his daughter, and come back ready to kick Regina's ass."

* * *

><p><em>James entered the prison cell where they had secured Red with the strongest chains in all the kingdoms, to limit the risk of the wolf escaping. His heart sunk when he saw her knowing what he was about to have to do.<em>

"_I'm sorry," James spoke with the weight of the situation evident in his voice._

"_It's okay," Red reassured him. "We both have to do what is necessary to save Snow and the baby."_

"_How can you be so calm about this," James wondered._

"_Because I trust you and because I know this is what I have to do for someone I love dearly."_

_James saw the light of the moon shining in through the bars of the cell. Grumpy entered behind him with a goblet of water mixed with liquid silver. James took it from Grumpy and pointed back towards the door._

"_Thank you, now leave."_

"_You need someone to have your back," Grumpy argued._

"_No, what I need is for you to go and be with Granny and the others while I do this. The only one who will come out of this with blood on his hands will be me. Now go," James ordered._

_Grumpy reluctantly left and secured the door behind him locking James in with Red. _

"_Last chance to back out," James warned Red._

"_It's not even an option," Red replied. "Let's do this."_

_James took a deep cleansing breath and carefully removed Red's cloak. _

"_Watch for the change. You have to poison my wolf at just the right moment," Red warned._

_James watched Red's eyes for the moment the wolf began to emerge. Once he saw her eyes change he held the goblet to her lips and she swallowed the silver laced water. It wouldn't kill her wolf, but it would poison it enough to subdue her long enough for James to do what he had to do._

_Once the silver hit Red's lips her wolf exploded out and James jumped back. The wolf fought against the bonds nearly snapping them out of the wall. Once the silver did its work Red's wolf legs sprawled out from under her and the wolf was on the ground whimpering in pain. It broke James' heart to see any creature in such pain and he knew he was only about to make it much worse._

_James pulled his sword and sat on the ground beside Red. Like this the wolf was such a docile creature that it made the whole situation so much worse to do this._

_James took the goblet and held it against the poisoned animal as he sliced a gash along her stomach. When Red's wolf howled out in primal pain tears rained down from James' eyes. He held to his promise to do this and collected her blood in the gullet. Compared to the next task this was nothing. He moved to the creatures head and lifted the head to rest on his leg. He traded his sword for a dagger and before doing anything he rubbed his hand over her head. _

"_Gods forgive me."_

_James pressed down hard on Red's head to keep the wolf from moving and further scarring both Red and her wolf. He took his dagger to her right eye and gouged out the eye. The only thing that gave him any peace was that Granny promised him the eye would regenerate upon the next transformation. The primal howl of pain turned into a scream that broke James' heart and turned his stomach. With the pain to much the wolf retreated back within Red without the aid of the cape. It wasn't something he'd expected to happen and now he had a bleeding and trembling Red in his arms. _

"_Oh gods," James cried out when Red appeared before him. He covered her with her cape to keep the wolf from reemerging and ripped his own cape off to use to stop the bleeding wound that he'd inflicted on her. Her breathing was very rapid as the shock and pain of the wolf consumed Red. While Red's human eye was intact it was blood red and blood oozed out of her tear ducts and down her face as her human body was left to deal with the echo of the wounds the wolf could not handle. With the silver still coursing through her blood her body was having trouble dealing with the injuries and James couldn't slow the bleeding._

"_James…" Red coughed and blood splattered out of her mouth._

"_Oh gods, Red. I'm right here, you're going to be okay," James promised her._

_He quickly undid the chains and picked her up in his arms. He kicked at door to get the others attention._

"_Open the door," James ordered frantically. He knew he had to get Red to Doc who was on standby to treat her._

_The door opened and James took off running with Red in his arms as he raced to get her to the medical care she needed._

* * *

><p>Red lifted her shirt just enough to reveal a scar along her side. Mary Margaret traced her finger along the scar and her breath caught in her chest.<p>

"You did this for me," Mary Margaret questioned after Red explained how they had once defeated the curse.

Red slid her shirt back down and smiled at Mary Margaret. "And I'd do it all over again. You have been there for me from the moment we met, so it was the least I could do. Besides, saving you meant saving Emma and giving everyone a reason to hope again and for that I would have given my life because hope is such a powerful thing to have."

"I can see why we were friends," Mary Margaret replied with a smile on her face. "You are a good person Red."

"No, I'm not," Red replied honestly. "I have shed a lot of blood in my life and no amount of good deeds will ever clear that blood from my hands."

Mary Margaret reached out and put her hand over Red's. "You are a good person, Red, and Snow was lucky to have you in her life and August is a lucky man to be able to call you his mom."

"Yes I am," August spoke up from behind them as he entered the room.

Red got to her feet and came face to face with the son she had last seen as a toddler. Tears came to her eyes as she was overwhelmed to be with him again after so long.

"Hi mom."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mom," Emma spoke, mostly to herself, as she stood at the river keeping lookout while Snow fill their water skin.<strong>_

_**Snow turned around and smiled at Emma. "I like how that sounds."**_

_**Emma cradled her injured arm and kicked at the gravel as she tried to process the emotions coursing through her. "Guess I just wanted to see what it was like to call someone that."**_

"_**I'm so sorry for the life you had," Snow replied sadly. "Had you grown up in the world you belonged in you would have known so much love. I also suspect you would have been a very big daddy's girl. You have no idea how much you are like him."**_

"_**Really? I just can't imagine David and I being that close."**_

"_**Are you kidding me? James was excited at the idea of having a son, but then he found out he was going to have a daughter and I honestly think just the idea of you melted his heart. Your father would have spoiled you rotten. In my time you aren't even born yet and he's already so proud to be your father. Don't doubt his love for you, not even for a moment."**_

_**Snow's words brought tears to Emma's eyes. "I swear I will kill Regina for all she has taken from me…from our family."**_

"_**She wasn't always evil," Snow admitted as the two women began to walk again. They knew staying in one place too long wasn't a good idea with the dark knights tracking them. "When I was a child she was someone I looked up to. In fact I would dare say she was like a big sister to me which made my betrayal all that harder for her to accept. I fear it was my actions that turned her heart dark."**_

"_**You? What could you have possibly done to her?"**_

"_**I cost her true love," Snow admitted sadly. "You never truly realize how powerful love us until you see what the lack of it can do to someone. It can turn the kindest of souls into the darkest most evil beings."**_

"_**A person as evil as Regina could have never been a good person," Emma stated. "If I had known Henry would end up with someone like her I would have fought harder to keep him."**_

"_**What matters is that young Henry is a lot like his grandfather and he found his family. Nothing is more important than family."**_

"_**I used to not believe that until I met you…well Mary Margaret."**_

"_**What I'm having trouble believing is the man you are describing as being your father. It sounds like the curse has stripped him of all the things that make him the amazing man I fell in love with."**_

"_**Then I guess I have to figure out how the hell to break the curse so I can meet the man you have described. I think I'd be willing to call that man my father, because David isn't exactly father of the year material."**_

"_**Don't give up on him yet. If you've started to get through to me in your world then your father must surely be fighting to get back to you too."**_

"_**Fighting for you maybe, but he and I don't really have much interaction unless you count me telling him to leave you alone."**_

"_**Truly your father's daughter," Snow laughed.**_

_**The moment was short lived as an arrow flew between them and impaled a tree. **_

"_**They found us! Make a run for the tree line," Snow ordered her daughter.**_

_**The two women took off running trying to make it into the thicker areas of the forest where they could lose the knights.**_

* * *

><p><em>James walked up to Red's room and as he was about to enter he paused. Out of respect James removed his sword and dagger and left them out in the hall when he entered the room. Granny was at Red's side with the Blue Fairy and Doc watching over her. When James entered he kept his distance as guilt consumed him over what he had done.<em>

"_Don't just stand there gawking," Granny scolded. _

_James cautiously approached the bed._

"_She's healing well," Doc informed him._

"_She will be like new by morning," Granny promised._

_James sat on the bed without speaking a word. Red opened her eyes and the two simply stared at each other and let the pain in their eyes speak to what they had been through together._

"_Come Doc, we must check on the potion." The Blue Fairy fluttered her wings and she and Doc left. _

_Granny also made her exit to give her granddaughter and James a moment alone._

_Red looked at James with her blood colored right eye still showing the echo of what he'd taken from her wolf. _

"_I'm sorry," James finally spoke. _

_Red reached her hand out and found his. "Stop doing that, you have no reason to apologize," Red replied weakly._

* * *

><p>Red stood in shock as she laid eyes on her son again. Mary Margaret stood and placed a hand on Red's back.<p>

"You've more than earned this moment. Go to him," Mary Margaret told her friend and gave her a gentle push towards her son.

"August…" Red spoke his name as if it was the most sacred name she knew. She walked up to him and cautiously placed her hand on the side of his face. "My little boy…I'm so sorry…" raw emotion consumed Red and words were lost to her as tears trickled down her face.

August placed a finger over her lips. "Shhh…don't apologize…"

He wrapped his arms around his mother and pulled her in for a long overdue hug. The little boy in him had long sought the chance to find and save his mother. Little did she know the little boy she'd sent away twenty-eight years ago had returned not to just find her, but to make other things in his life right too. Before the joy of the moment could fully sink in and he could find a moment to tell his mom all that had happened to him over the years Henry came running in the room with his book open and a shocked look on his face. David entered the room right behind Henry and he and Mary Margaret shared a momentary look of longing before they each focused on the clearly panicked boy before them.

"It's him," Henry declared while shaking his hand at August with a clearly shocked look on his young face.


	11. Sacrifices That Make A Red Heart Break

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. I am all caught up with what I had written prior to starting to post this story. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can.

CHAPTER 11: SACRIFICES THAT MAKE A RED HEART BREAK

Henry continued to point at August with a shocked look on his face.

"Who do you think August is," Mary Margaret asked the clearly upset boy.

When Henry didn't respond August took a deep breath and kneeled before Henry.

"You're right, I am him," August told Henry while the others still tried to figure out what was going on.

"Why…How…," Henry tried to ask a question that just wouldn't come out.

"Your mom was trying to protect you from the truth," August replied to the unasked question. "But not even she knew the truth. She was trying to protect you from the man she thought was your father."

"Father?" Red and Mary Margaret exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p><em>James was pacing back and forth while Doc and Granny tried to explain to him what had happened.<em>

"_I mixed the blood and fairy dust together as instructed," Doc explained. "Then the Blue Fairy enchanted the potion and this happened."_

"_This makes absolutely no sense," Granny exclaimed. "The wolf should not have been able to come out without the full moon none the less be in a different form."_

_A beautiful grey wolf with a red eye slunk into the room and settled on the floor by James' feet._

"_So what you are telling me is this wolf and Red's monstrous wolf are two in the same," James questioned as he kneeled down to pet the head of the docile wolf at his feet._

"_That is Red, I saw it with my own eyes," Granny replied._

"_It must have to do with the enchantment the Dark One told us to use," Doc concluded. "However, it should have not altered Red's form."_

"_Then summon the Blue Fairy, I want answers," James ordered. "We will not give Snow the potion until we know for sure the Dark One has not betrayed us with false information."_

_At the mention of Snow the wolf lifted her head and got up. Red tugged on James' sleeve with her teeth then took off running down the hall._

_"Red! What is going on?" James took off after Red followed by Doc and Granny._

_James skidded to a stop when he saw Red at his bedroom door scratching at it and sniffing the air coming from under the door. _

"_This is certainly unusual," Doc commented._

"_Indeed," James agreed. He watched Red for a moment then made a decision based off of nothing more than a feeling in his gut and his faith in Red. He opened the door and allowed Red to enter the room. She ran to the bed and jumped up on it. She circled Snow then came to a rest at her side with her head coming to rest on Snow's baby bump._

_James watched the scene play out before him and he turned to Doc. "Get the Blue Fairy and the potion. Red is trying to tell us something and I'm willing to put my faith in her to guide Snow home."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snow and Emma ran through the forest trying to evade the knights, but as they made it into the thicker parts of the woods Snow realized they had nowhere to go.<strong>_

"_**They are all around us," Snow informed Emma as they stopped for a moment to allow Emma, still weak from blood loss, to catch her breath.**_

"_**How the hell do we get out of this mess," Emma wondered.**_

"_**We'll find a way out," Snow promised her daughter. "I'm going to get home and give you life and I'm going to get you home so you can give life back to all those the curse trapped."**_

"_**How can you be so confident about this when we are clearly screwed?"**_

"_**Because I have faith that you are meant to do great things in your life and I believe that this is not how the journey is meant to end for either of us."**_

_**Emma couldn't believe this optimistic warrior woman before her was who Mary Margaret was before the curse. It was still hard for her to accept this woman as her mom, but her heart knew the truth and it gave her the will to fight.**_

"_**Then let's kick some knight ass and go home," Emma stated and earned a smile from her mom.**_

* * *

><p>"Henry is your son," Red questioned August again as she tried to imagine her little boy as a father.<p>

"That can't be, Emma would remember you and she clearly does not," Mary Margaret reminded them.

"Not if she was made to forget me," August replied with a level of sadness in his voice that even surprised him.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling us everything," Red stated.

"Perhaps he needs to start at the beginning," Mary Margaret suggested.

"Fair enough," August agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>August was sixteen and Emma was fourteen when their paths crossed for the first time. He had been watching her for a long time and had to restrain himself from interfering, but on this day action was required. One of her foster fathers was a heavy drinker and she came home late one night after he'd been drinking all evening. He started to violently beat on her and August couldn't listen to Emma fight for her life without helping her. He got out of his car and broke through the front door and tackled the man just as he was about to hit Emma again. He laid into the guy and landed some good punches to the creep.<strong>

"**Run!" August yelled as he got off the man and grabbed Emma's hand pulling her out of the house while her foster dad struggled to get up. He got up and ran after them, but they go to August's car before the man got to them. August threw his car into gear and laid into the gas.**

"**Who are you," Emma asked her mystery savior.**

"**Doesn't matter who I am," August replied. "All that matters is you're okay."**

**August drove them to an empty pier and he got supplies out of his trunk to clean up the bloody wounds the man had left her with. **

"**Have we met before," Emma asked.**

**August put a butterfly bandage over a particularly deep laceration. **

"**Nope," August replied. He was trying to keep himself distant from getting attached to her. He knew he had a job to do, and that was to protect her.**

"**You are a man of mystery."**

"**Yet you still got in the car with me," August noted. "I don't recommend doing that on a normal basis. You have no idea what intentions someone may have in regards to you."**

"**Well you saved my ass, so I was willing to take my chances."**

"**Just doing what any decent guy should do."**

"**You're a real Prince Charming, aren't you?"**

**August couldn't help but laugh at her choice of comparisons. **

"**You have no idea how much I am not Prince Charming."**

**Emma looked at him laugh and her heart fluttered a little.**

"**You have a great smile," Emma noted.**

**August cleared his throat and went back into serious mode. **

"**Thanks. Listen, I should be getting home before my Uncle worries about me, can I take you someplace?"**

"**There is an orphanage off of Main. They should have a place for me tonight until I can call my social worker in the morning."**

"**No friends you can stay with? You really want to go to the orphanage?"**

"**I'm not really a friends type of person and experience has taught me the orphanage is just slightly better than the streets at night."**

**August pondered things for a moment. He didn't want to take her to the orphanage, because he knew that place drained the life out of her. He wasn't going to take her from one hell and deliver her to another.**

"**I have an idea, but you need to trust me."**

"**I think I can do that after that display of ass kicking you displayed in my honor."**

**August smiled at her and turned his car back on. They drove for a few minutes before pulling up to a huge house in one of the more influential neighborhoods. **

"**Stay in the car, I need to make sure this is cool with my friend and his wife."**

**August left the car and nervously knocked on the door. When the door opened a man in his early twenties appeared.**

"**August, what are you doing here so late," Bae inquired of his young friend.**

"**You know how you and Uncle William told me to stay clear of Emma?"**

**Bae looked over at August's car and frowned at the teenager before him.**

"**August, what have you done?"**

"**Look she was in trouble. I just need a place for her to stay tonight. If I take her back to my place Uncle William will kill me."**

"**I should kill you for being this reckless," Bae scolded him. "She has a journey she has to take to find her way to Storybrooke. You know any interference from any of us could derail that. Do you ever want to see your parents again?"**

"**Of course I do," August replied quickly.**

"**Then you need to stop thinking like a teenage boy and act like a man who is working towards a goal."**

"**Listen, I don't need a lecture, can she stay here tonight or not?"**

**Bae crossed his arms and frowned at August but after a moment he nodded his head. "I'll go tell Andrea we will be having a guest for tonight, but in the morning I will be calling her social worker."**

"**Thank you so much, Bae."**

"**You can thank me by staying the hell away from her. Tomorrow she goes back to her social worker and back on her journey and you get a life that doesn't involve you turning into a full fledged stalker."**

**After he left her that night August didn't see Emma again for over a year. His Uncle and Bae took over the duties of keeping a distant watch over Emma. They felt he had allowed himself to get too attached to her and he knew they were right. He couldn't get her out of his mind, but he also couldn't risk the lives of everyone in Storybrooke if he derailed her journey back to them. Obediently he kept his promise until one day word came that both Bae and William had lost Emma's location. She had skipped out on yet another foster home and no one knew where she was. **

**Acting on a gut feeling August drove out to the pier he'd taken Emma to that night and found her asleep under the pier. He gently nudged her with his boot and she startled awake.**

"**Easy there," August reassured her. "Thought I'd find you here. Do you remember me?"**

**Emma brushed the sand from her clothing and nodded. "Of course I remember you. The mystery man who saved me then disappeared into the night."**

"**Yeah that's me," August confirmed as he sat beside her.**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**Oh you know I just enjoy spending my Saturday mornings looking for runaways."**

"**I'm not going back to the hell hole," Emma stated.**

"**You don't have to," August reassured her. "Your social worker already has another place lined up for you."**

"**Oh goodie, a new address and another set of creeps looking for a free meal ticket," Emma grumbled.**

"**Look I'll make you a deal let me take you back to your social worker and I'll tell you my name."**

"**Really? That's the best bribe you can come up with?"**

"**Tough crowd," August grumbled. "Okay, what do you want?"**

"**Your name, a way to contact for you when I need a quick escape again, oh and breakfast."**

"**I can give you my name and get you breakfast, but I can't tell you how to contact me. You'll just have to trust that I'll be around if you need me."**

"**That's not at all creepy, but I do suppose you've developed a decent track record. Deal," Emma agreed.**

"**Great, then let's go."**

"**Wait, what about your name?"**

"**I'll tell you when I drop you off after breakfast."**

**August kept his word and took Emma out to breakfast. When he stopped his car in the parking lot of the social workers office he could see the look of fear in her eyes. She was doing her best to remain calm and cool, but he knew the hell she'd been through in the system and it angered him that people could care so little. **

"**Back to hell," Emma sighed.**

"**You'll be okay," August promised her. "Just remember that if you need me I'll know it and I'll be here for you."**

"**Can I get a name to call my mystery savior?"**

"**August. My name is August."**

"**August? That's a cool name. I'm Emma, but I have a feeling you already knew that."**

"**Perhaps," August replied. "Until we meet again."**

"**Until then," Emma replied as she got out of the car.**

**Over the next three years August came and went from Emma's life whenever he was needed. When she left the foster care system at the age of sixteen he helped her find a job and a place to live before disappearing from her life again. He popped back in again when she was seventeen and got arrested for shop lifting with her boyfriend. He stuck around long enough to bail Emma out of jail and warn the boy to stay away from her. On her eighteenth birthday she was living out of her car and practically broke when August popped back into her life. He knew she hadn't eaten a good meal in a couple days and to him that was unacceptable especially when he could remedy the problem so easily. Everything in him told him he needed to listen to Bae and William's advice, but he couldn't keep denying his pull towards Emma.**

**It was late at night when he knocked on her car window with a bag of takeout. When Emma looked up and saw August she got out of her car and snatched the bag from him. **

"**One day you're going to have to tell me how you keep finding me," Emma commented as she ripped the bag open and wasted no time digging into the food.**

"**It's my super power," August replied.**

"**How long before you disappear this time? If I blink will you be gone?"**

"**Actually, I was thinking of taking a road trip if you're interested in joining me. Maybe it's time we get to know each other."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**If you haven't caught on yet, I'm not much of a jokester."**

"**Not like I have anything keeping me here. When do we leave," Emma asked as she devoured her first real meal in days.**

"**Right now, if you'd like."**

**Emma smiled at August and nodded. "Let's get the hell out of dodge."**

**The next two months were a whirlwind romance for them. August fell madly in love with Emma and for the first time in her life Emma felt like she belonged. Then she spent a solid week sick every morning and August was concerned. He took her to a free clinic and that's when they found out the news that Emma was pregnant. When they got back to their apartment August whisked her inside out of the hot Texas heat. **

"**We're going to be parents," Emma stated as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.**

**August set a glass of lemonade on the table beside her and kissed her softly. "You're going to be an amazing mom."**

"**Am I? I have no idea what a good mom is."**

"**Well our child is going to know," August beamed with pride.**

**Over the next five months Emma grew to love the idea of being a mom and August felt that he could have a life with Emma and still guide her on her journey. Then one day while Emma was at the store a knock on their door changed both their lives. When August opened the door he was confronted by Bae.**

"**I knew it was only a matter of time," August sighed.**

"**You're a hard man to find," Bae stated as he pressed past August and into the apartment.**

"**What are you doing here Bae?"**

"**Trying to fix the mess you've created," Bae replied as he walked around the apartment looking at pictures.**

"**I've not created a mess."**

"**You haven't? It wasn't you that swept Emma to the opposite end of the country from where her destiny is meant to lead her? It wasn't you who went and got her pregnant? Do you even realize how many lives you've put on the line with this foolish behavior?"**

"**She can be with me and we can have our family and still allow her to fulfill her destiny," August argued.**

"**Can you? Do you really believe that once you two have a child she will have the motivation to find her way to Storybrooke and become our savior? She hasn't sought answers regarding her parents once since you took her away. You've stabilized her life and taken away her drive for answers. You're messing with destiny!"**

"**I will make sure she finds her way to Storybrooke," August declared.**

"**I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"**

"**Not a chance. I am not going to leave my family."**

"**Isn't that what you're doing right now," Bae countered. "Your father gave up his chance to escape so you could live free. Which means if he's still alive Regina has him locked away somewhere in that town. Your mom, she gave up everything for you to give you your best chance. Now when they need you the most you're singlehandedly securing their fate to live in an eternal hell."**

"**Listen Bae I am not abandoning them. I will get Emma to Storybrooke on her twenty-eighth birthday like destiny calls for and everything will work itself out."**

"**Destiny doesn't call for you to drive her into town. It calls for destiny to lead her there and that won't happen with you and this child in her life."**

**Bae reached into his pocket and sat a glass vile filled with silvery dust on the counter.**

"**You have a decision to make, you can live this ideal life and have your happy ever after, or you can give everyone who ever loved you a chance at their happy ever afters. If you choose the latter this will allow you to do it while also putting Emma back on track."**

**August picked up the vile and looked over at Bae.**

"**What is this?"**

"**Fairy dust. You don't live as many centuries as I have and not figure out how to get a little magic out through the boundary. It carries with it an enchantment that will alter Emma's memories and erase you from her life. As far as she will be concerned that child in her belongs to her ex. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but take this risk and perhaps one day you can get your happy ever after back as well. Don't do this and you've condemned them all."**

**Bae walked to the door and opened it.**

**"Son of Red and Jacob Grimm, you hold their lives in your hands. The decision is yours and yours alone."**

**With that Bae left and August was left with a terrible decision to make.**

**Another month went by and August watched Emma grow more adjusted and mature with each passing day. The more her life stabilized the more he realized Bae was right. His love for Emma had thrown her journey off track. If he didn't do as Bae suggested the loss of happy endings for all of Storybrooke would be his fault. **

"**What do you think about James Henry," Emma asked.**

"**What about it?"**

"**For the baby's name. We know he's a boy and I love the name. I think James Henry Booth sounds like a good name for a boy."**

"**It sounds like an amazing name," August replied. He knew James would be honored to have a grandson named after him. But what good would that be if the boy never knew his grandfather and Emma never knew her father. It was that moment that he made up his mind.**

**As they lay in bed August wrapped his arms around Emma and held her close.**

"**You know I love you, right?"**

"**Of course, what kind of question is that?"**

"**I just want to make sure you never forget how much I love you. Whatever happens in life please never forget you have been loved and always will have my love. Just know that when you need me most I will find you."**

**Before Emma could question the meaning of this conversation he blew the dust in her face. She passed out in his arms and tears rolled down his cheeks.**

"**I'm so sorry, Emma. I will find you again one day, that I swear." August kissed her then kissed her stomach. "I will come back for you to, my son. If it is the last thing I do we will be a family, but a lot of people are counting on your mom. I need you to be strong until I can get to you again. I will find you."**

**That night August packed his things and removed everything that would remind Emma of him. He disappeared into the night and had to watch from the shadows as the love of his life suffered and his son was ripped away. That started his journey to escape the pain as he traveled the world trying to forget, but he never did. On Emma's twenty-eighth birthday he sat outside her apartment and for the first time in ten years saw his son and his true love reunite. That moment began his quest to get his family back and led him to Storybrooke to fight for them.**

* * *

><p>"I had to do it," August told them as he finished the story. "Bae was right, I couldn't condemn all of you for my own happy ending. I won't say it was the right thing to do, because I've regretted it every day since, but it had to be done."<p>

"You gave all of us our best chance," Mary Margaret realized.

"That is a hell of a scarifice to make," David agreed.

"It is the same sacrifice you made for Emma," August noted.

"Why didn't you just try and make Emma remember when you got to town," Red asked her son.

"Because I'm not sure I want her to remember. I stole away all of the good in her life in a single moment. I want her love back, but I'm not sure I deserve it."

Henry walked over to August and without a word hugged the man. Tears filled all the eyes in the room and August wrapped his arms around his son for the first time and he couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"I'm here now, son. I found you," August whispered to his son.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're right here," James spoke as he kissed Snow's stomach. "We are fighting you and mommy, just hold on."<em>

_Doc administered the potion to Snow and Red snuggled up against Snow and gave her a gentle nudge. The Blue Fairy enchanted the eye and a glowing doorway appeared. Red's healed wolf eye glowed just before the wolf seperated from Red and her human form was left unconcious on the bed while the wolf went through the door._

"_What in the names of the gods," James exclaimed._

"_No human soul can enter the realm in bodily form," The Blue Fairy noted. "This is unexpected, but the only way to perhaps get to Snow. She needs a guide to show here the way out and free her soul. It seems as though the wolf is the key to carrying her soul and allowing body and soul to reunite once the magic has left Snow's body."_

"_What happens if the wolf doesn't return," James inquired._

"_It carries Red's soul with it. If the wolf doesn't retun I do believe we have lost Red as well," The Blue Fairy replied._

"_Safe journey, friend," James spoke as the wolf disappeared through the light. "Find your way back home."_


	12. Red's Doorway Of Hope

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Let's try this again. Uploaded it earlier and it said 12 chapters but didn't show this one. Deleted the last one and trying again. Let me know if it works this time. This chapter took on a life of its own, but I hope everyone enjoys this twist. I knew it was time to move the story to a new level, but I think Emma still has a journey to walk before she is ready to return home as the savior. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can.

CHAPTER 12: Red's Doorway of Hope

Henry refused to let go of August but eventually the excitement and exhaustion of a full day with no sleep the boy fell asleep in his dads arms. August refused to let go of his son and he sat in the chair holding him while Red and Mary Margaret searched through the book for answers. David sat by the window keeping a lookout. He didn't completely understand what was going on, but he knew he had to keep these people safe.

"We've been through this book like ten times," Mary Margaret spoke with frustration thick in her voice. "Emma's fever is getting worse and I keep expecting another wound to appear that we can't fix. We're running out of time and no closer to an answer on how to recreate the cure that worked before."

"You have to keep the hope alive. Emma is a fighter and we will find a way to utilize the magic that has returned to get to her and save her," Red promised her friend.

"You said it yourself, there isn't enough magic to do what you did before."

"Then we find another way," Red reassured. "Don't give up on hope."

"I can't lose her," Mary Margaret admitted. "She's my best friend…and apparently my daughter…I can't let her down."

"We're not giving up on her. We will get Emma back and you can get a chance to get your life back."

Red put her hand over Mary Margaret's in a show of support. As their hands touched Red zoned out and completely stilled.

"Red? Red," Mary Margaret called out. She snapped her fingers in front of Red's face to get a response.

A moment passed and Red shook off the moment and a smile spread across her face.

"I remember," Red stated. "I know how Emma will be saved."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emma and Snow rigged together some makeshift weapons to use against the approaching dark knights.<strong>_

"_**Are you sure you're up to this," Snow asked Emma. She could tell her daughter was in rough shape. Her color was pale and even the smallest actions caused her to break out in a sweat and pain to rush through her.**_

"_**Not much choice. We have to get home and the only way is through those bastard knights."**_

"_**When the fighting starts I want you to stay behind me for as long as you can. Don't jump into the fight until the knights bring it to you. Conserve your energy and guard your injured side. They will look to exploit your injury and you need to be prepared to counter back and push through the pain."**_

"_**Yes, mother," Emma replied sarcastically without even realizing what she had said until it came out.**_

"_**Mother? That's twice now, careful or I may have to go back to Charming and brag that you are a momma's girl," Snow joked as she laced a sharpened stone onto a stick. It was a crude spear, but it was the best she could do with what little time they had.**_

"_**I wish I could know my father as you describe him. I have a hard time invisioning David as a charismatic warrior defending his kingdom and family."**_

"_**Keep fighting when you get home and maybe you will still get a chance to know the amazing man he really is."**_

_**Before Emma could respond a arrow soared past Snow and grazed her arm. A stain of red oozed down her arm.**_

"_**Snow!" Emma called out to her mom.**_

"_**I'm fine, it's just a graze," Snow reassured Emma. "Do you know how to use a spear?"**_

"_**No," Emma replied honestly.**_

"_**Then I hope you inherited fighting skills from your father and I because it's all we have to work with."**_

_**Snow gave Emma one of the two spears she'd quickly pieced together. Her hope was to take down just one knight and get her hands on a sword. Once she had a better weapon the odds would become a little more in their favor.**_

"_**I'll do whatever I have to in order to get home," Emma stated as she fought through the pain of her arm and took a fighting stance with the spear.**_

_**The knights emerged from the horizon and charged towards the two women. As the first knight reached Snow she dug her spear into the man and dropped him. Without hesitation she dropped her spear and grabbed his sword. She kept the knights from Emma as long as she could, but as they broke past her she only allowed herself one glance to make sure Emma was able to hold her own. When she saw Emma spear one of the knights, like she'd been using a spear her own life, she put her whole focus back on the knights charging at her. No matter what they both had to get home and Snow wasn't going to let the Evil Queens knights derail that goal. Snow and Emma both took some minor slices from the blades flying at them, but they were managing to take down the knights. It wasn't until one the knights managed to kick Snow's feet out from under her that things took a serious turn.**_

"_**Mom!" Emma yelled as she stole a sword from the ground and ran it through the knight that had been challenging her. All of her pain was forgotten when she saw a sword about to be driven into her mom. She tried to get to Snow, but in the chaos of the fight they had been pushed apart. Just at the sword was about to make contact with Snow a primal growl echoed through the trees and the wolf Emma had known from Storybrooke appeared out of nowhere and latched onto the neck of the knight trying to kill Snow. The knight screamed as the wolf latched on and refused to let go until he was on the ground and lifeless. Snow wasted no time getting to her feet and running her sword through another knight before Emma reached her side. They had no time to rejoice in their backup as the knights were still coming at them. Emma and Snow took down the remaining knights and as they turned towards the wolf she was charging towards them. The wolf might have been in a new form, but Snow knew it was Red, so she grabbed Emma and threw her daughter to the ground and protectively shielded her as Red soared over them and tackled a knight that had snuck up behind them. Before she could subdue the knight he stabbed her in the hind leg, but even as the blood oozed Red refused to let go even as the knight was doing everything to dislodge her. Once the knight stopped moving Red let go and limped over towards Emma and Snow. She collapsed on the ground beside them and her wolf tranformed into her human form.**_

"_**Red," Snow cried out as she scrambled to apply pressure to the wound.**_

"_**You sure do know how to attract trouble," Red declared.**_

"_**What in the names of the gods are you doing here," Snow questioned as she tore a sleeve off her shirt and wrapped it around Red's leg.**_

"_**Trying to save you. James is worried sick over you and the baby."**_

"_**So Henry was right, Little Red really is a bad ass," Emma observed.**_

_**Red looked at the other woman and shot Snow a questioning look.**_

"_**Red meet Emma from the future," Snow introduced.**_

"_**Emma? As in your daughter Emma? From the future? How is that even possible?"**_

"_**When you figure out the answer to that question please let me know," Emma responded as she craddled her arm which was growing more painful with each moment as the adrenaline of the fight wore off.**_

"_**The hows and whys aren't important. What is important is all three of us getting out of here," Snow declared.**_

"_**I can get you out of here, Snow, but none of us planned for their to be another soul trapped in here with you," Red responded. "The doorway will only lead back to the realm in which it was opened."**_

_**Snow realized with both Red and Emma injured they had to find a way out and quickly before the dark realm threw any more threats at them.**_

_**"Emma, you said you met Jefferson, right? You created a hat for him, correct?"**_

_**Emma nodded in confirmation to the story she had told Snow.**_

"_**Which means that even if magic is scarce in your world it still resides deep within you," Snow theorized.**_

"_**How does that help if I'm unconsious in my world," Emma questioned.**_

"_**Then we need to take you with us and from there we can find a way to get you home," Snow stated.**_

"_**Whoa, hold on a minute, I don't have a body waiting for me in your time and realm."**_

"_**You will," Red replied. "If your soul travels through the doorway to our side your body will come with it."**_

"_**This is insane. If I just disappear it'll destory everyone I love back home. What if we do this and I end up trapped with all of you when the curse hits?"**_

"_**You won't," Snow promised her daughter. "But you said it yourself, the place you come from simply doesn't have enough magic to open a doorway to save you. We have the magic to find a way to deliver you home."**_

"_**I don't know how long our doorway will stay open," Red warned.**_

_**Snow extended her hand to her daughter. "You must take a leap of faith and trust me."**_

_**Emma took a deep breath and took her mom's hand. "If I trust anyone to do what they say it's you."**_

_**The two women helped Red up and they limped their way to the exit. When they reached the glowing doorway Red transformed into her wolf form. Snow turned to Emma and smiled at her as she took Emma's hand and placed her other hand on Red.**_

"_**Time to go home."**_

* * *

><p><em>The doorway shimmered and everyone in the room held their breath. Red's wolf emerged from the doorway and immediately shimmered away. On the bed Red stirred awake and was immediately followed by Snow awakening. James ran to her side and pulled her into his arms.<em>

"_Thank the gods you're alright."_

_Snow wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around James and thank him for not giving up on her, but both Red and Snow shared a urgency as they pushed away from their friends and family. They scanned the room and both women grew more frantic by the moment._

"_Where is she?" Snow asked Red as she desperately sought the whereabouts of Emma._

"_I can't sense her," Red admitted. "Maybe magic wasn't strong enough to transport her body."_

"_No, she's here," Snow stated firmly. "We just have to find her."'_

"_Find who? What is going on," James demanded as he and the others stood around in confusion._

_Before Snow or Red could answer a knight burst into the room in a rush. "Prince James! We have captured a intruder in the castle!"_

_"Let go of me," Emma demanded weakly as she tried to free herself of the knights dragging her into the room. The transfereance of her body to this realm reopened the wound in her shoulder and her shirt was soaked in blood. As they stopped her legs gave out from under her and the only thing holding her up was the knights on either side of her._

"_Let go of her," Snow demanded as she moved towards Emma before James stopped her_

_The knights looked to Prince James who turned to Snow as he kept her from the oddly dressed intruder. He thought he was protecting her from a threat, but the look of panic in her eyes told him differently._

"_Snow, who is this woman?"_

"_James, please, you have to let me make sure she is okay," Snow begged._

"_Snow, she might be a trap sent to ensnarl us," James reasoned._

"_No, Charming! She is Emma! She's our daughter!" Snow declared and James' eyes grew wide._

"_That's not…not possible…"_

"_Look at her, James," Red demanded as she saw Snow growing more frantic for Emma's safety. "She is your daughter."_

_James turned to the mystery woman and approaced her. He looked into her eyes and at that moment every part of his being yelled at him that this was his daughter. It didn't make any sense to him, but she was hurt and their would be time for questions later._

"_Oh my gods…Emma?"_

_James rushed to Emma's side and picked her up in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down._

"_Doc!" James cried out as he tore Emma's shirt sleeve away to allow access to the wound. He tore off his own white shirt and applied pressure down on the wound. "Hang on."_

_Red stood back with Snow while they watched the effort to save Emma. Snow was in tears as she watched her daughter fighting to survive._

* * *

><p>"She's in the past," August yelled at his mom as he waived his hands at the now empty bed. "This is one of those things you should have told us before she just poofed out of the room."<p>

"Lower your voice, young man," Red ordered her son in a very motherly tone. "I only remembered just before she disappeared. Some things are still foggy, but I can promise you that she is in good hands."

"How do we get her back," August asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"The hat she made Jefferson, she infused magic into it. I believe it will allow us to create a doorway for Emma to return through."

" You believe," Mary Margaret questioned. "What if you're wrong?"

A serious look spread across Red's face. "Then we've lost her for good and Regina has won."


	13. Red's Debt Of Hope

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: This chapter gives David a bit more to do and I hope the moment he has with Red plays out properly with the evolution of the character. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can.

CHAPTER 13: Red's Debt of Hope

Henry was awoken by his father yelling and he could hear the fear in his voice. He jumped off the couch where his dad had left him and ran to the room.

"Where's my mom?" Henry cried out and tried to get into the room, but Red stopped her grandson. The bed was covered in new and old blood and she didn't want him seeing that. Just knowing his mom was missing terrified Henry and Red didn't want to add anything to his worry.

"It's okay, Henry, your mom isn't here, but she's safe," Red promised him.

"We have to get her back! Without her we lose and I'm stuck with the Evil Queen forever!" Henry was trying his best to not be terrified, but he was. The idea of losing the family he just found scared him more than he ever imagined.

Red sat on the floor and pulled him to her side. She held him close trying to calm him down.

"Your mom loves you very much and I am confident she will fight her way home to you…to all of us. Take it from me, the love of a mother is a very powerful thing. It is almost more powerful than true love, so rest assured that nothing will stop your mom from trying everything to return to you."

Red stole a glance over at August and the two exchanged a look that said more than words could.

Mary Margaret sat beside Henry and wrapped her arm over his shoulders. She hoped that between her and Red they could calm their grandson down. "We will never let you be taken away again," Mary Margaret promised him.

"You swear?" Henry begged for a response.

"We swear," Red and Mary Margaret promised.

While the girls were looking after Henry and August was trying to clean up the bloody sheets David watched them and it broke his heart to not know his place in this whole family dynamic forming before his eyes. He desperately wanted to understand the feelings churning in his heart, but everything was just out of his grasp and it was testing the bounds of his sanity. He knew he loved Mary Margaret, but he knew there was something more than just love. The more he watched these bonds forming as he sat on the edge the more his heart broke and his ability to hope faded.

He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Seeing the book wide open on the table he sat down and started to read, hoping it would help distract him.

* * *

><p><em>James was putting all his weight into holding pressure on Emma's wound. There was so much blood that it was soaking through his shirt and covering his hands. He could see his daughter struggling to stay conscious and seeing her fighting only made him want to fight harder for her.<em>

_"Keep fighting! Don't you dare give up on us," James yelled trying to keep her awake._

_Doc was working frantically, but Emma was rapidly fading before their eyes._

"_Do something," Snow begged Doc._

"_Her body is very weak," Doc informed his friend. _

"_She was already weak because of her injury," Red realized. "The pull of magic on her body must have been to great a strain for her to compensate for."_

"_We're not giving up on her," Snow declared. _

"_The same magic that affected Snow was never purged from Emma as an infant," Doc deduced. "It was that dormant dark magic that pulled her into the dark realm with Snow. Perhaps a dose of the same tonic we gave Snow will help to stabilize her."_

"_The dark magic is still in her and trying to pull her soul back into the dark realm," Red realized. "If that's the case we have no time to waste. The doorway closed when I came through with them. If she gets pulled in it'll take longer then she has to get the doorway open again."_

"_The problem is we don't have enough of the potion left to purge the magic from both this Emma and the unborn one," Doc informed them regretfully. "We did not anticipate having to save an extra life when we prepared the tonic."_

_James and Snow shared a long serious look and words said what neither of them could. The only way to save this Emma was to put the unborn Emma at risk when she is older. James took a deep breath and made the decision. He looked over at Doc._

"_Give the remaining tonic to this Emma," James declared. "We can't bring our daughter into the world only to know how we lose her."_

_Doc nodded and prepared the potion as Emma clung onto life._

"_Mom…" Emma managed to gasp out between breaths as her body fought against the magic. _

_Snow rushed to Emma's side and clung to her daughter's hand._

"_I'm right here, Emma. Don't you worry, we're going to make you better," Snow promised._

"_Hold on," James begged his daughter as he watched her eyelids start to close. "Please, Emma, please fight."_

_Emma looked up at James and they locked eyes. "Dad…" Emma whispered as her eyes slid shut._

_Doc administered the potion just as Emma fell into unconsciousness. James, Snow, and Red all turned towards Doc._

"_Tell me she got the potion in time," Snow begged._

_A tension filled the room as Doc checked Emma. After what felt like an eternity Doc nodded and they all let out the breath they'd been holding._

"_She will be fine," Doc reassured them. "I will need to administer a healing tonic as well to help mend her other wounds."_

"_Do it," James replied. "Whatever you need to do to save her, just do it."_

* * *

><p>Red took Emma's bloody sheets and hid them behind the cabin while August and Mary Margaret kept Henry distracted.<p>

"You're the answer," David spoke as he walked up behind Red.

"Answer to what," Red asked as she turned to face David.

"To helping me become the man Mary Margaret needs me to be," David replied.

"I'm not sure what you think I can do," Red replied.

David pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and flicked it open.

"I read about you in the book and I know what Prince Charming felt for Snow and I need that back. I know your special and your blood supressed the magic in Snow and I know the circumstances were different, but I need you to help me," David begged. "I just need a little of your blood and I can feel again. Please, Red, you have to help me."

It broke Red's heart to see her friend so distraught and broken. She wanted to help him, but she also knew the price was to high to allow him to pay.

"David, my blood without fairy dust and magic is dangerous. It would supress the magic of the curse, but only for a brief moment, and that isn't worth a lifetime of fearing full moons."

"You don't understand! You're free now, you have no idea what it is like to know what you're supposed to feel, to know who you are supposed to be, and not be able to be that person! It hurts," David cried out. "My heart aches and I have no idea why! I hurt! I would rather fear a full moon for the rest of my life then keep living without knowing true love!"

Red could see the deperation in his eyes and hear it in his voice. She stepped forward and took the knife from his shaking hands. She held his hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I do know. I know what it feels like to know a part of you is missing and have no idea how to fill that void. It is a feeling I knew long before the curse and it is a feeling that nearly destroyed me many times over. When I was at my darkest moment you and Snow fought for me. Repayment on that debt has been long overdue, so now it's my turn to stand by both of you and fight for you. I need you to have faith in me, as I did you, and I need you to allow me to find a way to give you back hope and love. Can you do that?"

David stared into Red's eyes and he could see the sincerity in her words. Yet again he felt the tug of familiarity at his heart and it was eating away at him to not be able to understand what his heart was trying to make him remember. Some part of him knew he could trust her and in that moment he chose to believe in her and hope for a better tomorrow.

"I can," David finally responded. "I have faith."

Red smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"It will get better," Red promised him as she pulled away. "Now, lets get back in there and fight for our families and all our friends that want to hope and love again as much as we do."

David and Red walked back towards the cabin and finally he was starting to understand that he did have a place in this family.

* * *

><p><em>James walked back into the room drying his hands and arms after washing Emma's blood from them. He grabbed a new shirt and pulled it on and buttoned it as he walked back towards the bed where Doc was finishing up with Emma. Snow was holding Emma's hand and Red was sitting on the other side of the bed with Doc.<em>

"_How is she," James asked Doc._

"_The healing tonic I gave her is helping," Doc stated. "Her fever is less then it was earlier, but it is still higher then I feel comfortable with. The wound is starting to knit together, but it'll probably be a day or so before she is fully healed."_

"_Why didn't someone use a tonic to aid her healing in her time," James wondered._

"_She said they have very little if any magic where she comes from," Snow replied. _

"_The curse," James questioned._

_Snow nodded sadly and a tear trickled down her cheek. "We got her out, but she grew up alone…without love…"_

_Red could see the family needed a moment alone. "Come on, Doc, I could use a little help with my leg."_

_Doc nodded and lent Red his shoulder for support as she limped out of the room._

_James gritted his teeth together and balled his fists in anger. "If it is the last thing I do I will make Regina pay for what she is doing to us and what she will do to our daughter."_

"_Was it not you who told me to not allow my heart to get consumed by revenge and darkness?"_

"_That was before I knew the Queen robbed our daughter of the love we would have showered upon her," James responded with anger thick in his voice._

_Snow held her hand out for James. "Come, my love, we can show our daughter love now. We can get her well and help her find her way home. It is all we can do for now."_

_James walked over to the bed and took Snow's hand in his and placed a gentle hand on Emma's arm. He watched her sleep and his heart warmed and the anger was replaced with fatherly love for the woman before him._

"_She looks just like you," James observed._

"_I think she has a good amount of you in her too," Snow noted. "She definitely got her golden locks from you."_

_Snow couldn't take her eyes off of Emma because she was afraid that if she did something would happen._

"_It is not how I expected to meet our daughter," Snow stated. "Yet the love in my heart for her is more than I ever dreamed possible."_

"_It is that love we will show her for as long as we have with her," James vowed. _

_They stayed at Emma's side, both refusing to leave her._

* * *

><p>Regina looked out her office window at the town and frowned as she watched people happily walking down the street.<p>

"Enjoy, because soon none of you will know happiness," Regina vowed.

"A little harsh, don't you think," Mr. Gold questioned as he entered her office.

Regina whiped around and frowned at the intruder.

"What are you doing here Gold?"

"I'm here to help you find your happiness," Gold responded with a sly grin crossing his face.


	14. Red Family Bonding

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: My spell and grammar check on Word has stopped working, so I'm trying to catch any mistakes on my own. Please ignore any human errors that spellcheck would normally catch. This chapter took on a bit more of a family feel. Less action this chapter, but I felt that some family interaction was needed to really bring everything together and show where each character is emotionally at this point. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can.

CHAPTER 14: Red Family Bonding

They were taking inventory of the cabin to see what resources they had available to them in the upcoming battle when David came across two fishing poles. He pulled them out and examined them to see if they were still in working condition.

"I always wanted to learn to fish," Henry commented when he saw David with them.

"Then why haven't you," David wondered.

"She wouldn't let me," Henry replied referring to Regina. He refused to call her his mom any more.

David looked at the two poles and an idea popped into his head. He went over to Henry and handed him the smaller pole.

"What do you say we go see if we can secure some dinner that doesn't come from a can?"

"Really?" Henry's face lit up at the idea of fishing with his grandpa. He turned to August and put on his best begging face. "Can I go dad? Please?"

Red laughed at the face her grandson was making. "He's definitely your son," Red stated. "You would make that face and your dad and I were at your mercy."

"I see now why it worked so well," August replied with a laugh. "Go on, Henry, bring us back something good to eat."

"Come on little man. I'm going to teach you a very important skill," David stated as he ruffled Henry's hair. When they reached the door he turned back to August. "Would you like to join us too?"

"Come on, dad! It'll be fun," Henry declared. He wanted nothing more then to spend time with his dad and grandpa.

"Go on," Red urged. "Mary Margaret and I have examining the book under control. Besides you guys could benefit from a short break from everything going on."

"You sure," August questioned.

"Get out of here," Red ordered her son with a smile.

August loved fishing so he didn't question her twice. He grabbed his jacket and ran off with David and

Henry.

Once the guys were gone Mary Margaret turned to Red.

"Whatever you said to David, thank you. I can see a change in him already."

"I just reminded him that not all hope is lost yet," Red replied.

"It is hard to see hope at times like these, but without hope Regina wins and I refuse to watch that woman destroy my friends and family," Mary Margaret stated with a determination that put a smile on Red's face.

"Now that is the Snow I know and love."

As they were talking Red glanced back at the book and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my gods, how did I not think of this? It could work."

"What? What could work," Mary Margaret asked as she tried to figure out what had gotten Red so excited.

"August, we can send August through the doorway that the hat creates. His Grimm blood will protect him from the consequences of crossing through the realms," Red stated as she looked at an image of Jacob entering her realm from his.

"So, we could send August through and he can bring Emma home," Mary Margaret questioned to make sure she heard right.

"First we have to find a way to make the hat work, but if we can do that, then yes we can send him through."

"Regina had better watch out, because once Emma is home we're destroying her and this curse," Mary Margaret declared with a sparkle of light and hope in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Snow was sitting by the bed watching Emma sleep. She'd only left her place at Emma's side long enough to help Granny change the bloody sheets and clean up Emma. Since then she has not moved from the chair at her daughters side.<em>

_James entered the room with a tray of food for his wife. He placed it on the stand by their bed and pulled up a chair next to his wife._

"_Granny sent this up for you. She ordered me to make sure you ate every bite of it," James stated. _

"_You let Granny order you around again," Snow questioned her husband._

"_Have you seen her mad? She's intense. Give me a fire breathing dragon any day over a angry Granny," James replied with a laugh._

"_You don't even know the half of it."_

_James looked Emma over and sighed at the sight of his injured daughter.  
><em>

"_How is she doing," James inquired._

"_Her fever broke a short while ago. Doc thinks she should regain conciousness soon. Her injures are almost completely mended over, but she'll be sore when she wakes up."_

"_And what about this version of our beautiful daughter," James asked as he leaned over and kissed Snow's pregnant stomach._

"_She's been very active this morning, but had calmed down. However, you seem to bring out the kicker in her," Snow replied when the baby started kicking in response to her dad's voice._

"_That's daddy's little princess. Calm down now my little girl. We need to make mommy rest so you can be born strong and healthy," James spoke to his unborn daughter._

"_Not going to happen, Charming," Snow stated. "I will rest when we know the grownup version of our daughter is out of danger."_

"_Snow, please, you spent over a day in a comma and you haven't rested for more than a few minutes since you woke up. You're no good to Emma if you fall over from exhaustion."_

"_You said it yourself, I spent a day in a comma, that covers my sleeping requirements."_

"_Stubborn woman," James grumbled. "You were fighting for your life and the life of daughter, so that does not count as resting."_

"_I'm not sleeping until Emma wakes up," Snow stated in a firm and determined tone._

_James frowned at Snow, but he knew when he had no chance of winning an argument with her._

"_Fine, but as soon as she is awake you are going to bed. The unborn Emma needs her mom to stay healthy and well rested."_

"_Fair enough," Snow agreed._

_James reached over and picked up Emma's hand. He watched her sleep and marveled at how much she looked like Snow._

"_We're going to miss so much of her life," James sadly. "Her first word, first steps…"_

"_All of her firsts," Snow finished. "What is important though is that we know the wardrobe will protect her from the curse."_

"_I still hope to get you in there before she is born. Perhaps we can change her future by getting both of you out of here," James replied hopeful._

_Before Snow could respond Emma's hand moved and James turned his focus to Emma._

"_She moved," James declared excitedly._

_Snow reached over and put her hand on Emma's arm. "Come on Emma, that's a girl, come back to us."_

_Emma stired for a few more moments before her eyes began to flutter open._

"That's it," James encouraged. "Open your eyes."

_Emma's eyes opened and she turned to see Snow and James at her side. _

"_Mary Margaret…David…" Emma murmured as she refused to accept that everything that happened was real. _

"_Who," James asked._

"_The versions of us she knows," Snow replied. _

_Snow rubbed Emma's arm and smiled at her daughter. "Do you remember what happened to you?"_

"_Dream," Emma replied as she looked around the unfamiliar room she was in._

"_No, sweetheart, it was all very real," Snow replied. "You're in the Enchanted Forest in the home of your birth."_

"_Fairytales aren't real," Emma replied._

"_Fairytales," James questioned. _

"_It's what they call the stories of this reality. They think we are all some sort of storybook characters," Snow informed James. _

"_Seems kind of odd," James stated._

_Snow rubbed her hand along Emma's cheek. "Look at me sweetheart, remember who I am?"_

_Emma looked at Snow and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and allowed her mind to remember what had happened. When she opened her eyes she looked at Snow and nodded. "I remember…"_

"_That's a girl," Snow encouraged her daughter. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I've been run over by a big rig truck," Emma groaned._

"_Dare I even ask," James questioned._

"_That one I am unsure of as well," Snow replied with a shrug._

"_Odd world she has grown up in," James stated._

"_You don't know the half of it," Emma replied as she tried to sit up. She pushed up on her arms, but didn't get very far when she collapsed back to the bed with a groan. "Anyone got a bottle of Tylenol?"_

"_Don't ask, I have no clue," Snow replied to James' unasked question._

"_Painkillers? Anything to make pain go away," Emma asked when she realized they had no idea about references from her time._

_James nodded and smiled. "I'll go get Doc and maybe he'll have something. He needs to check her out anyway. I'll be back shortly."_

_James leaned over and kissed Emma's forhead before leaving the room. Emma wasn't sure to do with that fatherly act of care and Snow caught on to her daughters uncertainty._

"_It'll take time to get used to," Snow reassured her. "I had to learn how to accept unconditional love as well when I met your father."_

"_Just not used to the whole someone caring about me thing," Emma replied._

"_That is unfortunate because you were born into more love than you can even imagine," Snow stated._

"_I just wish I could go back and tell little me that she was loved and it all gets better," Emma replied with a sigh as she saw the love in her mom's eyes._

_Snow groaned and grabbed at her stomach after a brutal kick by baby Emma. "I wish you could tell unborn you to take it easy on my insides," Snow laughed._

"_I remember those days," Emma commented. "Henry used to be most active when I wanted to sleep."_

"_I still can't imagine my baby with a baby," Snow replied. "Espcially since I haven't even give birth to you yet."_

"_This whole situation is really weird," Emma stated. _

"_That it is," Snow agreed. _

"_I have to find a way back home," Emma realized._

"_We already have some of our best minds working on that," Snow promised her. "Right now you need to focus on healing so when you do make it home you are strong enough to fight and destroy the curse."_

"_I have to get home to Henry," Emma stated stubbornly as she tried to sit up again. "He'll be worried sick about me." Snow put a hand on Emma's chest and made her lay back down._

"_You're no good to him in this condition," Snow scolded her daughter._

"_A little hypocritical don't you think," James questioned his wife as he entered with Doc and Red._

"_It's different," Snow retorted. _

"_Try telling that to Granny when she realizes you haven't eaten the food she sent up," Red chimmed in when she saw the tray of food untouched._

"_Can everyone stop worrying about me and get back to focusing on Emma," Snow replied._

"_We're going to let Doc check Emma and then you're going to bed," James informed Snow._

_Emma looked at Doc and her eyes grew wide. _

"_You're Doc? As in Doc from the seven dwarves?"_

_Doc looked over at Snow and James who both just shrugged at the unknown reference._

"_Why yes, Princess Emma, I am a dwarf and I do have six other brothers," Doc replied as he began to check Emma._

"_No, I mean you are from the story of Snow White and…oh never mind," Emma sighed. "This whole situation is one great big mind trip."_

_Doc checked Emma over and when he looked up at the others in the room he smiled._

_"She will be fine. I can detect no more of the dark magic in her and her wounds are nearly completely healed. I will give her a tonic to help ease the pain, but I can say with confidence that she is out of danger now._"

_James exhaled the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "That is fantastic news, Doc."_

_Doc set out a tonic bottle and packed up his bag. He handed the bottle to Emma and she drank it down. She nearly choked on it when the taste hit her, but if it helped her pain she'd deal with it._

"_I must go check on Princess Cinderella and her unborn child. Her aides fear that the stress of losing Prince Thomas could be unhealthy for the child. When I get back I will come back and check on both Snow and Emma," Doc told James._

"_I don't need to be checked on," Emma and Snow both stated in unison._

"_Oh gods," James laughed._

"_Good luck Prince James," Doc chuckled as he left the room._

_Red stood with James as his reinforcement with Snow. _

"_Okay, Snow, time for you to eat then get to bed and get some sleep," James ordered._

_"Emma just woke up," Snow complained. "I want to spend time with her."_

"_You're going to bed," Red stated. "Granny has prepared a room for Emma and we are going to take her there while you get in that bed and sleep."_

"_You either listen to us, or we'll call Granny up here," James threatened. _

"_That's not fair," Snow pouted._

"_We're not trying to play fair," Red replied. "We're trying to look after you and the baby."_

_James walked over to the bed and picked Emma up in his arms. Red grabbed Snow's arm and helped her from the chair and over to the bed. _

"_I don't need to sleep any more," Emma grumbled as she tried to wiggle out of James' arms, but he was having none of that._

"_You're still healing, so you are going to bed to rest up. We can all have family time later," James stated firmly as he carried Emma out of the room._

"_This is ridiculous," Snow grumbled as she got into her bed and Red handed her the tray of food._

"_Eat then sleep," Red ordered. _

"_I don't remember being this annoying when you were pregnant," Snow replied._

"_No, you were more annoying," Red retorted. _

_Snow began to eat to appease her friend._

* * *

><p>The guys entered the cabin with five big fish and each one of them had a big proud smile plastered on their face.<p>

"Well look at that," Mary Margaret commented. "Looks like it's fish for dinner."

"It was so awesome," Henry declared as he ran into the cabin and jumped on the couch between his grandmas. "I caught two fish all by myself!"

"Did you? Well you're just a little mini Prince Charming," Red stated. "Do you know your grandpa was such a good fisherman and hunter that he would often go out with the hunting parties and most of the meals served at the castle involved something he caught."

"Really," David asked as he dug through the drawers looking for a good knife to clean the fish with.

"Really," Red confirmed. "Looks like some of those natural instincts are beginning to return."

"Grandpa was awesome. He caught one fish with his bare hands," Henry informed them proudly.

"That was just dumb lucky," David replied.

"No, that took skill," August chimmed in. "I know as a fact I couldn't have done that."

David smiled as the pride of accomplishment filled him. "Just trying to do my part."

"Talking about doing ones part," August began. "I thought you two were meant to be looking through the book trying to find a way to reach Emma."

"We think we figured it out," Red replied.

"Oh, do tell," August responded.

"We think if we can reach the wishing well and get some water from it that we can use its magic to activate the hat again. Once the doorway is open you can go through and find Emma. Since you're a Grimm the rule of how many go in must come out will be void. One soul will go in, but two will be able to leave," Red explained.

"Soild plan with only one obvious problem," August replied. "The wishing well will be watched by Regina. She'll surely know we'll make a play to try and harness the magic properties of the water."

"Then it's a risk one of us will have to take," Mary Margaret stated. "Emma has taken so many risks for all of us, we owe her this."

"I'll do it," David voulnteered. "She's grown up without a father because I couldn't find a way to protect her. This is my chance to be the type of father she always deserved."

"No," August stated firmly. "It's to big of a risk to send you on such a dangerous mission."

"He's right," Red agreed. "I'm going."

Everyone turned towards Red and as objections prepared to leave the mouths of everyone in the room she held up her hand to stop them.

"It's not up for discussion. I'm the only one here with a built in weapon if things get dangerous."

"It's not even going to be a full moon for another month," August declared.

"The moon forces the change, but I can also call up the change myself if necessary," Red informed them.

"I don't want you to go," Henry begged his grandma.

Red turned to face Henry. She brushed a hand through his hair and smiled down at her grandson.

"You know what I told you about a mom's love?"

Henry nodded.

"Well the love of a grandma for her grandchild is even more powerful than that," Red stated. "I will get us what we need to save your mom and I will make it back because I have to come back to the two most special boys in my life. My love for all of you will see me back safely."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Henry wrapped his arms around Red and gave his grandma a great big hug.

"I love you, grandma," Henry whispered in her year. Tears came to Red's eyes as she hugged him tighter. "I love you too kiddo," Red whispered back.

"Lets get dinner ready," David spoke. "Tonight we dine as a family and tomorrow we prepare to bring home our missing member."

"Spoken like a true leader," Mary Margaret commented with a proud smile. The man David was becoming was someone she could allow back into her heart.

* * *

><p><em>James stood at the edge of the garden and smiled as he watched Emma playing with Pongo and Pinocchio. He couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him of Emma throwing a ball for Pongo and the dog refusing to bring it back. Then Pinocchio chased Pongo around to try and get the ball back while Emma watched them laughing.<em>

_Snow snuck up behind James and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"Red told me I could find you out here," Snow commented._

"_Yeah, I came out here to yell at Emma for sneaking out when she was meant to be resting, but that is far to adorable," James chuckled._

"_Pongo is normally really good at retrieving," Snow commented._

"_Oh I know, I think he's just messing with them."_

"_She seems to be doing better," Snow noted._

"_It is a relief to see her looking healthy," James agreed._

"_Talking about health, did Doc give you an update on Ella? How is she doing?"_

"_She is distraught, but trying to stay strong for the baby," James replied. "The King has all of his resources looking for clues on how to bring Thomas back, but it's not looking good. I have extended an offer of our resources to aid in their search. Thomas is a good man and I will provide whatever help we can to see his return."_

"_You're a good man, James," Snow replied with a smile. "This kingdom needed a leader like you after King George's tyrany."_

"_Well behind every good leader is a better woman. I'd say this kingdom is even luckier to have you," James replied._

_He leaned over and kissed his wife._

"_Get a room," Emma called out from behind them as she walked up the path to where they were._

_They broke the kiss and each blushed when their daughter approached them._

"_Aren't you meant to still be in bed," James questioned his daughter._

"_I'm so over the whole sleeping thing," Emma stated. She pointed at her mom. "Aren't you meant to be in bed too?"_

"_I got enough rest to appease your father," Snow replied._

"_My father," Emma repeated and looked James over. "I still…I'm not sure about the whole father thing…I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay," James replied. "I understand this must be hard for you."_

"_It's not even you…it's future you that I'm not sure about. It's just so hard for me to accept that two such different men can reside in one body."_

"_Your mom told me about future me and I am so sorry for those things I did to your mom. I am just so thankful that in the future she has you to look after her. I just wish you didn't have to protect her from me."_

"_She loves you and you love her," Emma sated. "It's just you keep breaking her heart and that's what I can't accept. How can you love her so much and constatly hurt her?"_

"_I wish I knew," James replied with sadness in his voice. "Hurting your mom is the last thing I ever want to do."_

_Emma looked at her parents and saw how much they loved each other. "I can believe that. Seeing you two together gives me hope that my version of you can get his act together."_

"_Perhaps he won't have to," Red spoke as she walked up behind them. "Princess Abigail and Sir Frederick are here. King Midas has sent them with news regarding a way to stop the curse."_


	15. Red Confidant

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but it fought me. I must have rewritten this chapter five times and each time it was very different. But finally I got it just the way I wanted it. Promise I won't make you guys wait so long before another chapter. I wanted to start exploring the Red and Emma natural connection in this chapter, but rest assured Jacob will be popping up in the story very soon in an unexpected way. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can.

CHAPTER 15: RED CONFIDANT

_Abigail and Frederick sat across from Emma, Snow, Red, and James in the throne room. Abigail was staring at Emma in shock._

"_Your daughter," Abigail questioned again._

"_Yes," James confirmed. "She's Emma, our unborn Emma."_

"_Gives a whole new meaning to how fast they grow up," Frederick replied._

"_How many others know," Frederick inquired. _

"_Only those of us in this room, Granny, the Dwarves, and a couple of our most trusted knights. We want to keep the circle as small as we can while still having enough people to protect her."_

"_You certainly have our support," Abigail stated. "Whatever you need we will be happy to help."_

"_You are an amazingly kind friend," Snow replied._

"_It is the least we can do with all James did for us," Abigail replied as she stared at her husband and smiled. Frederick placed a loving kiss on her hand._

"_Now, Red tells us you may have come across a way to stop this curse," James asked as he wanted to move the conversation along to find a way to save his family. _

"_Indeed, and having grown Emma here may just be the piece of the puzzle we were uncertain of," Frederick stated._

"_I really wish I could have a nice boring normal life," Emma grumbled._

_Red looked over at Emma and gave her an understanding look. _

"_You are not the only one who would enjoy a nice boring life, but you have a great destiny."_

"_Good things eventually come to the righteous," Abigail added. _

"_Pending I can keep alive to see what comes after this whole curse thing is over."_

"_Or perhaps you can look forward to a different life if we can stop this curse," Snow stated hopeful._

"_We could raise you the way you were meant to be. You'd never want for anything," James promised his daughter. _

"_We could be the family we were meant to be. You would never be stripped from our arms," Snow added._

_Emma looked uncomfortable at the way this conversation was going. She started to fidget the more they talked about ending the curse and a better life for her. As they continued talking Emma zoned out and stopped listening to them. All she could think about was Henry and Mary Margaret and the life she had left behind in Stroybrooke. That's when she realized why this whole conversation was making her so anxious. Once it occurred to her she took a deep breath and turned to her mom who was still talking to her. She put a finger to Snow's lips to silence her._

"_I can't help you stop this curse," Emma admitted reluctantly._

_Everyone looked at her with confusion and uncertainty. _

_"But you've said how miserable your life was growing up," James reminded her._

"_Growing up, yes, but there has been one good thing to come of my life and I can't do something that may mean my son is never born."_

_Emma remembered a picture in her pocket and she laid it on the table in front of everyone. _

"_His name is Henry and he is my son…your grandson," Emma stated. "If we stop the curse I never meet his father and he's never born. After all he's done for me and all he's been through I can't…I can't…"_

_Emma found herself unable to finish her sentence as a lump of emotion built in her throat as she thought about Henry. She swallowed hard and found her nerve to go on when both Red and Snow put reassuring hands on her back._

"_I can't lose my son," Emma finished. "And I know if we stop the curse that I get born into this amazing life and I'll never know what could have been or what was, but I can't do it. I know how much this whole savior thing means to all of you, but my place as savior is back home with…my family…my son…"_

_Emma got up and headed towards the door. Before she reached the door she stopped and looked back at everyone._

"_I'm sorry," Emma spoke with a shaky voice before turning and leaving the throne room._

_Silence filled the room as they all tried to figure where to go from here._

* * *

><p>Red sat back in her chair and watched August help Henry strip his fish from the bones.<p>

"There is a fine art to it," August explained to his son. "You can eat fresh fish two ways. The first way is the civilized way of using your fork and knife to pull the meat off the bones, but I've never been a big fan of that way. I prefer the hands all in way."

August ripped into his fish with his bare hands. Henry laughed and mimicked him, going hands all in.

"Oh dear," Mary Margaret laughed. "All those school lessons in manners were apparently all for not."

"August may not remember it, but he learned that unfortunate habit from his father. I tried my best to make Jacob follow proper etiquette, but he was a finger food man. He only put on his best etiquette when we had guests," Red remembered with a laugh.

"Some food is just best when eaten with your fingers," August stated as he nudged Henry to get him to agree.

The boy faithfully nodded in agreement as he stuffed another bite of fish into his mouth.

"Well I'm with them," David chimmed in. He tossed his fork to the side, rolled up his sleeves, and dug into the fish with his hands.

"What the heck. When in Rome," Mary Margaret laughed. She followed suit and abandoned her utensils.

"It is certainly more fun," Red chuckled and joined in.

What had started as a nice family diner turned into more fun then any of them had experienced in a long time. Laughing filled the room as they all dug in slopping a mess all around the table and each other.

* * *

><p><em>Laughter filtered up from the castle garden as Pinocchio continued to play with Pongo. Some other kids had joined them and they were running around without a care in the world.<em>

_Emma looked down at them from the balcony off the nursery while holding a teddy bear clutched in her arms. She looked out over the kingdom that was meant to one day be hers and she couldn't help but want this life, but she still couldn't bring herself to sit in a room listening to everyone discussing how to erase her son from existence. She had left Henry behind once and she couldn't do it again._

"_You want to talk about it," Red asked as she walked up behind Emma._

"_Nothing to talk about," Emma sighed. "I have the power to save the future for everyone in this land and I'm being selfish. It's the story of my life, looking out for number one and leaving everyone else around me hurting."_

"_Selfish? I think the word you are looking for is selfless. I can see it in your actions that you want this life," Red stated her observation. _

"_You don't know me," Emma countered._

"_No, but I do know that the place you sought for a moment of peace was in the very room that was meant to be yours and in your arms is the teddy bear I gave to your mom as a gift for you. If you didn't want this life you wouldn't have found your way here."_

_Emma looked down at the teddy bear and sighed. She walked back into the room and set it on the shelf she'd taken it from. She walked around the room before stopping and looking over at Red who was silently observing._

"_It's all so much to take in, you know? One moment I'm alone and living my life moment by moment looking out for no one but myself then Henry shows up on my doorstep and I suddenly am thrust into this life I never expected. I have a roommate that I love like a sister who turned out to be my mom, I have an amazing son, and I have this whole town of friends. I have all these things I never knew I wanted, but now that I have them I can't imagine life without them," Emma confessed. "More than anything I want to stop this curse before all of your lives are stripped away, but I also don't want to lose any of the people that have become my friends. Does any of this make any sense or have I just completely lost my mind?"_

_Red approached Emma and stood with the crib between them._

"_It makes more sense then you know. Do you know what they are doing back in the throne room right now?"_

"_No."_

"_Your father is pacing around worrying that they ran you off and your mom is trying to reassure Frederick and Abigail that they did nothing wrong. All any of those people care about is you and what you want. If you think your place is back in your world then we will all stop at nothing to get you back to your son."_

"_What about stopping the curse?"_

_"Either way the curse won't survive and good will win," Red stated. "If we get you home you still stop the curse, give us all back our lives, and you still get to be with your son."_

"_But I'll stop the curse after all of you have lost twenty-eight years."_

"_Yes, it is a lot to accept, but it would be even harder for your parents to accept losing the grandson they don't even know. Because while you would not remember that life they would forever remember what you've told them and they would know the true price for stopping the curse. It is a price none of us are willing to pay as long as another option exists."_

"_They would really give up their chance at happiness for me," Emma asked in a shocked tone._

"_We all would," Red affirmed. "You're the savior and more importantly you're the daughter of my two best friends and I would give anything for your happiness."_

"_How can you say that when I just told you I wouldn't give up everything for you to be happy? How can you people care so much about a person you just met," Emma asked as tears threatened to slip free._

_Red walked around the crib and extended her hand to Emma. Reluctantly Emma took Red's hand. Red placed her other hand over Emma's and she smiled at the woman before her._

"_I have a son, James August, who is my whole reason for living. I sent him to salvation in your world with his father and I can only imagine what his life will be like there. I would give anything in this world to have him and his father back, but I made the decision to send them to safety. It is a mother's responsibility to put the wellbeing of her child first. You could have an entirely different life filed with more love than you could ever imagine, but instead you want to get back to your son and that is exactly what a mother should desire."_

_Emma thought about what Red had just told her then it hit her. _

"_Oh my god, wait, you have a son?"_

_Red was confused by the sudden change the conversation had taken._

"_Um, yes, I do."_

"_How old is he?"_

"_Two, why?"_

_Emma pulled her hand free from Red and started to pace the room. _

"_August is two years older than me," Emma mumbled to herself. "He knows about the book. He got into the town when no other strangers ever had. Hell he looks a lot like her. No, it's not possible."_

"_I'm sorry Emma, but I'm not sure I'm following what's going on right now."_

"_Your son, what color are his eyes, his hair. What does he look like?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Red, please, just tell me."_

"_Um, he has dark hair with a little bit or a wave when it's longer. He has blue eyes and he adores carriage rides. He was born in a carriage and when he was a newborn a carriage ride was the only way we could get him to settle. _

"_How was he able to leave when everyone else is trapped here?"_

"_His father is a Grimm. For some reason that blood line is able to travel through the boundary point," Red replied. "Emma, what is going on?"_

"_I may have a way to have my cake and eat it too," Emma replied with a smirk. She grabbed Red's hand and pulled the still confused woman along with her._


	16. A Red Mothers Love

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Time to up the stakes. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 16: A RED MOTHERS LOVE

After dinner Henry was sitting at the table with the book in denial over what the adults were planning.

Red sharpened a hunting knife while the others looked over a crude map of the forest.

"This is going to be the best path," August argued with David as he traced his finger along a path.

"No, that will take her right through Regina's backyard," David snapped.

"I think I know these woods better then you," August countered.

"Really? My memories may be false, but those false memories were very familiar with these woods," David replied.

"Oh stop it," Mary Margaret yelled at them. "You two are acting like the boys in my class showing off in front of the girls.

"I'm going to cut down by the stream and follow it up to the outer perimeter of the wishing well," Red declared. "If all goes right I shouldn't be gone for more than a couple hours."

"I thought we were waiting until morning," August stated as he realized his mom was ready to leave.

"We can't wait. We have to get enough water to be able to use the hat to open a doorway through to the other realm," Red replied. "I have the advantage at night. Any guards she may have posted won't even see me coming."

"You can't go alone," David declared again. "I won't allow it."

"Anyone else would just slow me down," Red replied. "This is something I have to do on my own."

"I'm with David, you going alone seems like a bad idea. At least let me come with you," August begged his mom.

"No, I can change into my wolf if things get dangerous. The only good to come from this world is that the lack of magic has mostly held our family curse from fully afflicting you and Henry."

"I have enough of the gift you passed to me to be able to look after myself in a fight," August declared.

"This isn't up for debate, August," Red scolded. "I am going alone and that's it."

Red slide the knife into her boot and reached her arms out to her son. August frowned at his mom's stubbornness, but still walked into her arms and gave her a hug.

"You better come back. I can't lose you again," August whispered.

"I'll never leave you ever again," Red promised. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Henry looked up before looking back at his book intently. After hugging David and Mary Margaret and warding off more requests for tag alongs Red went over to Henry and sat beside him, but he wouldn't look up at her.

"Henry," Red called out to him.

He kept his eyes down on his book until Red slid it away from him and put a hand under his chin and forced the teary eyed boy to look at her.

"You listen to me Henry, this isn't goodbye," Red promised him. "I'm going to get what we need to get your mom back. Then we'll stand against Regina as a family, but I need you to believe that this will work."

"I don't want you to do this," Henry sniffled.

"I have to," Red sighed. "We need your mom to stop this curse and more importantly, you need her. Please, Henry, I'm going to feel a lot better going out there knowing that you believe this will work."

Henry brushed away a tear that snuck down his face and he tried to suck back his emotions. He swatted away more tears that slipped down his face before nodding and hugging his grandma.

"I believe in you," Henry whispered in her ear and Red's heart swelled with love.

"I'm coming back to you," Red vowed. She kissed his forehead then stood. She walked to the door and turned around to face everyone. "If I'm not back in two hours pack up and run. Meet up with Jefferson and find a way to reach Emma and bring her home. Two hours, not a minute longer."

Everyone nodded and Red locked eyes with each of them before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Red followed Emma through a big castle doorway on the way to the throne room. Before they made it there Red had enough of the secrecy and grabbed Emma's arm bringing them to a stop in the middle of the hall.<em>

"_You need to tell me what you're planning," Red demanded. "What plan could you possibly have to make things right in both realms and times?"_

"_I'm not going to make things right here," Emma reluctantly declared. "Instead we're going to let the curse happen, but we're going to change it so that Storybrooke is a better place for all of you until I can show up and kick Regina's ass."_

"_You want to change the curse," Red questioned with wide eyes. "That can't be done."_

"_I bet two days ago you didn't think you'd meet someone from the future, but here I am. You want to know what happened to your son? You want to be reunited with him, right," Emma questioned. _

"_More than anything," Red replied. "I don't even know if he and his father made it through though."_

"_I don't know about your husband, but August did," Emma replied confidently. "Your son is alive and well in the realm I left behind. In fact I owe him a good solid ass kicking for his ill attempt to save my stubborn ass by knocking me out, but that is a matter to address later," Emma grumbled. "What does matter is he is alive and well and knowing who he is suddenly makes it crystal clear why he came to Storybrooke. Your son came looking for you and he found you."_

_Tears came to Red's eyes and she didn't know what to say._

"_I can't promise you a cursed world with him, but I can promise you a realm where he does come for you. We can't stop this curse, but if we work together we can change things for the better."_

"_How," Red asked as she swallowed back her emotions._

"_By finding a way to infuse the curse with the one thing that was obviously left out of it," Emma replied cryptically._

"_What's that," Red inquired._

"_True love," Emma replied with a smirk._

"_That's been tried," Red sighed. "The best minds of this land have tried to find a way to use true love to stop this curse and none have been successful." _

"_Because they've been looking at the wrong kind of true love," Emma stated. _

_Red looked at Emma with confusion showing across her face._

"_I'm not sure I understand what you mean. What other kind of true love is there?"_

"_You people are so fixated on the power of true loves kiss that you've totally blinded yourselves to the one kind of true love with more power than all other love combined, the love of a parent for their child. A parent's true love for their child can make a person find a way to move space and time to protect their child, to face heartbreak to ensure their child's safety, to make a person find a better version of themselves to be the parent that child deserves, to make a person all that and so much more for their children. That is the love we need to tap into. The power that we could harness may be a force even more powerful than what everyone says was born into me."_

_Red pondered what Emma was saying and slowly a smile spread across her face. "That could work."_

"_Hell yeah it could," Emma declared. "Now to sell the others on this plan and figure out how the hell you bottle that kind of love. Small technicalities."_

"_Well I'm with you," Red replied.  
><em>

"_Kinda figured you would be," Emma stated. "We moms gotta stick together."_

_Emma and Red took off down the hall to pitch their plan to the others._

* * *

><p>After a forty-five minute hike through the woods Red finally reached the wishing well. She was hidden in the trees as she examined the area around the well looking for any threats. Her senses were on high alert for any threats, but so far she couldn't sense anything. Just as she was ready to believe that Regina had made a critical error in judgment she felt cold metal press against the back on her neck.<p>

"I was hoping they'd send you," Regina growled into Red's ear.


	17. Red's Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Short chapter, but I wanted to get the story updated. Left this chapter on even more precarious terrain then the last. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 17: RED'S BROKEN PROMISE

"_Do you really believe this can work," James questioned his daughter and Red._

"_With all my heart," Emma replied. "The only problem will be to figure out how that kind of love can be bottled and how we can use it to alter the curse."_

"_I don't know if what you are suggesting is possible," James replied. "But I am willing to allow you to try and see if you can make this work. Meet up with the Blue Fairy and see what she knows about bottling that sort of magic."_

"_Are you serious," Emma questioned in shock that it was so easy._

"_I believe in you Emma," James replied with a smile._

"_We all do," Snow agreed. _

_As everyone was talking Red lost focus on the conversation as her senses went into overdrive when she sensed something wasn't right. _

_James and Frederick both realized Red was onto something and each pulled their swords and waited for word from Red on what was going on. Frederick guided Abigail to stand beside Snow, but both women frowned and pulled daggers from their boots. _

"_Right, no damsels in distress here," Frederick stated as he moved to stand beside James. _

_Abigail offered Emma a dagger, but she waved it off. "I'm more of a gun kinda girl."_

_Red's eyes flashed to that of her wolf as she surveyed the room trying to find the threat her wolf was trying to alert her to._

* * *

><p>Red's eyes flashed to that of her wolf and with lightening fast reflexes she whirled around and connected her arm with Regina's with such force that the knife went flying. The two women stood face to face with Red poised to fight.<p>

Regina countered with trying to punch Red, but the wolf instincts kept Red one step ahead of every moved Regina made. Red connected her fist with Regina's face and sent the other woman to the ground with blood gushing from her nose.

"I should let my wolf rip out your throat," Red growled.

As Regina tried to get back up Red kicked her in the chest and sent Regina back to the ground. She pressed her boot down over Regina's throat and applied more pressure.

"It would be so easy to end your tyranny because here you bleed just like the rest of us," Red growled.

"Then…do…it…" Regina choked out as she hit Red's boot trying to dislodge the hold the other woman had on her.

"No," Red replied through gritted teeth. "I will not kill in cold blood."

She moved her boot from Regina's throat long enough to pull back and kick Regina square in the head knocking her unconscious.

Red twirled and walked across the field to the well. She pulled up a bucket full of water and filled the two canteens she'd brought with her.

When she turned around she had no time to react to the flash of the barrel of a gun. Before she knew what happened she felt the pain of the bullet slicing through her abdomen.

Red stumbled backwards until she fell against the well and slid down the side to the ground. She gasped and choked as her body went into desperate survival mode.

Regina stumbled over to Red laughing.

"I win," Regina laughed. "Shouldn't the mighty wolf be healing by now? Oh that's right, your body can't heal when silver is involved. Now you are going to do one last thing with your life and tell me where my son is."

Regina demanded as she pressed down on the wound.

"Never," Red cried out as blood pooled in her mouth and pain surged through every fiber of her being.

"Never mind then, I will get my son back when they come to retrieve your body," Regina declared. "Either way you will bring him back to me."

Regina struggled back to her feet and walked off while Regina desperately fought for her life.

* * *

><p><em>Red was still trying to hone in on the threat her wolf was alerting her to when the room was filled with a bright flash of light just before a vortex opened. James abandoned his sword and grabbed onto his wife and daughter as the vortex tried to pull everyone into it. Frederick also abandoned his sword as he grabbed Abigail and held onto her with all his strength.<em>

"_What's going on," Emma yelled over the roar of the vortex._

"_I have no idea," James screamed over the growing sound._

_Suddenly the power of the vortex reversed and a wave of energy washed through the room sending everyone flying backwards. When the vortex inverted back on itself and dissipated the room was a mess and there was a figure dressed in a black cloak in the middle of the room._

* * *

><p>As Red began to slip into unconsciousness someone came up to her at the well and picked her up. She was too far gone to know who it was and she had no strength left to fight.<p>

"I'm…sorry….Henry…" came a desperate whisper of regret from Red's lips as she realized she had broken her promise to her grandson. With a long exhale her body went limp in the stranger's arms.


	18. Red's Last Hope For Life

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: This chapter was designed to start bringing together parts of the story that I'd previously laid out. Hope everything flows alright as I tried to cover a lot of ground in this chapter. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 18: RED'S LAST HOPE FOR LIFE

_James and Frederick quickly retrieved their swords and held them in the direction of the stranger._

"_Show your face," James demanded._

"_I come in peace." Once the man's voice was heard there was no longer a need for identification. He pulled back the hood of his cape to reveal a badly beaten Jacob._

_Red gasped and stood in shock as her eyes settled on the love of her life that she thought she had lost forever. Jacob limped his way over to Red and their tears said what words could not as they wrapped their arms around each other. Jacob cringed for a moment in pain when Red embraced him, but having her in his arms again made all his pains disappear._

* * *

><p>David and Mary Margaret were frantically running around the cabin trying to gather up supplies as they neared the two hour mark with no sign of Red. August was busy trying to get Henry to understand why they had to leave, but the boy held his ground and refused to leave his seat by the window.<p>

"Henry, please," August begged. "We can't stay here."

"We're not leaving without her," Henry replied stubbornly.

"We made her a promise," August reminded his son.

"She made a promise too!" Henry had tears in his eyes and that broke his father's heart.

"A promise I am sure she will keep, but if Regina somehow tracks us here we'll all be in trouble and that won't help your grandma. So, please, son, get your things together."

Henry was about to say something when the door to the cabin flew open and Jefferson ran in.

"August, we need you! Now!" Jefferson ran across the room grabbed Augusts' arm and pulled him outside to a big black SUV. He yanked open the back door to reveal a blood filled backseat with Red in Jacob's arms.

"Oh my god," August gasped and his eyes grew wide. August and Jacob shared a long overdue moment as their eyes locked before they were both shocked back into reality by the situation Red was in.

"Hello, son," Jacob acknowledged as he held pressure on Red's wound.

He wanted to focus on the fact his long lost father was before him, and knew who he was, but he immediately realized his mom was in a critical situation that couldn't wait for a family reunion. He rolled up his sleeves and turned to Jefferson. "Go inside and tell Mary Margaret to divert Henry's eyes and tell David to gather all of the towels and anything we can use to stop this bleeding."

Jefferson abandoned his normally smart ass persona and obediently jumped into action.

August climbed in the backseat with his parents.

"What happened," August asked.

"Regina shot her with a silver bullet and it's still in her," Jacob explained. "We have to get it out, but she's barely holding on."

A moment of silence passed between them before Jacob nodded his head towards the front seat.

"I have a bag of medical supplies in the front. Grab that then help me move your mom inside," Jacob ordered his now adult son.

August grabbed the bag then helped his dad carefully get his mom out of the car and into the cabin.

* * *

><p><em>Emma was back in the nursery curled up on the floor with her back to the crib while she read a book the Blue Fairy had given her. Snow stood in the doorway and watched her daughter for a moment before knocking on the door frame to avoid startling her.<em>

"_Your father and I were worried about you," Snow stated as she walked over to the crib and carefully slid her pregnant body to the ground._

"_Just figured I'd get a jump start on trying to figure out how to alter a curse and bottle love," Emma replied with a shrug. "Shouldn't you be up there with them still?"_

"_Doc is cleaning up Jacob's wounds and I wanted to see where you took off to. Red thought I'd be able to find you here," Snow replied._

"_Well you found me," Emma replied with a sigh and a furrowed brow. _

"_What's wrong," Snow questioned. _

"_Nothing," Emma lied._

"_Your father has this habit of furrowing his brow when he's troubled. It would seem you have inherited that particular trait from him, so please confide in me and perhaps I can help."_

_Emma closed the book she was reading and leaned her head back against the crib._

"_Before I showed up here all of you were fighting so hard to beat the curse and I just convinced all of you to help me with a plan that guarantees everyone a twenty-eight year prison sentence. Red just got back her husband and before long he'll be ripped away from her again. It just all seems so wrong."_

_Snow reached over and put her hand over Emma's. _

"_This whole situation that we're in is wrong, but not at all your fault. There is no good solution to the problem at hand and for an acceptable outcome sacrifices must be made. Finding a way to alter the curse gives your son a chance at life while the rest of us will spend our final moments in this realm knowing that in twenty-eight years you will come for us," Snow spoke in a soft and motherly tone._

"_First Red and now you, I don't get how everyone can be do damn understanding. I'm asking a whole realm to give up everything for one life," Emma replied with building frustration._

"_One innocent life is just as important as the many," Snow stated. "However, I suspect there is more to your frustration then our willingness to help you. If you would like to talk about what is really bothering you then I promise you can talk to me without fear of judgment."_

_Emma slapped the book on the ground with a thud and pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed as she looked around the room before turning her focus back on her mom._

"_This was all supposed to be mine," Emma admitted. "I was supposed to grow up a princess with parents who actually loved me. I wasn't meant to grow up in hell with no parents to speak of. I wasn't meant to have a perfect baby then have to abandon him. I wasn't meant to have a shit life, but I did and I was at peace with that shit life until I came here. Now I know who I was supposed to be and what I was supposed to have and…and I…" Emma struggled to get her thought out through the lump of emotion boiling up through her throat._

_Snow reached behind Emma and rubbed her daughters back in a very motherly attempt to comfort her child._

"_And now you have to leave it behind," Snow finished for Emma. _

"_It's not fair," Emma declared with a break of emotion in her voice._

"_No, it's not," Snow agreed. "But life isn't always fair. I have to believe that the gods burdened your shoulders with this destiny for a reason."_

"_How can you have so much belief and trust when things are going to hell," Emma questioned with anger rising in her voice._

_"I have to believe otherwise all I will have is anger at the gods for allowing this to happen," Snow stated. "It may be hard for you to know what you could have had, but it is equally hard for your father and me to know that we will never get to watch our perfect baby grow up." Tears began to trickle down Snow's cheeks and she didn't even try to hide them as she knew her daughter needed her to be painfully honest. "We'll never see your first smile, hear your first word, or see your first step. We won't be there to dry your tears when you fall down and we won't be there to help you get back up. We won't be there to care for you when you're sick. I won't be there to lend you a shoulder to cry on when you have boy problems. And I won't be there to hold your hand and support you when you give birth to my grandson."_

_Emma now had tears streaming down her face as she listened to her mom and heard her mom's voice breaking with raw emotion. With everything she'd experienced in the days since she'd arrived here this was the closest she felt to her mom._

"_You're my baby girl and I won't be there for you," Snow stated as her chest heaved with emotion and tears dripped from her cheeks. "I need you to be strong because it's the only way I'll know I didn't fail you. I have to believe that in the time you lived within me I gave you everything you needed to be the savior that all these people need you to be. It's that only way in which I can accept that I haven't failed you as a mom."_

_Snow couldn't say any more as the flowing emotions left her with an emotional lump in her throat. Instead of any more words she simply extended her arms to Emma and after a moment of hesitation she fell into her mom's arms. The two women sat on the floor locked in a long overdue embrace between mother and child. Emma clung to her mom like a child desperate to know she is loved and wanted. _

"_You didn't fail me," Emma whispered. "You made me strong. I love you…mom…"_

_It was that moment in which Emma finally allowed every part of her being to accept her place as Snow White and Prince Charmings daughter. It also happened to be the moment something magical happened._

_Tears from both Emma and Snow mixed together on the floor and as the mother and daughter embraced magic swirled through the tears. As the power of the magic grew a swirling sound filled the room causing them to break their embrace. They both stared at it for a moment before Snow realized what was happening._

_"Emma, hurry, get a vile from the cabinet," Snow ordered._

_Emma didn't argue instead she immediately jumped into action and ran over to the cabinet and prayed to whoever was listening that there was an empty vile. Her silent prayers were answered when her hand fell on an empty magic vile. She ran back to her mom and tried to hand it to her, but Snow pushed it back to her._

"_You have to do this," Snow stated. _

_When Emma hesitated and a look of uncertainty came over her face Snow held Emma's hand._

"_I believe in you," Snow reassured her._

_Emma took a deep breath and held the vile to the swirling magic. Her hand started to tingle and then it began to glow. Normally something so unusual would cause her panic, but she felt an overwhelming calm pass through her as she drew the magic into the vile. As she held her mom's hand their connected hands also began to glow and Emma felt the magic grow stronger. Emma was so transfixed on the swirling magic that when the flow ended Snow had to pry her hand free from her daughters in order to cork the vile. Once it was corked Emma shook her head to clear it from the magic that has just surged through her._

"_What…was…that," Emma asked as she looked at her hands in shock and confusion._

_"That was our love," Snow replied with a smile. _

"_The love of a parent and child," Emma realized and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god…we did it…"_

_Emma and Snow stared at the bottle in Emma's hands with the magic still swirling around inside._

_There moment was interrupted by a knight storming into the room._

"_We have an intruder! Prince James needs you both back in the throne room immediately!"_

_Emma slid the vile protectively into her pocket then helped her mom up. They both took off back towards the throne room with the knight by their side. His anxious energy wasn't lost on either woman._

* * *

><p>August and David were pacing in front of the cabin while Mary Margaret sat on the stairs holding Henry against her. Jacob was sitting on the stairs beside them with a deep look of sadness on his face.<p>

"There must be something else we can do," August yelled.

"I removed the bullet, but I'm not a surgeon," Jacob replied sadly. "I can't fix all the damage the bullet did or reverse the immense amount of blood she lost. I only have the basic skills that I learned from Doc."

"But her wolf can heal now that the silver is out, right," David inquired.

"If we were in a magical realm, then we could administer a silver extraction potion, but that just doesn't exist in this realm. Even with the bullet out the silver still leached into her body and without a way to remove all the silver poison she will not heal and this injury is beyond what the human body can mend on its own," Jacob replied.

"Then we have to get her to magic," August declared.

"The only person with enough magic is apparently trapped in the past and unless we can reach her and get her back here in time Red will not survive more than a day or two."

"Then what the hell are we doing just sitting around," August yelled. "Mom got the water and we have the hat Emma made for Jefferson, so we should be able to open a doorway. Send me and I'll bring her home."

"It's too great a risk to send you," Jacob stated. "I didn't just find you in order to lose you again. Even if you make it to Emma there is no guarantee that you'll be able to create a doorway back."

"We don't have a choice," August yelled. "No one else can cross the realms because of the curse. I am willing to take the risk to get Emma home and save mom."

"Please don't leave me," Henry begged.

August walked over to the stairs and sat in front of his son.

"I know this doesn't make much sense to you now, but I have to try and make things right so that you can have a better future. If I can get your mom then we can save your grandma and we can break this curse then be a complete family. You have to have faith in me and trust that I will come back to you."

"Red promised she'd come back too," Henry sniffled.

"You were the last thought on her mind," Jacob told his newfound grandson. "She wanted nothing more than to be back with you."

Henry wrapped his arms around Mary Margaret afraid that if he let go of her he'd lose her too.

"Go," Henry stated as he clung as tight as he could to Mary Margaret. "Please come back and bring mom home too."

"I will stop at nothing to get back home with your mom," August vowed.

Henry nodded and buried his face in Mary Margaret's shoulder. He couldn't handle seeing anyone else he cared about leave.

August sighed and stood with a nod to his father and David. The three men walked inside and got to work on making the hat work.

* * *

><p><em>Emma ran into the throne room with Snow and she came to halt as soon as she entered the room to see James, Frederick, and Jacob holding swords on August.<em>

"_August," Emma called out. _

"_Emma! Tell them to stand down," August called out to her._

"_August," Red whispered as she realized who was standing before them._

_The name wasn't lost on anyone and James nodded his head to confirm that everyone could stand down. Once the threat was over August ran forward and wrapped Emma in a hug. Normally Emma wasn't much of a hugger, but for some odd reason it felt right being in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him. _

_Jacob took his place at Red's side as they both realized they were looking at their son from Emma's time. _

"_Are you okay," August asked her as he pulled back from the hug and checked her over._

"_I'm fine," Emma confirmed. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Trying to find you and bring you home," August replied. He looked around the room then turned back to Emma. "I guess you finally believe."_

"_Hard not to when you're standing in the middle of a fairytale," Emma replied. "Why didn't you tell me you were…"_

_Before she could finish her sentence August placed a finger over Emma's lips to stop her. _

"_Because it wasn't relevant to your mission until now," August stated. _

"_Until now," Emma questioned._

"_Red was shot by Regina while trying to get the water that allowed me to activate Jefferson's hat and get to you. We don't have much time to get you back," August replied with a sense of urgency evident in his voice._

"_I can't leave yet," Emma replied. "We may have a way to alter the curse. I have to see this through to give everyone a better future."_

"_You have to see this through? Emma, your family needs you back home!"_

"_No, August, my family here needs me!"_

_The others in the room stood by as the awkward reunion played out before them._

"_Oh my god, you pick now to develop a sense of responsibility to someone other than yourself," August yelled at her with unintended annoyance in his voice._

"_Hypocritical much? After all the time you spent trying to convince me of my fairytale origins now you're mad at me for embracing who I am?"_

"_No, Emma, I'm mad at you for turning your back on the people who are risking everything for you! The people who have absolutely no hope left without you!"_

"_The people here need me too! I can't be in two places at once, August!"_

"_This curse is going to hit no matter what we do, Emma! At least the people here know you will come for them in twenty-eight years, but the family waiting for your return has no such hope to look forward to!"_

"_I'm not having this argument with you," Emma yelled back. "Get what you need to help your mom and then go home and let them know I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_As Emma walked away August knew he had to lay all his cards on the table to get her to listen to him._

"_What about Henry? What about…our son…" August let silence settle in the room at his confession._

_Emma stopped in her tracks and there was a long pause before she turned to face August._

"_What are you talking about? Our son? Henry isn't…"_

"_You should know by now that not everything is as it seems," August stated. "What am I supposed to tell our son when I return without you and he loses his grandmother?"_

"_No! No! This isn't possible! You aren't Henry's father!"_

"_You've felt connected to me from the minute we met! I know you feel the pull! Stop letting your eyes blindly guide you and listen to your heart for once!"_

"_I am letting my heart guide me! That's why I'm doing this! I'm staying and fighting for Henry to have a future! I'm fighting for my son! I'm condemning a whole realm of innocents for my son! I don't know what game you're playing, August, but you need to leave!"_

_August realized they had just entered a moment of desperation where he may have to put the future of his family in the hands of true loves kiss with no guarantee that it would reverse the magic used to erase him from Emma's early life. Emma turned and started to make a quick exit, but August grabbed her arm and twirled her around. He grabbed her by either side of the face and placed a kiss on her lips that was filled with passion, love, and desperation._

* * *

><p>Henry sat with Red and held her hand.<p>

"Don't worry grandma, mom and dad will find a way to make everything right again," Henry promised her. "Then we can all be a real family."

Jacob walked up behind Henry and waited a moment before grabbing a chair and pulling it up beside Henry.

"She's a survivor," Jacob informed his grandson. "She'll fight for as long as she can."

"Do you think dad will make it back with mom in time," Henry inquired.

"I think your father will do everything in his power to get back in time."

"Speaking of fathers, how'd you end up trapped with everyone else? I though Grimm's were supposed to be able to cross the boundary without issue."

"I got your father out, but the dark knights claimed the land around the boundary and they were too many and I was no match for them. I retreated into the woods and tried again a few days later, but I was injured in that attempt. I had to use a potion the Blue Fairy had given me to get me back to the palace. When the curse hit I was with Red, but it wasn't enough to allow her to remember me. When we got here I was trapped like everyone else, but with all my memories intact. I've been waiting twenty-eight years for your mom to return so I could be with my family again. You, my boy, are just an added bonus to that family. We have to have faith that your parents can work together and find a way to set things right."

* * *

><p>"Mom will break the curse and save everyone," Henry stated. "She has to and dad will help her."<p>

"Only if they can work together in unity," Jacob replied.

_Emma broke the kiss by pushing August off of her. When she looked at him August couldn't tell if she remembered or not. _

"_Please…Emma…your family needs you…I need you to remember," August begged._

_Emma had tears in her eyes when she turned and walked away without a word._

"_Emma! Please!" August called after her with a voice filled with desperation. "I'm sorry!"_


	19. A Future Dictated In Blood Red Ink

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: This chapter covers a lot of ground that I felt was necessary to move along and progress some of the relationships. I also threw in a new twist at the end of this chapter and I'm rather interested to hear everyone's thoughts on it. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 19: A FUTURE DICTATED IN BLOOD RED INK

_James took the advice of both Red and Snow and started his search for his daughter in the nursery. He hadn't expected to find here there, but sure enough she was in the nursery with a teddy bear clutched in her arms._

"_I bought that one for you," James informed as he walked into the room._

"_That makes it worse," Emma replied in a monotone voice void of emotion. "Everyone here has done something for me or given me something. I can't be everything to everyone here and everything to everyone back home. Your gods made a mistake making me this savior."_

_James walked over to Emma and took the bear from her arms and set it on the rocking chair. Without a word he pulled her into his arms and held her. Once in his arms the emotions she was trying to bottle inside came pouring out and she ended up sobbing into her father's shoulder. All he did was hold her and his embrace alone caused her heart to ache as she felt his fatherly love wash over her._

"_You're stronger than you know," James spoke softly as her sobs began to calm. _

_Emma savored the embrace a few moments longer before pulling back and wiping away her tears. _

"_Things weren't supposed to be this way," Emma replied with a sniffle. "I was on a different path…I was happy and in love. Then August went and screwed everything up. How could he betray our love?"_

"_Love is a tricky thing. Sometimes it makes you do things you never thought you would. I am not defending August, but he did believe it was his duty to put you back on your path to defeating the curse. He used magic and as with all magic it had a high price to pay and that price was the happiness of his family. For what it is worth, he is distraught by his actions."_

"_Good! He abandoned me! But what's worse is he abandoned his own son!"_

"_Do not take this wrong, but did you not give up your son as well," James questioned in a non-judging tone._

"_That was different, I couldn't provide for him," Emma replied._

"_Couldn't or didn't want to?"_

"_Whose side are you on?"_

"_Yours, Emma, always yours, but you must see the whole picture if you are to find a way to allow your heart to heal and forgive. I have seen what a darkened heart can lead to and I will not allow you to go down that path," James replied in a firm fatherly tone. "If he was your true love and you his, then you two must work this out or all is lost. Love is the most powerful magic in any realm and if you've given up on true love then you will not have the magic you need to fulfill your destiny."_

"_How can I forgive him when he took everything from me?"_

"_For that answer you must look inside to your heart. The only guidance I can provide you is from what I witnessed and what I saw back in the throne room was a man fighting with every bit of his being to right wrongs and redeem himself with his one true love. It is how I was when I had to fight for your mom and trust me when a man loses his one true love it will drive him to complete desperation until he has her back in his arms."_

"_I want to hate him," Emma admitted. "My brain is telling me that I'm supposed to hate him for what he did, but my heart just wants to be back in his embrace. How can my emotions conflict this drastically?"_

"_Because I'm a jackass," August replied from the doorway._

_James turned towards the doorway and looked over at Emma who gave him a nod to know she was okay. _

"_I'll leave you two to it then," James replied. As he started to exit the room he paused at the doorway and put a hand on Augusts' shoulder. "Should you hurt my daughter not even my close friendship with your parents can protect you."_

"_Understood, sir," August replied._

_James nodded and gave August a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leaving._

_August slowly entered the room._

"_So," August began._

"_So," Emma replied._

"_I guess you remember…"_

"_I think I was better off forgetting," Emma stated in a tone that cut through August like a knife._

"_Fair enough, I deserved that," August replied._

"_You're damn straight! You deserve so much more than that," Emma scolded him._

_August sighed heavily and crossed his hands in front of him and gave a small nod in agreement with her._

"_I deserve all your anger and hatred and it is all justified," August stated. "All I ask is that you help me save my mom and once she is well and this curse is broken I will leave and you never have to see me again."_

_Emma's eyes grew wide in shock._

"_My god, August, you really don't get it, do you? Leaving is what got you and me into this mess in the first place! The one skill that we have both mastered is to run at the first sign of things going wrong and I'd say we both have a pretty shitty track record going down that path. Henry would never forgive either of us if you left and I let you, so here's what we're going to do…"_

_Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes she knew what she had to do. She closed the distance between herself and August and with only a fraction of an inch between them their eyes locked. Emma closed the final distance and her lips locked with his in a desperate plea with her brain to get in line with her heart. They wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss rapidly grew in need and desperation. Emma walked them backwards and August ended with his back against the wall. Their hands were all over each other's bodies as each became ever more desperate to remember what they had lost._

Mary Margaret walked over to Jacob, whom had taken up vigil at Red's side, and handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>"How is she doing," Mary Margaret inquired.<p>

"She's hanging on for the moment, but I don't know how long this will last," Jacob replied.

"Red is a fighter and survivor and I believe she has what it takes to hold on long enough for August to get back with Emma," Mary Margaret stated.

Jacob looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"You'll be the first," Jacob stated.

"The first what," Mary Margaret questioned in confusion.

"You'll be the first to remember. Emma has had a profound impact on you."

"You don't even know me," Mary Margaret stated.

"Oh, but I do, Jefferson and I have had a lot of time on our hands. He spent his time obsessing over Grace, but I've spent my time watching over you and Red while I searched for James. I can say with certainty that you are not the woman you were before Emma showed up. When the hold of this curse weakens just a bit more you're the one I have my money on to remember first."

"For anything to happen we have to get August and Emma back then save Red. Even then I'm not sure…" Mary Margaret's voice trailed off mid thought.

"Not sure about what?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be someone's mom," Mary Margaret reluctantly replied.

"Oh you're ready," Jacob declared. "All your uncertainty comes from the grip the curse still has on you, but I assure you that once it is lifted you will realize how ready you are to be a mom. Emma is a lucky girl to have you as her mom and James as her father. I look forward to the moment when you remember everything because I know the moment Snow sees her daughter again it will be a moment of beauty."

"I hope you're right, I would hate for Emma to go through all this and me turn out to be a horrible mom."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh.

"You, my friend, will not be a horrible mom. Have a little faith in the strength you instilled in Emma. She will break this curse and you will have your family back."

Mary Margaret stole a glance over at David and Henry before turning her attention back to Jacob.

"No, we will have our family back," Mary Margaret stated. She reached down and put a hand on Red's arm. "All of us will come through this.'

"Now that's the Snow I know and love," Jacob declared.

* * *

><p><em>Emma was fixing her clothing while August zipped his pants and slid his shirt back on.<em>

"_Wow," August murmured._

"_Yeah, wow," Emma agreed. "Though it is a tad weird that I just had sex with my baby daddy in the nursery that was meant to be mine."_

"_Well that part might have been weird, but the other thing was amazing."_

_August walked over to Emma and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes._

"_No, August, it's not that easy," Emma scolded as she pulled away from his touch. "Yes, it was amazing, and it felt so right…"_

"_But…"_

"_But I can't just forget and forgive what you did. I want to, more than anything, I want to be able to forgive you for the ten years of hell you put me through, but I can't. I just need time…"_

"_We don't have time, Emma, please you have to understand I did what I thought was best for everyone."_

"_That's the difference between us August, I'm doing what I'm doing for our son. My actions here are set to condemn all the people you acted to free. The one thing we always had trouble with was getting on the same page. Let's face it timing was never exactly something we were good at."_

"_Emma, what are you saying," August questioned with desperation growing in his voice._

_"I'm saying this can't happen again," Emma replied sadly. "Perhaps we are meant to be each other's true love, but things can't be like they were."_

"_I'm not asking them to be," August replied desperately. "I just want a chance to make things right with you. I want you, me, and Henry to be the family we were meant to be."_

_Emma struggled to suppress the tears threatening to flow._

"_We are going to save your mom and when this curse is broken you're not leaving. Henry needs his father and you and I can work out something to give him a stable life. We'll just be one of those modern awkward families."_

"_I don't want that, Emma! I want you! I want a second chance at our family!"_

"_I'm sorry, August, right now I can't give you that," Emma replied with a break of emotion in her voice._

_"Right now? So…there's a chance still?" Augusts' voice filled with hope._

"_I'm not giving up all hope, but that's all I can offer you," Emma replied._

"_I'll take it," August replied with a small smile filtering across his lips. "I'm going to fight for you, Emma, and even if it takes the next fifty years I'm going to prove to you I'm still the man you fell in love with."_

_Emma kissed his cheek and pulled back to look in his eyes. _

"_I hope so," Emma stated before pulling on her jacket and leaving the room._

* * *

><p>David was working outside with his shirt off as he chopped wood. Mary Margaret exited the cabin carrying a glass of lemonade.<p>

"I think you deserve a break," Mary Margaret stated as she handed him the glass.

David nodded and took the glass from her. After taking a long drink he looked at the glass before looking over at Mary Margaret with his trademark charming smile.

"Best lemonade in town," David declared.

"Not even near my best, I just had to use what I could find here."

Mary Margaret couldn't help but check out David's fit body and it caused her heart to race a little.

"Still amazing," David stated.

"Talk about amazing, you've chopped enough wood to last several nights."

"Just trying to keep busy. If I sit inside and watch Red fight for her life it just reminds me that I should have forced her to let me go along."

"None of us could have known this would happen," Mary Margaret replied.

"Henry did, he knew something bad was going to happen. We should have listened to him."

"Well he can say 'I told you so' once everyone is home and healed."

"How is Red doing," David inquired.

"She's holding steady still, but Jacob doesn't think it'll last much longer. You can see her growing weaker. I just hope August finds Emma and gets back soon."

"He's a determine man, so if anyone can drag our daughter home…" David's sentence skid to a halt after he realized what he'd just said.

"Our daughter," Mary Margaret questioned.

"Our daughter," David repeated as he spoke the words again and this time they seemed so right.

A smile spread across his face as he stared into Mary Margaret's eyes. For a brief moment their eyes locked and a flash of familiarity shone through. David stepped forward and pulled Mary Margaret into a passion filled kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>Our daughter…" James let his words fall away to silence when Emma entered the throne room.<em>

_As Emma walked in the room fell into silence, but it was obvious that a serious conversation was going on as even the Blue Fairy wore a worried look._

"_Okay, being subtle is a skill none of you have, what's going on," Emma inquired._

_Everyone looked around the room at each other before James and Snow left their seats and walked over to Emma._

"_We must send you back to your realm and time immediately," Snow stated with tears in her eyes._

"_What, no! We're so close to making a better future for all of you," Emma yelled._

_August walked into the room behind her and a quick scan of the room made it obvious something serious was going on._

"_Emma, we won't argue this with you," James stated in a firm tone. "We will give you what you need to help Red and you will leave. This is not up for debate."_

"_I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why all of a sudden our plan has changed!"_

_The look possessing James' face grew even more serious as he approached his daughter._

"_The savior lost the battle and fell before the feet of the Queen. As she collapsed to the ground the vial of love slipped from her hand and with her final breath the curse grew with darkness and all hope was lost to both her realms," James replied. "Those are the words that the book of our history now reads."_

"_That's not possible," August spoke up as he took his place at Emma's side. "The book only tells the story after it has happened, not before."_

"_If you remember, our book went with you through the boundary," Jacob stated. "This new book just appeared in the vault written in blood red ink with blank pages at the end of all the stories and a new story at the end of the book. What James quoted was the last entry of this new book…a book with no happy endings…"_

"_We can't risk Emma's life," Snow replied. "The two of you must make haste in leaving."_

"_No! My entire life has been dictated by some stupid book. If it wants to dictate my end then bring it on," Emma declared. "It's time I write my own story the way I want it and it will end the way I want it to end! All of you want a savior well now you've got one and I'm sure as hell not going to let some book scare me off!"_

_Emma turned and stormed off._

"_By the gods, we're in trouble," Red declared._


	20. Journey To The End With A Red Guide

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Sorry about the delay in this chapter, but I had to rewrite parts of it several times to get it just as I wanted it. A lot of this story reflects on the similar decisions Emma and David are making in two different realms similar to what the show did during the dragon fight, but with my own twist on it. They may not be the smartest decisions, but they are definitely leading to something more in the next chapter. There is a lot of back and forth in this chapter, but I felt it was necessary to move the story along. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 20: JOURNEY TO THE END WITH A RED GUIDE

_Emma snuck up on one of her father's knights and knocked him unconscious. She stole his sword and dagger before quickly making her way to the castle entrance. When she reached the entrance and there were no guards she thought it odd, but she continued on down the hall anyway. When she was but feet from the door she heard the sound of boots in the hall behind her._

"_You could have just asked to borrow a weapon," James stated._

_Emma stopped in her tracks and with a heavy sigh she turned to face her father._

"_I have to do this and I knew you wouldn't allow me out of the castle."_

"_You knew that, huh? Have you met your mother? I haven't managed to maintain a happy true love marriage by controlling her every move. If I've learned anything from my time with your mom it's that you can't stop a determined woman. In fact it's usually best to just step to the side and pray to the gods for a positive outcome."_

"_So you'll let me leave? You'll let me go after Regina on my own?"_

"_Yes and no," James replied._

_Red stepped out of the shadows and stood beside James._

"_I'm coming with you," Red replied._

"_No, absolutely not," Emma replied firmly._

"_You seem to think this is up for discussion," James replied. "I may be flexible on many things, but allowing my daughter to go on such a dangerous quest on her own is not one of those things I will bend on. You will take Red with you or you will not go at all."_

"_I thought you said…"_

"_I said I wouldn't stop you from leaving, but I never said that I would allow you to leave on your own."_

"_Besides, Emma, you don't know these woods. I will be of great aid to you to find the Queens castle and once we reach our destination I will only intervene if you are in trouble and I see no possible way for you to self rescue."_

_Emma grumbled under her breath then nodded. "Fine, but we need to be leaving. I don't want to give that damn book a chance to rewrite anymore stories."_

"_Not just yet," James replied._

_He removed the pack from around his shoulders and handed it to Red._

"_Provisions for the journey," James replied to which Red nodded._

_James then turned to his daughter and closed the distance between them. He slid his sword and its sheath off his belt and handed it to Emma._

"_If you are to go into battle with the Queen it will be with a part of me at your side."_

_Emma took his sword and looked it over. She looked up at her father and wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a hug._

"_Thank you," Emma whispered into his ear. "Thank you…father…"_

_Emma placed a kiss on his cheek then pulled back. She gave a nod to Red and the two women turned to leave the castle._

"_You're not going without me," August declared as he ran down the hall with a weapon and bag of supplies his own father had given him._

"_Come on, August, are you serious," Emma declared. "You're a writer for gods sake. What could you possibly bring to a fight?"_

"_There is a lot you don't know about me, Emma," August declared. "Like how my uncle enrolled me in self defense classes since the day I arrived in our world or how I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do or how I was my high schools champion fencer. So, I'd say out of the two of us I'm most qualified for this mission, so you might as well just shut up and realize you're stuck with me too."_

_Emma frowned and without a word she turned and walked out the big castle doors. Red and August followed behind as James stood and watched his daughter walk off to face an evil he knew she didn't fully understand. Snow walked up to his side and slid her hand into his._

"_I thought you'd have shown up to say your goodbye to her," James spoke softly._

"_No, because I know she will prevail and return to us. When we send her home to her realm then I will say my goodbyes," Snow replied._

"_I hope to the gods I did the right thing by allowing her to do this."_

"_Red and August are with her, so I believe we have given her her best chance."_

_James pulled his wife closer as they watched their daughter and friends disappear into the landscape._

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret and David walked back into the cabin hand in hand.<p>

"How is she," David asked Jacob.

"She's growing weaker," Jacob replied sadly. "Emma and August don't have much time."

"They'll make it back," Henry declared. "Mom and dad won't allow anything to happen to Red."

Jacob looked over Mary Margaret and David with a smile.

"Well it looks like a little good may come of all the darkness of late," Jacob stated.

"Almost reminds you a bit of the Snow and Charming of old." Jefferson observed.

"Indeed," Jacob agreed.

Mary Margaret and David smiled at one another and he broke their hand hold only to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer.

* * *

><p><em>August and Emma were trekking through the dense forest with Red in the lead. As they were walking August tried to pet his arm around her shoulders, but she quickly brushed him away.<em>

"_I meant what I said, August, we can't be right now," Emma stated._

"_I know," August replied with a sigh. "But come on, Emma, we might both be trekking off to meet our makers, so can't you just give me something."_

"_If we both survive this then we can evaluate what we can and can't be to one another. Right now I'm more interested in staying alive to get back to our son and that should be your priority too."_

"_Everything I've done has been for Henry," August declared._

_Emma stopped in her tracks and turned to face August with an angry look._

"_Everything? Was making me forget you for him? Was leaving Henry to be born to a way to young mom for him? Was standing by while I gave birth to him in prison for him? You may be his father by genetics, but you do not get to say things like that! He may be able to forgive you but you will not get forgiveness from me so easy. Now do us both a favor and pick your words very carefully when you're around me because if we have even a chance of one day being together stupid shit like that can't ever leave your lips again! Do you understand me?"_

_August stared down into Emma's eyes and he could see her rage, so he just nodded._

"_No, August, I want words! Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Emma, yes I understand," August replied bitterly. _

_Emma turned and stormed off without another word to him. She brushed past Red who had stopped when they had._

_August hung his head and walked up to his mom._

"_She hates me," August sighed._

"_No, she doesn't, but she only just remembers her time with you after ten years so she will need time to reconcile all her feelings. Let her be angry at you and in time she'll allow the love for you back into her heart. Just give her some time and space," Red advised her son._

"_If only you were in my life when I met her maybe I wouldn't have screwed things up so badly."_

"_You did the best you could under the circumstances," Red reassured him. "Perhaps there was a better choice you could have made, but you can't undo what was done. All you can do now is try and right the wrongs and hope that the next chapter of your lives will provide afresh start to your lives together."_

_Red and August started to walk to catch up with Emma, but they didn't have to go far to find Emma attacking a defenseless bush with her father's sword._

"_Well I suppose its better the bush then me," August sighed. "Still think she doesn't hate me?"_

"_She's her mother's daughter," Red replied. "Just don't confront her when she's armed."_

_Red started to walk ahead of August._

"_Really, mom, that's your advice?"_

_Red shrugged as she continued to walk. She stopped at Emma and put her hand on Emma's shoulder to stop the attack._

"_Save the blade for the real bad guys," Red advised._

"_Yeah, that's why I'm going after the bush instead of your son!"_

_Red grabbed Emma's wrist and removed the sword. She slid it into the sheath and put a hand on Emma's back to get her walking._

"_I'm not going to defend what he did to you," Red stated. "However, I must ask you to think on one thing, are you angry at him for what he did or are you angry because you still love him despite what he did?"_

_Red didn't wait for an answer as she walked ahead leaving Emma to ponder._

* * *

><p>While Mary Margaret sat with Jacob at Red's side David pulled Jefferson out onto the porch.<p>

"We need to stop sitting here idle," David stated. "I know the focus needs to be on getting Red well and the others back home, but we can't waste this precious time. We need to start planning our return to face Regina."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We need an army," David replied. "I know you said no one else could yet be freed from the confines of the curse, but there are enough people in this town that hate Regina the Mayor. Surely we could get enough of them on board to stage a mutiny or something."

"How do you propose we initiate this uprising?"

"Everyone keeps telling me I'm some Prince, so perhaps it's time I start acting like a leader. If you look at history some of the greatest leaders are the ones who have faced evil face to face despite the risk. I need to stand before Regina in the town square and let her know if she wants a war then it's coming to her doorstep. I need to show the people of Storybrooke that there are alternatives to Regina."

"The others won't go for any idea that involves you putting yourself at risk like that," Jefferson replied.

"That's why I have to do this on my own," David declared. "You need to keep the others distracted while I go into town and take care of business."

"It's a one way trip," Jefferson pointed out. "Look what happened the last time someone from this group faced Regina alone. Red is in there fighting for her life and had Jacob and I not shown up when we did there'd be nothing left for August and Emma to try and save. You go after Regina alone you won't walk out of that square alive."

"That is indeed a possible outcome," David agreed. "But staying here doing nothing does nothing to help the cause."

"I'm not known for being the most sane guy around, so take it to heart when I tell you this is a completely insane plan that not even I can support."

"Kind of thought you'd say that," David sighed. "I'm sorry friend…"

David punched Jefferson so hard it sent the hat on his head flying. Jefferson was unconscious long before he hit the ground, but it didn't make David feel any better about having to do it.

He reached into Jefferson's pocket and removed the keys to the car they'd arrived in.

"I'm sorry," David whispered before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p><em>As they stopped for a break from the long afternoon of hiking Red and August were filling their canteens at the river's edge. August capped his canteen first and started to look around and that's when he realized Emma was nowhere to be seen.<em>

"_Um, mom, where's Emma?"_

_Red stood and walked over to her son. She too scanned the landscape in front of them and frowned. _

"_She is indeed her mother's daughter," Red grumbled. "I think she's gone after the Queen without us. Come on then if we hurry we may be able to catch up to her."_

_Red took a sniff of the air and pointed in the direction they needed to go and the two took off running._

* * *

><p>Jacob helped the barely conscious Jefferson back inside the cabin.<p>

"What the hell was he thinking," Jacob yelled.

"He was thinking he had to save all of us," Jefferson grumbled.

Mary Margaret ran back inside with a heavy look on her face. "The other car is gone. This is a suicide mission."

"He's trying to be the leader he was born to be," Henry replied. "But he's still under the influence of the curse and won't be strong enough. She'll kill him."

A look of fear was quickly spreading over Henry's face.

"We can't lose him too," Henry sniffled.

Mary Margaret made her way over to her grandson and pulled him close.

"We're not going to lose him or anyone else," Mary Margaret promised.

"How can you be so sure," Henry inquired with tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Because as soon as my head stops spinning I'm going after him," Jefferson replied.

"No, you can't be driving right now," Jacob stated.

"Then what do you suggest," Mary Margaret questioned.

"The rest of you stay with Red until August and Emma return and I'll go after David. Maybe I can catch up to him before he gets back to town and keep him from getting himself killed," Jacob declared.

"You can't go," Henry cried out. "No one that has left has come back safely! Red needs you! We need you!"

Jacob walked over to Henry and kneeled before his grandson.

"I'm not going to promise you that I will come back because I can't guarantee that," Jacob told Henry. "What I can promise you is that I'm going to go after your other grandfather and I'm going to fight by his side. While we're fighting you and this family will be our motivation to win and come back home, but the promise to fight is all I can offer you. Right now I need you to be strong and have a little faith that at the end of all this we will all be united again."

Henry nodded and sighed as he pressed closer to Mary Margaret.

Jacob walked over to Red and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"You keep fighting, my love, because it's about time we get that happy ending we've been waiting for," Jacob whispered. "I love you."

Jacob grabbed the keys to Emma's bug off the table and looked around the room before running out to try and catch David.

* * *

><p><em>Emma had overheard Red telling August how close they were to the Evil Queens castle, so when they stopped Emma knew she had to go on without them. This was her fight and she didn't want anything happening to them.<em>

_As she came up to the castle doors she knew it was a bad sign when the castle doors were wide open and no guards around. She pulled her father's sword and cautiously entered the castle._

* * *

><p>David drove into town and parked the car. He got out and walked down the eerily deserted streets towards the town square. With each step the idea behind this plan began to seem more and more flawed, but he was committed now and he knew there was no going back.<p>

As he entered the square he stood there and looked around nervously. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Regina! Regina! I know you know I'm here! Face me," David screamed out. He repeated this several times until he heard the clicking of heels on the ground behind him. Slowly he turned to face her.

"You too came alone? You are as foolish as Red was," Regina spoke up as she closed the distance between them. "Welcome to the beginning of the end."

The evil smile on her face sickened his stomach and challenged his nerves. It took everything he had within him to fight back his instinct to run. Instead of running he stood his ground and stared back at Regina.

"For you perhaps," David countered. "It's time your tyranny ends."

"Oh, my dear, you are truly a blind fool," Regina laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Emma entered a big royal chamber still without seeing a single knight.<em>

"_Looking for me," Regina questioned from where she had suddenly appeared behind Emma. "You must be the one everyone has been whispering about."_

_Cautiously Emma turned to face Regina as the Evil Queen._

"_Let's cut to the chase, you know who I am and you want me dead. You plan on destroying my family, so let's just jump to the part where I kick your ass and get to go home," Emma stated._

"_Oh, confident and arrogant, I will have fun notifying Snow and Charming that all their hopes for a worthy savior have been dashed."_

_With a wave of her hand Regina sent Emma flying into the wall behind her. She came crashing to the ground with a sickly thud._

* * *

><p>At the cabin Henry's book began to glow and shutter on the table.<p>

"What's happening," Henry cried out.

Mary Margaret pulled him away from the book and held him closer as she looked to Jefferson for answers. All Jefferson could offer was a confused look and a shrug.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the castle the new book began to glow and shutter. The book flew open and the pages rushed past to the very end where the new ending was erasing itself and new words were replacing it.<em>

"_What the hell is happening," James demanded._

"_It's begun," Jacob offered. "The Savior and the Queen must be in battle."_

"_What now," Snow questioned._

"_We wait and see how the story ends this time," Jacob replied._

* * *

><p>In the town square Regina smirked and walked towards David as the other man desperately held his ground.<p>

"I don't fear you," David growled.

"Oh, but you do, and you should," Regina replied.

Regina pulled a dagger from her boot and her smirk grew.

Once David saw the dagger he suddenly realized how foolish he'd been to do this on his own. With no one around there'd be no way he would get the support he needed to stop Regina. He had just put everyone he loved in mortal danger with one stupid irresponsible decision. He began to back up until his back ran into a brick wall. He had nowhere left to run and he'd stupidly left his sword back at the car. Regina would win all because of his own foolish pride.

* * *

><p><em>Emma struggled to pull herself up off the ground and just as she was about to regain her footing Regina flicked her hand and Emma was propelled across the room into another wall.<em>

"_Sending their precious Savior was a foolish decision," Regina declared. "How many people will follow a leader who can no longer provide them hope? I will win this realm and the next when I shed your blood."_

_Emma had blood oozing down the side of her face and she was gasping for breath when she looked up and saw Regina mere steps away and her father's sword on the opposite side of the room. It was in that moment that Emma realized how irresponsible she'd been by taking this task on alone. She knew now that she would never see her son again and that she had just truly sacrificed the happiness of everyone. The Evil Queen would win all because of her own foolish pride. _


	21. Blood Red Wounds Present Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Sorry about the delay in this chapter, but I was out of town so I wasn't around my computer much the past couple weeks. To make up for it I've put together a chapter that covers a lot of ground to help move the story along. I recalled back to August and Emma's back story together, so I hope it works and everyone enjoys the twist I threw on what you thought you knew. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 21: BLOOD RED WOUNDS PRESENT HEARTBREAK

_Regina slammed Emma into the wall near the Queens throne and as Emma crashed to the ground she caught sight of a scroll she could only hope was the curse. As her body struggled to compensate for her injuries Emma made the decision that if this was her end that she'd go out providing one last glimmer of hope for her family and friends. She retrieved the vile from her pocket and dove for the scroll. She pulled the dropper from the bottle and held it over the scroll. As a single drop began to fall from the end of it she was lifted up and propelled into another wall where she hit head first. Consciousness abandoned her long before her body collided with the ground in a bone crushing collision._

* * *

><p><strong>When Emma opened her eyes she was in a bed in an unfamiliar room, but it was definitely a house from the real world. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but quickly retreated to a laying position as her head spun.<strong>

"**Easy," a somewhat familiar voice spoke from the shadows. "You took a nasty knock to the head."**

**The figure opened the blinds over a window and Emma caught sight of her new companion and he was very familiar to her.**

"**Bae," Emma acknowledged bitterly.**

"**Hello, Emma, I've been waiting for this for a very long time," Bae replied as he sat on the bed and handed her a glass of water and a dose of Tylenol.**

**Emma took the pills and washed them down with the water.**

"**Where am I," Emma inquired.**

**"Nineteen ninety-two," Bae replied. **

"**What? No, that's not possible!"**

"**Oh, but it is," Bae stated. **

"**Wait, you said you've been waiting for me, but I'm just a teenager in this time. How could you…"**

"**When I came to this realm I was transported through time and space. Some bit of that magic remained with me and I have retained the ability to jump through time, but it's not without its risks," Bae stated. "I base out this time so that I can be with my family, but a couple times a year I make jumps through time to make sure the timeline is intact. A few years ago I made one of my yearly jumps and what I saw was…disturbing."**

"**Disturbing? How so?"**

"**This timeline, one that finds happy endings returned to all, had been altered and shall we just say that the future wasn't a place any of us would desire to look forward to. Every trip since then has shown a future progressively worsening."**

"**How had it been altered? More importantly, in a world without magic how the hell could someone alter a timeline?"**

"**Don't be mistaken, this realm has some magic, but it is very weak and only a handful of beings have adapted to tap into it. Even they only have basic skills and aren't entirely adept with the gift they have. In this realm there are only two people with any real magic and they are both in this very room at this moment. Since even my magic is mostly suppressed here there is only one of us with enough magic in them to make such an impact."**

"**Me? You're saying I've managed to screw up time?"**

"**That's exactly what I'm saying. Ever since that trip I've been waiting for you," Bae declared. "I figured somehow you had managed to tap into the rip in space and time, caused by my journey here, and knowingly or unknowingly manipulate things."**

**Emma was rubbing her temples to try and will away the headache consuming her head. What Bae was telling her was doing nothing but making her head hurt worse.**

"**So, your interest in me wasn't as much about me breaking the curse…"**

"**But about stopping you from permanently screwing up the timeline," Bae finished.**

"**You have a destiny and in order for you to do what you were born to do you must follow a certain path. You getting pregnant with Henry was always a part of the timeline, but you and August were never meant to find a happy ending so soon. He was meant to get you pregnant then ride off into the sunset, but something happened and he stayed with you."**

"**Wait, you haven't interfered yet?"**

"**Interfered? What are you talking about? I've made it very clear to you that I do not mess with the timeline."**

**Emma sat down the glass of water and looked at Bae with a curious look growing across her face.**

"**Tell me, how bad is the future you visited?"**

"**The curse is never broken and after the twenty-eight year mark passes the dark magic grows to strong to be held within one small town and it begins to expand until it consumes the whole world in a cloud of darkness. All happy endings have stopped and war ravages the whole realm."**

"**But that's not possible. If I was with August on my twenty-eighth birthday he would have gotten me back to Storybrooke and we would have kicked Regina's ass."**

"**Oh August took you there, but with your altered life you weren't able to fulfill the duties of the Savior. You see the pain you have to endure and the things you have to overcome on your own make you the person Storybrooke and the whole world needs you to be."**

"**Why does everyone keep telling me I have to be the one to suffer so everyone else gets to be happy? I did not ask to be the savior! I don't want everyone depending on me!"**

**Emma slammed her fist down into the mattress in frustration.**

"**No one ever asks to be faced with the hardships life puts before them, but what separates a hero from a coward is how that person faces those hardships. A hero will push through an obstacle despite pain and injury while a coward will run and hide in hopes the world will just magically fix itself. The world and your family needs you to be a hero and yes I know that sucks, but that is what life has chosen to throw at you and all you can do now is deal with it and push forward."**

**Emma got up and started to pace the room as she tried to understand everything Bae was telling her. She needed some guidance on what to do and he was really the only person she could talk to here. **

"**I suppose I should be honest with you because if what you are saying is right the world may already be screwed beyond repair."**

**After a moment of hesitation she sat back on the bed and began to tell him about the journey she had recently been on. It took nearly a half hour for her to recount her whole story and in that time Bae had started to pace the room much as Emma had done earlier. When she was done she sat silently while he kept pacing. **

"**No," Bae finally spoke as he stopped pacing and faced Emma. "What made you think altering the curse was a good idea? That's probably what caused the whole epic mess I saw in the future. That and August interfering with your destiny likely caused an irreversible fracture in the timeline that couldn't be repaired. Emma, you can't allow any of this to happen."**

**Emma continued to sit silently as she debated what had to be done. She could find a way back to her own time and deal with the consequences of her actions or she could tell Bae how to set things back on track and fix her mistakes.**

"**Do you think that all of this might have happened before," Emma inquired.**

**Bae sighed and sat back down. **

"**Nothing is impossible when time travel is in play," Bae stated.**

**Emma ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment while she collected her thoughts and made her decision. She opened her eyes and looked back at Bae.**

"**I recently found out August did something that I thought I couldn't forgive him for and now it seems as though I should be angry at myself and not him," Emma spoke. She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I need you to do something for me," Emma declared. "I need you to get August to make me forget him."**

**She went about explaining to Bae what he needed to do in order to get August to leave and repair the timeline. She gave him a vile of fairy dust that she had taken from the castle and instructed him on what to do. Later that night she stood in the shadows outside her old apartment and watched as August paced outside. She knew what he was contemplating and she knew the choice he would ultimately pick. It would spiral both of their lives out of control, but she now knew it was an unfortunate necessary evil. Bae put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.**

"**You did what you had to," Bae replied. **

"**We both did," Emma replied. "I know it wasn't easy for you to be that manipulative with August."**

"**I saw my father manipulate way too many people in his time as the Dark One to ever want to be like him," Bae replied. "But if manipulating August saves us all from an apocalyptic future then for this one time it is a burden I am willing to carry."**

**The two turned and started to walk away from the apartment. **

"**Now what," Emma wondered. **

"**You return to the place you came from and get things back on track on your end. Perhaps now your journey will lead you to ending the curse and finally getting the happy ending you and August deserve."**

"**I hope you will find your way to Storybrooke in the future. I'm sure we could use a hand in kicking Regina's ass."**

"**Wouldn't miss it for the world," Bae replied. **

**Emma stopped and looked over at Bae with a hopeful smile. **

"**Until we meet again?"**

"**Until we meet again," Bae answered. **

**Emma heard a howl and when she looked down she saw Red's wolf staring up at her. The wolf wandered over and brushed against her****.**

* * *

><p><em>Emma's mind returned to the moment she was in and she tried to force her eyes open, but her body was near the point of failing her completely and consciousness was coming and going. She could only hear and see snippets as her body desperately fought to stay conscious. The last thing she heard was a wall shaking howl and the last thing she felt was familiar hands lift her. Knowing she was no longer alone her body completely shut down and she put her life in the hands of those who had come to her rescue.<em>

* * *

><p>David was able to defend himself against the dagger and his confidence grew slightly as he was able to disarm Regina, then she pulled a gun on him and any hope he'd obtained plummeted away.<p>

"No one beats me," Regina screamed.

David was now backed into a wall and he had nowhere to run or hide that would protect him from the bullets in her gun. Regina began to pull back on the trigger and David closed his eyes to prepare for what was about to impact his body. He heard the fire of the bullet and he felt an impact with his body, but it wasn't the impact he had expected. He felt someone collide into him and tackle him to the ground. He heard Regina scream then nothing but the pounding of his own racing heart.

"Get up," Jacob ordered as he tugged on David's coat.

David got to his feet and looked over at Jacob with a confused look. He grew even more confused when he saw Regina unconscious on the ground with Granny standing over her and an unfamiliar man at her side.

"Thanks for the assist, Bae," Jacob commented.

"Don't thank me, Granny's the one who nailed Regina," Bae replied.

"No one hurts my granddaughter and gets away with it, not even the mayor," Granny declared.

"How…," David began.

"Bae here found Granny at the diner and conveyed Emma's message that Ruby had caught Regina in the act of running that car into the Sherriff's station in an attempt to kill the sheriff and in return Regina had shot her," Jacob interrupted to keep David from making Granny suspicious.

"I couldn't stop Granny from going after Regina once she spotted her trying to silence you as well," Bae added.

"Just wait until everyone hears about this. She'll be lucky to still be in one piece when the Sheriff returns from Boston," Granny snarled.

"Boston," David questioned.

"Yeah, you know where Emma took Ruby after you helped them stabilize her. It was a good choice on Emma's part since it is easier to protect her outside of Regina's area of control. She contacted the feds and they sent Special Agent Bae here to keep the peace and investigate Regina. Emma will return with Ruby once the doctors release her for travel."

"Someone should have told the rest of us what was going on," Granny scolded. "Regina has been spreading lies about Sheriff Swan kidnapping Henry and Ruby. I just knew in my heart that didn't sound right."

"I'm sorry about the deception," David replied as he finally caught onto the cover story his comrades had constructed. "I helped Emma leave town with Ruby and then I had to make sure Mary Margaret and Henry got to safety to protect them from Regina which didn't leave me any time to tell anyone what had happened. Emma knew she needed more evidence against Regina to ensure a conviction, so she asked that Jacob and I aid Agent Bae. I guess Regina caught on to my involvement. I greatly appreciate you coming to my assistance Granny."

"Anything for the man who helped my granddaughter," Granny replied and gave David a hug.

"I should get the mayor medical treatment then find a place to secure her while the investigation continues," Bae stated. "Sheriff Swan and I both thank all of you for your assistance in this matter. Mr. Noland if you would care to contact the others and let them know it is safe to return to town I will notify Sheriff Swan of these recent developments and get Granny an update Ruby."

"Certainly," David replied.

David looked around as people began to gather in the town square and a smile crossed his face. His plan may have not gone as he had planned, but in the end with the aid of his friends and a stranger named Bae everything had worked out. Regina would be exposed as the tyrant she is and Emma's job would be that much easier when she found her way home.

Jacob guided David out of the town square and back to the car.

"What exactly just happened," David asked once they were back at the car.

"You just got your ass saved," Jacob replied. "You're lucky Bae decided this was the time to join in on the fight or we'd both be screwed right about now."

"Bae, he's in Henry book, he's…"

"The son of the Dark One."

"How do you know him," David inquired as he got in the car.

"When he first landed in our realm as a child my family took him in. It's good he's arrived now, because in a fight he's one you want on your side. His presence here may also help us get Mr. Gold on our side."

"Is he a real agent," David wondered.

"I have no idea, we didn't have much time to catch up while we were trying to save your ass."

"Yeah, about that…thank you."

"As James you would have won that confrontation without even breaking a sweat, but as David you're still under the curse. Stop pushing the boundaries of your capabilities or next time we may not make it to you in time."

"So the cover story, did they really buy that?"

"Well we're not the ones on our way to a makeshift jail, so I'd say they did. We'll know if Bae has to protect Regina from a lynch mob."

"Why are we protecting her at all? Let the people lynch her up and end this curse," David stated.

"It doesn't work that way," Jacob replied.

As they drove out of town the two men were so involved in talking to one another that they didn't realize a car followed them out of downtown and was now tailing them.

* * *

><p><em>At the castle James and Snow grew increasingly nervous as the book settled. Jacob nervously turned to the end of the book and with a reaction the others couldn't decipher he began to read.<em>

"_And while the battle did not go as the Savior had desired she lived to fight another day and hope lived on," Jacob read._

_Snow let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. James wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her close. Relief washed over everyone in the room._

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin Mary Margaret held Henry close as they sat on the couch and watched the book while Jefferson sat with Red. It had finally settled down after nearly a half hour of glowing and shaking, but none of them had worked up the nerve to check it yet.<p>

"Well, someone has to check it," Jefferson pointed out.

Mary Margaret looked down at Henry who was looking up at her then she looked over at Jefferson who was also looking at her.

"Oh fine, I guess I'll do it," Mary Margaret grumbled as she got up and cautiously approached the book.

She opened it and started to flip through the book checking various stories for any changes. She finally flipped to the end and was shocked to see the once removed final pages back and additional pages beyond.

"Henry, I believe you may want to see this," Mary Margaret urged.

Henry jumped off the couch and ran over to her. He got up in the chair and started to flip through the new pages with a big smile growing across his face.

"Mom's alright," Henry yelled. "She's okay!"

Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel a bit of her worry fade away. Now if she could just learn David's fate in town and have both Emma and August back with them then she could finally start to feel some hope of that happy ending Henry was promising them they would find at the end of this whole crazy journey.

* * *

><p><em>Emma awoke on the cold forest ground with August's jacket wrapped around her and a fire crackling beside her. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but she was promptly pushed back down by Red.<em>

"_Don't move too much," Red spoke softly. "You were hurt badly in your fight with the Queen."_

"_What…what happened," Emma questioned._

"_August was able to drag you out while I distracted the Queen," Red informed her. "Trying that on your own was reckless and stupid."_

"_Yeah, I'm aware," Emma replied. "The curse?"_

"_You got a drop off, but it missed the scroll and I wasn't able to get the scroll and guard Augusts' exit with you, so we had to leave it behind unaltered."_

"_Thank god," Emma sighed and closed her eyes in relief._

_"You seem…relieved. Did I miss something," Red wondered._

"_You have no idea," Emma mumbled._

_August ran through the trees with two full canteens of water. He slid to a stop when he saw Emma was awake._

"_Emma," August spoke softly as he sat beside her. "How are you?"_

_Emma looked at August with different eyes now and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years. She buried her face in his shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry," Emma mumbled into his shirt. "I'm sorry…"_

_August, stunned from Emma's sudden embrace, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close._

"_You have nothing to be sorry about," August replied. He looked to his mom to see if she knew what Emma was apologizing for, but the only answer he got was an uncertain shrug._

* * *

><p>Bae sat in a chair across from Regina's bed and watched the unconscious woman. He had secured her with handcuffs, but he didn't trust that to be enough to stop her from escaping. He heard the door to the room open, but he didn't have to look up to know who had secured passage past the guards he'd posted at the door.<p>

"Hello father," Bae spoke with bitterness in his voice.


	22. Red's Fight For Life

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Chapter 21 Correction: As was pointed out to me Emma did not travel to 1992 she went to 2002. That's what happens when you forget to do a read through before posting a new chapter. Thanks to those that pointed out the error.

Note: I loved having Emma and August in the other realm, but it was time to bring them home to move the story along. Don't worry though, the land of fairytales will not be abandoned in this story. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 22: RED'S FIGHT FOR LIFE

Mr. Gold leaned against his cane as he limped over to his son.

"My dear boy," Mr. Gold spoke with a quiver of emotion in his voice as he reached out to put a hand on Bae. After such a long separation all he wanted to do was embrace and protect his boy.

Bae felt the movement and he quickly stood and turned on his father.

"Do not touch me," Bae snapped angrily.

"Bae…please…" Mr. Gold begged. "You used your real name when you showed up here. You must want to see me. We can be a family again."

"Yes, I used my real name to get your attention, but make no mistake, father, I am not here for some sort of reunion with you," Bae declared. "I am simply here to collect on the debt you owe me."

"Bae, everything I've done has been to get back to you," Mr. Gold argued with anguish spreading across his face as he picked up on his sons anger. "This is what you always wanted. We can be together as a family in this world."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare use me as the reason you created such a vile curse!"

"I am your father, it was my right to get back to you at all cost!"

"No, father, you gave up all rights to me that day you broke your promise and it certainly was not your right to ruin so many lives either. Now I am calling in your debt and once it is satisfied our paths will part for good."

It broke Bae's heart to hate his father, but he had spent a lot of time searching his heart for a way to forgive his father and he couldn't. Too much time had gone by and too much blood had been shed for him to be able to forgive. Right now all he wanted to do was keep his promise to Emma to be here to support her on the eve of the beginning of Regina's end. If that meant seeing his father for a bit then it was a price he was willing to pay.

"Then what is it you want," Mr. Gold finally spoke with a heavy sigh. All signs of the normally calm and collected man had disappeared and all that was left was a broken father.

"The true love potion," Bae replied.

The look that spread across Mr. Gold's face indicated that he had not expected that request. He didn't even know how his son knew of the potion. Silence filled the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Emma kept repeating as Red and August tried to treat her injuries.<em>

_Red ran her hand across Emma's forehead and worry spread across her face._

"_She's burning up," Red noted. She looked over her son and pointed at his shirt. "Go down to the river and soak your shirt. Get it as wet as you can and race back here. We have got to get her fever down before we can move her."_

"_No…I can't leave her…she needs me," August argued._

"_What she needs now is for you to do as I tell you! Now, run!"_

_August hesitated before reluctantly getting up and racing towards the river._

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Emma continued to repeat._

_Red brushed Emma's sweat covered hair out of her face. She had seen this before and she knew without magical intervention the fever ravaging Emma's body would soon cause her body to start to fail._

"_Shhh…rest now," Red soothed. _

"_Wasn't his fault…mine…I did it…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Emma babbled incoherently as the fever made coherent thought impossible._

"_He didn't do what," Red questioned as she stripped Emma of her jacket and boots in an effort to allow all the heat radiating from her body to exit._

"_Didn't leave me…I was there…in the past…I did it…tell him…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Emma mumbled._

"_Believe me, whatever you're sorry for he knows," Red replied. "August's love for you is the purest of true love. Now, my dear, you must rest."_

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Emma continued._

_Red sighed in frustration at not being able to do more. All she could do was try and make Emma as comfortable as possible. A few minutes later August raced back through the trees only to find Emma still repeating the same words over and over. Red used the cool water soaked shirt to try and ease the increasingly intense fever._

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Emma kept repeating._

_August took her hand in his and kissed her burning forehead._

"_You're forgiven," August soothed. He had no idea what he was forgiving her for, but there was nothing she could have done that would make him stop loving her._

_His forgiveness seemed to bring calm to Emma's fever ridden brain and the repetition of words ended. Red and August both sighed in relief._

"_This isn't going to be enough," Red stated. "We are going to have to take her to the river. We have to reduce this fever or she'll never survive the journey back to the castle."_

_August didn't hesitate as he picked Emma up in his arms._

_"Then what are you waiting for?"_

_Red gathered up their things and they took off towards the water._

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin Red's fever was spiking and she started to seize from the strain on her body. Jefferson and Mary Margaret were trying to hold her down on the table. Henry ran to them with a bucket full of water.<p>

"Save her," Henry cried out.

"That's what we're trying to do, kid," Jefferson snapped. He held Red with one arm and snatched the bucket from Henry with the other hand. He handed it over to Mary Margaret who was applying water soaked rags to Red's forehead.

"Hang on, just a little longer," Mary Margaret begged her friend.

The seizing stopped after a few minutes and Jefferson went and gathered more cold water for Mary Margaret to use.

"It's bad, isn't it," Henry questioned his grandma.

Mary Margaret knew she needed to be honest with him. She held her hand out to him and he went around to her side. He got up on the chair next to the table and looked down on his other grandma and tears came to his eyes.

"Red is very sick Henry," Mary Margaret stated. "I need you to understand that we're doing everything we can, but it's just not enough. Unless your parents make it back soon she will not survive the day. Henry, I'm sorry…all we can do now is try and keep her comfortable."

Mary Margaret did her best to be strong, but her voice cracked with emotion. Henry wrapped his arms around Mary Margaret as the two fought to give each other the strength to believe in hope. They needed to believe they could still yet get that miracle they had all been hoping for.

The moment was interrupted when they heard a car drive up.

"Go," Mary Margaret ordered Henry and sent her grandson into the other room. Jefferson took a place behind the door with a sturdy chunk of wood to use as a weapon if necessary. Mary Margaret took a defensive position at Red's side, ready to defend her friend if necessary.

As the door opened neither of them took a breath until David and Jacob both came into view. Mary Margaret dropped the makeshift weapon she had been holding and she ran to embrace David. The two held each other while Jacob made a direct line for Red whom he could immediately see had worsened while he was away.

Once Mary Margaret broke the hug she gave him an angry stare.

"You're an idiot," Mary Margaret scolded. "Do you have any idea how much you made the rest of us worry?"

"I know, it was stupid, but I had to do something…"

Hearing his grandpas voice Henry exited the room and ran out to embrace him.

"I'm okay champ," David soothed Henry.

"But she's not," Jacob spoke up from Red's side. "Her body is beginning to fail. Her vitals are unstable…we're losing her…"

"We can get her to town," David reminded Jacob. "You heard Bae…"

Jacob shook his head as tears began to brim in his normally strong eyes.

"She's too far gone…she'll never survive the trip to the hospital…"

Henry whimpered and David wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled Mary Margaret close. He now knew his place in this whole fight, and it was to be here for his family and be strong for them. All he could give them now was his support and love and that he intended to give in spades. Mary Margaret buried her face in his shoulder to try and hide her own tears from Henry whom she knew was already scared enough without seeing her completely break down.

Just then they heard footsteps outside, but before any of them could act the door to the cabin was kicked in.

* * *

><p><em>James and Snow ran into Doc's workshop where August was gently placing the badly injured and fever sickened Emma. Snow and James ran to either side of their daughter. August backed away to let her parents be with her. Red stood at the back of the room with her son.<em>

"_We did everything we could for her," Red promised him. "All she needs now is Doc's magical touch. She'll be okay now."_

_It felt like an eternity, but in fact it was only about a half hour before Doc's magical potion did its work and Emma's body was rapidly mending. Snow sat at Emma's side holding her hand while James was holding her other. August was pacing while Jacob sat with his wife as all kept a vigil over Emma. James stood and walked over to August stopping him mid pace.  
><em>

"_You need to be at her side," James stated as he guided August to the chair he had just vacated. James took up a seat next to his wife as August held Emma's hand._

"_I'm right here," August whispered softly. "I'm always going to be right here at your side."_

"_I know you will…" Emma murmured with her eyes still shut. _

_Hearing her voice relaxed everyone in the room. Slowly Emma forced her eyes open and August was met by the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen._

"_Welcome back beautiful," August soothed._

_Emma looked up at him with nothing but love for him. She had no idea if what she had experience was real or a delusion caused by her injuries, but it was enough to allow her heart to forgive him._

"_I love you," Emma murmured._

* * *

><p>David shielded Mary Margaret and Henry with his own body while both Jefferson and Jacob stood protectively around Red. The intruders entered and from behind two heavily armed men emerged Sidney Glass.<p>

"Tisk Tisk…you didn't think you could hide forever did you," Sidney questioned.

"Sidney," David growled. "You can't possibly still be loyal to Regina."

"Oh, but I can, because love knows no bounds," Sidney replied. "With the mayor now being falsely detained you are going to help me free her."

"Not a chance in hell," Jacob snapped. "Regina is getting what she has deserved for a long time!"

Sidney motioned towards one of his men and one of them broke away from the group and before anyone knew what had happened David had been punched and knocked to the ground and Mary Margaret had been shoved into the wall. The man grabbed for a vulnerable Henry.

"Grandpa," Henry cried out as he struggled against the man that had grabbed him.

That cry of desperation triggered something in David and he sprung off the ground tackling the man holding his grandson. The three of them hit the ground with a thud and David started throwing punch after punch at the downed man while Henry broke free and ran to Mary Margaret who pushed him against the wall and shielded him with her own body.

"Don't! Touch! My! Family!" David screamed with each throw of his fist.

Jefferson and Jacob took advantage of the momentary chaos and tackled the other armed man to the ground.

After a momentary scuffle the two men managed to subdue the armed man. Jacob had to pull David off the now unconscious first armed man. During the chaos they had lost focus on Sidney and it wasn't until they heard Mary Margaret gasp and the distinctive sound of a gun readying to fire that they all turned to see Sidney with a gun to Red's temple.

"Perhaps I underestimated the lot of you," Sidney growled. "Now, unless you want Ruby's odds of survival to become zero I suggest a little cooperation."

* * *

><p><em>After several hours of much needed rest and healing Emma was walking the halls of the castle with her mom as preparations were being made for her and August to leave.<em>

"_I'm sorry I couldn't alter the curse for you," Emma apologized._

"_Don't apologize," Snow replied. "You have given all of us the greatest gift of all…hope. Yes, it will be a hard twenty-eight years, but I know that at the end of it all I will have you back in my life. That hope alone will be enough to give me the strength to overcome whatever is thrown at me."_

"_Speaking of that…" Emma reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the magical vile August had managed to recover. "I know now that I was never meant to alter the curse, but I do believe our bond created this magic for a reason. I want you to hang onto this and even as things grow dark remember that our bond will bring us together one day."_

_Snow took the vile from her daughter and had to fight back the tears as she looked at the woman her unborn child would become and her heart was filed with more love and pride then she ever imagined possible. She put a hand on Emma's cheek and locked eyes with her daughter._

_"I love you, my beautiful daughter," Snow spoke with a quiver in her voice and a few stray tears trickling down her cheeks. "I am so incredibly proud of you and I yearn for the day the curse is broken and future me can give you a much overdue embrace."_

_Emma now had tears trickling down her cheeks. She now knew where she got her emotional tendency to cry from. Emma did something that a few days ago would have been out of character, and she wrapped her mom in a loving embrace. The two women cried into each other's shoulder. Emma was crying for all the moments her soon to be born self would never to get have with her mom. Snow was crying for all the moments she would lose with her daughter. What comforted each was knowing that at the end of all this their family would one day reunite. As the two women broke their much needed embrace they wrapped an arm around each other's waist and walked to the throne room where everyone was waiting for them._

_In the throne room Red and Jacob were having an equally heartfelt moment with their son. _

"_I just wish we had more time together," Jacob spoke with anguish in his voice as he realized he once again had to let his son go._

"_We will," August promised. "Once the curse is broken we will all have a lifetime together. It may take twenty-eight years, but we will be a family again."_

"_I just hope I will be there to see it too," Red commented sadly. "To think I will never get to watch my grandson grow up or watch you get married breaks my heart."_

"_Don't worry mom, we will get back in time to save future you and trust me you will get to spoil your grandson. And on the day I finally convince Emma to settle down you will be there to watch me ball out my eyes as she walks down the aisle to me," August stated with a smile. "We will all get a happy ending if it's the last thing I do."_

_Words were failing Red, so instead she hugged her son. Jacob couldn't help himself and he wrapped his arms around his wife and son leading to a great big family group hug._

_Across the throne room Snow and Emma entered. _

_Frederick and Abigail approached Emma and offered her a gold dagger from their kingdom._

"_It is tradition in this realm to offer a token of appreciation to someone who has saved your life. Given that you are destined to save us all it is only appropriate that we send you away with a token of our appreciation," Abigail stated as she handed Emma the dagger._

_Emma took the dagger and tucked it into her boot. _

"_Thank you," Emma replied._

"_No, thank you," Frederick replied. "You have a great burden on your shoulders, but you carry yourself as a true leader. You have given us hope for a future filed with hope and for that we are forever in your debt."_

"_You owe me nothing," Emma stated. "Believe me I will screw up a lot in my journey, but I will do everything in my power to see that you two are reunited."_

_Emma didn't want to tell them that in her time Abigail seemed to be gone, but she had not yet given hope on the woman who had once played a critical role in uniting her parents. If she had to search every square inch of Storybrooke she would find Kathryn, so that Abigail could get her well deserved happily ever after._

_James walked over and put a hand on Frederick's shoulder._

_"I hate to interrupt, but I need to steal Emma away," James spoke._

_"Certainly," Frederick acknowledged. _

_James put his arm around Emma's shoulders and led his daughter away from everyone else._

"_You have a tough journey still ahead of you," James acknowledged. "I just want you to know that I am incredibly proud of you."_

"_Thanks, dad," Emma stated as if calling someone dad was the most normal thing. Being here really had changed her more than she had realized. "I will do everything to not let down your legacy."_

"_You can never let me down," James declared. "I have something that I wish for you to have to remind you that no matter how hard the fight ahead is that you will always have a part of your mother and I with you."_

_James opened his hand and revealed a golden chain with a golden teddy bear pendant hanging from it with the letters S and J on either side of it._

"_I saw how you took to the teddy bears in your nursery so I had one of the craftsmen in the village create this for you. I know it isn't much, but I hope it will remind you that you were born of love and that no matter where this journey takes you love will always be with you."_

"_I love it," Emma replied with the threat of tears falling._

_Emma pulled her hair up and her father placed the chain around her neck._

"_May your journey be one filled with victory, love and joy for you, my daughter, deserve the world."_

_James and Emma hugged until Grumpy and Doc entered with the other dwarves. They walked over to James and Emma with a vile._

"_This is the only healing potion I could find that required minimal magic," Doc stated. "You will need to get Red to drink it and then you must find a way to infuse her with some of your magic to activate the healing properties."_

_Emma took the vile with a nod of understanding._

"_Any idea on how I can accomplish that in a land without magic," Emma wondered._

"_You're Snow's daughter, so you will find a way to make it work," Grumpy interjected with his usual frown._

"_Yeah, that was helpful," Emma grumbled as she tucked the vile safely away in her pocket. "Try smiling once in a while."_

_Grumpy grumbled before putting on a fake smile._

_"Okay, never mind," Emma laughed. "Just be you."_

"_Good advice," Red spoke as she walked over to the group. _

_Red gave James an apologetic look._

"_The Blue Fairy is ready, isn't she," James asked._

"_Yes, she is ready to send them home," Red replied regretfully. _

"_Then we must get them on their way," James replied sadly. He hated to see them leave, but he knew they had to get back to the place they belonged._

_As the others walked towards the center of the chamber Red stopped Emma. _

"_I must ask a favor of you," Red spoke softly as to not be heard._

_"Anything," Emma replied._

"_If I do not survive please help my son and husband find a way to accept my fate and live their lives to the fullest."_

"_That won't be an issue," Emma stated. "I'm going back to save you come hell or high water. Losing you is simply not an option."_

"_But should it end…"_

"_No," Emma interrupted. "I promise you that at the end of everything you will be at my side as we take on Regina and kick her ass."_

_Red simply nodded in agreement as she realized Emma was holding very stubbornly to her belief that everything would be alright. Red could only hope that Emma's faith wasn't misplaced._

"_Thank you, Red, for everything you've done," Emma stated in an attempt to change the subject and end her time here on a slightly more hopeful note._

"_I would do it all over again," Red stated. "All I ask is you learn to ask for help. If you are to break the curse you must realize that sometimes you do need to trust others to watch out for you and support you."_

"_I've learned a lot in my time here," Emma replied. "I will be sure to put more faith in others moving forward."_

_Emma and Red hugged before Emma walked to the center of the chamber where she stopped at her parents for a final time. They hugged each other until they all had to reluctantly let go. _

"_Safe journey," Snow spoke through her free flowing tears._

"_Until we meet again," Emma replied through her own tears. "I love you both."_

_Emma turned and joined August in the center of the chamber before she changed her mind about leaving._

"_Think of the time you left and this magic will return you to whence you came," The Blue Fairy instructed.. _

_August held Emma close as the Blue Fairy tossed a pinch of fairy dust to the ground and waived her wand. A vortex opened and with one last parting look around the room Emma and August exited the world of their births._

* * *

><p>Back in the cabin Mary Margaret continued to shield Henry as Sidney held a gun to Red's head.<p>

"You won't get away with this," David snapped.

"Oh, but I think I already have," Sidney replied with an evil chuckle. "You see I have the power here and you are going to do as I say. We will all take a trip into town and you will tell that federal agent that you lied about everything. Then my dear Regina will be free."

"She's got you hooked so deep you can't even see that she's just using you," Mary Margret stated.

"She loves me," Sidney yelled and pressed the gun tighter against Red's temple.

Jacob had been watching Red's chest weakly lifting and falling until the breaths became fewer. He knew he had to do something since they were obviously running out of time. He was running through all possible scenarios until he caught a flash of something out of the corner window and he suddenly knew what he had to do. It would be a calculated risk, but he had to try if Red, and for that fact any of them, had a chance.

"Re…Ruby won't survive the trip back to town anyway," Jacob declared in a calm tone. "So of all the hostages you could have taken you picked the worst one of us. Go ahead…kill her…"

Sidney shrugged and started to pull back on the trigger.


	23. Blood Red Sacrifice Fueled By True Love

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Warning: Bloody chapter ahead, but it was necessary to move along the story.

Note: This chapter is violent and bloody, but it was necessary to get the story to the point I want it for the next chapter. I took my lead for this chapter from the season finale, so while it's not anything like the show some concepts are similar. I hope my twist on it will be as powerful as the shows season one finale was. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 23: A BLOOD RED SACRIFICE FUELED BY TRUE LOVE

_Snow had been distraught after Emma and August left and had left the throne room in a rush of emotion. He gave her some time to be alone before searching her out. He found her in Emma's nursery clutching the same teddy bear he had found Emma with. He walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her._

"_She'll be fine," James reassured his wife._

"_You can't know that for sure," Snow replied._

"_Actually I can, she is your daughter and no daughter of yours will ever give up. Emma will defeat the curse and we will again be with her," James promised. _

"_I hope you're right," Snow replied as she pressed back into her husband._

_They stood in silence looking over the view from the room. Each was lost in their own thoughts thinking about the last few days they had been blessed to have with their daughter._

* * *

><p>One moment Jacob was watching Sidney's finger pull back on the trigger and the next someone darted past him in a blur and someone else charged from the back of the cabin. As the trigger was pulled the sound of the firing mechanism echoed off the walls and Jacob suddenly realized his gamble had paid off. August had Sidney from the back with his arm around the other man's neck while Emma was fighting for control of the gun. Emma had managed to divert the aim of the gun away from Red and into the wall not far from Henry and Mary Margaret, but she had managed to gain enough control of the weapon to protect her family.<p>

"Get the gun," August screamed at Emma as Sidney thrashed to get free.

Of all people Emma had expected would put up this sort of passionate fight Sidney had never even made the list. Now that she was fighting with her own passion to protect her family she knew the lengths this man would go for Regina which made him more dangerous then she could have ever imagined. He was putting up such a fight that Emma couldn't force the gun from his hands let alone get his finger away from the trigger.

As the three of them fought Sidney kept pulling the trigger sending bullets flying through the cabin. Mary Margaret had thrown Henry to the ground and was doing her best to shield him from the bullets. David saw a break in the firing and left the spot he was in and raced across the cabin to them. He threw himself over Mary Margaret and Henry just as a bullet flew over them and embedded in the wall where Mary Margaret had just been. David had a graze wound that spread straight across his back from where it had tagged him as he had protected his one true love.

"Stay down," David yelled at Mary Margaret as he kept her and Henry pressed into the ground.

Emma threw herself against Sidney and managed to propel the three of them back against the cabin wall. August hit the wall hard, but being against the wall gave him the leverage he needed to get a better hold on Sidney's neck as he tried to render the other man unconscious. Emma grabbed Sidney's hand and slammed it against the wall until she managed to make him let go of the gun.

As if they didn't have enough going on Emma's ears suddenly picked up the sound of another gun. She quickly whipped around to see some strange man struggle to his feet and take aim at Mary Margaret, Henry, and David. Without a moment to think of risk Emma let her heart lead her and she ran across the room and put herself between the man and her family.

"Emma!" August screamed as he watched helplessly as Emma ran straight into the line of fire for her family.

The first bullet hit Emma, but it didn't hurt like she had imagined it would. Calm spread through her as she stared the armed man straight in the eyes and leveled Sidney's gun at him and fired. The other man got off a second shot that collided with Emma's chest, but she managed to stay standing as she got off two more shots that each hit their mark. Her final shot took the man down and her body seemed to know the threat against her family had passed because as soon as the man hit the ground Emma's body allowed her to register pain again. She put hand to her chest and it came away wet with blood. As she looked down at her blood soaked hand she gasped and fell to her knees. She collapsed face forward into the ground gasping for air as a pool of blood immediately began to form around her.

August slammed Sidney's head into the wall, knocking the evil man unconscious. Without losing a beat he dashed across the room and turned Emma over. He pulled her into his lap and pressed his hand against the worse of the two wounds.

"Emma…hold on…just hold on…" August begged.

"Mom," Henry screamed and tried to break free of his grandparents who both refused to let go of him. David wrapped his arms around Henry and held the boy tight to his chest as he nodded to Mary Margaret. "Go, Emma needs you," David instructed.

Reluctantly Mary Margaret left them and raced to be at Emma's side.

"Please…grandpa…please…she needs me too," Henry begged.

"I'm sorry buddy, your mom wouldn't want you to see her like this," David replied sadly.

Jefferson didn't waste any time grabbing every towel he could get his hands on. He dropped them in a pile at Emma's feet and pressed a handful onto each of the entry points.

"Are they…okay…" Emma gasped.

"Everyone is safe," Mary Margaret soothed. "You protected all of us."

"Henry…" Emma begged to know as she desperately clung to life. She knew she had come to the end, but she had to know that Henry was safe.

Mary Margaret was watching the towels soak through with blood almost as soon as Jefferson piled them on. She knew this was one injury Emma wasn't going to walk away from and she knew Henry would need to say his peace.

"David…bring Henry over here," Mary Margaret ordered.

Henry was young, but he knew what all this meant. He walked slowly over to his mom and kneeled beside his dad. No one was trying to hide their tears and an unspoken understanding passed through the room as they all realized this was the time to say their peace. Henry wrapped his hand around Emma's.

"Be good…for your…dad…" Emma gasped as she used her last fleeting strength to wrap her hand around his.

"I love you," Henry cried. "I love you mom."

"I love…you too…" Emma gasped.

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and David, who had a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"Look after my boys…please…" Emma begged.

"We will be here for them," Mary Margaret promised.

"Thank you…I love you…mom and dad…"

At being called dad more tears streamed down David's face.

"We love you too," Mary Margaret replied through the lump of emotion in her throat.

Emma turned her gaze up to August.

"You made me…whole again…you saved me…I love you…"

"I love you too," August sobbed. "Please don't leave use…please Emma…you have to fight…"

"You will all be…just fine…you're a family…"

"We're not a family without you," August sobbed.

Emma's gaze started to glaze over and a smile spread across her face.

"I'm not afraid…"Emma spoke in a far away whisper.

"No..Emma! Please don't go," August cried.

Jacob was watching everything from his place at Red's side. As he watched that he realized that Red was no longer breathing.

"Red! No, don't you go too," Jacob yelled.

He immediately started doing CPR on his wife.

August was torn, he was losing the two most important women in his life and he had no idea what to do. Then it hit him that Emma had the healing potion in her pocket. He fished around in her pockets until he found the vile still intact. He held it and looked down at Emma and over at his parents then back down at Emma.

"Her…give it to her…," Emma gasped. Even in her final moments she still knew what he was thinking and she was still willing to make her life less important than those she loved.

"Emma…you have too…" August begged as he made a decision and put the vile to Emma's lips. She refused it and managed the strength to push his hand away.

"Meant for her…have faith…meant to be…" Emma gasped a final moment of wisdom as her eyes locked in a far away gaze and her final breath was exhaled.

With a shaky hand he handed the vile to David. Without waiting for instruction David took the vile and raced it over to Jacob.

They brought the vile to Red's lips and poured it into her mouth. David rubbed Red's throat in hopes to get enough of the substance into Red to do good.

"It won't work," August realized. "The potion required Emma's magic."

"Then we've…lost them both…" David realized.

"Not yet," Bae spoke from the door of the cabin. "We still have one last card to play."

He held up a vile with a purple substance in it.

"Bae," August acknowledged. "How…what…"

Bae didn't waste any time answering questions. He kneeled beside Emma's head and opened her mouth. He placed a single drop of the purple potion into her mouth then stepped back.

"Have faith," Bae instructed.

David wasn't sure what Bae had done, but he knew where he belonged so he made his way back over to Mary Margaret and kneeled beside her as they all mourned Emma. Mary Margaret was rubbing Emma's arm almost as if she was trying to comforting the other woman. David knew everyone was in shock so he said nothing and instead placed one hand on Emma's arms and wrapped his other arm around Mary Margaret.

The blood began to seep through the floorboards and was dripping into the soil beneath the cabin. The growing pool of blood began to smoke and with each drop of blood the smoke grew. The smoke grew into a purple cloud that began to grow and rise.

August didn't know what Bae had done, and frankly in that moment he didn't care. In his heart he just knew he had lost her forever and that pain consumed him and made everything else irrelevant. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips.

"I will always love you," August whispered.

Henry leaned over and kissed his mom's cheek.

"I love you too, mom," Henry whispered against her cheek.

A spark of purple energy ignited from each place Emma's family was touching her. The energy kept growing until it merged with a wave of purple smoke that pushed through the floor and filled the room.


	24. Dark Red

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: Sorry about the delay in this chapter, but I wrote myself right into a hell of a spot at the end of the last chapter. I think I wrote about 15 different versions of this chapter some picking up right where the last chapter left off and some with a longer time jump. All the versions that picked up right where the last chapter left never quite worked the way I wanted them to. The best way to get myself out of the spot I wrote myself into was a small time jump which still allowed me to show the impact of the events at the of Chapter 23 while also serving to move the story along. Finally got my inspiration to get a chapter I liked after watching OUAT Comic-Con interviews and recent episodes of Falling Skies which provided the last bit of inspiration needed to get this chapter done. If you're a fan of that show you may be able to pick up on the inspiration behind a certain new character that I had previously struggled with. Hopefully the next chapter goes much smoother and won't take as long to write. In the meantime I am interested to hear what everyone thinks about the twist I throw out in this chapter. Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 24: DARK RED

August walked through a cemetery and came to a stop at a fresh grave. He brushed his fingers over the headstone to reveal Emma's name. He sat next to the headstone and leaned his head back against it. He looked worn and exhausted as he looked towards the now badly damaged Storybrooke caused by a solid week of battles between Regina's forces and those loyal to James and Snow.

"One week, that's how long it's been, Emma. Only one week and it feels as though I've been without you forever," August declared with emotion cracking through his voice. "I'm sorry I haven't been back to see you since the funeral, but things have been kind of crazy. Now that the curse is broken everything is in complete chaos and James is so heartbroken over you that he and Snow are barely holding everyone together. Dad is doing what he can to help, but mom...she's a mess. She won't actually say it, but she feels guilty she's here and you're not. I don't think she's slept more than a couple minutes at a time since she woke up from the coma. As for Henry, well he's your son, so he's trying to be stoic and strong. No boy should have to grow up as fast as he has in the past few weeks, but he's actually handling all this better than the rest of us. Part of that is he's convinced there will be some magical way to bring you back. I know I shouldn't let him hope for that, but…"

"Hope can be very powerful." August looked around to find the source of the voice. Off to his right he saw a blonde woman in her mid twenties, but he didn't recognize her.

"Yes, hope is very powerful," August agreed.

The woman walked over and laid flowers at Emma's headstone.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you," the woman apologized. "I just wanted to pay my respects."

"Did you know Emma," August inquired as he stood and knocked the dirt off his pants.

"You can say that," she replied.

August felt some odd sense of familiarity with this mystery woman, but he just couldn't place how he knew her.

"I'm August," August introduced himself in hopes of getting a name in return.

"I know," the woman responded as she shook August's hand with a smile.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know who you are."

"Have we met," August wondered.

"Not exactly," she replied.

"Am I allowed to be confused?"

"Take a message to Red for me," the woman ordered as she deflected to avoid answering any questions. "Tell her she needs to trust her senses."

"And who should I saw sent the message?"

"Nice to see you August, please be sure to deliver my message," the woman stated then turned and walked away. August watched her walk away with confusion splashed across his face.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm not going back with you," Emma told Red as they stood in a big open field with a blonde woman in her mid-twenties. "There is only enough magic for one of us to return."<strong>

"**Then it has to be you," Red declared. **

"**Red, you have to trust me. As long as I'm alive Regina will not stop attacking all of you. This will be best for everyone," Emma replied.**

"**You really think you being gone would stop her? All your passing would do is leave everyone without hope and Regina with the power again," Red argued.**

"**I know, but I have faith all of you can work together to stop her."**

"**Help me out here," Red begged of the blonde woman to her side.**

"**Believe me I wish I could, but she won't listen to me any more than you," the woman replied with frustration laced in her voice.**

"**You must remember what I am about to tell you. A moment will come where you must trust your senses over what your eyes are telling you. There is a greater plan at work here," Emma stated cryptically. **

"**No, Emma, I am not going back without you. They need you more than they need me," Red argued. "We both go back or you go back alone, but I'm not going back without you."**

**"Tell everyone that I love them and I'm so sorry," Emma stated with emotion cracking in her voice.**

"**Emma…" Red began to argue more but never got to finish her thought when Emma placed her hand on her chest and she felt a blast of magic wash through her.**

* * *

><p>Red gasped and sat straight up on the couch in the diners office where she had fallen asleep a few minutes earlier. She rubbed a hand across her chest and tried to slow her racing heart.<p>

"You need to try sleeping at night," Granny scolded as she got up from her desk and walked over to Red handing her a glass of water.

"Stop it Granny, you're starting to sound like Jacob and Snow," Red grumbled as she took the glass and sipped at the water.

"We're all worried about you," Granny stated. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Emma."

"If only one of us could come back from the inbetween it should have been her," Red declared as she sat the glass down and rubbed her tired and bloodshot eyes.

"Go home," Granny ordered. "Emma had a reason for exchanging her life for yours and I don't imagine she expected you to use your second chance to self destruct."

"I'm not…" Red began.

"Go home," Granny snapped. "Come back when you've had at least eight consecutive hours of sleep. The curse might be broken, but we still have to make a living and I've already had to comp half a dozen meals today alone for orders you've messed up."

Red knew that arguing with Granny would do her no good so in a huff she grabbed her red jacket and stormed out of the diner. As she slammed through the door she nearly ran into August.

"Mom, you okay," August inquired.

"I'm just peachy," Red snapped and walked away. She loved her son, but she didn't have the energy to have another argument with someone about how she was coping with Emma's passing. She knew she should be comforting him and helping Snow and James with Henry, but she couldn't stop blaming herself and she was rapidly slipping into the same dark place she had landed after killing Peter.

August ran after his mom and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up a minute. I was talking to dad earlier today and he said you didn't come home last night. Are you sleeping at all?"

"Not you too," Red grumbled and started to walk away again. August fell into stride beside her.

"You need to talk to someone, mom. Archie…well Jiminy has offered to council you if you wish to talk to someone."

"If I wanted to talk to someone I would," Red snapped.

"Then at least talk to Snow. She's worried about you too."

"She has enough things to worry about without my problems."

"You are one of the things causing her worry," August pointed out. "You're her best friend and yes Emma was her daughter, but she doesn't blame you. No one blames you for surviving. In fact we're all grateful to have you back with us."

"It was a stupid decision," Red snapped and turned on August. "No one should be grateful I'm here when our one great hope of winning the battle against Regina is gone."

"I would do anything to have Emma back, but I have to believe there was a purpose for her sending you back," August countered.

"There wasn't," Red replied. "She condemned this town to an eternal war between good and evil."

"We will find a way to defeat Regina and her loyalists, but only if we can all unite as Emma would want us to," August stated. "People need to hope in the future again. Emma brought hope to this town and if we let all hope die with her then Regina has already won."

"Then she's won," Red replied in a huff.

"What the hell is going on with you lately? I don't even know who this person is you've become!"

"I don't know what you want from me, August," Red replied as the frustration and exhaustion took over. "I don't know how to restore hope and I sure as hell have no idea how to stop Regina now that she has magic again."

"I just want you to be the warrior woman I've gotten to know the past few weeks. The woman who was willing to die for the cause and who put her family above all else. I want my mom back," August replied in a huff of emotion and anger. "I want you step out of the darkness that is consuming you and get back into this fight. Our family needs you back."

"That woman you are seeking died alongside Emma. Just another casualty of the war and I'm sorry if you don't like what's left, but this is reality now," Red snapped angrily.

August was beyond frustrated with his mom and he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Of all people I thought would just give up I never thought you'd be amongst them," August stated.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is who I am now so everyone just needs to deal with it."

Red didn't have the energy to keep arguing with him so she turned and tried to leave again. August remembered back to his earlier encounter at the cemetery.

"The blonde girl says you need to trust your senses," August yelled after his mom and was surprised when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Red had left pieces out of her recount of her encounter with Emma in the inbetween and that had been one of those details. She turned back to her son and strode back to him.

"What blonde woman," Red questioned.

"I don't know who she was, but she was paying her respects to Emma. She wouldn't tell me who she was and just told me to deliver the message."

"You said you saw her at the cemetery," Red questioned him anxiously.

It wasn't lost on August that this was the most enthusiasm his mom had shown since they lost Emma. There was definitely something going on with the blonde woman he met and he could tell it definitely involved his mom.

"Yeah. Why? Who is she?"

"She's hope. I have to go," Red stated before turning and taking off in a mad dash for the cemetery.

August was left to wonder what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Red sat with Snow in the garden and she couldn't help but notice Snow was absentmindedly rubbing her pregnant stomach.<em>

"_You miss her," Red observed. _

_Snow sighed and nodded. "We didn't have much time together and if the wardrobe isn't ready in time and Emma's history repeats I'll never get a chance to really know her."_

"_A very wise friend once told me that to hope is to live. Life is full of disappointments, failures, heartache, and pain, but if a person has hope in their life they can survive whatever life throws at them."_

_A smile snuck across Snow's lips._

"_I'm not really that wise, I just couldn't drag you any further through the snow," Snow remembered back to their escape from the hunting party that was after Red._

"_That and you were completely lost in those woods," Red recalled with a chuckle._

"_I was not lost," Snow replied defensively._

"_We walked in the same circle three times."_

"_Well not all of us were born genetically made for tracking. At least we got through that night together."_

"_No, Snow, I may have navigated us out of the woods, but you and you alone got us through that night. Without you I would have gladly thrown myself on the arrows of the hunting party. You gave me back hope and if hope was able to get me through that dark time it can help you now. Believe in hope for the day you will reunite with her."_

"_Now look who gets to be the wise one," Snow noted with a smile._

"_Simply repaying a long overdue debt."_

_The two women hugged and Snow suddenly grabbed Red's hand and brought it to her stomach where Emma was kicking._

"_I think Emma agrees with me," Red laughed. "Her mommy needs to believe in the hope this child brings to us all."_

* * *

><p>Red ran into the cemetery and paused when she came across Emma's headstone. She took a moment and kneeled beside the grave.<p>

"What the hell is going on, Emma? We lost you, so how is she even here? What am I missing," Red wondered. "I don't pretend to understand why you sent me back in your place, but I know you well enough to know you'd never abandon Henry. There has to be something more you didn't tell me. Please, Emma, just send me some kind of sign to help me understand why I'm here."

Red sensed her long before she heard her.

"Hello, Maggie," Red spoke as she stood and turned around to face the blonde woman.

"Hello grandma," Maggie replied as she stood in front of Red.


	25. A Red Moon Claims A Red Wolf

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. The characters ended up exactly where I wanted them to at the end of the chapter, but I was back and forth during a few moments where I just wasn't sure if a particular character would react the way I wrote them. I hope it works and I hope you enjoy the twists. Please review and give me your opinions on the characters and the way they interact in this chapter. Also curious to find out what all of you think about Maggie. And to those worried about Emma, be sure to pay attention to what Maggie tells Red. Can Maggie exist if Emma is really gone for good? Enjoy the story and let me know if you want me to continue by leaving a review. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 25: THE RED MOON CLAIMS A RED WOLF

Red stared at Maggie with tired eyes and despite pure exhaustion she felt the most alive she had since she had awoken from the curse weeks earlier. She walked forward and placed a hand on Maggie's face just to make sure the woman before her was really there. Maggie stood in a stoic and silent manner allowing Red to get the physical confirmation she needed. Once Red realized Maggie was real she embraced her granddaughter.

"Thank the gods," Red sobbed.

Maggie hesitated a moment before returning the embrace. She wasn't much for the emotional stuff. A lot of that she could blame on having to grow up way to fast in a hard world.

"It's okay," Maggie reassured her grandmother.

Red stood back and brushed away the tears that had been trickling down her cheeks.

"How," Red asked with a hitch of emotion still lingering in her voice. "How are you here?"

"I was conceived in the past, born in this present, and lived in your future," Maggie replied.

"That still doesn't explain how you're here when you never even got a chance at life."

Maggie walked over to Emma's headstone and ran her hand along the smooth top of the stone.

"Magic can be unpredictable," Maggie replied cryptically.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"To be honest, I'm not sure I have an answer for you," Maggie replied as she leaned back against the headstone.

"None of this makes any sense," Red mumbled as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Why the hell didn't your mother just come back instead of forcing me into this hell?"

"Wow, pity party of one," Maggie observed sarcastically. "Get off this pity trip you're on because she trusted you to help set things right in a way she couldn't and you don't get to give up just because things aren't as you think they should be," Maggie replied in a forceful tone.

"She made a mistake," Red replied. "Whatever she thought I could do, she was wrong."

Maggie walked over to Red and stood eye to eye with her grandmother.

"She was only wrong if you give up," Maggie spoke in a soft even tone reminiscent of Emma. "Think for a moment, you asked how I'm here. Think about what you know of magic. By mom breaking the curse she repaired the timeline. All the fractures are gone, so if it was her place to remain dead I would not be here. No amount of magic can make a being live when they were never born."

Maggie took Red's hand and placed it over her heart.

"Feel that?"

Red nodded with tears threatening to fall.

"That is my heart beating as strong as ever. I am alive against all reason and all laws of magic. To me that says it's not time to give up on hope yet. I'm quite literally betting my life on the fact that you still have some fight left in you."

"Maggie I…" Red's voice broke with overwhelming emotion. "I'm so tired…tired of fighting and always losing."

"Then let's win," Maggie replied in a firm and confident tone. "You only lose if you stop fighting."

Red pulled her hand back away from Maggie's chest and used it to brush away the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"What do you want me to do," Red asked through sniffles as she tried to regain her composure. "I don't have any fight left."

Maggie extended her hand to Red.

"Then take some of mine. I'll be strong enough for both of us, but I need you to at least try. We can do this together," Maggie replied with confidence still strong in her voice. She stood silently now with her hand extended.

"I'm sorry, Maggie…I can't…" Red sobbed and turned quickly. Maggie watched in dismay as her grandmother left in tears.

"Damnit," Maggie yelled her pent up frustrations to no one in particular.

Even through her anger and frustration she sensed Bae before she ever heard him.

"Careful Maggie or someone may think you're losing control," Bae spoke as he strode up to her out of the trees he'd been watching from.

"I'm not the one losing control, but she is," Maggie snapped. "I should have been able to get through to her, but she just shut me down."

"You mom made a mistake sending Red back," Bae stated.

"She had her reasons," Maggie replied. "We may not agree with those reasons, but there is a bigger plan at work here."

"Who are you trying to convince here? We both know who Red is," Bae reminded Maggie.

"We can still stop her and save her. I have to believe that she's not lost to us yet," Maggie declared.

"You've lived in the future, Maggie. You know what your grandmother becomes and based off the look of horror in your eyes when you told me I can only guess it's even worse then you described. Perhaps it would be a blessing to every innocent life destined to be taken at her hand if we just kill her now."

"No," Maggie snapped. "Mom knew everything I told you when she made the decision to send Red back. We have to believe she did that for a reason, so we're not giving up on her yet."

"At what point do you stop letting familial sentimentality rule you and act on behalf of the innocents she will slaughter," Bae demanded.

Maggie closed the distance between her and Bae and she looked straight in his eyes with an intensity he'd never been exposed to, not even by his father.

"I have looked into the eyes of a soulless beast with my brother's blood dripping from its fangs. I have watched a lot of people I love die at the end of those same fangs. I have heard the screams of its victims being torn apart limb by limb." Maggie's eyes flickered from human to wolf under her own control. "When I can no longer see a soul in her eyes I will have no trouble whatsoever ripping out the monsters throat and ending her reign of terror before it can begin. Until that moment she is still my grandmother and I will fight for her soul with every ounce of my being and if you get in my way I will have absolutely no problem removing you from my path."

Maggie's eyes flickered back to human form and she stepped back. Bae was left looking at her in shock.

"How…the moon…" Bae tried to ask but he couldn't finish his thought.

"Just know when the time comes I have the power and strength to match the monster blow for blow and I will win," Maggie declared.

"And if you don't win?"

"We're all screwed," Maggie replied.

"She's already slipping away, Maggie. How do you plan on saving her when even seeing you can't restore her hope?"

"I have to let her hit rock bottom and pray I can pull her back up before Regina gets her darkness into her."

"You're playing a dangerous game here, Maggie. Are you sure this is what Emma wanted?"

"I'm not sure what she wanted or expected, but I know what I have to do. And I know what you have to do. So go do it or not even saving Red will save the future," Maggie stated firmly.

"You know you're going to have to eventually reveal your identity to the others," Bae pointed out.

"They don't know she was pregnant when she was killed and it is best that way," Maggie replied. "It's why I have to avoid the diner because Granny would peg me as family the moment I got within scenting range. So I need you to keep stopping by and keeping an eye on Red when she is there. Other than that I want you focused on your other task."

"As we speak my father and Regina have already formed an uneasy alliance and we both know what they are working on. I think it is a mistake to play the lone wolf card when you have an entire army that would back you up if they just knew who you were," Bae argued.

"Ten years ago you told and mom launched a plan to save the future. To her that was mere hours before she willingly laid her life down for her family and for the future. You followed the plan and gave her magic when she needed it most. It was her choice to use every ounce of it to set things right and break the curse. Now it's our job to finish what she started and create a future everyone can look forward to. Involving my family will only cause us problems. I have always been my strongest on my own and right now I need to be my strongest if we have even a chance in hell of stopping my grandmother from being turned into the harbinger of pure evil."

Bae was silent for a long moment before giving a gentle nod of his head. He knew she was right and he knew their best chance rested solely in Maggie's hands and he had to have faith that Emma truly had a greater plan at work here. He just hoped he wouldn't end up regretting allowing Maggie to take on Red on her own.

"I have to obtain a few last supplies for another attempt at what I was tasked. I'll be at my workshop if you need anything."

"Keep me updated on any progress you make," Maggie ordered.

With a nod Bae turned and left the cemetery. Maggie walked over to Emma's headstone and kneeled before it. She leaned her head forward and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma brushed a tear from Maggie's cheek as they stood in the field after Red had been returned to life. It took all Emma had to not lose her composure as Maggie told her of Henry's death at the hands of Red.<strong>

"**Henry gave his life for you," Emma spoke in a soft motherly tone. "He saw the strength in you and he knew, as I do, that you are much more of a beacon of hope then I could have ever hoped to be."**

"**I am not strong or some beacon of hope," Maggie snapped. "I didn't ask for any of this! I don't want to be a leader and I sure as hell don't want people depending on me!"**

"**Trust me, kid, I understand that more than you can ever know. What I do know is that it is your destiny to return light and hope to the future as much as it was my destiny to end the curse. And yes it sucks to have so much put on you, but people are counting on you. You must have faith that all will work out as it must."**

"**How can I have faith or bring hope when the best thing to happen in my whole damn life was not being born?"**

"**You will be born," Emma vowed. "You will be born into a better life where your biggest worry will be convincing your dad and brother to like whatever boy you bring home because no one will ever be good enough for you."**

"**How do you expect me to change the future when you couldn't change your own past," Maggie challenged**

"**You are stronger than I can ever hope to be. I have faith you can succeed where I failed."**

"**I don't want this responsibility," Maggie snapped.**

**"I'm sorry, Maggie, but you have to do this. Do it for Henry and the hope of a better life," Emma begged her daughter.**

**Maggie brushed away her tears, she hated to cry. She took a deep breath and gathered her emotions.**

"**We don't even know that I can return to a world where I was never born. We only met here because when you died so did I. I may have more practiced magic then you, but not even I know how to overcome the whole not being born thing."**

"**I do," Emma replied. "While I was in the past…well my past…I got a chance to flip through a book of magic. Some of it stuck with me, in particular one that allows a soul to temporarily transcend time and space. I think it may be how I was able to travel to two thousand and two when I encountered Bae. If you can do the same then there is still hope, but it all falls on you."**

"**No, mom, we have to send you back. I can send you…" **

**Emma grabbed Maggie's hands and held them with tears now streaming down her cheeks.**

"**I want the chance to be the kind of mother I never got to be to Henry. I want to know what it's like to hold my baby in my arms and know I'm going to get to see her first smile, her first steps, hear her first word, and love her unconditionally. I want to get to be your mom, but we can't have that if you don't do this Maggie. You get a chance to do something most only dream of, you can rewrite your future. You can save your grandmother and Henry and countless other lives. Please, Maggie, you have to trust me that a bigger plan is at work here. You have to go," Emma begged her daughter.**

**Maggie closed her eyes and nodded her head. When she opened her eyes she was looking up at her mom and the two women embraced. **

"**I'm proud of you," Emma whispered.**

**That cut right through Maggie's resolve and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing again. She just wished her mom knew what this simple embrace meant.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I'm as strong as you thought I was," Maggie murmured as she brushed her hand over her mom's name.<p>

Maggie heard someone approach from behind and she whipped around to see Henry staring at her with his book in hand and a smile on his face.

"I knew she'd send someone," Henry declared excitedly.

Maggie frowned at Henry.

"You shouldn't be out on your own," Maggie noted.

"I heard dad telling grandpa James that some woman wanted him to get a message to grandma Red. I knew it had to be someone mom sent. So, who are you," Henry quizzed.

"Who I am is unimportant," Maggie replied. "Get home before ou…your family starts to worry about you."

"Nope," Henry replied stubbornly. "Not until you tell me who you are and how we're going to bring my mom back."

Maggie rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but Henry ran after her and stayed at her side.

"Are you a princess," Henry asked.

"Nope," Maggie replied in an annoyed tone.

"A warrior?"

"Nope."

"A dragon slayer?"

"Nope."

"A queen?"

"Nope."

"A…"

Maggie stopped in her tracks and put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. Just shut up," Maggie growled. "You need to go home where you're safe."

Maggie removed her hand from his mouth and he stared up at her, studying her for clues. Then he caught sight of the darkening sky and his smile grew.

"It's going to get dark soon, so you'd better walk me home," Henry replied. "Can't let me walk around town without protection, now can you?"

"Never realized how annoying you were as a kid," Maggie grumbled under her breath and started to walk. "Come on kid, I have other things to do besides worry about you, so let's go."

Henry ran to keep up with her with a big smile plastered across his face. Hope had arrived back in Storybrooke and in his heart he knew his mom had sent this mystery woman to them for some reason and he was going to find out what that reason was.

* * *

><p><em>James and Jacob walked through the castle after leaving Gepetto's workshop.<em>

"_It's not going to be ready in time," James sighed. _

"_You don't know that for sure," Jacob replied. "Perhaps Emma just coming here altered things in ways we can't yet see. You can't say for certain that Snow and Emma still won't make it out of here."_

"_Emma will get out of here if it takes my last breath," James vowed. "I just hate the idea of sending my baby out into a cruel world alone."_

"_Don't give up on hope yet, my friend, this war is not yet lost," Jacob replied. "I have faith that all will work out as it must."_

"_You're stuck a realm away from your son. How in the seven hells can you be so hopeful?"_

"_I met your daughter," Jacob replied simply. "Just knowing that she will live and come back for all of us gives me hope. I know I will one day see my son again and I know that I have something to fight for. She has given all of us the most powerful thing in existence…hope. "_

_James pondered what Jacob had said and a smile spread across his face._

"_Think Snow would kill me if I suggest we change Emma's name to Hope," James wondered._

"_I think you should be more scared of Granny. Do you know how many hours she's put into that baby blanket? You may end up sporting a knitting needle in your eye."_

"_Right then. We'll just stick with Emma."_

"_Probably a safe plan," Jacob chuckled._

_Snow and Red nearly walked right into their husbands as they were coming in from the garden._

"_Should we be concerned," Red wondered. "I haven't seen this many smiles in a long time. Did someone use happy magic?"_

_James kneeled before Snow and pressed a kiss to her stomach. _

"_Daddy and Uncle Jacob were just talking about how perfect and amazing you're going to be," James spoke to Snow's stomach._

_Snow smiled and ruffled James' hair as he cooed to her stomach. She looked over to Red and smiled. _

"_You were right. Even with the curse still pending she has managed to restore hope when I thought all hope had left the land," Snow stated._

"_As long as she lives so will hope," Red declared. "Whatever darkness consumes the land she will be the single beacon of hope."_

* * *

><p>It was already dark when Maggie knocked on the door to James' house where the family had relocated to for the added benefit of extra room. Henry looked up at her, still trying to figure out who she was. The more he stared the harder and more insistent her knock became. She just wanted to make sure Henry got home safe and get the hell away from them before her cover was blown.<p>

A frantic James opened the door and his eyes locked on Maggie for a moment before his eyes were drawn down to Henry and a weight seemed to drop from his shoulders at the sight of the boy.

"Oh thank the gods," James exclaimed as he grabbed the shoulder strap of Henry's backpack and pulled him inside. He gave Henry a big hug as the others rushed into the entry way.

"You scared us all to death," Snow scolded Henry. "Why would you just leave like that?"

"I had to go see mom," Henry replied with a shrug. He didn't really understand what all the fuss was about.

"I am half tempted to ground you until you're thirty," August yelled at his son.

"You told me I could go see mom anytime I wanted," Henry yelled back.

"With someone taking you," August snapped back.

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself especially now that all of you just mope around here," Henry snapped angrily. "Someone has to try and fix things while the rest of you are just giving up!"

August wanted to stay mad, but when Henry got angry he got the same crease in his forehead that Emma used to and it broke his heart. He kneeled in front of Henry and pulled his son into a long hug.

"I'm sorry," August whispered to his son. That's when he caught a glance at the woman who had brought his son home and he immediately remembered her. He knew he shouldn't trust her, but he still couldn't get over the feeling of familiarity that washed over him when he saw her, much as it had done earlier in the day.

Maggie had more than ample opportunity to leave without being noticed, but her legs wouldn't obey her orders to leave. She seemed frozen in that spot, unable to walk away from the family she had lost.

James stood and turned to Maggie and he looked her over.

"Thank you for bringing him home," James thanked.

"No problem," Maggie replied with a catch in her voice.

"Would you like to come in," Snow asked as she came to stand beside her husband.

"No...um…I should probably just go," Maggie replied.

Red had heard the commotion and had come downstairs. She still looked as exhausted as she was earlier at the cemetery and that did nothing to boost Maggie's confidence.

"You need to go," Red growled aggressively.

Maggie was confused by Red's aggression until she saw Granny come down the stairs behind her and she knew her grandmother was just trying to protect her.

"Red, at least try and be civil," Granny scolded.

"Um, no, she's right. I really do need to go," Maggie replied as she started to back away from the doorway.

"No! Don't go," Henry yelled and raced out the doorway. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the house. "Mom sent her!"

"Henry," Snow sighed.

August stood back looking Maggie over and a frowned crossed his face as he looked between his mom and Maggie. Familiar or not he had to put the protection of his family first. He walked out and grabbed Henry away from her in a protective way. It hurt Maggie to see her dad not trust her, but she knew it was all for the best.

"She's the one I was telling you about earlier," August revealed. "She's the woman from Emma's grave. The one who wanted me to deliver that message to my mom."

"She's no one," Red stated as she joined the growing group on the porch.

"You seemed to indicate you knew who she was," August reminded his mom.

"I was mistaken," Red replied. "She is just someone whose order I messed up at the diner. She was simply giving me some friendly advice."

"This woman was never in the diner," Granny declared with a glare as she looked at Maggie.

Maggie resumed backing up as the others argued amongst themselves.

"I just wanted to make sure the kid got home safe. I've got to…" Maggie didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she felt a familiar feeling. She looked up at the sky and caught a glance of a full blood red moon materializing in the sky. By the calendar a full moon wasn't due for another two weeks and even then no full moon should be red. Maggie immediately recognized the red moon and it terrified her as she knew the darkness on its way. "No…this is wrong…this is happening to soon…"

"Regina," Jacob exclaimed angrily when he saw the moon. "This screams of her evil magic."

Maggie looked back into the house as her eyes changed from human to wolf. She didn't have time to process what was going on when she saw Red's eyes flickering between human and wolf. She dashed past the others and grabbed Red's arm and pulled her out of the house. She knew there was only one real way to protect the others from two blood thirsty wolves.

"Run," Maggie ordered. "We have to get to the jail and lock down."

"I can't," Red cried out as a wave of pain washed through her and she collapsed to the ground. "You have to…protect them…" Red clinched her fists as she fought for control.

"No, Red, please. You have to fight this," Maggie begged her grandmother. A wave of pain washed through Maggie too and she clinched her fists as she struggled against a dark power like she'd never felt before.

"Protect…them…" Red growled and right before her eyes Maggie watched Red's soulful eyes be replaced by the soulless eyes of the blood thirsty wolf.

"Fight the magic," Maggie begged.

Red's only response was to grab Maggie and throw her into the side of the house as if she was light as air. Maggie grabbed her side in pain as she struggled to her feet. She looked around and saw everyone she ever cared about out in the open and her protective instinct kicked in.

"Get inside," Maggie yelled at the others as she struggled up the stairs and began to push them all inside.

"Red," Jacob cried out as he ran out towards her. "Fight it!"

"She's gone! Leave her! Inside! Now!" Maggie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the house where the others had sought refuge.

"What the hell is going on," James demanded.

"Regina's exploiting Red's weaknesses," Maggie replied as she ran around the house making sure all the windows and doors are locked. "Red's in a compromised state and what better way to control an exhausted weak wolf then to use the darkest of magic to call a red moon into existence."

"Who the hell are you," James asked again after listening to Maggie talk about things she should know nothing of.

"I'm the person who is going to keep you from becoming dinner," Maggie snapped. Her wolf felt the powerful pull of the moon and her emotions were heightened, so it was taking all she had to control her emotions.

Maggie ripped her pack off her shoulders and dumped it out on the floor. She tossed several chains at James and Jacob.

"I don't have time to explain who I am, but lock this house down and tie me down," Maggie yelled at them. "Now!"

James and Jacob shared confused looks before James grabbed the chains and motioned towards the basement. "It'll be more secure down there."

Maggie screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. She usually had complete control of her changes and could call upon her wolf with or without a moon, but she had no control of this change and that terrified her.

August felt an overwhelming need to take care of the woman whose name he still didn't even know. He shoved Henry into Snow's protective embrace and picked Maggie up and ran towards the basement with her followed by James and Jacob with the chains. They found a corner with old iron pipes that went deep into the earth. The three men quickly used her chains and some of their own to chain her down. The entire time Maggie was fighting with every ounce of her strength to keep the wolf in until the others were protected from her. Once she felt the chains were secure enough she gave into the powerful dark magic pulling at her wolf and the blonde woman was replaced by a elegant looking white wolf with deadly fangs and a pure rage in its eyes. The wolf jerked at the chains and snarled at the men as it tried to rip free.

"This isn't possible," August gasped. "Mom is the only wolf in Storybrooke…"

"Really? Strange things happening to us still surprises you," Jacob questioned his son.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the curse strongest in the female line of the cursed," James questioned as the three men backed further out of range from the blood thirsty wolf.

"Yeah, but most of the cursed were wiped out by hunters. As far as I know my family blood line was one of the last if not the last in existence. This woman has a lot of explaining to do," August stated. "But first we have to find a way to get mom."

"She's gone," Snow said from the top of the stairs. "Our Red is gone."

Outside Regina walked out of the darkness and came to a stop beside Red. The part of Red still fighting could feel Regina's control growing and it was terrifying.

"You belong to me now," Regina declared with a wave of her hand at the moon.

"No," Red growled. She wanted to rip out Regina's throat, but she couldn't move. She was trying to fight the magic, but she could feel Regina pulling her wolf out.

"Good wolfy," Regina laughed as she ran her hand down Red's long hair. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

Red screamed out and the woman was replaced by the blood thirsty wolf now standing obediently at Regina's side.


	26. Primal Call Of The Blood Red Moon

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

Note: I felt that with this chapter I needed to provide a little glimpse into the future. This chapter is really about learning who Maggie is and what drives her. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready ;)

CHAPTER 26: PRIMAL CALL OF THE BLOOD RED MOON

James and Jacob along with Snow and Henry stood in the basement listening to Granny. They all had confused looks on their faces. August was listening in, but he was transfixed on the white wolf fighting her bindings.

"How is that even possible," James wondered. "Are you sure?"

"This nose may be old, but it still works," Granny replied. "That girl's scent is very similar to Henry's. The only way that's possible is if she is…"

"Family," August finished as he turned to face the others.

"That's not possible though," Snow added. "That woman is nearly Emma's age."

"And Emma was our age," James reminded. "Yet we were her parents."

"Emma and I don't have a daughter," August stated the obvious fact.

"Yet she looks remarkably similar to Emma," Bae spoke as he came down the stairs. "Hope you don't mind my intrusion, but Jefferson let me in."

"What do you know of her looks," August questioned.

"He knows who she is," Snow deduced.

"Indeed," Bae confirmed.

"Care to shed some light on her identity," James demanded.

"You already know who she is. The problem is none of you seem to be able to accept it. Which is ironic, because if any group of people should be able to accept the impossible I'd think it would be this group," Bae replied.

"You didn't answer my question," James snapped.

Snow put a hand on James' shoulder to calm him and took the lead from her husband.

"At least give us a name," Snow asked in a calm tone.

"We don't have time for pleasantries," Bae snapped as he turned his focus on Maggie's wolf.

Bae got as close to the wolf as he could while still staying outside the strike range allowed by the chains.

"What are you doing," Bae demanded. "We both know you have the strength to control this darkness, so fight! Fight the darkness!"

Bae knew the others were behind him watching, but they were of no concern to him at the moment. He knew that if Red and Emma had a chance in hell he had to help Maggie regain control. If they lost Maggie they were as good as screwed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile with a dark purple substance in it.

"I did it," Bae revealed. "Everything you told me was spot on. This can save you so you can save the rest of us. Come on, you have to fight this! Don't you dare quite on me now! Not when we are so damn close!"

The only response the wolf was giving him was snarling followed by the clang of its powerful jaw opening and closing as the wolf raged. He locked eyes with the beast and he didn't understand it, but he felt a connection he couldn't quite understand. Then he felt a pull as if his magic was being siphoned off. It only took him a moment to realize what she was doing and he let go of all his walls and let her in.

"That's a girl! Fight this! Take what you need," Bae offered.

He felt her pulling on his strength as Maggie fought the darkness consuming her wolf. As they sat locked in a stare off Bae looked for any sign Maggie was winning. Then after a couple minutes the eyes of the wolf became human.

"Fight," Bae screamed at her.

Maggie's wolf howled and cried out in pain until the howl turned into a pained cry from Maggie as she recalled her wolf.

"Save…them…" Maggie gasped as she trembled on the floor. It was taking everything she had to fight her wolf.

Bae disregarded the danger she could pose to him and ran to her side. He helped her sit up and leaned her against the wall.

"You're burning up," Bae observed.

"Can't…stop…it…" Maggie struggled as she shivered and trembled.

Bae held the vile in front of her.

"This will work. I promise," Bae declared. "You have to take this."

"No…if it…works…have to…get it to…Red…" Maggie demanded.

"No! We can't save Red without you," Bae stated. "They may not know it yet, but they need you and like it or not you need them. The very things you are trying to stop will happen if we lose you, so take this damn potion!"

Maggie screamed out in pain as the wolf took over and she half transformed before Maggie was able to fight it back in. She was almost incoherent between the surging dark magic and the fever ravaging her human form. Bae disregarded his own safety and grabbed her face.

"I'm so sorry," Bae apologized.

"No," Maggie cried out as she realized what he was about to do.

Bae used all his strength to push her against the wall and he forced her mouth open. He poured the potion in and forced her mouth shut. Her eyes shifted to that of the wolf and Bae was now in a fight for both their lives. He pinched her nose shut while using his full body weight to try and keep her from killing him. If the wolf emerged now he knew he wouldn't have time to escape its reach before it struck, but this was a risk he had to take.

"Swallow! Damn you! Swallow," Bae screamed.

He felt her swallow the potion and he let go of her nose and mouth. The wolf apparently didn't appreciate the potion and Maggie threw her full strength at him and she managed to pin him even in her human form. Her eyes were bright red with the darkness of the Blood Moon. He knew that he was dealing with the wolf now, but the very fact she was in human form meant the potion had started to work. He just had to hold her off long enough for the potion to fully kick in. Maggie wrapped her hands around his throat and started to choke him. He gasped and hit her arm, but even at his strongest he was no match for the strength Maggie possessed with the wolf in charge. He could hear screaming from others in the room, but he couldn't process what they were saying as darkness started to invade his vision as the lack of oxygen began to take its toll.

As quickly as the attack started it stopped as Maggie pulled her arm back and collapsed off him. She was gasping and trembling as her body struggled against the battling magic fighting for control.

Bae was gasping to fill his lungs with air when he felt Jacob and James grab his arms and pull him away from Maggie.

"What the hell were you thinking," James scolded him.

Bae had his blinders on and all he could focus on now was Maggie. He used the wall to struggle to his feet and he stumbled back over to Maggie.

"Dude must have a serious death wish," Jefferson declared as he held his gun aimed at the woman.

"He's trying to save her," Snow stated. "She's important to him."

"To all of us," Bae corrected with a glance over his shoulder. He sat on the floor beside Maggie and brushed his hand over her forehead. He looked over to Granny and Snow. "I need you to get all the ice in the house and run a bath as cold as you can. Fill the tub with the ice and do it fast, because as soon as I get these chains off her we have to get her in that water."

Bae started to remove the chains until Jacob and James pulled him away from Maggie again.

"Let go of me," Bae demanded as he fought the men.

"She's a threat," James yelled.

"Not anymore," Bae replied angrily. "All she is now is a sick woman who needs our help!"

"What did you give her," August demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Bae replied. "What matters is that the wolf is suppressed for now, but the dark magic is still ravaging her body."

"He's right," Snow replied.

Snow took one look at the men before taking Bae's place at Maggie's side. She started to undo the chains Bae had been ripped away from. Granny took her lead from Snow and ran upstairs to get the ice bath ready.

"I'm coming too," Henry declared as he ran after her to help.

The men watched Snow with looks of confusion on their faces. Bae didn't waste time as he pushed James and Jacob off and ran to help Snow.

"Snow, don't…" James began.

"No, James, he's right. When Red first learned she was the wolf we did some research. We read of the Blood Moon and according to legend the magic attacks the human form in order to force a natural protective response from the wolf. Once the wolf is out it can be controlled by whomever is in control of the Blood Moon," Snow recalled.

"The wolf is suppressed, but we have to buy her body time to fight off the effects of the dark magic," Bae stated with a strong sense of urgency.

"She's no threat to us like this," Snow stated. "We have to help her James."

"We don't even know who she is," James replied.

Bae glanced at the weakened woman before him and he knew they were at a point where he had to give them some details or James would keep blocking his attempts to help Maggie. He glanced over his shoulder at James, August, and Jacob.

"Her name is Margaret, but she prefers to be called Maggie," Bae revealed.

"Margaret," Snow repeated with an obvious look of shock crossing her face. She looked between August and Maggie as her mind raced to a startling conclusion.

"No Snow," August stated. "I know what you're thinking and it's just not possible."

"Never mind that," James stated as he too reached the same conclusion as Snow. He rushed over to Maggie, who was now free of the chains, and scooped her up into his arms. "What matters now is getting this fever down and giving her body time to fight."

James took the lead with Maggie in his arms and he raced up the stairs. As the others followed after him August remained in the basement with a look of complete shock as he tried to accept the conclusion his mind had come to at the revelation of the mystery woman's name. Who knew one name could reveal so much.

* * *

><p><em>Snow had gone into labor at the worst possible time. The castle was under siege and the curse was already tearing through the land. Red had wanted to be with her best friend, but James had tasked her and Jacob to lead the forces while he stayed with Snow. Red was overseeing their defense from the front of the castle while Jacob coordinated their rear defenses from the garden.<em>

"_We've lost the front line," Grumpy reported to Red._

"_Reinforce our secondary defenses then," Red snapped. "Do not let them breech the castle!"_

"_With all due respect, Red, we simply don't have the numbers to hold off the Queen's forces," Grumpy replied._

"_I know," Red replied with a frustrated sigh. "But we must at least hold onto control of the castle until James and Snow can get Emma out of here. She is the only hope any of us have left. So send every available knight and fighter to the secondary defenses and hold this castle as long as possible!"_

"_What if they can't save the princess," Sneezy asked._

"_That's simply not an option," Red replied. "James will see to it that Emma is sent to safety. For that we must believe."_

_Red knew that they would lose the castle and the curse was not far off which meant everything they all loved was about to be ripped away. The only shred of hope they had now rested with James and Snow saving their daughter._

* * *

><p>Jacob rushed into the bathroom and dumped a bucket of ice into the tub. The heat from Maggie's body was melting the ice as fast as they were pouring it in.<p>

"That's it," Jacob stated. "That's all the ice from all the houses on the block. If James, August, and Jefferson don't get back from the diner soon with more we're going to have no way to keep her cool."

"What about the air conditioner? Can it go any cooler," Bae asked as he zipped up his jacket.

"I've got the thing set as low as it will go. We've already turned the house into a damn fridge," Jacob replied.

"Well there has to be something we're not thinking about," Bae snapped.

"Like what? If she's as powerful as you've been claiming why isn't she healing," Jacob asked.

"I don't know," Bae replied with a frustrated sigh. "She's fighting, but the potion should be doing more. It should have boosted her human immune response by now."

"It has," Snow replied in a soft tone as she scooped water in her hand and sprinkled it over Maggie's head. "Fevers are the natural response to an illness. Whatever you gave her is working. It suppressed the wolf and is helping her fight. We just have to do our part and keep the fever in check so her organs don't fry under the heat of the fever. But a little fever is a good thing."

"A little fever?! Snow, her fever is a hundred and six," Bae snapped. "She's already frying from the inside out!"

Snow wrung out a washcloth and rubbed the cool cloth along Maggie's cheeks and forehead.

"She's Emma's daughter. She can handle it," Snow replied stubbornly.

"We lost Emma," Jacob reminded her. "Emma had magic and we still lost her. We have to accept the possibility that…"

"Do not finish that sentence," Snow snapped angrily. "She is your granddaughter too Jacob Grimm! It's our job to fight for her not just sit back and accept what we perceive to be the inevitable! I need you to start acting like the Jacob who once sat vigil at his sons' bedside for two days straight when he had a simple cold."

Jacob frowned and nodded.

"I can't…we just lost Emma and now Red. Snow, I know you don't want to hear this, but perhaps its better we don't get attached to her. It'll hurt a hell of a lot less if we…if we can't save her."

Snow dipped the cloth again in the water and wiped down Maggie's face. She took in the features of the woman and couldn't help but smile.

"She has Emma's nose and chin," Snow stated. "I think she even has her eyes and this hair is definitely from James' side of the family. She is my granddaughter and no amount of denial will change that fact. The very fact that we lost Emma and Red is why we should put our whole hearts and souls into saving Maggie."

Jacob sighed and looked down on Maggie in the bathtub shivering and barely conscious. Snow was right Maggie did look like the perfect blend of both families. Henry had definitely taken after the Grimm side, but Maggie looked like the perfect mesh of her parents.

"I have to disagree on her eyes," Jacob stated. "Those are definitely Red's eyes and not just because of the wolf. She got those eyes from her grandmother."

Snow looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"Yeah, I can kind of see that. She has a little of you in her too," Snow noted. "She has the Grimm forehead and cheeks."

"Well she has a lot of Emma in her too and in our brief encounter with her earlier I'd say she has your stubbornness," Jacob state.

"Oh she has stubbornness in spades," Bae declared. "No one is going to tell that girl what to do. If she's doing something it's because she wants to. Which is probably why I'm in for an ass kicking for forcing that potion on her."

"She'll forgive you once she realizes that what you did was necessary," Snow replied.

"You don't know her," Bae stated. "She's Emma times ten. Fierce and independent don't even begin to describe Maggie."

Snow brushed sweat soaked strands of hair from Maggie's face.

"I don't doubt her strength," Snow stated. "She is her mothers' daughter which means she will beat this dark magic it is just a matter of when."

* * *

><p><strong>Maggie listened intently to her mom's plan.<strong>

"**I don't like the idea of leaving you behind," Maggie stated when her mom finished.**

"**You just have to have faith that everything will work out," Emma replied. "I promise you, this will not be goodbye. I have faith in your ability to successfully complete this mission and at the end of it all we will be reunited."**

"**You're putting way to much faith in me," Maggie scolded. "I'm not the person you think I am. Trust me when I tell you that I have way more failures in my life then successes."**

"**Then you truly are my daughter," Emma replied. "We may fail at certain things, but when it really counts we will always come through for those we love."**

"**If we both make it out of this whole mess alive I'm declaring it a miracle," Maggie stated sarcastically.**

"**Then we're headed for a miracle because I'm not planning on spending eternity stuck in the inbetween."**

"**Well perhaps if you filled me in on this entire plan of yours I would be more qualified to oversee a miracle," Maggie replied.**

**"You will know what you need to know when you need to know it," Emma stated. "When things look bleak and unconquerable I need you to fight with every ounce of strength you have. At the end of this journey you will understand."**

* * *

><p>As dawn neared Maggie started to show signs of improvement. They had moved her from the ice bath to the bed a half hour earlier when her fever finally dropped below a hundred and two.<p>

"Her fever is subsiding," Snow informed as she stared at the thermometer. "She's down to a hundred and one point four." She put down the thermometer and took Maggie's hand back into hers.

"Girl has fight," Jefferson stated. "Didn't think she'd pull out of it."

"Never underestimate anyone with Snow's blood in them. They are a line of fighters," James stated.

"She's a virtual perfect storm of genetics," Bae replied. "The blood of the Grimm family mixed with the blood of the wolf and add in some Charming family blood and you have the perfect recipe to create the ultimate warriors."

Maggie's hand moved in Snow's and Snow startled to attention.

"I think she's coming around," Snow declared.

Maggie groaned and tried to open her eyes. The first few attempts were unsuccessful until she finally got them to open and stay open.

Bae rushed over to the other side of the bed.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Bae stated.

Maggie's eyes shifted around the room with a long linger on Snow before her eyes settled on Bae.

"I hate you," Maggie snarled weakly.

"Yeah, you're welcome. I only took on a crazed dark magic infected blood thirsty wolf for you," Bae grumbled.

"Didn't ask for your help," Maggie snapped. "I've gotten through worse on my own."

Maggie pulled her hand away from Snow and tried to force her weakened body to cooperate with her as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa, Maggie, take it easy," Snow urged.

"Don't tell me what to do," Maggie snapped as she finally got into a sitting position.

"Stop being so damn stubborn, Maggie," Bae scolded. "You need to rest."

"No, what I need is to not be here," Maggie replied angrily.

She pushed free of the hands trying to hold her down and she managed to get to her very unsteady feet.

"Maggie…" Snow called out, but James put out a hand to stop her.

James walked over to the closet and pulled out a jacket. He walked over to Maggie and handed it to her.

"You'll need this. It's kind of cold out there," James stated.

"Thanks," Maggie replied as she reluctantly took the jacket.

"James, what are you doing," Jacob questioned.

"The lady wants to leave," James replied. "We can't force her to stay." He had to let go of Snow enough times in their early courtship to know you can't stop a stubborn woman. All you can do is let her go and pray she will survive and one day return to you.

Maggie tugged on the jacket and had to lean against the wall to keep upright as her body kept trying to fail her. Her breathing was rapid and everyone in the room could tell she wasn't in any shape to be up. Maggie closed her eyes for a moment to try and stop the room from spinning before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes again. She set her sights on the bedroom door and leaning against the wall she made it to the doorframe. When she reached the hall she was met by Henry looking up at her.

"Please don't go," Henry begged her.

"Get out of my way," Maggie snarled.

Instead of listening Henry held his ground whereas all the adults had cleared the path for her.

"You don't get to show up and then just leave," Henry snapped at her. "My mom…our mom sent you to help us, so help! You can't just run away when grandma Red needs us and when mom needs us to bring her back! You don't get to leave! You can't just runaway because things are tough!"

Maggie looked down at the boy who would grow into a powerful warrior and she realized this was the moment where the boy began his transformation into that warrior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Henry was twenty-eight and had long ago shed the look of innocence he had when he first found his mom. His body was now covered in scars from many a battle. Beside him was his eighteen year old sister and they were standing guard in an old abandoned house where their team had taken refuge for the night. Their friends Drew and Alex, the son and daughter of Cinderella and Thomas, were asleep in the other room. Maggie left her place at the window and limped over to the couch in the living room. Henry took one look around and went over to check on his sister. He sat on the couch beside her and lifted her leg onto his and started to gingerly undo her boot.<strong>_

"_**You should have let me wrap this earlier," Henry scolded her.**_

"_**Everything else has healed, Henry. Give me a few more hours or so and my foot should be good as new," Maggie replied.**_

_**"When I order a retreat you're not excluded from that command," Henry stated angrily.**_

"_**Regina released Red on us. If I hadn't turned and covered the retreat we'd have lost a lot more than just Jones. That monster had its eyes on Alex and I'll be damned if I end up the only woman left to keep you boys out of trouble," Maggie replied. She cringed when Henry slipped her boot off to reveal a very swollen and distorted ankle.**_

"_**I told you earlier you this ankle was broken," Henry grumbled as he reached over to the table and grabbed their med bag. He grabbed out a bandage and started to wrap it.**_

"_**That's not necessary," Maggie reminded him.**_

"_**It is until your body decides to use some of your super human healing to fix it," Henry replied. "I can't believe how careless you were. If Drew hadn't doubled back to help me recover you we could have lost you tonight."**_

_**"I had it under control," Maggie replied stubbornly.**_

"_**Sure you did," Henry grumbled. He knew better than to try and argue with her.**_

_**Henry wrapped her foot and once he was satisfied it was to his standards he grabbed a pillow from the dusty couch and slid it under her foot.**_

"_**Thanks," Maggie murmured. They had lost Snow five years earlier and since then Henry was the only family she had left. Most times their age difference led him to act more like her father than brother, but she knew his heart was in the right place. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…"**_

"_**You may have done everything I told you not to, but you did a good job," Henry interrupted with a complimented. "Compared to our usual loses after an encounter with Regina and Red I'd say one lost soul is our lowest body count to date and that was because of you."**_

"_**Wow, a compliment from the strong and powerful Henry Grimm. Didn't know you had it in you big brother," Maggie replied sarcastically.**_

"_**I pay compliments all the time," Henry replied defensively. **_

"_**Telling Grace she looks pretty doesn't count," Maggie replied referencing her brothers fiancé.**_

"_**We need to get back to Bae in the morning and report what happened tonight," Henry replied, choosing to ignore her jab at his ability to pay compliments.**_

"_**In the morning? No, Henry, we have to go back to the warehouse. We know that's where Regina is keeping Red chained during the day. We can get in there and kill the beast," Maggie declared.**_

"_**We're just meant to be a scouting unit," Henry reminded her. "I can't put the lives of this unit at further risk. We'll go back and tell Bae and then we'll make a calculated strike."**_

"_**Come on Henry, we're here now, we can end her eighteen years of terror. Besides, Red is our blood. If anyone is going to dispatch the monster it should be us in honor of the souls it stole from us, including Red herself."**_

"_**I'm sorry Maggie, but the answer is still no," Henry replied in a firm tone. **_

"_**I'll be healed by morning. We can do this."**_

"_**No," Henry said firmer. "You are a great fighter, Maggie, but you are impulsive. I spent half an hour just convincing Bae that bringing you along on this recon was a good idea. Do you have any idea how important you are? Jones was just one of millions who would give their lives for yours. I am not going to put you back into danger."**_

"_**I wish people would stop calling me important," Maggie grumbled. "I'm no one important and I sure as hell am not the savior."**_

"_**Damnit Maggie, why do you have to be so damn much like mom," Henry snapped. "She didn't want to be the savior either, but when all was revealed to her and she was called into action she rose to the occasion. When the time comes for you to be called to fulfill your destiny you too will do as you must. But in order for that to happen you have to stay alive which means limiting your reckless actions."**_

"_**I didn't ask for any of this," Maggie replied.**_

"_**Neither did mom," Henry stated. "All you can do is believe in your abilities and learn to accept your destiny. When the time is right you'll understand and it is in that moment where you will have to choose to lead and fight or run and hide. One option could save the world and the other could destroy it."**_

"_**No pressure," Maggie sighed. "I don't know how mom did it."**_

"_**She was winging it most of the time," Henry revealed. "But her strength came from having her family around her."**_

"_**Well that's easy since all I have left is you," Maggie replied.**_

"_**I may not always be here, Maggie," Henry replied. "There will likely come a day when it's just you and then you must learn to allow others into your life."**_

"_**I'm friends with Drew and Alex," Maggie stated.**_

"_**You'll need more than just them to win the war," Henry replied. "Every free person in the land will follow you into the deepest darkest depths of hell, but you have to be willing to lead them. Running just won't be an option and you will likely lose a lot of friends along the way."**_

"_**I don't want to lead," Maggie replied stubbornly.**_

"_**One day you will have no choice, but to lead," Henry declared. **_

"_**I'm just fine on my own when you're not around," Maggie replied.**_

"_**I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall sometimes," Henry grumbled. "You just don't get it, Maggie, you can't be the lone wolf. Like it or not people need you and you will have to accept your place as their leader because right now we're all just trying to survive until you're ready."**_

"_**Then everyone is screwed, because I'm never going to be ready."**_

"_**That's what you think," Henry replied. "You're just like mom, so it's going to take a firm smack upside the head, but when you get that smack you'll understand. Just promise me one thing."**_

"_**What," Maggie asked reluctantly.**_

"_**When the moment comes and you're scared of what it means don't run. Please, promise me you'll fight through the fear and stand your ground. Don't go all lone wolf when the world needs you the most. Promise me."**_

_**Maggie was silent for several beats. She didn't want to disappoint her brother, whom had done so much for her, but she also didn't make promises she couldn't keep. But if this was the only thing he ever asked of her she owed it to him to at least try.**_

"_**All I can promise you is that I'll try," Maggie replied with a sigh. "I'll try and be the person they need."**_

"_**That's all I can ask."**_

_**Henry got up, careful of her foot, and leaned down to give his sister a hug.**_

_**"Rest that foot. I'll keep guard," Henry told her. He snuck in a brotherly kiss on her cheek which Maggie quickly batted away with a "eww".**_

"_**Brat," Henry joked. **_

_**He smiled down at her and realized that this was the moment his parents had told him to look for. She may not realize it yet, but he could see it in her eyes that she was ready to start accepting her destiny. He would have to talk to Bae about upping her training. They had to prepare her for whatever was thrown her way.**_

"_**Mom and dad would be proud of the woman you've grown into," Henry declared.**_

* * *

><p>Maggie looked down at little Henry and she closed her eyes in quiet contemplation. Like it or not the moment had come and she either had to choose to stay and fight with them or run and give them a chance of not being slaughtered to protect her. She opened her eyes and looked back down at Henry.<p>

"I promised," Maggie whispered. She leaned back against the doorframe and sighed heavily before trying to make the rest of the moment to face the others. She waivered on her still unstable legs and Henry was immediately at her side providing her a shoulder to balance against.

"It's okay," Henry reassured her. "I've got you."

Just hearing that brought her comfort and made her want to cry at the same time. But crying was something she tried to avoid so she settled for accepting the comfort his words brought her. She looked out at the people whom she'd watched die for her and she couldn't help but fear that history could yet repeat itself, but she had to try and change it.

"I'm not really good at this whole team thing," Maggie admitted. "I work best on my own, but a wise man once told me that this war can't be won by any one person."

Snow approached Maggie and extended a hand to her. She wanted to hug Maggie, but she didn't know how that would go over, so she decided to give Maggie the choice.

"Then let us get you well so we can fight together to end this war and save the ones we love," Snow urged.

Maggie hesitated, but she reached out and took Snow's hand. It was at that point her legs gave out from under her and both Henry and Snow acted fast and were able to keep her from collapsing to the ground.

"James," Snow called out as she took on most of Maggie's weight to keep her standing.

James rushed over and swept Maggie up in his arms.

"I don't need to be carried," Maggie grumbled.

"Your body would seem to be declaring otherwise," James replied. "It is okay to ask for help on occasion."

"Help is for the weak," Maggie retorted.

"Then I must be amongst the weak, because even I need help from time to time," James countered.

He carried her back over to the bed and gently placed her back in it.

"You are definitely your mothers' daughter," James commented.

"Stubborn to a fault," August added as he pulled the blanket up around his daughter.

"We're coming up on sundown again," Granny noted as she entered the room.

"I should be locked up," Maggie stated.

"Not necessary," Bae replied. "The potion is blocking the dark magic of the Blood Moon from calling to your wolf. Once you've regained your strength you should be able to avoid any further effects from it."

"You should have given that potion to Red," Maggie declared.

"I took a calculated risk. I believe Emma sent you because you and you alone are strong enough to rescue Red. With a little help from the rest of us, of course," Bae replied.

"Get some rest and when you're stronger we'll make our plans to retrieve Red and beat Regina once and for all," James declared.

On the other side of town Regina watched the cage she was keeping Red in.

"You might as well save your strength," Regina warned. "You can't overcome the Blood Moon."

Red's eyes were blood red and her human eyes had long been consumed by those of the wolf. Her clothes were covered in sweat as she tried to resist the dark magic trying to invoke her wolf.

"Why…are you…doing this…" Red asked weakly.

"Because I can," Regina replied. "Because they have my son and I want him back."

"He's not…your son…"

"Oh, my dear, he most certainly is and I will have back what is mine."

"Please…Regina…this isn't the way…" Red begged.

Regina walked over to the cage and kneeled down.

"It's time for my happy ending and you my dear are going to help me get what I want."

"I'll never…help you…" Red growled.

"Maybe not, but your wolf will soon be my loyal servant. We are going to have a grand time together," Regina replied with a laugh. Red could hear the other woman laughing as she walked away.

No matter how hard she fought Red knew Regina was right. She had no control of the wolf and she knew that after a few forced transformations her human side would be lost forever to the wolf and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Even now she could feel her humanity slipping as the blood thirst of the wolf was beginning to bleed into the thoughts of her human side. The only salvation she had was knowing that Maggie had escaped Regina's control. It did break her heart to know that her only granddaughter had fallen prey to the curse. She would give anything to get back to her family, but at the very least she prayed that if she lost control her friends and family would just kill her. She would rather give her life than take the lives of others for Regina's amusement.

"I'm sorry," Red whispered an apology for all the pain she knew Regina would force her to inflict on others.

Red cried out in pain as the wolf broke free and in the cage the wolf howled out and waited for its mistress to set it free to feed.


	27. Blood Red Demons Of A Future Leader

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

WARNING: This chapter contains some bloody moments and some dark subject matter. Do not continue reading if you think either will bother you.

Note: This chapter centers around Maggie and Snow. I felt that in moving the story towards what I have planned for the next chapters I needed to reveal who Maggie is behind her tough exterior and I felt Snow was one of the few people in this world who could get through to Maggie. Henry would really be the only other person, but Maggie would never unload these revelations on a child. I needed to answer some questions I had about the character. What made August and Emma's daughter so distant and hesitant to connect with anyone? Why does being around her family seem to pain her so much? Why doesn't she feel ready to lead? I had those questions and I imagine a lot of you did too, so I hope you enjoy the explanation I came up with. She comes from a very dark place and she has overcome a lot. The question going into the next chapter is can she rise to the challenge of leading? Is she strong enough to fulfill her destiny or will history repeat itself? Also, pay attention to the very end. Someone will be making an unexpected appearance and it may not be whom you expect. I welcome hearing your theories on who our mystery figure is, but you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out who it is. If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 27: BLOOD RED DEMONS OF A FUTURE LEADER

Maggie was feeling stronger by morning and after a long shower she was starting to feel almost human again. Still she couldn't bring herself to join the others downstairs discussing the blood bath from the night before. Had she been in a better state of mind she could have warned them, but her body was too taxed and she had allowed all those innocent lives to be taken when she had the knowledge to stop it. So instead of joining in on a conversation she'd heard hundreds of times in her life she stayed up in the bedroom perched on the window seat staring out into nothing. A knock on the door pulled Maggie from her thoughts as Snow entered with a tray of food.

"Granny is stressing," Snow stated as she nervously entered the room. "I think she's cooked everything in the house. Thought you could use some breakfast to help get your strength back.

They were still in the awkward feeling out stage trying to get a sense of who Maggie is and Maggie wasn't really giving them much to work with.

"Thanks," Maggie replied as she turned back to continue looking out the window.

Snow set down the tray and started to turn, but then her maternal instinct kicked in and she turned back towards Maggie.

"What happened last night wasn't your fault," Snow stated.

"Yeah," Maggie replied with little emotion in her voice. Everyone in her life always told her it wasn't her fault, but the facts said otherwise.

"Stop doing that," Snow scolded.

"Doing what," Maggie questioned, still not turning to face Snow.

"Shutting us out," Snow stated. "A lot of people are counting on you to take up where Emma left off."

"I didn't ask for that role," Maggie replied still void of emotion. She had grown to be very good at hiding her emotions.

Snow walked across the room and took Maggie by the chin and made the other woman look at her.

"Neither did your mother, but at least she tried," Snow snapped.

"And what did trying get her," Maggie replied, still emotionally void in her voice, but with a look that cut right through Snow. For the first time since they met Maggie's walls faltered and Snow saw a woman filled with an unimaginable amount of pain.

"I for one am not ready to accept that her fate is set in stone," Snow replied in a softer tone.

"You're an idealistic fool," Maggie stated with only a hint of emotion being allowed to slip.

"I'd rather be an idealistic fool than a quitter," Snow countered.

"It's your death sentence," Maggie replied with a shrug.

Snow was doing her best to keep her frustrations with Maggie in check, but she couldn't figure out how to get through to her granddaughter.

"Why are you here, Maggie," Snow questioned her. "Obviously Emma sent you because she thought you could help us. You could have left last night, but you stayed and I have a feeling you didn't stay just for Henry. So, why are you up here moping when you could be downstairs making a real difference?"

Maggie leaned her head back against the windowsill and closed her eyes in quiet contemplation. A part of her hoped that Snow would be gone when she opened her eyes, but she knew her grandmother better than that and sure enough when she opened her eyes Snow hadn't moved. Maggie turned her head and looked back out the window. A look of utter frustration crossed across Snow's face and she turned to leave the room.

"I don't want to watch all of you die again," Maggie whispered, but it was just loud enough for Snow to heard.

Snow stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Maggie.

"You can change all that," Snow responded.

"It's already started," Maggie replied. There was a catch of emotion in Maggie's voice that Snow was familiar with. It was the same catch Emma would get when she was fighting back her emotions.

"Then stop it," Snow stated. She walked back over to Maggie and hesitated a moment before touching Maggie's arm. It startled Snow when the other woman jumped at the touch. In the brief time she'd known Maggie she didn't take her granddaughter for one that startled easily which meant her touch must have triggered some primal response.

"Sorry," Maggie whispered with a noticeable tremble in her chin. "I'm just…you…"

Snow put a hand under Maggie's chin and raised her face so she could see Maggie's eyes. What she saw was surprising. Maggie's eyes were brimming with tears that the other woman was valiantly trying to fight back. A single tear broke free and slipped down Maggie's face.

"It's okay," Snow whispered in a very maternal tone as she brushed the tear away. "You don't have to go through this alone."

"I can't fail…not again…" Maggie replied, swallowing hard in a valiant effort to not completely break down.

More tears slipped down Maggie's face and Snow put her hands on either side of Maggie's face and used her thumbs to brush away the tears.

"Then you can't shut us out, Maggie. We can set things right, but we need you and you needs us," Snow spoke softly. "You don't have to take on the weight of the world alone. You're surrounded by family that loves you."

Maggie was swallowing hard trying to fight back the emotions, but her bond to her brother was only second to the one she had shared with her grandmother. Being in her presence again and hearing her soft voice cut straight through Maggie and even her tough warrior exterior couldn't compete with the emotions Snow forced out of her.

"I failed you…" Maggie sobbed as she pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to bury her face in her knees.

"You will never fail me," Snow reassured her.

Snow was finally getting through to Maggie and she wasn't about to let her granddaughter retreat back behind those walls again. She sat beside Maggie and wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulders. Maggie found her head on Snow's shoulder and her last emotional barrier shattered and the sobs took over. It was a release years in the coming and one she had been fighting to never release because she didn't feel as though she deserved to feel after all her failures.

"It's alright. Let it all out," Snow soothed. She held Maggie close and let her release all the pain she'd seen pent up in Maggie's eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maggie crept through the warehouse where Regina was holding Red. She was followed by Henry and Drew. They had left Alex at the door to protect their exit route.<strong>_

"_**I've got a bad feeling about this," Henry whispered.**_

"_**Bae gave his blessing," Maggie whispered. "He knows we have to try."**_

"_**Doesn't make this situation suck any less," Drew stated.**_

"_**We just need to complete this mission and get the hell out of here," Henry declared.**_

_**Both Maggie and Henry stopped dead in their tracks and each heard her long before they saw her. Henry grabbed Drew and pushed him against the wall. **_

"_**Keep your back to this wall and be ready to use your gun," Henry ordered.**_

_**Henry pulled his guns as he stole a moment to look over at Maggie.**_

"_**See you on the other side," Henry stated.**_

"_**On the other side, brother," Maggie agreed. "You're buying the first round of drinks."**_

_**Before anything else could be said Red's monstrous wolf appeared out of nowhere and charged towards them. Henry took aim with his gun as Maggie transformed. When Red made a lunge for Henry and Drew Maggie's white wolf knocked Red off course and the two wolves landed on the ground with a wall shuddering thud. The sounds of snarls and snapping jaws echoed off the walls. The wolves circled one another and without warning Red charged Maggie and locked her jaws onto Maggie's shoulder. The white coat of Maggie's wolf was suddenly crimson red as blood spewed from her wound. The white wolf cried out and that leg faltered under the attack sending the wolf to the ground. Red released Maggie's shoulder and began to circle her. As Red leapt towards her her Maggie rolled over onto her back and was provided an opening to Red's vulnerable underside. Maggie latched her jaws onto Red's belly. The bigger red wolf cried out. To free herself Red managed to roll to the ground and she got her jaw onto the side of Maggie's neck. **_

"_**Do you have a shot," Henry demanded of Drew. Both men moved around trying desperately to get a clear shot at Red where they wouldn't hit Maggie.**_

"_**Nothing," Drew cried out anxiously. All he wanted was one clean shot to save Maggie and end Red's terror.**_

"_**Damnit, Drew, get a shot!" Henry cocked his gun and tried another angle but the two wolves were locked in a bloody battle that didn't provide him any safe shots to avoid hitting his sister.**_

"_**There is no shot to get," Drew yelled back. "We can't shoot Red without hitting Maggie!"**_

"_**Then find a non lethal shot and take it," Henry ordered. He'd rather his sister injured then lost to him.**_

_**Drew took aim, but suddenly his gun went flying across the room. That's when both men saw Regina watching from across the room.**_

"_**Regina," Henry screamed. "Stop this!"**_

_**Regina closed the distance and stayed on the opposite side of the wolf battle.**_

"_**Now you're speaking to me," Regina questioned her son. "You're eighteen years to late."**_

"_**I'm begging for you to stop this," Henry begged. "If you ever loved me then please don't let Red take Maggie from me. She's all I have left."**_

"_**And you were all I had left," Regina countered. "Yet you had no problem walking out of my life. I did everything for you! I raised you and loved you and all I got was an ungrateful brat!"**_

"_**You don't get it, do you? I don't hate you," Henry declared. "I've never been able to hate you like the others because you were my mom for those first ten years of my life. But you have to let me go."**_

"_**All I ever wanted was you back," Regina yelled. "All you had to do was come home!"**_

"_**I never stopped being your son," Henry stated, hoping against hope to get through her darkness. He handed his gun off to Drew and took cautious steps towards Regina while his sister and Red fought for their lives.**_

"_**You stopped the day Emma came to town," Regina reminded him.**_

"_**No, I didn't," Henry replied. "I was and always will be Regina Mills son, but I will never claim any love for this monster you are as the Evil Queen. I stopped being your son the day you let darkness consume your soul."**_

"_**You were all the light I had in my life," Regina stated. **_

_**Henry could hear the cries of Maggie's wolf behind him and it took all he had to keep his focus on Regina. She was the only shot they had to end this without losing Maggie.**_

"_**I'm willing to be your son again," Henry declared. "But I will not be the son of the Evil Queen. If you want me back then you have to let your life as the queen go and be the woman who would read me bedtime stories. The woman who would make me hot cocoa when I wasn't feeling good. I will be that woman's son again, but you have to end your reign of terror. It has to end right now."**_

_**Henry saw something shift in Regina's eyes and for the first time in eighteen years he saw a glimmer of light in her darkened soul.**_

"_**Please…mom…" Henry begged. **_

_**That one name cut Regina to her very core. Her eyes shifted over to the wolves where Maggie was now pinned under Red. She looked between Henry and the battling wolves before settling her eyes on the wolves. **_

"_**Let her go," Regina ordered Red.**_

_**What no one knew was that after eighteen years of exposure to the Blood Moon the darkness had stripped Red of all her human soul. It was that humanity that Regina had the most control over and of late the Red wolf had become hard to control. She hadn't predicted this would be the moment where her enslaved wolf would break free of her magical chains and rebel. Without warning Red let go of Maggie and turned on Regina and Henry. Before anyone could act, or Drew could get off a shot, Red was flying through the air right at Regina. Henry acted on instinct and pushed Regina out of the way of danger and took the full force of the wolf landing on him. **_

"_**Henry," Regina cried out in terror.**_

_**It tore into Henry's abdomen before Drew was able to get off a shot that impacted with Red's back right leg and caused the wolf to let go of Henry. A second shot sent the wolf running off in the name of self preservation. Regina ran to Henry's side while Drew ran to Maggie. She had been able to transform back into her human form, but the wounds of the wolf had blended with her human body and she was a bloody mess. **_

"_**Help me," Maggie demanded as she struggled to get to Henry.**_

_**Drew threw Maggie's good arm around his shoulders and supported her weight as he mostly dragged her over to him. **_

"_**Henry, hang on," Maggie begged her brother.**_

_**Drew ripped off his shirt and used it to apply pressure to the wound, but there was so much blood he knew things weren't looking good.**_

"_**I'm sorry," Henry choked out as blood dripped out the side of her mouth.**_

"_**No, please, Henry. Don't leave me," Maggie begged with tears streaming down her face. She didn't even care about her own wounds as she could already feel her body trying to heal.**_

"_**Oh gods, Henry, I'm so sorry," Regina sobbed.**_

"_**Use your goddamn magic," Maggie demanded of Regina. "Save him if you care!"**_

"_**I can't," Regain admitted. **_

"_**Why not," Maggie screamed.**_

_**Regina shook her head in a loss for words, but Drew realized what was going on.**_

"_**Her soul has become too darkened," Drew stated. "That sort of magic requires a pure soul."**_

"_**You can save him," Regina realized. "You have a pure bond to magic."**_

"_**I don't know how," Maggie screamed back.**_

"_**Ladies, not to interrupt, but there isn't time to fight about this," Drew stated. "Maggie, I hate to say this, but Regina's right. You're his only chance."**_

"_**I can't…" Maggie sobbed.**_

_**Regina reached over Henry and took Maggie's hands. She put the other woman's hands on Henry's chest.**_

"_**Just focus on your love from him and call on the magic," Regina coached.**_

"_**Tell me one reason to trust you," Maggie demanded.**_

"_**Right now you have no other choice," Regina replied.**_

_**Henry was choking on his own blood and rapidly running out of time. Maggie did as Regina instructed, but all her magic was being used by her wolf to heal their own wounds. **_

"_**Why isn't this working," Maggie demanded angrily as she watched Henry slipping away.**_

"_**You're…hurt…" Henry choked out.**_

"_**He's right," Drew replied with a heavy sigh. "Your injuries are too severe. Your body can't heal and heal him at the same time."**_

"_**Then tell me how to stop healing," Maggie begged.**_

"_**You can't turn it off," Regina replied with a sob as she looked down at Henry and took his hand. **_

"_**We can't just give up," Maggie screamed.**_

_**Henry used what energy he could still muster and he grabbed Maggie's hand.**_

"_**I'm not…scared…" Henry gasped. "I love…you kid…never forget…me…"**_

"_**Never," Maggie sobbed. "I love you too big brother."**_

_**Henry shifted his eyes over to Regina and he just wished he'd made an attempt to redeem her sooner. **_

"_**I forgive…you…" Henry choked out.**_

"_**Don't…don't do that," Regina sobbed. "Don't forgive me…"**_

"_**Yeah, don't forgive her," Drew whispered under his breath.**_

_**Henry looked over at Drew and no words had to be spoken for Drew to understand.**_

"_**I'll look after her," Drew promised.**_

_**Henry shifted his eyes back to Maggie and he looked up into her eyes.**_

"_**Don't give up…be strong…honor…live…" Henry gasped. "Love…"**_

_**With that Henry exhaled and Maggie knew he was gone. She thought she would break down into sobs, but some natural protective instinct kicked in and instead of breaking down she went numb. Her eyes shifted to Regina and she jumped over Henry's body to knock Regina to the ground. She locked her hands around Regina's neck without a word. Drew knew the natural instinct of the wolf was to seek blood retribution so he acted fast trying to pull Maggie off Regina. He knew Maggie well enough to know that the woman behind the wolf would never kill in cold blood, not even Regina, and that act would destroy her. It wasn't until Alex ran in and helped him pull Maggie off Regina that they were able to end the attack.**_

_**Alex had a moment to look around and she was able to form a theory of what happened and her heart broke to see Henry had left them. He had been like a big brother to her and she couldn't even begin to imagine what Maggie was feeling.**_

"_**Maggie…" Alex spoke softly. "I'm sorry…"**_

"_**Don't," Maggie growled. "Just don't..."**_

_**Maggie took one last look at Henry and turned. She shifted into her wolf and even the injuries Maggie sustained couldn't keep her from running away. She had to get away and her wolf could help her obtain that goal much faster than her human form could. **_

"_**Maggie," Drew called after her, but not even her best friend could cut through the numbness of losing Henry.**_

_**Regina was on the floor choking as she tried to recover from Maggie's attack. Drew glared down at Regina and pulled her to her feet. He slammed her against the nearest wall and held his gun to her chest.**_

"_**If I were a lesser man I would end you right now," Drew growled.**_

_**"Please," Regina begged. "Do it."**_

"_**No," Drew snarled. "You will face up to your crimes and by damn you will help us stop Red."**_

"_**She's free," Regina sobbed. "I can't control her anymore."**_

"_**Well then you'd better get creative," Alex chimed in. "Because we're taking you back with us and you've got a whole lot of shit to face.''**_

"_**Do you know that he never thought you were pure evil," Drew informed her as they bound her hands. "Henry always thought that if he had a moment with you he could redeem you. It was you that shut him out not the other way around. So you don't get to mourn him when his blood is on your hands."**_

_**Maggie had watched from the shadows before her wolf form left. It had taken a lot of strength to not kill Regina, but that sort of swift vengeance was to good for Regina. She wanted to watch the other woman suffer as she had made so many others.**_

* * *

><p>Snow handed Maggie a tissue after her granddaughter had confided in her what happened to Henry.<p>

"Uh," Maggie grumbled as she wiped away her tears. "I don't cry."

"Maybe that's your problem," Snow suggested. "Everyone needs a good cry from time to time to release all those emotions we lock away inside. We need to vent or we'll just explode under the pressure those emotions inflict on us."

"I haven't cried since that night in the warehouse," Maggie admitted.

"In your time how long ago was that," Snow wondered.

"Ten years," Maggie replied.

"You haven't cried in ten years?!" Snow was stunned at that revelation. Now she was beginning to understand why Maggie was so distant from everyone.

"He was all I had left," Maggie admitted. "Nothing mattered anymore."

Snow took Maggie's hand and tried to ignore the flinch her touch brought out in Maggie. There was a lot to this woman and Snow knew they were just starting to scrape the surface of what had made Maggie this lone wolf warrior.

"You're not alone anymore," Snow spoke softly. "We really need your help, but you have to want to join with us in this fight."

"I'm no hero," Maggie replied in a near whisper.

"I think you underestimate how amazing you are," Snow stated.

"You don't know me. I've done things…dark awful things," Maggie revealed as she shifted her eyes away from Snow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drew was pacing the length of the living room waiting for Doctor Whale to emerge from the bedroom. An hour after arriving the doctor emerged with a solemn look on his face. Alex entered the room behind the doctor followed by Bae.<strong>_

"_**How is she," Drew asked anxiously.**_

"_**You found her in time for me to administer the antidote."**_

"_**So, she's going to be okay," Alex questioned.**_

"_**Okay is relative," Whale replied. "She got lucky this time, but next time one of you may not be there to save her."**_

"_**Well we don't have many options," Bae replied with a frustrated sigh. **_

"_**Indeed, in the time before I would have recommended sending her to rehab, but seeing as they don't exist anymore…"**_

"_**What can we do for her," Drew asked.**_

"_**Most addicts turn to their drug of choice to escape some personal trauma. It's obvious losing Henry was her trigger. Force her to talk about it. Make her accept that there was nothing she could do."**_

"_**We've tried that," Alex replied with a sigh.**_

"_**Keep trying," Whale stated. "What I gave her washed the drug from her system. When she wakes up she's going to be craving a fix. Tie her to the bed if you have to. She needs to detox and it's going to be painful for her. She will beg you to give her a hit to make her feel better, but you can't. She has to be strong enough to overcome the addiction and all of you have to be strong enough to fight for her."**_

"_**She's a stubborn one," Bae replied. "I'm not sure we have chains strong enough to hold her if she doesn't want to be here."**_

"_**If you value her life then I strongly suggest you find something strong enough to hold her. I say this with all the heaviness in the world that if she leaves this house she will not come back to you alive."**_

_**Drew and Alex exchanged worried looks.**_

"_**We will always fight for her," Bae replied. **_

"_**I have to make my rounds to see some other patients, but I left a medical kit in the room. It has some fresh IV bags that you can use to keep her hydrated if you choose to hold her here to detox." Whale looked over at Alex. "I trust you remember the basics from your internship with me."**_

_**Alex nodded her head in confirmation.**_

_**"I can do whatever she needs me to," Alex confirmed.**_

"_**Do what you can for her and I'll circle back by later."**_

"_**Thank you for coming," Bae replied. "We appreciate all you've done for Maggie."**_

"_**No problem, Bae, we all need that girl to get herself together. I want to see our sky turn blue again and I want to stop living in fear every day. Maggie is the best chance any of us have for that," Whale stated.**_

"_**I'll walk you out," Bae stated.**_

_**The two men exited the room and were standing on the porch with several armed guards in front of and around the house.**_

"_**I didn't want to ask in front of the others, but…" Bae began, but was cut off when Whale pulled a bloody shirt from his bag and handed it to him.**_

"_**I checked the blood like you asked," Whale stated.**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**It's not hers," Whale revealed with a solemn look on his face.**_

_**"But you know who it belongs to," Bae deduced.**_

_**Whale nodded.**_

"_**Well out with it," Bae demanded.**_

"_**You know how we thought Frederick's murder wasn't in line with the way Red usually kills?"**_

"_**Oh gods no," Bae sighed heavily. "Please tell me…"**_

"_**It was his blood. I'm sorry Bae…"**_

"_**When she was younger used to call Frederick and Abigail her aunt and uncle. They were like family to her," Bae stated as he ran his hand through his hair in shock.**_

"_**She was so drugged up I'm not sure she even remembers doing it," Whale replied. "Her control of her wolf has always stemmed from her deep connection to magic and a strong hold on her humanity. Her advanced metabolic healing meant she had to shoot up about three times the amount a normal junkie would in order to get a fix. Likely her wolf was affected by the drugs too. We're lucky that Frederick was the only casualty."**_

"_**Lucky? You're not the one that had to tell Abigail her husband was gone," Bae stated. "And you're not the one who is going to have to tell Maggie she killed a man that was like family to her." **_

"_**Give her time to get better," Whale warned. "You tell her before she's strong enough to handle the news and she may spiral even farther into the darkness and I'm not sure she can be saved if she slips much further."**_

"_**Holding off on delivering the news to her may not be an option," Bae replied. "We will help her remember the fighter that she's locked away."**_

"_**For the sake of all of us I hope she can rebound from this," Whale stated. "With your father now in control of Red the bloodshed has only gotten worse."**_

"_**Even he can't fully control her. It's only a matter of time before Red turns on him too just as she did Regina. Then with no master left may the gods help us all if that monster is truly free to slaughter at will," Bae declared.**_

"_**Then our greatest hope rests in the hands of the most broken of us all," Whale replied. **_

"_**We'll get her well," Bae vowed.**_

"_**Good luck," Whale replied. "I'll be back as soon as I can to check on her."**_

"_**Much appreciated," Bae replied. The two men shook hands and Whale headed off with an entourage of guards. **_

_**Bae went back in the house and found the living room abandoned. He walked into the hall and found Alex pacing outside Maggie's room and Drew standing in the doorway watching her sleep.**_

"_**She even looks troubled in her sleep," Drew whispered.**_

"_**We have to help her," Alex declared.**_

_**Bae reached around Drew and pulled the door shut.**_

"_**I'm going to have the guards prepare a cage in the basement," Bae told them. "For reasons I'm not at liberty to disclose it has come to my attention that she may have become a threat beyond her addiction."**_

"_**What?! No way! Bae, we can't just lock her up," Drew argued.**_

"_**It's for her own good..and ours," Bae replied. "She's sick, Drew, and until she is well her union with her wolf is fractured and that can turn deadly."**_

"_**That's Maggie in there! That woman on more than one occasion has risked her life for ours. How the hell can you even suggest we just lock her in a cage and give up on her," Drew demanded.**_

"_**He never said anything about giving up on her," Alex reasoned.**_

"_**He didn't have to," Drew snapped. **_

"_**Would you prefer we chain her to a bed," Bae countered. "I'm under no circumstances giving up on her, but I am trying to find the most humane way to protect her from herself and us from her. The cage is our best bet."**_

"_**This sucks," Drew sighed as he realized Bae was likely right.**_

"_**For that we can agree," Bae replied. **_

"_**She's not going to like being locked up," Alex pointed out.**_

"_**No, she's not," Bae agreed. "However, if this saves her life then I am willing to deal with her anger."**_

"_**Then what are we waiting on," Drew asked. "Let's just get this done with."**_

_**Bae assigned a guard to stay outside Maggie's room along with Alex while he went with Drew to gather guards to help them erect the cage. In the room Maggie's eyes were open and she was very aware of what was going on. **_

_**Hours passed and she was craving a fix and feeling her wolf uneasily crawling under her skin only made her need the drugs more. Whenever someone would come in the room to check on her she would pretend to still be unconscious. When there was a space of time she couldn't sense anyone around she pulled on some clean clothes and quietly opened the window. She had snuck out of the house enough to know when the guards would change and that was her chance to escape. As she climbed out the window she hadn't expected Bae to be waiting there for her.**_

"_**Let me go," Maggie begged him.**_

"_**Do you see me trying to stop you," Bae questioned her.**_

"_**Then why are you out here," Maggie wondered as she rubbed her hands over her crawling skin.**_

"_**To give you a chance to save your own life," Bae replied.**_

"_**But the cage…"**_

"_**Back in the days before the Red Moon they had rehab centers. People could either admit themselves or they could be forced into a program. Statistically people who realized they had a problem and chose to get clean had a much higher success rate long term staying clean. The cage is there to give you an option other than shooting up again," Bae stated.**_

"_**You told Drew..."**_

"_**You are a threat," Bae finished her thought. "When Red lost unity with her wolf is when we lost her. The drugs you are pumping into your body are slowly severing your unity with your wolf."**_

"_**I have control," Maggie replied stubbornly.**_

"_**No you don't," Bae replied in a matter of fact tone.**_

"_**I haven't hurt anyone," Maggie snapped. "I need the drugs…I need them to help me stop feeling…"**_

_**Bae pulled out Maggie's bloody shirt and tossed it to her.**_

"_**What's this," Maggie questioned.**_

_**"You were wearing this when we found you," Bae explained. "The blood is a few days old. Three days to be exact."**_

"_**How…"**_

"_**Three days ago Frederick was murdered," Bae interrupted.**_

_**One scent of the shirt confirmed to Maggie that it was indeed Frederick's blood and a look of complete horror began to cross her face as flashes of a brutal attack flashed before her courtesy of her wolf.**_

"_**Doctor Whale confirmed for me what your nose just told you," Bae continued in a soft yet firm tone. "It looks as though you've been binging for a few days, so you likely had no idea that your wolf escaped your control."**_

"_**No…oh gods…no…" Maggie gasped as she dropped the shirt and took a few staggered steps backwards.**_

"_**You can walk away from here, I can't stop you. But know that if you leave and I ever see your wolf I will have no choice but to stop it at all cost," Bae stated in a serious tone.**_

"_**I can't….Bae…I need the drugs," Maggie replied with just a hint of emotion.**_

"_**No you don't," Bae replied. "You're sick and you need to let us help you."**_

_**Bae extended his hand to her. **_

"_**Stay and live or go and die," Bae declared. "The choice is yours, but if you choose to stay you will not be in this fight alone. We're not giving up on you, Maggie."**_

_**Maggie hesitated as she looked over her shoulder and then down at the bloody shirt. She stole another look over her shoulder, at freedom, before turning to Bae and slowly reaching her hand out for his. They didn't need any more words as Bae led her back inside. Together they walked down to the basement where the finished cage waited with a bed in the middle of it. Alex and Drew watched silently as Maggie willingly walked into the cage and Bae locked it behind her. Maggie walked over to the bars and wrapped her hands around them.**_

"_**You're not alone," Bae promised her. He placed his hand over hers. **_

"_**We're going to get you through this," Drew declared.**_

"_**I need you back," Alex stated. "I need some backup with all these boys. It's hard for one woman to keep them all out of trouble."**_

_**The beginnings of a smirk came and went quickly from Maggie's lips before the blank look reappeared. **_

"_**It's okay," Alex reassure her. "We'll get you well."**_

_**Maggie nodded her understanding and went over to the bed. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest.**_

* * *

><p>Maggie leaned her head against the cool glass of the window as she finished telling Snow about some of the dark moments she'd lived through. She didn't know why, she never talked about these things, but something about being around Snow brought out the urge to vent.<p>

"No one can blame you for being in pain after losing Henry," Snow spoke softly.

"I wasn't," Maggie replied. "The problem was I was numb. It was weeks before any pain broke through the numbness and I quickly learned how to turn that off."

"Drugs?"

"Whatever I could get my hands on and as much of it as I could force into my veins," Maggie confirmed.

"How long have you been clean," Snow inquired.

"Just at five years," Maggie replied. "And in that time I've come damn close to falling off the wagon more times than I can count. There isn't a day I don't crave the oblivion the drugs sent me to."

"Something must keep you clean," Snow stated.

"Hate," Maggie replied. "Hate keeps me clean."

"Not exactly the answer I expected," Snow mumbled.

"Hate for what Regina did to Red. Hate for what Red did to Henry. Hate for that damn Blood Moon and all the pain it's brought into our lives. The desire to one day not have to hate," Maggie stated with a heavy sigh. "Hate for the destiny that put me in this position."

"There must be some good in your life. You at least have Drew, Alex, and Bae."

A look filtered across Maggie's face that told Red she may have made an inaccurate assumption.

"After I got clean I left Storybrooke," Maggie revealed. "I couldn't be a leader or even a fighter until I got my life together. About six months later Drew found me. Red finally broke free from all control and killed Rumple before unleashing the bloodiest massacre to date starting in Storybrooke. Bae and Alex were killed along with a lot of other good people."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"I should have been there," Maggie stated. "If nothing else I could have held her off long enough to allow them to escape. That day Red started a rampage of blood and with each massacre the blood thirst of the wolf grew. I did battle with her several times over the years and each time she beat me."

"She has years of experience with the wolf over you," Snow replied.

"It's not even that," Maggie replied. "I am more united with my wolf then your Red ever was. I have more power than her and my wolf has considerable more strength and agility then hers."

"Then why couldn't you beat her," Snow wondered.

"Because after Frederick…my wolf tasted human blood. Until that day the only blood we'd ever tasted was that of game while out hunting. The taste of human blood was more addictive to my wolf than any drugs I poured into my veins. My wolf craved more and more until a fracture began to form again between humanity and beast. Drew thought the only way to settle the beast was to give it what it wanted…his heart was in the right place…"

"You didn't…"

"No," Maggie quickly replied to the implied question. "Absolutely no. I have never taken another life."

"Then how?"

"At first he fed my wolf his blood then others began to volunteer. Drew was able to negotiate my protection of any given resistance group in exchange for volunteers to donate blood."

"It sounds like you traded in one addiction for another," Snow realized.

"Exactly," Maggie agreed. "I'm actually eight years clean from drugs, but only five from blood. I count my sobriety from the last drop of blood to pass the lips of my wolf."

Maggie was quiet for a moment as she remembered.

"After I got completely sober I realized that I couldn't beat Red because I had started to understood and sympathize with her. All my struggles gave me an insight to her that I never had before and it finally gave me the edge I needed," Maggie revealed. "It took us a couple years to get another opportunity at Red. We made a raid on her lair and I took her down. For the first time ever I took her down, but I have no idea if I ended her reign of terror or not. Just as I transformed back to my human form I was called to the inbetween. Talk about shock when I was confronted by a very human and much younger Red. I'd only seen old pictures of her until that moment."

Maggie noticed tears slipping down Snow's face and a curious look spread across her face.

"Why are you crying," Maggie inquired.

"You've been through so much…survived so much," Snow replied with a sniffle as she brushed away her own tears. "We should have been able to protect you from all that."

"It's okay," Maggie reassured her. "I survived because you gave me a strong foundation. After my parents…you raised me. You made me strong. I'm alive because of you. I stay clean because I hate that I was never able to honor you by being the warrior leader you always believed I would be. I'm clean because every single day I try and find a way to become the woman you believed I would become."

"That's sadly ironic," Snow replied. "Do you realize how strong you are? I don't know future me, but present me couldn't hope for a stronger granddaughter. Yes, you've made mistakes, but so have the rest of us. We all have pasts that we're not proud of. What defines each of us is how we overcome our failures and mistakes. You survived and I know in my heart together we can find a way to change the future."

"Well I'm failing colossally so far," Maggie stated with a sigh. "I couldn't stop the Blood Moon's rise or protect Red from it. Hell I even miscalculated my reaction to it. Still don't understand why it hit me so hard."

"All magic loses strength over time. You were exposed to the moon growing up, but never at full strength. Not even a lifetime of exposure can provide you indefinite immunity," Snow replied.

"Bae should have given the potion to Red instead of me. She is much more of a threat," Maggie stated.

"From what you've told me I'd say that in a situation where you were without control of your wolf you would be much more of a threat than even Red. Like it or not Bae made the right choice."

Maggie leaned her head back against the window frame.

"I have no idea where to go from here," Maggie spoke softly.

"You come downstairs and we find a way to save Red," Snow replied. "You have to stop running someday and today seems as good a day as any."

Snow stood and waited to see what Maggie would do. After a long hesitation Maggie nodded and stood. Snow wanted to hug Maggie, but when a simple touch had caused her to flinch earlier she resisted the maternal urge to comfort her.

Across town Bae was supposed to be gathering supplies to attempt to create a second vile of the potion he'd given Maggie. Instead he detoured to an old abandoned factory on the edge of town. He walked through the factory until he came to a big open room that looked like someone had been living there. Standing by the window was a figure with a hoody on.

"It's time," Bae spoke to the mystery figure. "She's ready for the next phase."


	28. Red Covered Warriors Harboring Secrets

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie.

WARNING: This chapter contains some bloody moments. Do not continue reading if you think either will bother you.

Note: This chapter was about moving the story forward and moving it towards an ending in the near future. I was going to hold on to this chapter a little longer, but I think it's an important chapter and wanted to go ahead and post it. I believe it is the longest chapter to date and a lot happens. If you've wondered about the fate of certain characters then there will be a lot of answers in this chapter. The questions needing to be asked going into the next chapter is just how much of the recent actions have been by chance and how much has been intentionally manipulated? Do you think the person doing the manipulating is doing the right thing or was this the wrong course of action to take to try and create a better future? At what point does one draw the line and say the rest is up to fate? Can this person ever be forgiven for the heartache that has been inflicted? If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 28: RED COVERED WARRIORS HARBORING SECRETS

James slammed his fist into the table as Snow and Maggie descended into the living room where a large group had gathered. Maggie stilled for a moment when her eyes found Frederick in the crowd.

"We must strike back at Regina swift and without mercy," James declared.

That statement hit Maggie hard and she turned her focus from Frederick to James.

"That won't end well," Maggie stated.

James looked over at Maggie and was glad to see her up and looking better, but he was curious to hear her insight.

"Then do tell how it will end," James replied.

Maggie looked to Snow and got a nod and smile back in response to her unasked question. She wasn't ready to lead, but to run away would be to condemn all these lives and she'd already allowed enough people she loved to die. Maggie took a deep breath and walked towards James in the center of the room. Snow stayed back and took a seat on the couch next to Henry.

"I can only tell you what I know from the historical recount of this raid, but even then much isn't known. I know you launch a raid in retaliation for the eight that were murdered last night. What happened once the raid began is a mystery. Because all those that go on that mission with you perish, including yourself," Maggie revealed. "The most common theory is that Regina expected the attack and had an ambush waiting."

James glanced over at Snow who had a very solemn look on her face. Now she knew why Maggie hadn't once mentioned James in any of her stories of the future. He died long before Maggie was born. James looked back to Maggie with a serious look spread across his face.

"We must at least try and send Regina a message that she can't kill without consequences," James stated.

"Agreed," Maggie replied. "But I've seen enough of these emotion filled attacks end badly to know that sometimes you need to take a step back and take the least likely path."

"What does that mean," August inquired from his place on the couch with Henry and Snow. "Regina is staying ten steps ahead of us. Nothing we can do will give us any element of surprise."

Maggie looked to his right and she saw Henry. It was then that the answer presented itself to her, but it would not be an easy pitch to make. She turned to James.

"I have a plan, but no one is going to like it," Maggie declared. "But I need you to trust me on this."

"Forgive us if we can't do that," Jefferson spoke up. "You haven't given us many reasons to trust you."

"Let the girl speak," Thomas spoke up as he stood and joined them in the center of the room.

Maggie had never met Thomas, he was killed long before she was old enough to remember him, but she saw a lot of Drew in him. She wondered if Cinderella realized that she was pregnant again.

"She's the best chance we have," Frederick agreed as he joined them in the center of the room. Abigail and Cinderella both stood in a show of support.

"She's Emma's daughter," Cinderella spoke up. "Every single one of us in this room is here because of Emma and we must trust that our savior sent us Maggie for a reason."

"We must at least hear her out and take to heart her advice. She has insight that the rest of us don't," Abigail stated.

James looked to Maggie and gave a nod of his head.

"Please, do tell us your plan," James urged.

Maggie looked over to Snow and then down to Henry.

"From the moment Henry left with Emma and Snow into the woods he's been kept from Regina. And yes, that was a wise choice at first, but now it's costing lives," Maggie explained.

"What are you suggesting," August asked protectively.

"I'm suggesting we give Regina what she wants," Maggie replied. "He is the only person in this entire world who can get through to her."

"Absolutely no," August declared.

"That's a horrible idea," Jefferson agreed. "She'd take the kid and still set Red on us."

"No she won't," Maggie argued. "I know I'm asking a lot, but I've seen it with my own eyes. Henry is her one great weakness and the one link to any humanity in her darkened soul."

Murmurs passed through the room and none of them were in support of Maggie. Snow had planned to sit back and let Maggie handle this on her own, but she could see Maggie's walls starting to build up under the scrutiny. She couldn't allow the progress they'd made upstairs to be shattered in a single moment.

"Trust her," Snow demanded a she stood. "How dare we judge and persecute her for providing the advice we asked her for. If she says Henry can get through to Regina then we must at least try."

"Snow, you can't be serious," August snapped.

Henry jumped to his feet and stood by Snow.

"I want to help," Henry declared. "I can do this."

"No, Henry, I will not allow this," August declared.

James had been standing by quietly taking in all the responses and he was about to speak when Maggie took a step toward August.

"Then you will be guaranteeing his death," Maggie responded in a firm tone. "In the future he will redeem Regina and believe it or not he will give his life protecting her. His parting gift to the world was to end Regina's reign of terror and she will become a valuable advisor to the resistance. But by then Red's soul is lost to us and the monster becomes unstoppable. Henry can still get through to Regina and we can still save Red, but we have to act now. You stand in the way of this and their blood will be on your hands."

James nodded his support as he stood by and let her take the lead of the situation.

"How can we even trust that what you say is true," August snapped. "All we know is what you claim to be, but we have no way to validate anything you say."

"You know I'm your daughter," Maggie replied. "Granny confirmed that. You know I'm Emma's daughter and Henry's sister. If that's not enough…"

"It's not," August replied. "I want to believe it all, I do, but if you're as powerful as everyone here believes then why didn't you bring Emma back with you? You may be my daughter, but your story has a lot of holes in it."

"Calm down," Jacob urged his son.

"I could have brought her with me," Maggie agreed. "She wouldn't allow me to bring her."

"No way Emma would give up a chance to return to her family," August snapped.

Maggie was about to argue back when Grumpy burst into the house.

"Red's loose in town," Grumpy yelled.

Maggie steeled her jaw and tossed off her jacket as she walked towards the door.

"Lock the house up. The natural instinct of the wolf is to go for easy and vulnerable prey before going after the more difficult. You'll all be safe inside," Maggie stated.

"Wait! Where are you going," Snow cried out as she ran over to Maggie.

"My fath…August is right," Maggie stated. "They won't listen to me or trust me unless I give them reason to. The best I can offer is to buy everyone in town enough time to get to safety."

"But you told me that you've only ever taken her down once," Snow replied in a worried tone. "What if you can't hold her off?"

"I have to do this," Maggie stated. "I've ran away from too many fights and cost too many lives as it is. Henry was a great leader because he was never afraid to walk into the line of fire to protect others."

Snow knew Maggie was right, but it didn't make it any easier to let her go towards danger.

"Be careful," Snow urged her. "Come home to us."

"I'll try," Maggie replied. "Lock the door behind me and make sure everyone stays inside."

Snow nodded and Maggie transformed before her eyes. She hadn't noticed before but the white wolf was covered in scars. The wolf was docile and in control a huge contrast to how they'd first been introduced to the white wolf.

"Safe journey," Snow whispered.

The wolf turned and ran out the door. Snow watched as she ran down the street before pushing the door shut and locking it. She turned on August and there was a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there in a long time.

"She's doing this to prove her worthiness to you, so help me if she doesn't come back Red's wolf will look like a docile pup when I'm done with you," Snow warned angrily. "That's your daughter! Get over whatever issues you're going through because we're in a war! More than that Emma would be ashamed of the way you just acted!"

"Why are you so quick to trust her," August questioned her angrily. "She cost us Emma!"

"Perhaps you should try talking to your daughter and learning who she is before you make assumptions!"

Snow turned and stormed out of the room.

"Snow," James called after her, but he could tell something was bothering her and she wasn't ready to talk to him about it.

* * *

><p><em>Snow was weak from giving birth, but she had to make it to the nursery and find James. She had to know that Emma made it out alive. Footsteps running down the hall stilled Snow until she saw Red emerge from around the corner.<em>

"_Snow," Red called out as she ran to Snow's side. She could tell the princess had been born, but she didn't know what Snow was doing in the hall. "Where's James?"_

"_Sent him with Emma," Snow replied weakly as she clung to Red for support. "We had to get her to the wardrobe."_

_The sound of swords clinging could be heard echoing down the halls._

"_I have to get you out of here," Red urged. "We've lost the castle. The Dark Knights have breached our final line of defense. They are overrunning the castle looking for Emma."_

"_No, Red, please we must find James," Snow begged as Red tried to pull her the opposite direction of danger. _

"_Snow, you're no good to anyone if you too get captured," Red stated._

_"The curse is coming. Before long we will all be damned behind the constraints of it. I have to know that James is okay and Emma is safe. I have to know," Snow replied with urgency in her voice._

_Red understood the need to know your family is okay. With a nod of her head Red wrapped her arm around Snow's waist and pulled Snow's arm around her shoulders. She accepted most of Snow's weight as her friend's body was still trying to recover from childbirth. Together they maneuvered through the halls with Red using her every instinct to keep them from encountering their enemy. As they made it to the wing of the castle where the nursery was the Dark Knights were around every corner. _

"_Are you strong enough to go the rest of the way on your own," Red asked her friend._

"_What about you," Snow asked._

"_I'm going to buy you time to find your family," Red replied. _

"_I can't let you put yourself in harms way for me," Snow stated._

"_I am alive today because of you. I met my husband and had my son because of you. Let me do this one thing to repay you for all you've done for me and prove I was deserving of the good that has come into my life despite the pain I have caused others," Red replied to her friend. _

"_You don't have to prove yourself. No one blames you for the actions of your wolf," Snow stated. "As for me the truth is meeting you saved my life, so we've been even from the beginning. Now, please, we can go find James together."_

"_We'll never make it together," Red declared. "I have to stay here and hold them off for as long as I can. It's the only way you will have time to find James and learn of Emma's fate. I have to do this, Snow, others may not blame me for what my wolf did but those demons will forever live with me. My wolf and I can do good now by protecting you. We will see each other again."_

"_We'd better," Snow replied. "Stay safe, my friend."_

_Red helped Snow stand and steady herself against the wall. Once she was sure Snow could make the rest of the journey to the nursery on her own she transformed. The red wolf snarled at the Dark Knights now charging down the hall and she ran towards them. She would give her friend time to get to her family no matter the cost._

_As Snow made her pained journey down the hall to the nursery she could hear the battle raging behind her. She mainly heard the cries of the knights but then she began to hear the cries of the wolf and she was torn between going back to try and help or find her family. Red had put herself in harms way for her and Snow had to honor Red's decision, so she kept on to the nursery with tears streaming down her face. She was certain even Red would fall under the sheer number of Dark Knights overtaking the castle__._

* * *

><p>In the middle of town Red's wolf had a group of people cornered. Maggie stopped at the end of the road and howled to draw Red's attention away from the civilians. The Red wolf turned towards the howl and the wolves locked eyes. They charged towards one another running at full speed. When they collided the sound of their collision echoed off the buildings. Jaws were snapping and their bodies were ramming one another. As the battle began Maggie was able to avoid Red's jaws by being more agile, but her luck didn't hold out. Red was able to sink her jaws into Maggie's side and it seemed as though history was repeating itself as the red of blood began to cover her white fur. Even as Red's jaws tightened Maggie found some peace in knowing the streets were now empty. No innocent blood would be shed today. She managed to twist her way out of Red's jaws by latching her jaw around Red's leg. The other wolf cried out and released Maggie. They squared off with Maggie's sheer will power keeping her wolf in the fight despite the blood pooling on the ground under her.<p>

From a bench on the other side of the square Regina watched with a smirk on her face. She had no idea who the white wolf was, but she took great satisfaction in watching her new pet dominate the white wolf.

"Please stop," Henry spoke from behind Regina. Hearing his voice made Regina's eyes go wide as she turned around to see her son standing there.

"Henry," Regina spoke his name softly. "You came…"

"I came because you have to stop," Henry stated. "You can't hurt other people just to try and get me back."

"They have to pay for taking you from me," Regina declared. "They have to pay for stripping people like myself of our happy endings."

"Don't you see what you're doing," Henry asked her. "You'll never get a happy ending if you keep letting darkness control you."

"Come home, Henry, and we can be happy again. We can be a family again," Regina begged.

"No," Henry replied. "I have a family, but I do want you to be a part of my life. You, not this monster you are as the Evil Queen."

"I must hold onto my control of the town now that the curse is gone," Regina replied.

"Then you've lost me," Henry replied. "You don't have to be evil. You can choose to be the woman that raised me and loved me."

Regina glanced over her shoulder at the wolves then back down at Henry and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I can't lose you," Regina whispered. "But I can't lose power either…"

"If the boy can't change your mind then perhaps I can," Daniel spoke as he walked out of a dark alley.

Regina's eyes grew wide and she jumped to her feet.

"No…you're gone…I watched you die…" Regina stumbled over her own words as her mind was running a million miles an hour trying to process what she was seeing.

Daniel walked towards them and stood beside Henry.

"You have a friend in a very powerful place," Daniel replied. "Someone who thought you could still be saved."

"Please…mom," Henry spoke softly. "You can still choose to do the right thing. All the darkness and pain can end now."

Daniel walked towards Regina and extended his hand towards her.

"Regina, my love, you're better than this. I know you have a good heart hidden under the darkness that has consumed you. Come back to the light and prove to your mother that she was wrong about you," Daniel begged her.

Reluctantly Regina reached her hand out and took his. Daniel smiled as he pulled her close.

"Mom," Henry cried out as he watched Red sink her teeth into Maggie's hind leg.

Regina looked down at Henry and up at Daniel before turning her attention to the battling wolves. She raised her hand and called on her magic.

"Red, stop," Regina commanded.

At first it looked like Red was being obedient as she let go of Maggie. Then Red barred her teeth at Regina and started to stalk towards them.

"Stop," Regina commanded again, but the wolf kept coming.

Daniel grabbed Henry and pulled the boy behind him and Regina.

"Regina, what's going on," Daniel demanded.

"She's not responding to me," Regina replied anxiously. "Something's blocking my control of the wolf."

"Please mom! Do something," Henry begged. He was starting to seriously reconsider his decision to sneak out of the house and go after Maggie.

Maggie's wolf was on the ground covered in blood and breathing heavily. With each breath more blood oozed from her deep wounds. When she saw Red stalking towards them her mind couldn't help but replay the event that cost her Henry. She called on all the magic and strength she could and after a couple failed attempts she got to her feet. In a burst of adrenaline and energy Maggie charged towards Red just as the other wolf leapt towards them. Regina turned and grabbed Henry. She pushed him to the ground and threw her body over his. Daniel wrapped his arms around them both and did his best to shield both of them. He had expected to feel an impact at any second, but it never came. They heard a bone breaking thud and when he dared to turn around he saw the white wolf had gotten between them and the charging red wolf. The white wolf was pinned to the ground with the red wolf having its jaws locked around its neck.

Henry peeked around Regina's arm and saw with horror that Maggie had protected them and was paying the price for it.

"Maggie," Henry screamed as he tried to break free from Regina's protective arms. "Let go! Let go!"

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered as she held onto Henry with all her strength.

"I have to help her! Please," Henry begged.

"There's nothing we can do," Daniel reluctantly told the boy. "We have to get out of here before the red wolf turns on us again."

"No! Maggie," Henry cried out. "We have to save her!"

Just then a shot rang out and a bullet hit Red in the chest sending her wolf to the ground. From across the street a figure wearing a hoodie and wielding a smoking gun stood with Bae beside the mystery figure.

Daniel watched as the white wolf transformed into a human form. Maggie's eyes grew wide as she gasped for air, choking on her own blood. Daniel was shocked, but he acted quickly by pulling off his shirt and wrapping it around Maggie's neck wound.

"Hang on," Daniel begged the woman. He didn't want any more blood on Regina's hands. He'd been told enough to know that Regina had been lost to the darkness, but he still believed in his heart that he could help fix her.

Bae and his mystery companion raced across the street. Once they reached the group Bae ripped off his shirt and applied pressure to the gaping wound in Maggie's side. Bae looked up at his companion with worried eyes.

"She'll bleed out long before her body can heal," Bae stated anxiously.

The figure reached up and removed her hood. Shocked looks spread across both Henry and Regina's faces when Bae's companion was revealed to be Emma.

"Emma," Henry gasped.

"No…that's not…I saw your body…" Regina stumbled over her words for the second time.

"That's your friend in a powerful place," Daniel stated.

"We're not friends," Emma and Regina replied in unison.

Emma kneeled beside Maggie and took her daughters hand in hers.

"Hang on kid," Emma spoke softly. "We're going to get you through this."

Emma turned towards Regina and Daniel.

"I need you both to go find Doctor Whale and meet us back at James' house," Emma ordered.

"Why should we help you," Regina questioned.

"Because you now owe me," Emma snapped as she nodded towards Daniel. "I pulled a lot of strings and used a lot of magic to get him here. The woman he speaks of as Regina is not a monster so I'm hoping against hope that he's right about you. So if there is a heart in there anywhere you will do as I am telling you!"

"Please, we can't lose Maggie," Henry begged Regina.

Reluctantly Regina nodded and stood with Daniel at her side. She glanced over at Red who was still in wolf form and bleeding profusely from both wounds Maggie inflicted and the bullet wound from Emma.

"What about her," Regina asked.

"Yes deary, what about her," Rumpelstiltskin asked as he appeared on the sidewalk with the group.

Emma frowned at Bae.

"Take care of him," Emma snapped as she took his place holding pressure on Maggie's gaping neck wound and her side.

"We don't have time for this father," Bae snapped at his dad. "If you can do something to help either of them then do it or leave!"

Rumpelstiltskin strode towards them with a smirk on his face as he looked down at Maggie then over at Emma.

"It appears as though your plan is faltering," Rumpelstiltskin stated. "Now that you owe me another favor…"

"I asked you for the help, not her," Bae corrected quickly. "If you are seeking someone to be in debt to you then it is I not her that owes you."

"She still owes me," Rumpelstiltskin growled.

"What do you want," Emma demanded. "I don't have time to deal with you."

There was so much blood that it was starting to ooze through the make shift bandages and Emma's hands were now covered in blood.

"I want what was always destined to be mine," Rumpelstiltskin replied with a smirk. In a flash he popped over to Red's side and put a hand on her. "Thanks for your assistance in obtaining such a lovely weapon. We're even now."

"No! Not Red! No deal," Emma cried out, but it was too late as Rumpelstiltskin flashed away with Red.

"Damnit," Emma screamed. She looked up at Regina and Daniel who were still standing there. "Find Whale now!"

Reluctantly Regina nodded and she ran off with Daniel.

Emma turned to Bae.

"Help me get her back to the house," Emma ordered.

"Revealing yourself to them now wasn't part of the plan," Bae reminded her.

"Neither was having Maggie mortally wounded or your father betraying us, so I'd say the original plan is going to require some retooling. We have to save her if we have any chance in hell of pulling off what we've been aiming towards," Emma declared.

"Mom," Henry whispered in shock. "How?"

Emma wished she had time to explain things to him, but things were moving too quickly now for her to take the time.

"Henry, I promise, I will explain everything, but we have to help her first," Emma told her son.

Henry nodded as Bae lifted Maggie into his arms and raced over to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>The year was two thousand and twelve and Bae was outside Emma's Boston apartment with a smile. He watched from the shadows as Henry led Emma to her car. This was where he knew her journey really began. To his surprise there was a flash and Emma appeared in the passenger seat of his car.<strong>

"**Long time no see, Bae," Emma spoke.**

**He looked her over and realized it was the same Emma who'd help him set things right ten years earlier.**

"**So I see you figured out the whole jumping times thing," Bae assumed.**

**"Not exactly," Emma replied. "This visit is courtesy of your father."**

"**My father," Bae questioned in shock.**

"**It's a long story," Emma replied.**

"**What are you doing here," Bae wondered as he tried to process the news that Emma had somehow gotten involved in a partnership with his father.**

**"I need a favor," Emma replied.**

**"Why do I get a feeling I'm not going to like this?"**

"**There is a dive bar a few blocks over. What do you say we go get you a beer and we'll discuss some things."**

**Reluctantly Bae nodded and put his car into drive. At the bar they found a secluded corner and Emma went about explaining the future Maggie had revealed to him. **

**"I thought for sure altering your path would set the future right," Bae replied with a frustration evident in his voice.**

"**So did I," Emma replied as she sipped on a glass of water. Knowing she was pregnant had changed her motivation for everything she was doing. Creating a better future seemed all the more important now. She had to do this for her children.**

"**Explain to me again how you're here if you were technically dead," Bae questioned. **

"**While I was in Fairytale Land I read about a sorcerer who used some sort of stasis magic on wounded soldiers in the first Ogre War. It gave the healers time to heal the wounded and cut back significantly on the number of casualties coming from the war," Emma explained. "When I got shot I remembered that and was able to use what magic I had left to put my body into that same sort of stasis. Unfortunately it also made me appear dead. By the time I figured out it had worked I'd already sent Red back and ordered Maggie to go after her. When I came to I was in a casket."**

"**Rough," Bae replied.**

"**You're telling me. Doesn't help that I've always been a bit claustrophobic," Emma replied with a shudder as she remembered. "Luckily you figured out what was going on and were able to free me before they buried me alive. Anyway, this is where I need your help."**

**Emma explained her master plan to him and at the end of it Bae looked at the beer left in his bottle and he downed it all. When he put the bottle down he looked over at Emma and shook his head in disbelief.**

"**You've gone and completely lost your bloody mind," Bae snapped. "What you're talking about is manipulating the lives of every person you're trying to save. If even one thing goes wrong you could potentially create an even worse future."**

"**That's why I need you to manipulate your father into helping us. He has a potion he made from my parents hair, a true love potion, that can be used to restore magic."**

"**So let me get this straight, you want me to ride into town at that exact moment, arrest Regina and use her as bait to get my father's attention?"**

"**Exactly, then conveniently turn your back long enough to let her escape. If my plan has a chance in hell of working we have to save her soul too," Emma stated.**

"**What about your family? Emma, it's going to be hard on them to lose you and even harder when they realize you were alive the whole time," Bae pointed out.**

"**In all honesty I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to them," Emma replied. "But I do know that if things are going to play out as they must then they have to continue to believe I'm dead. When the right time presents itself I will return to them and we will finish this fight together."**

"**And when this plan inevitably explodes and everything goes to hell," Bae questioned.**

**"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Emma replied.**

"**You're going to owe me a lifetime of beers if we both manage to survive this crazy plan of yours," Bae stated as he waved down a waitress for another beer.**

"**So I can count on you?"**

"**Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world," Bae replied. "I just hope I don't end up regretting this."**

"**If we can set things right and create a better future for our friends and families then it'll be worth it," Emma declared.**

* * *

><p>Emma ran up to James' house and pounded on the door as Henry raced up the stairs behind her followed by Bae with Maggie in his arms. Jacob opened the door and his eyes grew so wide Emma thought they'd pop out of their sockets. He was at a complete loss for words.<p>

Emma pushed past him and ran into the living room where everyone in the room developed the same look as Jacob. She ignored them, completely focused on saving Maggie, and ran over to the dining room table. Emma pushed everything on it to the floor.

"On the table," Emma ordered Bae.

Bae gently placed Maggie on the table. She was just barely conscious now.

"Stay with us," Emma begged Maggie.

"Why isn't she healing," Henry asked Bae.

"She is, but her injuries are so severe that her body can't keep up," Bae explained.

"Don't worry kid, she has a lot of people fighting for her," Emma reassured her son.

James walked into the dining room with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Emma," James spoke her name softly.

She turned to face him just as someone else began pounding on the front door. Jacob opened the door again and the look of shock remained on his face, but this time he reached for the gun on his waist and Emma knew who it was.

"Stand down," Emma ordered. "Believe it or not she's with us."

Regina entered followed by Daniel and Whale. Daniel made sure to keep himself between Regina and everyone else. He knew she wasn't exactly liked by the masses, with good reason.

"How is she," Daniel asked Emma.

"Not good," Emma replied nervously.

Snow had been alerted to their very unexpected guests and she raced into the dining room in disbelief of the news she'd received. She had to see this with her own eyes to believe it.

"Emma," Snow gasped. Then her eyes caught sight of Daniel and they grew even wider in shock. "Daniel?"

"Hello Snow," Daniel replied.

Whale looked Emma over as he laid out his supplies to treat Maggie.

"You look good for a dead woman," Whale commented.

"Thanks, I think," Emma replied uncertainly.

Snow looked to Maggie and moved to her side.

"I knew I should have stopped her," Snow murmured.

"She saved us," Regina stated. "She should have let the monster I created get its vengeance…"

"Yes, she should have," Emma agreed. "But even you deserve a chance at redemption."

"Emma, what's going on," Snow asked her very alive daughter as she glared over at Regina.

"Not now," Emma replied. "I promise to explain everything, but Maggie is a priority right now. All I will say is that I am alive, I found a way to bring Daniel back with me, and he has my word that I will protect Regina. Like it or not we need her and right now she needs us too."

"What happened to Red," Jacob inquired. "If we have Regina then where is Red?"

Emma and Bae exchanged frustrated looks before Emma shifted her eyes back to Jacob.

"We had an arrangement with Rumpelstiltskin and he betrayed us," Emma replied. "Red is now in his custody."

"By the gods that's not good," Snow exclaimed as she remember what Maggie had told her earlier in the day.

"Not good is a large understatement," Regina stated. "At his most evil he makes my worst look like child's play."

Henry caught sight of his dad standing across the room in complete shock. He ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on dad," Henry urged. "Mom's back and Maggie needs us!"

"Henry…this isn't…she can't be…we…" August struggled to pull his thoughts together.

"I told you she wouldn't just leave us," Henry declared.

"Yeah, you did," August replied. He gave in and went with Henry over to the dining room. He couldn't help but stare at Emma.

Whale was working frantically, but Maggie's injuries were severe.

"She's losing a lot of blood," Emma pointed out.

"I'm aware," Whale snapped. "I can try pumping high dose steroids into her to try and stimulate her healing. If we can't stem this blood loss we're going to have to raid the blood bank and start pumping more blood into her."

Maggie was fighting for her life, but she had enough frame of mind left to be terrified at that statement. She couldn't speak, so her barely open eyes sought out Snow and prayed her grandmother would understand.

Snow did understand and she was torn. She knew Maggie was losing too much blood, but she also knew giving Maggie the blood would only take the younger woman back down a path she barely survived the first time. Snow gave Maggie a nod of understanding and gently squeezed her hand.

"No blood. No steroids," Snow stated.

"What are you talking about," Emma questioned.

"You have your secrets, Emma," Snow replied. "Maggie has hers and I'm not at liberty to talk about them. You must trust me when I say she can't have a blood transfusion. There must be some other way."

"She will heal," Whale stated. "The problem is keeping her alive long enough to allow the natural healing process to take place."

Whale looked over his supplies to try and come up with a strategy to treat Maggie.

"I suppose I can stitch her up," Whale suggested. "Without a blood transfusion we can't do anything about the blood loss, but at least we can limit any further loss. We can keep the fluids flowing into her, but you have to give on the steroids. We have to do something to boost her ability to heal."

Snow looked down at Maggie and the scared look in her eyes gave Snow the response she needed.

"No," Snow replied. "Find another way."

"Damnit Snow," Whale snapped. "There is no other way. We don't do something we will lose her."

"Emma may be able to give her a boost of magic to help her heal," Regina suggested.

Her suggestion warranted a lot of angry glares.

"She's just trying to help," Daniel spoke up in her defense.

Emma frowned but she knew Regina might be onto something.

"If it helps us save Maggie so she can help us save Red then we have to listen to her," Jacob stated.

"I'm listening," Emma replied to Regina.

"If my deductions are correct, you're her mother," Regina stated. "By virtue you should be able to easily transfuse your magic into her. The more magic in her the stronger her healing response should be."

"How," Emma questioned.

Regina moved towards the table, but stopped when several hands went towards weapons.

"Let her help," James urged the room. "When Emma believes Regina is a threat then we will take action."

With that the room settled and Regina continued over to the table. She walked over to Emma and took her hands. She placed one of Emma's hands on Maggie's chest and the other on her forehead.

"Focus on the core of your magic," Regina coached. "Call that to the surface and slowly let it pass into her. Keep it on an even steady flow. To fast you could overwhelm her system and to slow it may do her no good."

Emma listened to Regina and focused to connect with the magic she needed. Once she had a grasp on it she took Regina's advice and found a steady pace to let it flow into Maggie. She felt her magic connect and she watched as Maggie took her first steady breath since being attacked.

"It's working," Whale informed them. Before their eyes the neck wound started a slow mend.

"You can't do this for long," Regina warned. "You don't want to tax your own body."

"I'm fine," Emma replied. "If this heals her faster I'll give her all she needs."

"Emma," August called to her. "You're pregnant. Saving our future daughter at the risk of the unborn one seems backwards."

Emma realized he was right and nodded. She reluctantly removed her hands from Maggie.

"I'll stitch her up," Whale stated. "Try giving her a burst of magic every hour or so. Maybe that with her own advanced healing will be enough."

"And if it's not," Snow questioned.

"Then we'll have to try one the better treatments that you've shot down," Whale replied as he prepared to stitch her up. He prepared a syringe and got an evil look from Snow. "You've got to be kidding me! At least allow me to administer the poor girl some pain killers."

"No," Snow replied in a firm tone. "No drugs and no blood. It's not up for negotiations."

"Then this is going to hurt like hell," Whale warned. "I'll be stitching through raw flesh and nerves. The pain will be worse than the original attack."

"Snow," James questioned. "You obviously know something we don't, but we need to at least make her comfortable."

"Do you think I want to see her in pain," Snow questioned her husband. "All I know is these are her wishes and we have to respect them."

Whale sighed heavily as he prepared the needle to stitch Maggie up.

"You'll need to hold her down and pray to the gods that she passes out from the pain," Whale stated.

August took a place at Maggie's head and held her forehead down and another hand went carefully to an uninjured part of her neck. Others moved around Maggie to keep her from moving while Whale stitched up her wounds.

"I'm sorry," August whispered to her. "I never meant for you to get hurt trying to prove yourself to me. I'm still learning this whole father thing."

Maggie looked up at him and even through the pain he saw forgiveness and he couldn't stop the tear that slipped down his cheek. He quickly brushed the tear away on his sleeve hoping no one had noticed. Whale started to stitch and the pain that passed over Maggie's face shattered August. It was in that moment he accepted the truth that this woman was his daughter and seeing her in such pain broke his heart.

At Rumpelstiltskin's house Red was now in human form but she was locked in a cage. A pool of blood had formed around her as she struggled to remain conscious.

"Oh deary, you must heal faster than this," Rumpelstiltskin scolded her. "You and I have a lot of things to do."

"Go to…hell…" Red coughed as she kept a hand on the bullet hole in her stomach. She remembered all her forced actions under Regina's control, but somehow she had broken free of the Blood Moon's hold on her. The shock that appeared on Rumpelstiltskin's face told her that her return to her human form wasn't expected. She didn't want to regain control of her wolf from Regina just to lose control again to an even more vile monster. She wished Emma had gone for a kill shot and protected everyone from the monster within her. On the thought of Emma she hoped she lived long enough to find out how her friend had returned from the inbetween. Still she found some peace in knowing Emma was still alive. That peace was offset by not knowing Maggie's fate. She hadn't wanted to hurt Maggie, but the wolf had complete control and held no familial loyalty to the other wolf.

"We must remedy ourselves of this human form," Rumpelstiltskin stated.

He waved his hand and the glow of red from the Blood Moon intensified. Red cried out in pain and her body transformed into wolf form then almost immediately transformed back to her human form. A look of uncertainty spread across his face as he waved his hand again. As before the wolf emerged only to immediately transform back to her human form. She could feel the pull of the Blood Moon, but she also felt something deep inside fighting it like she had been unable to before.

"Well this is curious," Rumpelstiltskin murmured.

The forced transformations had only served to weaken her body more and the pool of blood grew.

At James' house Emma was sitting out on the porch looking up at the red sky. Bae came out and sat down beside her.

"Maggie's still unconscious, but her vitals seem to be improving since your last magical transfusion," Bae informed her.

"Good," Emma replied.

"A lot of people are anxiously awaiting answers from you," Bae stated. "You're going to have to tell them something."

"I know," Emma replied simply.

"What happened to Maggie couldn't have been predicted," Bae reassured her. He could tell it had shattered her watching Maggie endure so much pain under Whale's needle. Everyone was somewhat relieved when she passed out from the pain, but he could tell Emma was still carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"We were there," Emma replied with a heavy sigh. "All I had to do was take the shot sooner and she would have walked away with only minor injuries."

"You had to let Red taste Maggie's blood," Bae reminded her. "It was unfortunate the extent of her injuries, but it was a necessary evil. Maggie will understand when she is healed."

"She may understand, but I'll never understand how as a mother I could allow that," Emma stated.

"You had to. There are a lot of lives on the line here Emma."

"I just hope it doesn't prove to be for nothing," Emma stated.

"That is in Red's hands now. You've done all you can until the next string is ready to be pulled."

"This whole puppet master future altering stuff is exhausting," Emma stated with a heavy sigh.

"When are you going to tell them the truth," Bae wondered.

"When I think they are ready to handle it. Until then I'll tell them what they need to know," Emma declared.

Neither of them had heard the door open or footsteps sneak up behind them.

"Perhaps you've greatly underestimated what the rest of us can handle," Snow scolded.

Emma and Bae both shared worried looks as they turned and looked up at Snow.


	29. Red Blooded Redemption Of A Dark Soul

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie. With the exception of Maggie who is an original character.

WARNING: This chapter contains some tense moments involving controversial situations. If you think that will bother you please stop reading now.

Note: This chapter is about moving several of the characters to a point where they need to be going into the battle to save Red. By virtue of that a lot of things happen and there is a lot of talking and only limited action, but it was necessary to setup the upcoming battle. A question to ask going into the next chapter is can a person be held responsible for horrors they committed while in the throws of dark magic? Can a person ever be forgiven when they've committed unspeakable horrors? Would you be able to give a person a second chance if the destroyed your life? To what lengths would a person go to redeem themselves in the eyes of those they wronged?Emma isn't done being faced with difficult decisions. Can she ever fully reconnect with her family and repair the familial bonds that have been strained by her deceptions? Is love strong enough to overcome anything? If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 29: RED BLOODED REDEMPTION OF A DARK SOUL

Emma was standing at the edge of the living room as she watched Whale valiantly fight to save Maggie's life. Behind her the room had been cleared with the exception of her parents, August, and Jacob. Regina and Daniel had been put in the custody of Frederick, Thomas, and Jefferson. Cinderella along with Abigail and Granny were left to drag the reluctant Henry upstairs. Even with her back turned Emma knew her son was putting up a fight, but she agreed with the others that this conversation was best left to the adults. Once it seemed like everyone had settled Emma took a deep breath and turned around.

"It's time to fill in some of the blanks of the past week," James told his daughter.

"Yeah, like how the hell you're alive," August stated with a bitterness that Emma knew she deserved. "We buried you Emma. We mourned you. So please tell us why you'd put the people that love you through that."

"Let her talk," Jacob advised his son.

Emma looked from person to person before she began.

"For all intents and purposes I was dead," Emma began her explanation. "The fact I'm standing here is both pure dumb luck and the worse thing to ever happen."

"Come again," August asked with a confused look on his face.

Without realizing what she was doing Emma's hand had settled on her stomach.

"There are multiple realms, but only one timeline," Emma replied. "The very structure of our world dictates that only one timeline can exist for the realms to sit along. It's what allows easy and safe travel between the realms."

"It came to our attention that a fracture has caused an instability to the timeline," Bae added. "That fracture has caused an alternate future to override the one that was meant to be. Initially I thought it was an event in Emma's past that caused the fracture and with a little interference we thought we had it fixed."

"Timeline fracture? Alternate future? Do you realize how insanely ridiculous this sounds," August questioned them.

"You have no idea," Emma replied with a heavy sigh. "The short of it all is we figured out the fracture event and it wasn't what we had originally anticipated."

"What was it," Snow asked.

"I can't…I can't tell you…" Emma replied and she diverted her eyes to avoid having to see the looks she was sure she was receiving.

"What do you mean you can't tell us," August snapped angrily. "Our entire world is being turned upside down and here you are still keeping things from us."

"Oh you're one to talk," Emma snapped back with an equal amount of anger. "You are the king of keeping secrets, so don't go there…"

"Stop," Snow yelled. "This internal bickering is only serving to divide us while Rupelstiltskin is out there doing gods knows what to Red. So save the anger for after we've rescued her."

Snow walked over to Emma and looked at her daughter with a stern motherly look.

"You're allowed your secrets," Snow told Emma. "However, when those secrets start to affect the lives of those around you it is your obligation to tell us what the hell is going on."

Bae had been standing by silently, but he could tell Emma was being backed into a corner.

"If I may," Bae spoke up. "It's not that she doesn't want to tell you. It's just that the magnitude of the situation we now find ourselves in is grave and ever changing. The fracture event has already occurred and it almost destroyed all of you once."

"For gods sake," August snapped. "Stop with the cryptic bullshit and just come out with it."

"August, control yourself," Jacob scolded his son.

"None of this is helping," Snow snapped.

"We need to know the truth," James countered.

Everyone was talking over one another and Emma couldn't handle it.

"I was supposed to die," Emma yelled over them. Suddenly the room went quiet again and all eyes turned to Emma.

"What do you mean you were supposed to die," Snow questioned.

"I was meant to die, I mean really die, from that gunshot wound," Emma replied. "As in go away and never come back. I was never meant to survive and Maggie was never meant to be born. The sad irony is the timeline would have been able to compensate for me, but Maggie..."

"The timeline couldn't compensate for her," Bae added.

"Maggie's birth is the fracture event," Emma revealed. "I was always meant to be pregnant with her. I just wasn't meant to actually live long enough to give her life."

"You're trying to tell us that Maggie is the cause of all the darkness destined for our future," August questioned. "Then why send her back after Red?"

"There was a moment…" Emma stated then hesitated. She glanced over the shoulder at Maggie and took a deep breath before looking at the others again. "Maggie begged me to let the world go on without us. She said it'd be better for everyone. To be honest I knew then and know now that she was without a doubt right. All of you would have been better off without us. But I couldn't…"

"You couldn't what," Snow questioned.

"If it had just been my life that had caused the fracture I would have not come back, but it wasn't. From the moment I met Maggie and learned who she was it wasn't about me anymore. I couldn't strip her of her chance at life. I had to try and find a way to let Maggie live without the world being thrown into turmoil."

"So you thought it was a good idea to send her here and move up the timeline of chaos," August questioned bitterly.

"What the hell is your problem, August," Emma snapped angrily. "Maggie is your daughter too! I'd think you would be a little more understanding of the fact that I'm trying my damndest to save her life!"

"Is she my daughter," August snapped back and strode over to Emma. "You've obviously taken it upon yourself to make all the decisions concerning her! From where I'm sitting you've turned me into a glorified sperm donor!"

"Who the hell are you," Emma questioned. "Because you're not the same man who traveled time and realms to find me. That man fought his way back into my heart and I loved him for that. Whomever you are you're not him."

"Yeah well watching your one true love die in your arms and burying her can change a man. Oh yeah, never mind, it was all just a show, so I'm supposed to just be okay with what you did," August replied sarcastically.

"No, August, you're not supposed to be okay with any of this. You're even allowed to hate me for what I did. What I can't wrap my head around is why you seem so pissed off over my efforts to save Maggie," Emma replied.

James opened his mouth to stop them, but Snow put her hand out and urged him to not interfere. They exchanged looks and the look in Snow's eyes told him that whatever was going on between Emma and August needed to be allowed to play out.

"I've known Maggie for all of a day," August stated. "I've known you for almost your entire life. We have a son together. If it comes down to you, Henry, and the salvation of all those innocent lives destined to be lost then I'd be willing to live in a world without Maggie."

"I did not just hear that," Emma replied in a shocked tone. "So, what, you want me to abort the pregnancy? You want to sacrifice your own daughter?!"

"No, Emma, I don't want to! But I also don't want to know that the world was thrown into complete chaos because we couldn't make the right decision!"

Emma reached around under her jacket and pulled her gun. She clicked off the safety and slammed it into August' hands. She held his hands and positioned the gun towards her stomach and walked into it. Emma looked into his eyes with a fire that he'd never seen before.

"Then do it! Pull the trigger! Because the only way this pregnancy is being aborted is if you kill me too! So come on August! Be all responsible and do it! Pull the goddamn trigger!" Emma demanded in an even and controlled tone that was even terrifying to those watching the moment unfold.

"Emma…" August spoke her name in a soft yet firm tone.

"No! Don't Emma me! You think it's so easy to make life and death decisions then make one! Pull the goddamn trigger! Pull it!"

August tried to pull away, but Emma had a firm hold on his hands around the gun.

"Emma…please…don't ask me to do this," August begged as his tone changed from angry to scared.

"Do you think I wanted this burden? Do you think I wanted to have to make a choice between my daughter and all the other people I love? Because I sure as hell didn't ask for any of this, but unlike you I can't just write Maggie off without a fight," Emma declared. "If you want to make decisions about our daughter then here's your chance. Pull the trigger and save the goddamn world or choose to fight for her and help me save the future for our children!"

"I can't," August screamed back and tried to pull his hands free again, but Emma wouldn't let him go.

August looked Emma in the eyes and he saw her fear. As he held the gun he began to understand the decision she had to make and it terrified him to think of losing her. Even more, no matter what words came out of his mouth in the heat of the moment, Maggie had started to wiggle her way into his heart. He glanced over Emma's shoulder and saw Maggie on the table fighting for her life and when his first thought was that he hoped she would survive he realized the decision had already been made. He yanked his hands free from Emma and clicked the safety back on the gun. He turned the gun and handed it back to her handle first.

"How do we fix the timeline and save our daughter," August asked as Emma took the gun back and slid it into it holster.

Emma was doing her best to hide her shaky hands as the adrenaline of the moment washed through her. She hadn't planned to go that route, but in the heat of the moment it just happened before she could stop the cascade of emotions.

"Everything that needs to be done is in play," Emma replied. "Now all we can do is wait and pray Maggie pulls through. We can't move forward without her."

"What's already in play," Snow inquired.

Emma hesitated to reply.

"They need to know," Bae stated when he saw the uncertainty on Emma's face.

"With Rumpelstiltskins help we created a potion to block the effects of the Blood Moon. As you know Bae forced that into Maggie when she was affected. A betrayal by Rumpelstiltskin wasn't entirely unexpected, so as far as he was concerned at the time he acquired Red the potion was still in play," Emma explained. "What he isn't aware of is that the potion was flowing strong in Maggie's blood when she met Red in battle. This is going to sound horrible…"

Emma hesitated and glanced over her shoulder at Maggie again. "I'm sorry kid," Emma whispered.

She looked back at the others.

"When Regina set Red loose in the square and Bae sent Grumpy to warn all of you I knew Maggie would go. I knew she and Red would fight and I knew Maggie would still be weak from her struggle with the Blood Moon," Emma stated.

"You expected her to lose," Jacob realized.

"That's why I was there with Bae," Emma confirmed. "At full strength she could take Red down without hesitation…"

"Don't count on that," Snow interrupted.

"She is the strongest and most powerful being on the planet, but she doesn't embrace her power and therefore there is a lot of untapped potential in her. Until she learns to embrace her power she will always have vulnerabilities in a fight," Bae explained.

"We were counting on her not being able to pull out a win against Red," Emma stated. "We knew there was no way to get the potion into Red, so we put it into Maggie with the expectation that when they met in battle Maggie would be injured and Red would drink of her blood. In a high enough quantity the potion in Maggie's blood should have seeped into Red's blood stream."

"I gave her a particularly concentrated dose to build up a strong flow in her blood," Bae explained. "Unfortunately it caused an extreme immune response from her body. That's why her fever got so high before her body could compensate."

"What we hadn't been able to predict was Henry showing up and trying to redeem Regina. I had planned on using Daniel to redeem her to avoid putting Henry in a position where he was at risk. When he showed up Maggie was hurt, but nothing that her body couldn't heal," Emma stated.

"Unfortunately by that point the potion was already working its way through Red's body," Bae added.

"That's why she became unresponsive to Regina," Snow deduced.

"Given a little more time I believe Red would have been able to regain control," Emma replied. "I hesitated to take the shot and by the time I realized Red wasn't going to be able to stop her wolf Maggie was already on the move. By that time I didn't have a clear shot until Red already had Maggie by the throat."

"If I'm hearing this right, are you trying to tell us Red may be in Rumpelstiltskins custody hurt and free of her wolf," Jacob questioned anxiously.

"No maybe about it," Emma replied. "She was already fighting the Blood Moon before she got another rush of Maggie's blood. Wherever she is she's got my bullet in her and she's very human."

"She can heal from a bullet," Snow replied.

"No, she can't," Emma stated. "I traded my regular bullets for silver tips just in case I had to drop her. She won't heal from that bullet until it's removed and the longer it stays in…"

"It could kill her," Jacob finished.

"My father will find a way to keep her alive," Bae reassured them. "He may be a backstabbing bastard, but he is power hungry and as long as he sees Red as a potential weapon he'll keep her alive. We have a little time to work with, but not much."

"Then what do we do," James inquired.

"We gather together a recon group and try and find where in the hell he is holding Red. Then the moment Maggie is healed enough we go get her back," Emma replied.

"If she heals," August reminded.

"She will," Bae reassured him. "She's a fighter."

"I suppose there is still more you're not telling us," Snow wondered.

"There is," Emma confirmed. "I wish I could tell you everything, but we just don't have the time."

"I'll get the group back together and we can formulate a strategy to search the town for Red and Rumpelstiltskin," James stated. "The rest of you just focus on getting Maggie battle ready because as soon as we find Red I want to get her back."

"I'm coming along too," Jacob declared. "I can't just sit around here doing nothing while Red is out their fighting for her life."

"Understandable. Snow and Emma I'll leave you both here with Whale and Henry to look over Maggie. August and Bae I'm going to need you to help in the search for Red," James ordered.

"What about Regina and Daniel," Emma inquired. "I gave him my word that no harm would come to Regina."

"I'm not trusting Regina," James declared. "We can lock her up in the basement."

"No," Emma replied reluctantly. "I can't say I trust her, but she's got a bigger role to play in things going forward. We can't afford to alienate her from the group. Leave her and Daniel with us and I'll keep an eye on her."

"I don't like that, Emma," James cautioned. "She's not to be trusted."

"The Evil Queen, yes, but Regina used to have a good heart. I watched her throw herself between a charging wolf and Henry without any thought for her own safety. I have to believe that the good noble kind woman Daniel speaks of is still in there somewhere. You have to trust me on this," Emma begged her father.

James hesitated for a moment and finally nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll leave them with you, but you keep your gun at the ready at all times," James ordered.

"I will," Emma agreed.

"You okay with this," James asked Snow.

"I have to be," Snow replied as she noticed the look of conviction in Emma's eyes. "If Emma has faith then I trust her judgment."

While James spoke with the others Emma walked over to the dining room to watch Whale replace the bandage over Emma's neck. When he pulled the old one away her breath caught at the still bloody mess it had been covering.

"She's fighting," August stated in a soft tone as he walked up behind Emma.

Emma didn't say anything to him. A part of her was still hurt and angry that his first instinct had been to sacrifice Maggie.

"I'm sorry," August sighed when his attempt to talk with her was met by silence. "Losing you…it was the worst thing I've ever been through in my life. Then to find out you were alive the whole time…"

"Neither of us is free of blame in all this," Emma finally replied. She kept her eyes on Maggie, but she respected August enough to at least acknowledge him.

"Where do we go from here," August asked when he realized how thick the tension was between them.

Emma turned and looked at August with a look of sadness and acceptance crossing her face.

"We never could get our timing right," Emma replied. "Something has always come between us. First it was fairy dust and fate then time and alternate realms now it's the fate of the world. I'd say maybe it's time we take a long hard look at the facts and realize that maybe we're being kept apart for a reason."

"Emma…please don't…" August begged her.

"I'm sorry, August. This isn't how I wanted things to go either," Emma replied.

"Then fight for us," August stated. "I know I didn't have the right reaction to Maggie, but that doesn't mean we throw away everything we have together."

"I've only got so much fight in me and all of that is going to saving the world and our daughter. This…us…it's not meant to be," Emma stated with a heavy sigh.

"Don't do this, Emma. Please, we're going to have a baby and we have Henry. We can make this work," August begged.

"Our kids will always have their father in their life, but we can't be. Our love has already caused enough problems. It's time we cut our losses and part ways," Emma declared while fighting to keep her emotions in check. Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you…"

Emma turned her back and started to walk towards Maggie.

"I'm never going to stop fighting for you," August declared as he watched her walk away.

Emma paused for just a moment before continuing over to Maggie.

"How's she doing," Emma asked Whale as she tried to push her emotions back in check.

"The blood loss has severely dampened her ability to heal," Whale replied. "Your magic transfusions are helping, but I would expect a being of her magical strength to be healing considerably faster than this. Something simply isn't adding up."

"I'll give her another transfusion of magic," Emma replied. "Perhaps it'll at least help these more serious wounds mend."

"You're not hearing me, Emma," Whale replied. "Something is blocking her natural ability to heal. You can transfuse her as much as you want, but she's going to keep struggling unless we can figure out what is causing her inability to heal."

Emma looked down at Maggie and she reflected on the conversation she had just had with her parents. Her eyes grew wide as she came to a startling conclusion.

"Damn her," Emma exclaimed. She pulled her gun and dashed through the living room. She didn't give anyone a chance to ask questions as she ran up the stairs two at a time. She slammed the door open to the room where Regina and Daniel were being watched over. Emma disregarded Daniel's pleas as she shoved him to the side. She grabbed Regina and slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing," Regina questioned.

"You don't get to ask the questions! What the hell did you do to my daughter," Emma demanded as she easily flicked the safety off her gun and pressed it against Regina's neck.

"I have no idea…"

"Wrong answer," Emma growled as she pressed the gun tighter into Regina's neck. "The next words out of your mouth had better be the truth or be damned the promise I made Daniel. I promised I'd offer protection to Regina the good hearted woman he remembered, but if you start lying to me that voids my agreement. Now tell me what the hell you did to my daughter!"

James and everyone else were now looking on from the hallway.

"Please…Emma," Regina croaked around the pressure of the gun.

Emma pulled back on the pressure ever so slightly so Regina could talk.

"I didn't know who she was the night I took Red. All I knew is she was a wolf like Red," Regina replied. "She was just another thing getting in my way…"

"Cut to the chase," Emma demanded. "What did you do?!"

"I coated Red's fur with wolfsbane," Regina admitted. "The second Maggie locked her jaws onto Red it would have been consumed. I didn't know Emma…I'm sorry…you have to believe me…"

"Damnit Regina," Emma snapped angrily. "Why the hell didn't you tell us this earlier?!"

"She seemed to be healing with your magical transfusions," Regina replied. "I thought she would be able to compensate for it with your magic surging through her."

"Well she can't! She's downstairs still bleeding and fighting for her life because of what you did! If you had been honest she could already have been healed," Emma snapped.

"I'm sorry…what else do you want me to say," Regain asked. "I didn't know she was your daughter…Henry's sister…"

"You better pray to the gods that Whale has an antidote and Maggie heals properly!"

Emma slammed Regina against the wall one last time before letting her go. She turned to Daniel with a serious look on her face. "If Maggie dies from this our deal is void. In fact I'll probably be the one putting a bullet in her."

"Understood," Daniel replied with a look of disappointment shot in Regina's direction. "I'll make sure there is more transparent honesty going forward."

With that Emma stormed out of the room and ran back downstairs to tell Whale of the revelation.

* * *

><p><em>Red was wounded, but she had managed to take down all the Dark Knights that had dared to enter the hall she was protecting. She would face any and all threats if it meant giving Snow the time she needed to reach the nursery. The wolf prepared for another fight as the sound of boots could be heard coming down the hall. It wasn't until the Evil Queen appeared that Red truly understood the magnitude of the situation she was in. Still she made a promise to Snow and she'd lay her life down to protect her if that's what needed to happen. Red barred her teeth and charged towards the Dark Knights protecting Regina. As she leapt into the air she felt the sting of an arrow pierce her fur and she fell to the ground just short of Regina. She immediately recognized the pain of silver and wolfsbane.<em>

"_Let's go," Regina ordered her Dark Knights as they made their way past the downed wolf. "Find me that baby!"_

_Red tried to get up, but her paws kept giving out from under her. As she collapsed to the ground, into the growing pool of blood, she knew she was out of the fight. Snow was on her own now and she could only pray to the gods that her friend reached her family before Regina found them._

* * *

><p>James had led a group from the house to search the town for Red and Rumpelstiltskin. Regina and Daniel were on the couch while Snow sat on the other side of the room. They were all watching Whale work on Maggie.<p>

"This is the last vile of antidote," Whale explained to Emma as he injected it into Maggie's IV. "I have no way of knowing how much she ingested, but so far I'm not seeing any progress in her healing. Once the antidote kicks the wolfsbane from her blood we should start to see immediate improvements in her healing and vitals."

"That's the fifth vile," Emma noted. "Shouldn't the first have done the job?"

"Ironically her body still has a rapid metabolism normally tied to her ability to heal. In this case it caused the poison to spread faster and is causing the antidote to be less effective," Whale explained. "It should be building up in her system now, so I'm hopeful that we'll see progress."

"We'd better," Emma replied. "We can't lose her…"

"I'm doing everything I can," Whale promised her.

"Keep me updated," Emma ordered the doctor. "I have some business to tend to."

As she walked through the living room she glared at Regina and motioned for her to stand. Reluctantly Regina did stand after a nudge from Daniel. Emma had intended to let Daniel fully bring Regina to their side, but they had simply run out of time and Emma accepted that she had to take an extreme measure.

"You and I need to have a little talk," Emma declared. "Outside."

Emma pointed towards the door and followed Regina out of the house and onto the porch. Once the door was shut and they were alone Regina didn't know what to expect.

"I'm trying my damndest to not kick your ass for what you've done," Emma stated. "Everything you've done since the day we met has been the actions of an evil vile monster. Yet when I brought Daniel back all he could talk about was this kind loving good hearted woman he loves. I'm trying so hard to believe that whatever darkness has consumed you has left some of that kind woman intact, but you're making it really hard for me to believe any of that woman is left. So, here's your chance to convince me there is something left inside you to fight for."

"Daniel has been gone a long time," Regina replied. "I can't say that the woman he remembers is even alive anymore."

"You're doing a crappy job of convincing me," Emma replied.

"You said you wanted me to be honest, well this is me respecting that request. I can't say with any certainty that there is any good left to redeem," Regina admitted. "I've done a lot of horrible things and I can acknowledge that, but to be honest I feel no remorse for my actions."

"After what Daniel told me I wanted to know more of your story," Emma stated. "I had Bae look through Henry's book and he recounted to me your story. The story of you and my mother…"

"Your mother is the one responsible for whom I became," Regina replied with an angry fire in her eyes as she remembered.

"No, she's not and the Regina who risked her own life to save an innocent child wouldn't think that," Emma declared.

"You don't know me," Regina snapped. "Your mother took everything from me!"

"In fact it was your mother who took everything from you," Emma countered. "The only part of the story that was confusing me was how someone who was so obviously pure of heart could turn so dark and vile. I think you would have been angry and upset, but the true Regina would have never sought vengeance on a child. It took some digging into your story to really understand what changed you into the Evil Queen."

"You already know what turned me into who I am," Regina replied.

"Yeah, I do, but it's not whom you've blamed all these years," Emma stated.

"What are you talking about," Regina questioned.

"I grew up being bounced from home to home," Emma replied. "I've seen the very worst humanity has to offer and lived through hells I would never wish on anyone. In that time I've also seen what abuse can do to a person. I have seen some of the purest of hearts turn dark in an effort to survive."

Regina didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. She didn't want to admit it, but what Emma was saying was hitting an emotion soft spot she didn't like to admit existed.

"There are things I purposely didn't tell my family," Emma continued. "Like how we could so easily destroy the Blood Moon by dispatching its creator and severing the blood link. I could have put a bullet in you in the square and ended all of this."

"Then why didn't you," Regina questioned. "Why hide that bit of information from the others?"

"Because most of them would have killed you without hesitation," Emma replied. "Not that I blame them. Yet no matter how much I want to do the deed myself I know killing you isn't the answer."

"It's the easy answer," Regina stated.

"Agreed," Emma replied. "But two wrongs don't make a right."

"What are you talking about," Regina wondered.

"Your mother was abusing you long before you ever met Daniel. I must admit that I admire the strength it took for you to not give into the darkness after all she inflicted on you," Emma stated.

"How…no one ever…" Regina stammered as Emma said things she never spoke of.

"Daniel loves you very much," Emma stated. "He was worried about you one night, so he followed you home. He saw…he saw things. After that he followed you home every night and watched over you. He knew he couldn't take her on, but he was always close by if you needed him."

"I never…I never knew…"

Emma saw tears begin to form in Regina's eyes and she knew she was starting to cut through some of the darkness.

"That night at the stable he wanted to whisk you away to free you from the pain she was inflicting on you," Emma revealed. "That man loves you with his entire being and I know you love him equally. So did your mother and she used that against you. His passing broke you and made you more vulnerable to her dark magic. She crushed his heart, but that wasn't the only magic she used that night."

"What? I was there. All the magic she used was on him," Regina replied with a quiver in her voice.

"The thing about memory is it serves to protect us by making us forget certain horrific traumas," Emma stated. "After she killed Daniel your guard was down and your heart was broken. You were at your most vulnerable, so she saw an opportunity and she took it. She reached her hand into your chest, but instead of ripping your heart out she used her powerful magic to fill it with the darkest of darkness. I believe you'll know the magic as the corruption."

Regina's hand shot up to her chest and flashes flickered before her as her brain tried to show her the truth to Emma's words.

"It must have been excruciating pain," Emma continued as she saw a break in Regina's normally cold eyes. "Yet the woman Daniel tells of is a fighter and stronger than she ever realized. I am betting a lot of lives on that fact. I believe that in the moment you realized you were no match for her and I think you were so strong that you were able to protect your purity from her. That's what made it impossible for her to control you as she had believed she would be able to. Somewhere deep inside you've got it locked away."

"No…" Regina replied with a quiver in her chin.

"That purity and love has been fighting to break free for years. Henry is so important to you because he found a way to reach through the darkness and pull some of that love out. Daniel was able to pull you to our side because the love you two shared was powerful enough to remind you what love felt like. Together they were able to pull that bound purity and goodness to the surface, but it's still firmly locked away," Emma declared. "I'm willing to help you fight the darkness, but you have to be ready to rejoin the side of good."

"Emma…" Regina called out with a quiver in her voice and tears trickling down her cheeks. "Help…"

Emma extended her hand to Regina.

"I'm right here," Emma replied in a reassuring tone. "You have to make the choice to fight."

Regina reached out but cried out in excruciating pain and collapsed to her knees. Emma fell to her knees at Regina's side. The sound of the scream drew Daniel and Snow to the porch.

"Regina," Daniel cried out.

He tried to run out of the house, but Emma threw up her hand and a magical barrier separated the two groups.

"What the hell is she doing," Daniel demanded of Snow.

"I have no idea," Snow replied as she felt the barrier Emma had thrown between them. "I didn't even know she could channel this much magic let alone control it."

Emma held her hand in front of Regina.

"Take my hand," Emma urged Regina. "The darkness feels you slipping away and it's trying to keep you in its control. You have to fight!"

"I…can't…" Regina gasped as she grabbed her chest as the pain intensified.

"Take my hand! We can do this together!" Emma wanted to just grab Regina's hand, but she knew for this to work the other woman had to want the help. "You can have everything you ever wanted in life, but you have to beat the darkness first! Come on Regina, fight!"

Regina's vision was going blurry as the pain kept growing in intensity. She could still make out Emma's hand, so she fought through the pain and grasped Emma's hand.

"Help," Regina begged.

"I've got you," Emma promised her. "Hang on, this is gonna be a helluva ride."

Emma took a deep breath and with her other hand she pressed it against Regina's chest. It took her a moment to find the right blast of magic, but she was able to press into Regina's chest.

"Keep breathing," Emma soothed her. "We have to undo this the exact way it was done."

It was weird and creepy for Emma, but she knew the role Regina had to play in coming events and they didn't have the luxury of letting the dark magic dissipate on its own. She closed her hand around Regina's heart as Regina struggled and tears streamed down her face freely as excruciating pain surged through her.

"Find the purity and love you locked away," Emma ordered her. "You must let it free of its binds as I pull the darkness from your heart."

Even through the pain Regina heard Emma and she searched her soul for the bound magic Emma believed existed. A part of her was surprised Emma was right while the other part of her felt relief. She grasped onto the magic as she felt a surge of Emma's magic blast into her heart. Blasts of colored light flashed before her eyes as she felt a weight lift. Emma removed her hand and Regina clung onto Emma's arm as all of those years of locked away emotions rushed through her. She began to sob and tears flowed freely as all the pain of her past actions hit her.

"I'm so sorry," Regina sobbed.

Emma held Regina and let the other woman vent the built up emotions. Emma held up a hand and released the barrier keeping Snow and Daniel back. Daniel ran forward and slid to a stop at Regina's side.

"What did you do to her," Daniel demanded.

"Undid the evil inflicted on her," Emma replied breathing heavily.

She slid away from Regina and let Daniel pull Regina into his arms. Emma stood and immediately realized the error in that action as the world closed in around her and everything went dark. Snow was barely able to catch Emma before she passed out. She eased her daughter to the ground.

"Damnit! Whale," Snow screamed. "Whale!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Red," Jacob screamed as he ran down the hall and saw Red on the ground in human form with an arrow sticking out of her.<em>

"Wolfsbane…silver…" Red choked out.

"_Hold on," Jacob begged her. He snapped the back of the arrow off and Red cringed in pain. _

"_Get it…out…" Red begged._

"_This is going to hurt," Jacob said remorsefully. He pressed against the arrow and pushed it out of her as she cried out in pain. _

_He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her. _

"_I have to get you to Doc," Jacob stated as he lifted Red into his arms. Grumpy appeared in the hall with them._

"_Dark Knights are coming this way," Grumpy warned them._

"_We have to get her to Doc," Jacob stated. "She has to have the antidote before the curse hits or she may not survive the transition into the other realm."_

"_He was with Snow and James the last I saw of him," Grumpy replied._

"_Then we have to get her to his workshop," Jacob ordered. "I know where he keeps the antidote."_

"_Snow," Red choked. "Find Snow…"_

"_She'd want us to protect you," Jacob replied as Grumpy led the way through the enemy infested castle._

* * *

><p>Emma was unconscious on the couch as Whale checked her over. Bae paced the room with the others after Daniel found him and delivered Snow's request for him to return to the house. James kept August as they continued on their search of the city. Snow knew they needed Bae's insight into Emma's plan to determine what had happened. They all watched nervously as Whale scribbled down notes regarding Emma's vitals.<p>

"She overtaxed her body," Whale stated as he looked up at the group. "Resting is the best thing for her now."

"So she and the baby are alright," Regina questioned.

"She's still pregnant. That's all I can tell you for sure," Whale replied.

Regina looked concerned and worried as she rubbed a hand over her still tingling chest.

"Why did she take such a risk," Regina wondered. "After all I've done why would she risk her own life for me?"

Daniel stood beside Regina and rubbed a hand along her back.

"She believed from the moment I finished telling her who you used to be that she could save you," Daniel confessed. "I didn't expect such extreme measures though."

"Regina has a vital role to play in what is to come," Bae explained. "Apparently Emma thought we didn't have time for Regina to beat the darkness on her own."

"Did you know about this," Snow questioned Bae.

"No," Bae replied. "I didn't even know her magic had progressed to this level. I had no idea she was capable of controlling the amount of magic it took to do that."

"I felt…I felt overwhelming safety when she connected with me," Regina revealed. "It was like light and warmth washing through me and this sense of peace."

"No, she couldn't have…" Bae's eyes grew curious at Regina's explanation.

"Couldn't have what," Snow questioned.

"Regina, when she reached your heart, tell me exactly what you felt," Bae demanded.

"Lots of pressure and pain at first. Then I felt her magic surge within me and this weight lifted. There was a bright blast of colors that flashed before me. Then just calm," Regina explained. "When she pulled her hand out…every emotion I've wanted to feel flooded through me."

"Damn you Emma," Bae exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't she tell me she could do that?"

"Do what," Snow demanded.

"Have you ever heard of the cleansing," Bae questioned.

"Everyone has heard of it, but it's just part of a story," Snow replied. "Every child knows the story of the valiant noble prince who was captured and had darkness forced into his heart by an evil sorcerer. He was made to do the bidding of the evil sorcerer until one day the gods named a pure hearted peasant girl as their servant. They blessed her with the purest magic in all the realms and her power was stronger than even that of the evil sorcerer who had cursed the prince. She was able to subdue him and used a magic known as the cleansing to purify his heart and drive the darkness from him. He was so smitten with her after his rescue that they went on to marry and lived happily ever after."

"It wasn't just a story," Bae declared. "Those events actually happened and I'm a bit surprised you seem oblivious to your blood connection to that story."

"What are you talking about," Snow inquired.

"The peasant girl was your great great great grandmother on your father's side," Bae revealed.

"Which means…," Snow questioned.

"It means it's no coincidence that of all the princes and princesses of our realm that you and James gave life to the savior. Purity runs as strong in your blood as valiant nobility runs in James' family line. My father may like to believe he made Emma the savior by using the true love potion in the curse, but in reality her destiny was written long before either you or James were born," Bae stated.

"Do you think she knows the true strength of the magic she possesses," Daniel inquired.

"I think she knows even more than she has told me," Bae replied. "She's carrying the fate of the entire world on her shoulders. I don't think she's trusted any one person with the entirety of her plan let alone what she is truly capable of."

"She knew," Snow stated. "Emma went out that door with a plan."

"I wish I had been here to see her use that power," Bae stated. "It must have been a sight to behold."

"She blocked us behind some sort of barrier," Daniel stated. "Whatever she was doing with Regina she didn't want any interruptions."

"What I'm curious about is how the hell she knew how to use that magic," Bae replied. "Magic of that caliber normally takes a lifetime of training to even contemplate controlling."

"She knew exactly what she was doing," Regina stated. "There wasn't even a moment of hesitation."

"What do we do now," Daniel wondered.

"We wait," Snow replied. "We can't do anything until the scouting patrols return with information on Red's whereabouts. Even then we can't do anything until Emma and Maggie are back in fighting form."

Regina was trying to hold herself together, but every horrible thing she'd done since that night in the stable was threatening to overwhelm her. She had to try and make amends for at least some of what she'd done.

"Snow," Regina spoke softly. "Can I have a moment of your time?"

Snow looked to the unconscious Emma then to Regina and gave a nod of her head.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Snow suggested.

The two women left the room and entered the kitchen where Snow went to work making two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I'm having a hard time believing everything you did was because of dark magic," Snow admitted. "I know it's entirely plausible, but I also know the tricks you've played in the past."

"I don't expect understanding or forgiveness," Regina replied. "I just…I want to tell you how incredibly sorry I am…"

"I've been the recipient of your false apologies and condolences before," Snow reminded her. "Emma seems to think you have a part to play in what is to come and she seems to think what she did could redeem you, but I'm not so sure."

"Neither am I," Regina admitted with a heavy sigh. "I've done a lot of horrible things, Snow. I should have been strong enough to repel the dark magic, but if I ever knew it was there I never tried to fight it. That makes me every bit as responsible for the Evil Queens actions as it does my mother for inflicting it on me."

Snow set a kettle on the burner to boil water. She leaned against the counter and looked over at Regina. She saw a pain in Regina's eyes she hadn't seen since she was a child and they had just met. She could remember wondering why a woman who seemed to have everything had so much pain in her eyes. Yet she found it hard to believe an evil like Regina could just be cleansed away.

"You can't blame everything on her," Snow stated. "Had she been controlling you the whole time then that would be different, but I was there when you had your own mother banished to the other realm. You long ago surpassed her power and control. At that point you surely had to know something was going on."

"I don't expect you to believe me," Regina replied. "All I knew was that the power I felt was seductive and overwhelming. I was consumed by vengeance for what happened to Daniel and you were simply an easier target than my mother. It wasn't right and my actions have no justification. I know saying I'm sorry will never be enough, but know that I feel unexplainable remorse for my actions and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for all the pain I've caused."

"I'm not sure life is long enough for you to make up for all you've done," Snow stated.

"Agreed," Regina replied. "All I can do is try and right as many wrongs as I can. Since it all started with you I just wanted to...I wanted you to know how sorry I am…"

Snow saw tears forming in Regina's eyes and it was startling for her to realize they were real tears and not the fake ones she had become accustom to from her. The kettle finished boiling and Snow prepared the two mugs while she could hear sniffles from behind her. Regina was obviously fighting against emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. Snow sprinkled some cinnamon into the mugs and handed one to Regina.

"Forgiveness won't come overnight," Snow stated. "When I look at you all I can see is the woman who ripped my family apart. Perhaps one day I'll be able to separate the monster from the victim, but that day isn't today. With that said, I have a lot of faith in my daughter and if she believed you could be redeemed I'm willing to at least entertain the idea that you may be a different person now. All I can say to you is actions speak a lot louder than words. You can tell people you're sorry, but it'll never mean anything until they can see your true remorse in your actions."

"Most people will never be able to grant me forgiveness…myself included," Regina replied as she sipped at the hot chocolate.

"Then perhaps you should start by granting yourself forgiveness and going from there," Snow suggested. "If you believe you are worthy of forgiveness then it'll be easier for you to make the hard choices that will prove that worthiness to others."

"You're a good person, Snow," Regina stated.

"I've made my fair amount of mistakes," Snow replied.

Snow watched Regina brush away some stray tears.

"I can't grant you forgiveness," Snow declared. "But what I can do is promise to give you a fair chance. Show me that Emma is right about you and I'll consider giving this version of you a clean slate, but I will always hate the Evil Queen."

"As will I," Regina agreed. "Thank you, Snow, I will do everything I can to prove to you I am not the same monster as the Evil Queen."

"I look forward to it," Snow replied.

The two women stood in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate until the front door flew open and James entered with August and Jacob. They entered the living room to find the men all sharing anxious looks.

"We found her," Jacob declared.

"She's not in good shape," James stated.

"Where is she," Snow inquired.

"He's holding her in that abandoned house on the edge of town. We left Thomas and Frederick out there with their units. They'll watch the house until we can formulate a rescue plan," James replied.

August went to Emma's side and took her hand in his.

"What happened to her," August asked Bae.

"She used to much magic cleansing Regina," Bae replied.

"She did what," Jacob inquired as he overheard Bae's response.

"Emma apparently had a few more cards to her hand than she felt she needed to share with any of us," Snow replied. "She'll be fine and Maggie's healing is progressing at a much faster pace now that the antidote has done its job. We just have to wait."

"I'm not sure how much time we have to wait around," Jacob stated.

"We couldn't see much, but what we did doesn't give me faith that Red can hold on much longer," James informed.

Regina was listening to the others talk and she saw an opportunity to start her path to redemption. She snuck away to the dining room and looked down at Maggie.

"I hope this works," Regina whispered.

She placed one hand on Maggie's neck and the other on her side. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. She looked deep within her soul and connected with unfamiliar good white magic. A pulse of white light blasted from Regina's hands into Maggie. It took a couple beats before Maggie's eyes shot open and she inhaled a deep breath of air. Seeing Regina caused an immediate protective instinct to kick in. She leapt from the table and grabbed Regina by the throat. Maggie shoved Regina against the wall and her eyes flickered to that of the wolf.


	30. Battle For Control Of A Red Soul

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie. With the exception of Maggie who is an original character.

Note: This chapter is the longest by far, but there were a lot of relationships that needed some time to be developed and enforced. There is at least one friendship that I hope will come as a surprise. I think I'll be concluding the story in the next few chapters as this story was always meant to only get us fans through the long break between seasons. A question to ponder going into the next chapter. Can a a person be redeemed even when they have committed unspeakable horrors? Do those people deserve a happily ever after ending or are they doomed to eternal suffering for their actions? Even if they manage to succeed in changing the future where does that leave Maggie? Does she have a life to go back to if she manages to survive her journey in this time? If you want me to continue please leave a review and I will try and get the next chapter ready to go up as soon as I can. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 30: BATTLE FOR CONTROL OF A RED SOUL

Maggie was disoriented and confused upon her waking from her dark slumber. The human in her was easily overcome by the wolf and its need to protect their unified form. Pure animal instinct was at work as she lifted Regina by her neck. The pleas coming from those around her fell on deaf ears as the wolf sought vengeance.

"Maggie," Snow yelled to not avail.

"The wolf is in control," Bae warned. "Whatever Regina did has left the wolf in control of the human body."

"We can't let Maggie kill her," Daniel begged.

"So human Maggie will have all the primal instincts of the wolf," Snow questioned Bae.

"Theoretically," Bae replied.

Snow turned to James and grabbed his sword.

"Snow, what…," James began.

"We don't have time. Take everyone upstairs and stay there no matter what you hear," Snow ordered.

"No, Snow, I'm not leaving you," James declared.

"I can get through to her," Snow stated. "But I have to do this alone! Please, James, go!"

Reluctantly James nodded and motioned for everyone to follow Snow's order. He went to pick up Emma, but Whale stopped him.

"We shouldn't move her," Whale warned. "We have no way of truly knowing what's going on inside."

"I'm not leaving my daughter," James snapped.

"You don't have a choice," Bae replied as he grabbed James' arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

They vacated the room and left Snow to save both Maggie and Regina. Once the room was clear Snow took the sword and sliced the blade down the palm of her left hand.

"Maggie," Snow yelled to get her attention.

Regina was gasping trying to suck in what little air Maggie's grasp would allow. Snow approached Maggie and Regina with her blood dripping down her arm. She hated to do this to her granddaughter, but she had to call on one of Maggie's addictions to draw the attention of the wolf away from Regina. Of all people she thought she'd be risking her life for Regina never even made the list. It always amazed Snow how everything can change in an instant. Hours earlier they were mortal enemies and now Snow was bleeding to save Regina.

"I know you can smell this," Snow called out to Maggie trying to tempt her.

The closer Snow got the stronger the smell of blood got and the more Maggie's focus was drawn away from Regina. It was too strong a temptation and Maggie dropped Regina to the ground with a loud thud. Regina gasped and sucked in air to refill her oxygen deprived lungs. All she could do was watch as Maggie, still in human form, charged towards Snow with a cry somewhere between human and wolf. Snow threw the sword between herself and Maggie as her granddaughter charged forward. But Snow knew she was in for a fight for her life when Maggie's collision sent them both skidding across the floor and into the wall. Pictures fell off the wall and crashed over them.

"Maggie! It's Snow! Fight the wolf," Snow begged as she used the sword and brute force to keep Maggie from completely overwhelming her. The look of primal need in Maggie's wolf eyes was terrifying and Snow realized Regina's magic had only managed to resurrect the wolf spirit, but Maggie's humanity was absent from the cold eyes of the wolf.

Snow knew she couldn't let Maggie relapse to her blood addiction, so she struggled to keep her bleeding hand away from her. In hindsight she should have put more thought into what she was going to do once Maggie released Regina. In frustration Maggie snarled and picked Snow up by the throat and easily threw her across the dining room. Snow slid to the ground next to Regina, but she was now without James' sword.

"Is this your idea of trying to rescue me," Regina questioned sarcastically.

"Not one of my better plans," Snow admitted.

As Maggie charged towards them, with primal blood lust controlling her, Regina threw her hand up and managed to erect a barrier between them and Maggie. She looked a little surprised that it worked.

"Well at least something is going right," Regina murmured.

"What the hell did you do to her," Snow questioned.

"I thought I was healing her,'' Regina replied. "Apparently there are significant differences in the way light and dark magic act."

"Obviously," Snow snapped. "How the hell do we get human Maggie back in control?!"

"You're the one who triggered her blood lust! I was kind of hoping you had a plan!"

"I triggered her blood lust to save you," Snow declared.

The barrier started to falter. Snow shot Regina a concerned look.

"I just healed Maggie to only turn her into a wolf controlled human body! Did you really expect this barrier to hold?!"

"If we get out of this you are fine tuning your magic before you use it again," Snow snapped.

The barrier flickered out and Maggie charged towards them. Regina put herself between Maggie and Snow only to be flicked away like an annoying fly. She was tossed across the room and landed hard in the living room. Snow saw the sword on the floor and tried to make a dash for it, but she didn't make it. Maggie grabbed her and slammed her to the floor. She pinned Snow and went for Snow's bloody hand when Maggie was suddenly picked up off her and flung across the room. Snow gasped and looked up to see Emma standing at the edge of the dining room.

The impact with the wall didn't even slow Maggie down as she charged towards Emma. In saving her mom Emma further weakened her already over taxed magic. With Maggie about to impact her Emma felt a hand take hers. She spared a moment to look to her side to see Regina standing with her. Together the two women raised their hands and sent Maggie spiraling back into the dining room. They were using Regina's magic, but Emma was channeling and controlling it. The sensation of shared magic was odd to both women.

Maggie charged towards them again, but before the two women had to use their magic again Snow jumped behind Maggie and drove the sword through her. The hybrid scream of human and wolf filled the room as Maggie grabbed Snow by the throat and threw her across the room again. Maggie then collapsed to her knees.

"Now that's unconventional," Emma noted.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," Regina agreed.

They ran to Snow's side and helped her sit up. Blood was sliding down Snow's face from a deep laceration on her forehead.

"Are you alright," Emma asked her mom.

"I'll live," Snow replied with a cringe as she felt her wound. "Please tell me one of you can heal her."

"I can't," Emma replied. "I used all my power cleansing Regina. What little magic I had left I used to save you."

"But you were able to channel my magic a moment ago. You can do that again," Regina suggested.

"Channeling magic causes surges of magic to pulse through me and strain my body. I can't risk my pregnancy by doing it for more than a moment," Emma replied. "You can heal her."

"No, Emma, my last attempt didn't go so well," Regina pointed out.

Maggie was losing a lot of blood and Emma knew they had to act fast.

"Regina, this is the moment where your journey begins," Emma stated. "You have the chance to choose to save an innocent life or you can walk away and condemn her."

"Emma…I don't know…" Regina spoke hesitantly.

"I believe in you," Emma declared in a confident and reassuring tone. "I felt the good in you emerge and the purity in you is strong. You have to move past your dark past."

Snow saw Maggie weakening on floor with the sword sticking through her body.

"Less talking more fixing," Snow ordered.

Emma went over and pulled the sword from Maggie. She eased her barely conscious daughter onto her back and made another tough decision as she stood and walked away. Regina had a journey she had to make if she was to be in the place Emma needed her for the coming battle. Yet again she found herself risking her daughter's life in order to save her unborn one.

"My daughter's life is in your hands," Emma declared as she took the sword and went back to her mother.

Reluctantly Regina kneeled beside Maggie and was met by barely open wolf eyes.

"Don't screw this up," Regina urged herself.

She put her hands on Maggie's chest and closed her eyes as she channeled healing magic into Maggie. It took a moment, but she felt a warmth spread from the core of her soul and radiate out through her hands. When she opened her eyes she and Maggie were engulfed in a brilliant white light.

"Are you sure about this," Snow asked her daughter.

"Regina can do it," Emma reassured her.

"I hope so. I'd never forgive myself if she couldn't," Snow replied.

"We had to subdue her," Emma stated. "Granted a sword through the chest wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it stopped her long enough to let Regina do her work."

Snow looked at the blood covering her hand and felt the blood streaming down her face.

"We have to stop my bleeding," Snow declared. "Blood and Maggie aren't a good combination."

Emma held her hand to her mom's forehead and the other hand over her mom's hand. Snow felt a warmth of magic pass through her and when she looked down at her hand it was healed and her head wasn't hurting anymore.

"You told us you didn't have any magic left," Snow stated.

"I lied," Emma replied. "Regina needed to be forced to use her magic for good. We don't have the luxury of letting her adapt to a life of good magic. The phrase 'thrown into the deep end' applies to our current situation."

"Are you ever going to let the rest of us in on your plan," Snow wondered.

"If we all manage to survive to the end then I'll tell everyone whatever they want to know, but we don't have the time now," Emma replied.

From across the room a gasp could be heard as Maggie's body finished healing. Yet again Maggie shot up and grabbed Regina by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma grumbled as she got to her feet to stop Maggie.

Regina was staring into very human eyes but the grip on her throat grew tighter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maggie woke up in a dark room and she was chained to a bed with silver laced chains. She had an IV stuck in her arm. Maggie struggled with the chains and she tried to summon the strength of her wolf, but whatever was flowing into her veins had left her weak and her wolf subdued.<strong>_

"_**It's a silver saline mixture," Regina answered Maggie's unasked questions as she leaned forward in the chair she was occupying in the corner of the room. "Trace amounts of silver are keeping your abilities in a subdued state."**_

"_**Let me go," Maggie ordered.**_

_**Regina stood and moved the chair to Maggie's bedside.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," Regina replied. **_

"_**I knew Drew was wrong when he said you'd been redeemed," Maggie snapped. "You're still just a vile monster. You planning on turning me into your next weapon? Because it won't work."**_

"_**I'm not the monster in the room," Regina stated. **_

"_**You're the one holding me hostage," Maggie countered.**_

"_**What's the last thing you remember," Regina inquired.**_

"_**What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"**_

"_**Just tell me," Regina ordered. "What is the last thing you remember?"**_

_**Maggie searched her memory only to realize that there were a lot of blank periods of time. **_

"_**Um…I guess…Drew and I were helping a group of survivors near Boston," Maggie replied.**_

_**A look of concern flashed over Regina's face.**_

"_**Maggie, that was over six months ago," Regina stated.**_

"_**No…that's not possible…where's Drew?"**_

"_**He's resting," Regina replied. "You did a number on him."**_

"_**What are you talking about," Maggie wondered.**_

"_**I suppose I should start at the beginning and explain to you how we've ended up in this position," Regina replied. **_

_**Regina took a deep breath and sat forward in the chair so her hands were resting on the bed.**_

"_**Whale and I have been aware of your blood addiction since your first taste of human blood," Regina began. "Before Red's Storybrooke massacre we had promised Bae that if anything happened to him we would keep an eye on you. That's why we sent Drew after you."**_

"_**No," Maggie growled. "Drew found me because he lo…cares about me…"**_

"_**True," Regina agreed. "He volunteered to find you. Since he found you he's been sending reports back to us about how you are doing. Your first taste of human blood was an immediate concern, but we'd seen what you could overcome and we thought you'd be able to overcome the blood lust. We were even willing to let it slide when you started bargaining protection services for blood. It was stupid on our part. Had Bae or your family been her I imagine they would have handled things better."**_

"_**I really don't see what any of this has to do with anything," Maggie snapped.**_

"_**If you'd shut up and let me finish you'd know," Regina replied back in a firm tone. **_

"_**Whatever," Maggie mumbled.**_

"_**About six months ago Drew lost contact with you," Regina explained. "He returned to Storybrooke and we've been searching for you ever since. Apparently your wolf has had control since the last time he saw you."**_

"_**So? What's wrong with that," Maggie questioned. "I feel strong when I'm the wolf."**_

"_**No, you use the wolf as an escape from the pain of your human life," Regina replied. **_

"_**And whose fault is that," Maggie snapped. **_

"_**Mine," Regina replied honestly. "My actions as the Evil Queen have no justification and in my time as that vile monster I inflicted a lot of pain and suffering on innocent lives. For that I will spend eternity trying to make amends."**_

"_**Then make amends by letting me go," Maggie replied.**_

_**"I'm trying to make things right for the ways I wronged your family and I'm doing that by making sure you stay exactly where you are until you're well," Regina stated.**_

"_**You're making no sense," Maggie retorted.**_

"_**Drew finally found you a few days ago by following your body trail," Regina informed Maggie with a serious look on her face. "In the six months you've forgotten you've become nearly as frightening as Red. Our best count is that you've taken somewhere around a couple hundred lives."**_

"_**No…that's not…I don't kill," Maggie replied as she struggled to make sense of Regina's words. "This is some sort of trick…it has to be…"**_

"_**No trick," Regains stated. "Drew took a unit of volunteers to try and capture you. Of the twenty men and women who left here only Drew returned. He was bloody and badly injured, but he'd managed to impale you with his silver dagger. Even injured he refused to leave you so he carried you back home."**_

"_**Now I know you're lying! I would never hurt Drew," Maggie stated in a definitive tone.**_

"_**Maggie, this generation's savior and his best friend, would sooner give her last breath than harm anyone she cares about. Maggie the blood addicted wolf isn't quite as bound to emotional bonds."**_

_**Regina traced a finger over the tubing of the IV.**_

"_**People called for your execution," Regina informed. "Whale came up with this silver solution to keep your wolf subdued and you weakened. You're still the named savior and I'm fairly confident that's the only reason they agreed to let us try and rehabilitate you."**_

"_**I don't need to be rehabilitated," Maggie replied. "Take this IV out and just let me go."**_

"_**So you can kill more innocents," Regina questioned. **_

"_**Bae would have let me go," Maggie stated. "He gave me the choice to stay or go when he helped me get clean. If I'd chosen to leave her would have let me. Bae would have never held me against my will."**_

"_**Back then the only person you were hurting was yourself," Regina replied. "Shooting drugs into your veins for some pathetic high is one thing, but slaughtering innocents to fill a blood craving is a whole other thing. But Bae was right about one thing."**_

"_**What's that," Maggie asked in a bitter tone.**_

"_**The only way we're going to be able to help you is if you want it. Until you can accept you have an addiction that IV stays in and you will remain right where you are."**_

_**Regina stood and headed towards the door. She stopped at the door and glanced back at Maggie.**_

"_**I spent a long time trapped behind a wall of darkness and it consumed me. I know what it feels like to have so much power surging through you that you feel invincible. It can even dull the strongest of moral compasses and make you justify the vilest of actions," Regina stated.**_

_**A silence filled the room as Maggie refused to reply and admit how right Regina was. She would not give Regina the satisfaction of knowing she was right.**_

"_**You want to hate me, that's okay, but you and I aren't all that different. We both have the blood of innocents on our hands. Few people can understand that like I can. When you're ready to admit that you need help I'll be here for you anyway I can. Saving you won't even come close to repaying my debt to your family, but I owe it to their memory and legacy to fight for you. In turn you owe it to them to be ready and willing to fight like hell to beat this addiction and fulfill your destiny," Regina declared.**_

_**Silence once again filled the room and Regina knew she might as well be talking to a brick wall right now. Without another word she opened the door and left the room. She was met by Whale in the hall.**_

"_**I heard enough to know that didn't go so well," Whale stated.**_

_**"Give her time," Regina replied. "A few days without the wolf and without blood will clear her mind. Then, when she's ready, we can start the healing process. Right now all we can do is wait."**_

"_**She's been the wolf for the last six months," Whale stated. "We've seen what prolonged exposure to the wolf can do. We lost Red because of her wolf."**_

"_**No, you guys lost Red because of me," Regina stated. "I can't make things right with Red, but I can still fight for her granddaughter. Maggie isn't beyond redemption. I believe in her."**_

"_**So did Drew," Whale reminded her. "Now he's recovering from injuries she inflicted on him."**_

"_**How is he," Regina inquired.**_

"_**He's strong and healthy, so he'll be fine," Whale replied. "But if she could hurt him what could she do to the rest of us? Her control of the wolf has always come from her strong connection to her humanity. If the wolf took over for six months how much humanity does she have left?"**_

"_**I don't have answers for your questions," Regina stated. "All I know for sure is that a lot of good people have died to protect her. We owe it to them to fight for her redemption."**_

"_**Well I suppose if you can be redeemed then so can she," Whale agreed.**_

"_**Thank you," Regina replied.**_

"_**Don't thank me yet," Whale replied. "People are going to want to see results in her recovery or they may very well take things out of our hands."**_

"_**You just have to buy me a few days to get through to her," Regina stated. "I know we can save her."**_

"_**I'm not ready to give up on her," Whale admitted. "Bae loved that girl like a daughter and he saved my ass more times than I can count. If nothing else I owe it to him to keep my promise to protect her. I'll buy you as much time as I can."**_

_**Maggie's wolf and senses may have been dulled by the silver, but she still heard most of the conversation going on in the hall. They seemed so convinced that she had a problem and the longer Maggie stayed in the darkness the more time she had to spend in her head thinking. As she remained separated from her wolf her mind began to clear and horrific memories began to filter back in. She tried to sleep in hopes it would give her a break from the horror, but her brain was determined to make her relive all the horrors her wolf committed. A particularly horrific memory filtered into her nightmare and all she could hear was screaming and all she could see was people running for their lives and blood everywhere. She stalked over a man shielding his son and she relived in horror as her wolf took no mercy on the father. Her eyes shot open.**_

"_**No," Maggie screamed and fought against her bonds. She had been trapped in the body of her wolf and once again she was trapped with no way to stop the horrors.**_

_**The door was shoved open and Regina entered into the room in a rush. In a flash Regina was at Maggie's side saying words that Maggie's brain wasn't allowing her to understand. The soothing touch of Regina rubbing her arm and brushing hair from her sweat covered face did connect with her. It was such a gentle and caring touch that she never knew Regina possessed. It took a few moments, but Maggie was able to push the nightmare back into the realm of her subconscious.**_

"_**It's okay, just breath," Regina soothed as Maggie reconnected with the waking world.**_

"_**I'm okay…" Maggie replied in a less than confident tone as she breathed heavily. She was trying her best to slow her racing heart back to a more normal pace.**_

"_**No you're not," Regina declared in a soft yet firm tone as she sat in the chair at Maggie's bedside.**_

_**Maggie closed her eyes for just a moment to try and calm her racing heart, but that only served to cause more vile images to flash before her eyes.**_

"_**No I'm not…" Maggie admitted as tears filled her eyes. "Oh gods…Regina…they begged…"**_

_**Regina took Maggie's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.**_

"_**Believe it or not the pain you're feeling is a good thing," Regina replied in a soft tone. **_

"_**How can this be good," Maggie questioned as tears broke free and began to trickle down her cheeks.**_

_**Regina brushed the tears away for Maggie and brushed her hand along Maggie's cheek in a very motherly way.**_

"_**It's good because pain is what makes us human," Regina replied as she used her thumb to brush away more tears.**_

"_**I can't do this again," Maggie sobbed. "I can't beat addiction again."**_

"_**Yes you can," Regina reassured her. "I believe in you and so does Drew and Whale. We won't let you go through this alone."**_

"_**I'm not strong," Maggie replied as the tears continued to flow. **_

"_**You are the strongest person on this planet," Regina stated. "All you have to do is embrace that and you can beat anything thrown your way…even addiction. You just have to start to believe in yourself."**_

_**Regina grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and dried Maggie's face.**_

"_**How do you make the screams stop," Maggie asked. **_

"_**You don't," Regina replied honestly. "You learn to live with your demons and turn that pain into strength. Every good thing you do from now on will be to honor those whose lives you took while in the throes of the darkness."**_

_**Regina lifted Maggie's head and held a glass of water to her lips. Maggie wet her dry throat before resting her head back against the pillow. Regina dried the rest of Maggie's tears and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. **_

"_**Do you need anything," Regina asked.**_

"_**No…I'm…good…thank you…" Maggie replied.**_

"_**Okay then," Regina replied. "If you need any of us just call out and one of us will come. Maybe in the morning we can talk about what you would like to do to start healing."**_

_**Maggie simply nodded her head. She watched as Regina reluctantly moved towards the door. As Regina was about to leave the room Maggie realized how terrified she was at the idea of being alone.**_

"_**Regina," Maggie called out.**_

_**Regina paused and turned back to face Maggie.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**If it's not any trouble…would you mind staying for a bit," Maggie asked. **_

_**Regina moved back to the chair by the bed and sat down. She took Maggie's hand in hers to reassure the other woman she wasn't alone. **_

"_**I'll stay as long as you want," Regina stated.**_

_**Maggie couldn't pinpoint the moment when it happened, but she was starting to understand Regina. With understanding came a respect for the woman who was once her sworn enemy. Now Regina had become an unexpected link to the humanity she almost lost to her wolf. She squeezed Regina's hand back in a desperate need to hold onto that link. Maggie was terrified that at any moment her wolf would emerge and she would hurt the very people trying to save her. Regina didn't know it yet, but this was the moment where former enemies became friends.**_

* * *

><p>Maggie stared back into Regina's eyes and she saw the same pained eyes she remembered from the woman she came to call her friend. With a deep breath to suppress her anxious wolf Maggie released Regina.<p>

"You saved me," Maggie whispered before her legs buckled and Regina caught her. Regina caught her and eased the younger woman to the ground. She looked over at Emma with a confused look.

Maggie looked over her shoulder in the direction Regina was looking and she should have been surprised to see her mom, but she wasn't. Emma walked over to them and kneeled beside her daughter.

"Can we please stop meeting on deaths doorstep," Maggie asked her mom.

"Yes, please," Emma replied with a laugh. She pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her.

Maggie wrapped her arms around her mom. Snow walked over and kneeled beside Regina.

"Are you okay," Snow asked as she helped Regina stand.

"I'll live," Regina replied.

Snow looked down at her daughter and granddaughter before looking back at Regina.

"You did good," Snow stated.

"I healed Maggie only to put her wolf in charge and force you to nearly kill your own granddaughter. In what crazy world is any of that okay," Regina questioned.

"The one where you put your own life on the line to give me back my daughter and granddaughter," Snow replied.

"They were only in danger because of me," Regina stated.

"Still, you didn't have to take the chance. Perhaps it's time I open my mind to the possibility that even you can be redeemed," Snow stated.

Regina and Snow shared looks filled with hope as Emma helped Maggie stand. Maggie's body was still trying to recover, so she was standing purely because her mom was supporting most of her weight. Snow helped Emma move Maggie over to the couch.

"Should I get the others," Regina inquired as she watched her companions tend to Maggie.

Snow knew Maggie and Emma weren't at full strength yet, but they didn't have any time for family reunions if they were going to save Red.

"Yes," Snow replied. "Time is of the essence if we are going to get Red back."

Regina gave a nod and headed upstairs to get the others. Emma and Snow shared concerned looks regarding Maggie.

"I know we're asking a lot of you, but are you up for a fight," Emma asked her daughter.

"Not much choice," Maggie replied. "We have to save Red and for that you need my wolf."

Snow knew things Emma didn't and she wasn't so sure Maggie was as ready as she'd have others believe.

"Emma, why don't you go check on Henry and get Maggie some clean clothes from my closet," Snow stated as she motioned towards Maggie's blood stained clothing.

"I should stay with her," Emma replied.

"No, she's right," Maggie stated. "Henry needs you too."

"Okay, but I'll be right back," Emma agreed reluctantly.

Emma left the room and once she was upstairs. Maggie turned towards Snow.

"That was stupid," Maggie scolded her grandmother. "I could have killed you."

"If you wanted me dead I would have been long before Regina was able to revive Emma," Snow replied. "I believed in you and I was right."

"I lost control," Maggie stated. "I thought I'd got the blood craving under control, but the second my wolf smelled blood it consumed me."

"That's what concerns me," Snow replied honestly. "We're about to go into a fight where there is a very good chance blood will be spilled. I need to know that you can control your wolf if that happens."

"A week ago I would have told you that without a doubt I had control, but this damn Blood Moon is screwing with all my control. Even with Bae's potion in me I can still feel it having an effect. All I can promise you is that I'll fight like hell," Maggie replied.

"I don't know if that is good enough," Snow replied regretfully. "In your time you've overcome addiction and immense traumas. What you have overcome has made you a strong skilled warrior. Yet since you've been here you've nearly fallen off the wagon, lost your confidence in your abilities, and been nearly killed. I want to say I'm confident you're up to the task ahead, but I'm not. "

"There isn't any other choice," Maggie replied. "Mom can't face Rumpelstiltskin alone and even with Regina on our side it's just not enough power to guarantee success. I can put my issues to the side to save Red and stop Rumpelstiltskin."

"Can you," Snow questioned her granddaughter. "Are you up to a little test?"

"What sort of test," Maggie questioned.

"The one you just failed," Snow replied.

Snow got up and picked up a piece of glass from a broken frame. She brought it her freshly healed hand and made a small slice.

"Show me your control," Snow ordered as she took slow cautious steps back towards the couch.

Maggie's eyes flickered to that of her wolf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maggie was chained to the wall in the basement.<strong>_

"_**Are you ready for this," Regina questioned her.**_

"_**I don't know," Maggie replied honestly.**_

"_**I believe in you," Regina replied. "You just have to focus on controlling your wolf."**_

_**Regina took a dagger and sliced the palm of her hand. Maggie's eyes immediately flickered to that of her wolf and she began to tug at the chains trying to get to the blood.**_

"_**Focus," Regina ordered in a firm tone. "Your wolf wants to come out! Don't let it!"**_

_**Regina took cautious steps towards Maggie with blood dripping down her palm. The look in Maggie's eyes was primal and filled with dark cravings. The closer she got to Maggie the more Maggie tugged at her chains.**_

"_**Are you really going to let the wolf dominate you?! You're not weak Maggie! So fight it! Suppress the wolf!"**_

_**A scream half wolf and half human escaped Maggie's throat, but Regina held her ground and she kept moving towards Maggie. Sweat was pouring down Maggie's face as a fierce battle between human and beast raged. Her eyes started to flicker between human and wolf with every blink of her eyes.**_

"_**That's it," Regina reassured her. "Fight for control. The human side of your soul should always be stronger than the wolf."**_

_**Maggie dropped to her knees as she balled her fists and fought the wolf with every ounce of strength she had. Regina kneeled in front of Maggie and held her hand within striking range.**_

"_**I trust you," Regina stated. "Now trust yourself. Don't let the wolf control you."**_

_**Maggie's eyes turned wolf and locked on Regina's hand. When the wolf tried to surface and Maggie felt a change was imminent she called on all her magic and turned it inward. She pushed the wolf down and Regina watched with a smile on her face as Maggie's eyes became human and stayed that way. Maggie collapsed back against the wall in exhaustion. Regina held her right hand over the cut on her left and healed it before moving to sit beside Maggie.**_

"_**Good job," Regina stated. "One small step forwards."**_

"_**It was stupid to do this without any silver around," Maggie replied as she tried to slow her racing heart.**_

"_**I told you that I trust you. I think we're moving beyond the need to keep the silver flowing through you. I spoke with Whale and Drew this morning and we all agreed that today may be a good day to do away with the silver solution all together," Regina informed.**_

"_**No," Maggie snapped quickly. "I will not put all of your lives at risk."**_

"_**We're not giving you a say in this," Regina replied in a firm tone. "We care about you and we're not going to expose you to something that causes you pain any longer than necessary. The silver was always meant as only a temporary solution until your humanity had strengthened enough to control the wolf. You've been proving for days now that your human side is strong enough to repress the wolf."**_

"_**I'm not strong enough," Maggie replied. "At any moment my damn wolf could come out and I'm not sure I could pull it back in."**_

"_**We're all willing to gamble that you're stronger than you realize," Regina stated. **_

"_**What about everyone else," Maggie questioned. "What if the wolf emerges and I get out of the house? How many lives will be in danger then?"**_

"_**If you're going to move past this addiction you're going to have to believe in yourself as we believe in you," Regina stated. "You're stronger than you realize and if the wolf emerges I have no doubt that you'll be able to push it back."**_

"_**You're all fools," Maggie grumbled.**_

_**Regina started to remove the chains holding Maggie to the wall.**_

"_**What are you doing," Maggie asked anxiously.**_

"_**You've been blood free for two weeks now. Today you resisted the call of the blood, so today you go free. No bindings and no silver. If you're going to fully recover you have to learn to cope with the real world," Regina stated as she undid the final chain.**_

"_**Regina, please…I don't want to hurt anyone," Maggie begged.**_

"_**You won't," Regina stated. "Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up. Then the four of us with take a little walk through town."**_

"_**No, not happening," Maggie replied stubbornly. "Do you know how many temptations there are out there?!"**_

"_**Yes, I do. That's why we're going," Regina stated. "Now go get cleaned up."**_

_**Regina helped Maggie up and pushed the younger woman towards the stairs. Once they were upstairs Maggie continued up to the next floor of the house while Regina stopped at Drew's side.**_

"_**Are you sure we're not pushing her to hard," Drew questioned.**_

"_**Red is stalking closer towards Storybrooke every day," Regina stated. "The final battle is coming and whether it happens tomorrow or next week or even a year from now our only hope is Maggie. When the time comes we have to make sure she is ready."**_

"_**She's never won in a fight with Red," Drew reminded her. **_

_**"She's never fully embraced her destiny either," Regina countered. "Everything she's been through and survived has happened to prepare her to face Red one final time. She's about to face her destiny and all of our lives are dependent on her being ready for this fight. Which means we have to push her out of her comfort zone and force her to embrace her own strength."**_

"_**I hope you know what you're doing," Drew replied. **_

"_**So do I," Regina replied.**_

"_**Yeah, that's reassuring," Drew replied sarcastically.**_

"_**The Blood Moon has destroyed the world's ecosystem. All government structure was destroyed long before you or Maggie were born. We live in a hard dark world. The only hope that we have left is Maggie and she's not exactly the poster girl for saviors. So I'm putting my faith in the prophecy and I'm going to believe that when called upon Maggie will rise to the occasion and save us all," Regina stated.**_

"_**I believe in Maggie," Drew replied. "I'm not so confident about her wolf."**_

"_**They are two in the same," Regina reminded him. "As a unified form fully embracing her power not even the darkest vilest magic can stop her."**_

"_**It still remains to be seen if she can be that unified form," Drew stated. **_

"_**Agreed," Regina replied. "That's why we're going to do everything we can to prepare her and then we just have to let destiny and fate take control and hope she can embrace it."**_

* * *

><p>Maggie's closed her eyes and squeezed the cushions of the couch in her fists. She took several deep cleansing breaths and when she opened her eyes Snow was sitting beside her blood still oozing from the cut. Snow was looking back into human eyes and she smiled.<p>

"You're stronger than you realize," Snow stated.

Maggie grabbed Snow's hand and healed the wound.

"Stop doing that," Maggie scolded her.

"Well you overcame it didn't you?"

"Not the point," Maggie snapped.

"That's exactly the point," Snow countered. "You have to face your demons instead of running from them. Facing demons and coming out on top is what will make you stronger. I just wish we had more time to build your strength back, but we don't. So find a way to get back to the place you were before you were ripped from your time and thrust here. Because that Maggie sounds like she was embracing her destiny to its fullest and at her strongest. We need her if we're going to save Red and get rid of this damn Blood Moon."

"If that Maggie could regress so quickly I'm not so sure she was everything others made her out to be," Maggie replied.

"Or perhaps it isn't your power that makes you strong but your bond to those around you. Those you were left with in the end were people who had been through hell and back with you," Snow stated. "Most of us that are here fighting with you now are people you had little to no bond with in your time. Your support system gave you strength. I just hope you can embrace us as you did them and realize we've got your back and we won't let you fall."

"I know that," Maggie replied. "But I had a lot less to lose in that final battle with Red. Here, if I fail, everyone could lose everything. The stakes are so much higher."

"Which is exactly why you need to be your strongest at a time when you're at your weakest," Snow stated.

Before Maggie could say anything else the others came down the stairs led by Emma and Henry. Seeing Maggie awake Henry ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"I knew you could do it," Henry declared as he hugged her tight. "You brought mom back to us."

Maggie hugged Henry before standing to face her mom and grandfather.

"What's the plan," Maggie questioned.

* * *

><p><em>Grumpy and Jacob peaked around the corner leading towards Doc's clinic. Dark Knights filled the hall.<em>

"_What's the plan," Red asked her husband as she held pressure on her bleeding wound._

"_Kicking some Dark Knight butt and getting you the antidote is the plan," Jacob stated._

"_Well that's a horrible plan," Red countered._

_"Agreed," Grumpy added._

"_I'm up for suggestions," Jacob stated._

_Grumpy thought for a moment before he had a plan._

"_I'll draw them away," Grumpy stated. "They'll follow me and if any of them are left Jacob can handle them. Then you two can get the antidote."_

"_I can't ask you to put your life on the line for my wife," Jacob replied._

_"You're not asking, I'm volunteering," Grumpy replied. "Besides, Red has saved my life more times than I can count. I owe her a few."_

"_I don't like this plan," Red murmured weakly._

"_We don't have time to waste," Grumpy stated._

_"Agreed," Jacob replied. "Be safe my friend." _

_Grumpy nodded and without hesitation he ran into the hall and impaled a Dark Knight with his mining axe._

"_Come and get me boys!"_

_Grumpy turned and ran down the hall away from the clinic. All but two Dark Knights went after him. Once the hall was clear of everyone else Jacob pulled his sword and easily dispatched both remaining Dark Knights. He ran back to Red and picked her up, but she was barely conscious now and Jacob knew that time was of the essence._

"_Hold on my love," Jacob begged her._

_He pushed open the door to the clinic and put Red down on a bed. Jacob immediately ran to the drawer where Doc kept the silver and wolfsbane antidotes. He wished Doc was there to help, but he had the basic knowledge he needed to save his wife. He filled two needles with the individual antidotes and brought them back to Red. Seeing her fade fast he wasted no time injecting her with both antidotes. It took several tense moments before Red gasped in a deep steady breath. He watched in awe as the arrow wound began to heal over._

"_Are you ever going to stop putting your life on the line for me," Red asked her husband._

"_Never," Jacob replied. He gave her a long loving kiss._

"_We have to find Snow," Red stated when they finally ended the kiss. _

"_The curse is coming," Jacob replied. "We'll never make it back up to that wing of the castle before it hits. She's on her own, Red."_

"_I can't just abandon her," Red snapped._

_"You didn't," Jacob replied. "You put your life on the line for her. I know Snow well enough to know she'd want us to be here, together, when the curse hits. All we can do is hope she and James can be together in the end too."_

_Red looked up at her husband and moved over on the bed. Jacob took the clue and got up on the bed with her. He held her in his arms never wanting the moment to end._

"_Promise me," Red spoke softly. "Promise that we will find each other in the other realm. Promise me that we'll always find each other."_

"_I promise," Jacob replied. "No matter where we end up I will spend my every waking moment finding my way back to you. We will reunite with our son, watch our grandson grow into a man, and we will grow old together. I don't care what obstacles have to be overcome we will be together."_

_Red snuggled up against her husband and hoped Snow was with James too._

* * *

><p>Maggie and the others had parked their cars and were hiking through the woods to join Frederick and Thomas. They had left Henry back at the house with Jefferson, Granny, Abigail, and Cinderella. If the mission failed Emma and August both agreed that at least Henry had to survive. They knew without a doubt that he would be safe in the care of the four they left him with.<p>

Snow and Emma were walking together until August came up to Snow's side and she decided to give the strained couple time to talk. She jogged ahead to catch up to James.

"How long are you going to avoid me," August inquired.

"I'm not avoiding you," Emma replied. "I've been busy with this whole saving the world thing."

"Why are you so ready to just give up on us," August wondered.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who was giving up on our family," Emma countered.

"Are you never going to let me live that down," August questioned. "I told you I'm sorry."

"I thought I made myself clear earlier," Emma snapped. "You and I just can't be. Please, August, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Just give me some space and maybe one day this awkward bit between us will dissipate and then we can focus on being good parents to our kids."

Emma didn't give him a chance to respond as she jogged ahead to join her parents. Maggie walked up beside August.

"Guess I know where I get my stubbornness from," Maggie commented.

"How much of that did you hear," August inquired.

"All of it," Maggie replied. "Hazard of advanced hearing."

"You know…I'm sorry…" August hesitated.

"No, you're not," Maggie replied. "And you shouldn't be."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"My life caused all this and has put everyone you love in danger including Henry and mom. You shouldn't be sorry for wanting to protect them from the darkness my life has caused," Maggie stated.

August grabbed Maggie's arm and stopped her. He dragged her off to the side of the trail they were hiking along.

"This stops now," August stated. "Let me be very clear about a few things. I do not hate you, Maggie, you're my daughter. I was in a bad place when you showed up and I erroneously took out my pain on you and that was wrong. I can't take back the things I said, but don't you dare make your life seem less important than your brothers. You are my children and both of you have equally valuable lives that I will gladly lay my life down for. I love you as much as I love Henry. My god Maggie, do you even realize how amazing you are?"

"Please don't…" Maggie whispered as she diverted her eyes.

August put his hands on either side of her cheeks and made her look at him.

"No, you're going to listen to me," August stated in a firm fatherly tone. "You are your mothers' daughter through and through and it took her a long time to realize how extraordinary she was. Stop doubting your strength and start embracing it."

"You're my father," Maggie replied in a soft tone. "You are a good man from good kind hearted parents. Mom is a good woman from noble blood. I'm a murderer and addict. I'm not strong. You should hate me and you should be ashamed to call me your daughter."

"An addict? A Murderer? That's funny because all I see is my daughter. A woman who in the two days I've known her has put her life on the line multiple times without hesitation to protect her family. If anything I'm proud to call you my daughter," August stated proudly.

"I just told you I've killed people and you're okay with that," Maggie questioned.

"Would I like more details? Yes. But I'm your father and I've seen the good you can do. Whatever is in your past has made you strong and honorable. I'm okay with it, because whoever you were in the past isn't who you are today," August stated.

Maggie was quiet for a moment as she looked him over. She definitely understood how Henry became the good honorable man she knew and loved. Their father had instilled a lot of his goodness into Henry and for the first time since she dropped into their lives Maggie felt a bond to the man whom she'd only ever really known from stories.

"Henry always talked fondly of you," Maggie stated. "I was always a bit jealous that he got to have a father. When I was a kid I used to make up these scenarios where you and mom would swoop in one day and reveal you were still alive. Then you would save us from all the darkness and evil in the world. We'd get to be a real family then. That fantasy got me through a lot of hard nights."

By the time she was done speaking August had tears in his eyes. He pulled Maggie into his arms and gave his daughter a hug.

"I'm so sorry," August whispered. "We will get through this and you will have a life where you never have to wonder what it would be like to have parents who love you unconditionally."

Maggie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder to hide the tears threatening to fall. August didn't care that he had tears streaming down his face. In her time he was taken from her and in this time he'd turned his back on her. He now fully understood the anger Snow and Emma has expressed for his initial reaction to Maggie. In fact he was angrier at himself then either of them could be. If they all survived he would spend the rest of his life trying to make amends to his daughter for rejecting her and not supporting her.

Realizing that Maggie and August weren't with the group any longer Emma had doubled back with Regina to find them. They stood back on the trail and watched father and daughter embrace. Emma's hand found its way to her stomach as she watched the beautiful moment unfold. She knew they had to get moving to catch up with the others, so she reluctantly announced they had an audience.

"August. Maggie. We have to go," Emma called out to them.

The two reluctantly pulled apart. August smiled down at his daughter and wiped away a few of her stray tears that had managed to escape.

"Come on kid, we have to go rescue your grandma and finish putting this family back together," August stated.

They made their way back to the trail where August walked with Emma and Regina hung back with a very quiet Maggie.

"You want to talk about it," Regina questioned.

"I've spent the last decade of my life lost to addiction and at times my own wolf. I allowed my wolf to murder countless innocents to feed my blood addiction. I shouldn't feel…content…at home…" Maggie replied.

"It's okay to feel," Regina reassured her.

"What about you," Maggie questioned. "You've been staying clear of Daniel since we left the house."

"Daniel and I are…complicated," Regina replied. "I'm not avoiding him because I'm afraid of love. I'm avoiding him because I'm not so sure I'm the right person for him anymore. He deserves someone who can love him the way he deserves and I'm not sure I can give him that love."

"Trust me when I say you have plenty of love in your heart," Maggie stated.

Regina couldn't help but wonder why Maggie was the least hesitant around her. Even Emma was still somewhat uncertain how to react to her and Snow had every right to have her reservations. But Maggie was talking with her like they were old friends.

"Why did you spare me earlier," Regina wondered.

"Because when I needed someone to understand and push me you were there for me," Maggie replied. "In my darkest hours you didn't let me give up. When I saw that Regina in your eyes…I owe you…"

They walked in silence for some time before Regina decided something had to be said to the obviously conflicted woman at her side.

"Can I say something without you taking offense," Regina inquired.

"Never stops you in the future," Maggie replied.

"I've heard enough to know you're getting the same advice from everyone. Every last person in this group believes in you and cares about you. Why in the hell are you so hell bent on being unhappy," Regina wondered. "You need to face your fears or you're always going to be less than what you could be."

"Good to see you dish out the same advice as future you," Maggie grumbled.

"Then don't you think it's time to listen," Regina replied. "You want redemption for what you did? Well your grandmother gave me some good advice that I'll pass along to you. Let your actions speak for you. Go in there today and prove why you're the savior of the future. Otherwise you're going to spend the rest of your life wandering around in this haze of self inflicted anguish. Just my two cents."

Maggie didn't respond for quite some time as she pondered Regina's words.

"I'll make you a deal," Maggie finally replied. "I'll embrace my right to be a part of this family if you embrace your right to love Daniel."

"It's not that easy," Regina replied.

"Now who's running away from their fears," Maggie challenged.

"Fine," Regina replied reluctantly. "You embrace your destiny today and be the best person you can and if we all manage to survive I'll give Daniel and I a chance."

"Deal," Maggie replied.

The two women shook hands to seal the deal. They crested over a hill and were met by the rest of their group as well as Frederick and Thomas with their units.

"It's now or never," Frederick stated. "Red is going downhill fast."

"Our scouts have reported that Rumpelstiltskin has tried to heal her, but he's been unsuccessful. Her value to him will quickly wane at this rate," Thomas added.

"Then we won't waste any time," James replied. "Thomas, you'll lead your unit around back. If he tries to escape I want him stopped at all cost."

"Understood," Thomas replied.

"Frederick, your unit will enter through the front with us. You'll provide protection to Whale while he tends to Red. The rest of us will go after Rumpelstiltskin with Maggie," James ordered.

"I'll stay behind with them," Jacob stated. "Once we get to Red I can't leave her."

"That's where you belong," James agreed. "You can assist Whale."

James turned to Emma.

"At the risk of being scolded by my own daughter, may I suggest you hang back and cover out rear," James suggested as he pointed at her stomach. "You've got very precious cargo on board that I don't want to see hurt."

"I'll be fine," Emma reassured him. "Besides, to take down Rumpelstiltskin, Regina and I are going to have to work with Maggie and bring our magic together in a combined strike. I have to be a part of this fight."

"Fine," James agreed reluctantly. "But you allow Maggie and Regina to take the lead. I want the level of risk directed at you to be limited."

"I'm a big girl," Emma replied. "I know how to protect myself."

Before James had a chance to respond a bright flash of light suddenly surrounded the group and Rumpelstiltskin appeared in front of them with Red on the ground at his feet. He raised his hand and a blast of energy sent the group flying through the air and landing in various places on the ground.

"Oh dearies no wonder you lost the war with Regina," Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

He kicked the barely conscious Red and laughed.

"You can have this pathetic specimen back," Rumpelstiltskin stated as he flashed away and ended up behind Maggie who had already struggled back to her feet. She didn't have time to react as he grabbed her and subdued her hands.

Whale and Jacob had landed closest to where Red was so the two men ran for her. Snow helped Emma up and the two women watched in horror as Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Maggie.

"Maggie," Emma cried out.

He tried to flash away with Maggie, but Regina threw her hand up and blocked his attempt to teleport them away. The look on Rumpelstiltskin's face told Regina that he wasn't expecting her interference. She was blocking his exit and he was none too pleased by that.

A dagger appeared in his hand and Rumpelstiltskin pressed it against Maggie's neck.

"You will let me waltz out of here with this healthy wolf specimen or I'll just slice her throat and none of us will get to enjoy her power," Rumpelstilskin threatened.

"Don't let him get my wolf," Maggie begged.

"Silence," Rumpelstiltskin ordered her as he pressed the dagger tight enough to her skin to draw blood.

Regina couldn't use any other magic while she was holding the block in place. In that moment she'd never felt more powerless. As she looked around the group she realized she wasn't alone in that feeling. There entire plan had just exploded and they had no contingency plan in place for this scenario. All anyone knew was they couldn't let Maggie be taken, but no one seemed to have any idea how they were going to stop him. A rescue mission to save Red had just changed into a standoff with Maggie's life on the line.


	31. Sacrifices Made By Red Souls

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie. With the exception of Maggie who is an original character.

Note: This chapter is about bringing certain conflicts to a end, but there is still enough left to go for another chapter or two. I will probably try and conclude the story before Season 2 starts, but if I get enough feedback on the story in these final few chapters I may be inspired to start a new story based in the Season 2 realm of Once Upon A Time. I am one of very few people who isn't into the Rumpbelle ship yet, but that didn't stop me from throwing those fans a moment in this chapter. I hope I was respectful enough to the fans who enjoy that pairing and their interaction is pretty significant to the story. I find the characters of Rumeplstilskin and Regina to be redeemable and I hope that comes across in the story. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 31: SACRIFICES MADE BY RED SOULS

_**Regina and Whale were standing in the dining room and watching Drew and Maggie in the living room. They were talking and just exchanging loving smiles. While they couldn't hear the words the looks on their faces told the whole story.**_

"_**We both know what's coming," Whale stated. "Should we really allow those two to get this close?"**_

"_**She's happy," Regina replied in a soft tone and with a smile spreading across her face. "For the first time in a long time that broken shattered woman is happy and healthy. Let her enjoy her time with him."**_

_**Regina turned and walked into the kitchen and started to tidy it up. Whale followed her and stood in the doorway watching her work.**_

"_**You only clean when something is bothering you," Whale stated. **_

_**He got no response as she continued to clean. Whale walked over to her and stopped her. He took the dishes in her hands and put them on the counter then he guided her over to a chair and pushed her down into it.**_

"_**Talk," Whale ordered. "I've come to know you well enough to know that when you start bottling things up it means you know something the rest of us don't. In those situations it's usually something that could affect the rest of us."**_

_**Regina was quiet a moment before replying.**_

"_**Before Bae was killed…he told me things…" Regina stated.**_

"_**What kind of things," Whale inquired.**_

_**Regina hesitated.**_

"_**Regina?"**_

_**Regina took a deep breath and acknowledged him with a nod of her head. She leaned across the table so he could hear her in her whispered response.**_

"_**Bae told you about the prophecy that stated Maggie would die only to be reborn," Regina stated.**_

"_**Yeah, I've always assumed he meant one of her addiction recoveries," Whale replied. **_

"_**He didn't," Regina replied. "Maggie must literally die and she will be reborn, but not to us."**_

"_**You're not making any sense," Whale declared.**_

_**"I'm not sure I understand all the logistics myself, but Bae stated that this time we live in was never meant to exist. It was the product of some sort of fracture event surrounding Maggie. Her destiny is to save our souls, but she won't do it from here."**_

"_**Yeah, the not doing it from here part isn't news. Bae was always very clear that Maggie would be called to duty in the most unusual of ways."**_

"_**What he didn't say was that if Maggie succeeds this time will cease to exist," Regina stated. "A new future will be born and good or bad ours will be gone. Maggie won't have a place to come back to."**_

"_**So what happens to her," Whale inquired. "Better yet, what the hell happens to the rest of us?"**_

"_**He was never specific with me regarding her fate," Regina replied. "As for us, this version of us will no longer exist. We will be united with our true selves and live on in whatever future Maggie creates. For the timeline to fix itself a singular future must exist."**_

"_**That's why you're okay with her getting close to Drew," Whale realized. "Let her be happy because at the end of her journey she may not exist. She may very well erase her own existence."**_

"_**I can't predict the future," Regina stated. "I sure as hell can't predict what the new future will look like. The only thing I know is that Bae was fighting so hard to get Maggie prepared for what is coming that he cut her off from love. In my experience love can be the most powerful emotion. She needs to be able to recognize love and use it as a strength. Drew may very well be saving her life by teaching her what love is."**_

"_**Then in the scenario where she survives and lives on in some way she'll be cursed with remembering a love she can never have. Do you really want to put her through that," Whale questioned.**_

"_**They have love for each other," Regina replied. "Yet I do not believe he is her one true love. Whatever the fates have in store for her the end of her journey with us is coming. I want her to learn to recognize what love is, so that when she finds true love she'll know it's okay to embrace it."**_

"_**You're a complex woman," Whale stated. "I hope you know what you're doing."**_

"_**Everything she's been through has happened to bring her to the point she needs to be to embrace the destiny born onto her shoulders. I'm just hoping peace will finally find her in whatever comes next," Regina replied sincerely.**_

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast that Maggie wasn't even sure how she managed to find herself in this position. Her eyes shifted from person to person in the gathered group and she saw the same terrified look in all their eyes. They were scared for her and ready to fight to the end for her. She knew her captor wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them and she couldn't allow that.<p>

"Let her go," Emma ordered.

"Oh I can assure you that will not happen," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"You're outnumbered and if you harm her you will not leave here alive," August threatened as he strode up to stand beside Emma.

"Look who all of a sudden wants to play daddy to this misfit," Rumpelstiltskin taunted.

August balled his hands into fists and wished for the opportunity to wipe the smug look off the monsters face.

Across the clearing Jacob slid through the leaves and beat Whale to Red by several beats. She was pale and her eyes were barely open. Just in the short time since she'd appeared with Rumpelstiltskin the leaves around her were saturated by her blood.

"Jacob…you found me…" Red whispered weakly.

"Always," Jacob replied in a soft loving tone.

Her condition was deteriorating before his eyes and it scared him more than he cared to admit.

"Just hang on," Jacob begged his wife. He cradled her in his lap as Whale assessed the severity of her wounds.

"We have to get this bullet out," Whale stated.

"Here," Jacob questioned. "Now?"

"She won't last much longer," Whale informed him. "We have to get the bullet out of her and allow her body to heal."

Jacob glanced through the trees and saw the others circling Rumeplstiltskin. He was torn, Red needed him, but Maggie was their granddaughter. Due to the circumstances of recent events he hadn't had a chance to get to know her very well, but he wanted the opportunity. At the same time he wanted to join the fight, but he couldn't pull himself away from Red now that he had her back in his arms.

"Maggie…save…her…" Red begged her husband.

Even as her condition worsened she remembered some of the horrible things Rumpelstiltskin had planned to do with Maggie. She wouldn't be the reason that they lose her.

"The others are working on it," Jacob reassured Red. "They won't allow him to get her. When we leave this forest it will be with our entire family."

Whale felt Red's back and found the bullet just below the skin. It was hard for him to know what internal damage it had done, but if he could get the bullet out her body would do the rest.

"Hold her," Whale ordered Jacob. "This is going to hurt, but she'll be able to heal once it's out."

Jacob nodded and wrapped his arms around Red as tight as he could. Whale took his scalpel and made a deep incision that caused Red to cry out and bury her face in Jacob's chest.

In the middle of a clearing Regina fought to control her magic to keep Rumpelstiltskins magical exit blocked. Snow could see the strain on Regina's face and she could see the valiant fight her former enemy was putting forth to help them save Maggie. For the first time since she was a child she found herself admiring Regina's strength.

"How much longer can you hold this," Snow asked.

"If Emma has a plan tell her to do something and fast," Regina replied with the strain evident in her voice.

Snow gave Regina's shoulder a squeeze and nodded. She slid behind Regina and walked back over to Emma.

"What's the plan," Snow asked her daughter. "Regina's not going to be able to keep this up for much longer."

Snow was met by silence and the look on Emma's face told her more than words ever could.

"There isn't a plan, is there," Snow questioned.

"Not for this part," Emma finally replied. "What has to happen now is completely out of my hands."

"What has to happen," Snow asked.

"You don't want to know," Emma replied. She never took her eyes off Maggie. She'd entrusted a lot of people with bits of the plan, but no one else knew the entire plan or some of the tough things that had to happen to save Maggie and set the future right.

Maggie scanned the group before her and each person looked terrified and conflicted. It was in this moment that she finally realized she had a place in this family. These people were willing to risk everything for her. Despite having a dagger blade pressing into her skin she felt an odd sense of calm wash over her. For the first time in her life she truly belonged somewhere. That feeling gave her a feeling of power like she'd never felt before.

"Mom…Dad," Maggie called out with complete disregard to the knife.

August and Emma locked eyes with their daughter. Neither of them had ever felt more helpless than they did in this very moment.

"If you hurt hut I swear to the gods I'll kill you myself," August threatened Rumpelstiltskin.

"You're hurting her by not letting me leave with her," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"It's okay," Maggie reassured her parents. The fear that had originally been in her eyes had been replaced by a look of peace and acceptance.

Maggie knew there was only one way to end the war before it could truly begin. Her entire life had been one long journey of pain and self loathing and self discovery. It took twenty-eight years and two days with her family, but she felt whole for the first time. Everything in her life prepared her for the task ahead and the sacrifice she had to make. She shifted her eyes from her grandparents to her parents and a smile spread across her face. This was what true love felt like and she was willing to do anything to protect her newfound friends and family.

"I love you," Maggie stated.

With that Maggie grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's arm and her hand began to glow. After a moment her eyes changed to that of the wolf and they too began to glow.

"What the hell is going on," August questioned anxiously.

"She's embracing her magic," Regina stated as her magical block began to falter.

Rumpelstiltskin screamed out in excruciating pain and the dagger dropped from his hands. Maggie was free as her captor collapsed to his knees, but Maggie never let go of him. She kept pumping the man full of her magic and as the two locked eyes a black mass of darkness blasted out of him. A moment later a white mass of pure energy blasted from Maggie and she collapsed to the ground and didn't move. Rumpelstiltskin remained in his kneeling position with an empty look his face.

"Maggie!" Everyone screamed out with the exception of Emma who stood silently with tears streaming down her face.

Regina couldn't hold the block in place any longer and she collapsed to the ground. Daniel was at her side in an instant.

"It's okay," Daniel reassured her.

"Maggie," Regina gasped. "I have to heal her…"

"You've used too much magic already," Daniel warned.

The loud roar of a wolf echoed off the trees. When Rumpelstiltskin looked up, with blank eyes, the beast was mid air on a collision course with him. At the last minute Red's wolf landed to the side of the man. She was about to attack him, but Emma's message began to circulate through her thoughts. A moment would come where she had to trust her senses over her eyes. Because before her she saw a monster, but her senses told her something entirely different. His scent had changed, but she still struggled to believe what her senses were trying so desperately to tell her.

Jacob and Whale, both covered in Red's blood, ran up to join the others. They had been able to remove the bullet and thanks to her rabid ability to heal they were able to get her back in the fight, but it wasn't soon enough.

"I have to get to Maggie," Whale declared. "Perhaps I can do something to help."

Whale moved towards Maggie but Emma stopped him.

"She's already gone," Emma stated as she stared over at the ground where Maggie's body lay.

Red stalked around Rumpelstilstkin a few times before realizing he wasn't worth her effort any longer. Red turned her attention to Maggie and the wolf could sense there was no life left in her. The wolf lay beside Maggie and nuzzled her with her nose.

Watching Red's reaction only served to confirm what Emma already knew. Her hand went to her stomach and she realized the moment had come where she had to be strong and make the most heartbreaking decision of her life.

"Emma," August questioned. "We have to do something. Tell us what to do!"

"It has to be this way," Emma stated. "This was her destiny."

"It was her destiny to die," August questioned angrily.

"It's not that black and white," Emma replied.

"You've been fighting for her," Snow snapped. "We can't lose her now. Not after everything."

"I have no intention of losing her," Emma stated. "There is a possible way to save her."

"How," James questioned his daughter with tears of his own streaming down his face.

Emma took a deep breath and turned to August. She put his hand on her stomach.

"I don't have time to explain everything, but this life force inside me was never meant to be born. No matter how we change things if I give birth to this child it will bring about a catastrophic demise of our world. It has always been a choice between this Maggie and the unborn one, but the one I've been truly fighting to save isn't exactly the one I've led you to believe. We can save the Maggie we've all come to know and care about, but it will come at a cost," Emma told him.

"What cost," August questioned.

"Maggie's life force is gone," Emma replied with a quiver of emotion in her voice. "I can't explain what she just did, but she made that sacrifice to save all of us. If we want to save her we have to make a sacrifice of our own."

"What," Snow questioned. "Whatever the cost we will pay it."

August looked into Emma's tear stained eyes and he understood.

"The baby," August whispered.

Emma nodded her head in confirmation.

"She can't be born," Emma replied with tears freely streaming down her face. "This child will destroy the world, by no fault of her own. The Maggie we've been fighting with doesn't have a future to go back to. The timeline is tolerating here her and accommodating her. We can still have our daughter…"

"No…Emma…we can't…" August struggled with the position they found themselves in.

"Time is of the essence," Emma stated. "There is only a small window for us to revive her."

August glanced over to his side and saw Maggie motionless on the ground. The others had now gathered around her. He'd vowed to himself that if they all survived he would spend his life making it up to her for turning his back on her previously. He may not get to hold her in his arms as an infant or witness any of her firsts, but he'd be damned if he would just stand by and let her die when they could save her.

"Do it," August replied with a heavy pain in his voice.

They stared into each other's eyes and Emma saw her August return. This was the man she had fallen in love with. She stepped forward and gave him a soft and loving kiss. It only lasted a second before Emma broke the moment and turned to Regina.

"I need you for this. Are you up for the task ahead," Emma questioned.

"I'll do whatever you need me to," Regina replied.

"She's already over used her magic," Daniel warned.

"I can do this," Regina reassured him.

"Then let's do this," Emma stated as she brushed away her tears and tried to prepare herself for what she had to do.

Emma walked towards Maggie followed by Regina and August. Daniel hated to leave Regina in this moment, but before they left the house he had received an order from Emma and he had to see to it that he did as he had been asked. As they walked towards Maggie he slipped away.

Emma kneeled on one side of Maggie and Regina took her place at Emma's side. She understood the weight of the task Emma had asked of her and she just hoped she could come through for her and Maggie.

Emma brushed hair from Maggie's face and placed a hand on her chest.

"Hang on my beautiful daughter," Emma whispered softly.

Emma looked over at Regina and gave a small nod of her head. They were beyond words as Regina placed a hand on Emma's stomach and the other hand covered Emma's on Maggie's chest. She glanced over at August to make sure he was truly on board with Emma's plan. He gave a nod of his head as tears brimmed in his eyes. He sat beside Maggie's head and brushed his hand through her hair. Red transformed into her human form and took her place next to Jacob. As with the others Red had tears streaming down her face. With all the loss they had experienced recently this one would certainly destroy all of them if it couldn't be reversed.

All any of them could do now was hope and pray Emma's plan worked. While they would all love a child to love and spoil every one of them had become attached to this Maggie. Flawed as she may be she was still part of their family and in less than two days she had carved out a place in their lives that no one else would ever be able to fill if they lost her.

Regina's hand began to glow over Emma's stomach and she felt her magic connect with that of the powerful life force inside Emma. She let her magic latch onto that and she called on all her instincts and knowledge to channel the life force into Maggie. As Emma felt the energy moving from her she let her eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Maggie was standing with her back to Emma when she appeared in the inbetween.<strong>

"**I thought we agreed to stop meeting like this," Emma stated.**

**Maggie whipped around to see her mom and a look of confusion washed over her face.**

"**What are you doing here? Are you…"**

"**No, I'm very much so alive," Emma replied quickly. "I'm here to bring you home."**

"**We both know I don't have a home anymore," Maggie stated. "This is how it was always meant to be."**

"**You're wrong," Emma replied. "You do have a home and a hell of a lot of people that care about you."**

"**We've fixed the timeline," Maggie reminded her. "You're going to have a child and the future is back on track. I'm at peace with this ending. So please, mom, go home and raise little me to enjoy life."**

"**You can't be born," Emma informed her sadly. "No matter what we do your birth will always cause catastrophic fractures in the timeline. Everything I've done has been for you, but not baby you. The last time we were here I could have gone back with you, but I chose not to because you had to find your own place in our family. They had to connect with you without me around. The bonds you formed in two short days are unbreakable."**

**Realization dawned on Maggie's face.**

"**I was never meant to stop Red's transformation, was I?"**

"**No," Emma replied honestly. "That was going to happen no matter what you did."**

"**You knew the moon would have an effect on me," Maggie realized.**

**"Yes," Emma confirmed. "The magic surrounding the creation of the moon was stronger than anything you'd ever been exposed to before. I knew the others well enough to know that if you were led to them they would take care of you."**

"**And in taking care of me they would bond with me," Maggie stated. "I'll give it to you mom you even put Rumpelstiltskin to shame with your ability to manipulate this whole thing."**

"**I was doing it for you," Emma replied.**

"**No, don't you dare put all this on me," Maggie snapped. "A lot of good people have had their lives turned upside down because of your manipulations. And yeah you've saved a few lives in the process, but as we speak that damn Blood Moon is still causing havoc on the world. This whole thing has to end and that means me staying dead."**

**Emma closed the distance between them and looked Maggie in the eyes.**

"**You want truth and honesty? Then listen carefully because what I'm going to tell you is the whole truth as I know it," Emma stated. "From my first encounter with Bae in the past I knew there was a fracture in the timeline and we thought we'd fixed it, but something still felt wrong. When I met you everything he'd told me matched up with the things you were telling me. I knew then that the fracture was somehow tied to you, but I didn't know the specifics yet. It would have been so easy for us to just not come back from here, but I couldn't do that to you. Maggie, my beautiful daughter, I had to give you your best chance."**

"**So you sent me to your time? Why," Maggie questioned. "All I did was cause chaos to be inflicted on Storybrooke."**

"**You don't see it do you," Emma realized. "Everything that happened was going to happen with or without us. Your birth didn't bring about the Blood Moon or Red's capture. In all possible scenarios those events always happen before your birth and before the fracture. Your birth caused the fracture which caused all magic to become unstable and subsequently made it impossible for the Blood Moon to be destroyed. Not even killing Regina in your time would have rid you of that damn moon. It's also why over time Regina and even Rumpelstiltskin lost control of Red."**

"**Why are you telling me all this," Maggie questioned. "What needs to happen sounds quite matter of fact. You can't give birth to me."**

"**You're right," Emma agreed. "I've known that from the beginning, but that doesn't mean I can't have my daughter still. No matter what I've said or how much I crave to hold a baby in my arms again I knew it would never happen with you. Part of sending you back was to test the timeline to see if it would compensate for an older version of you and it has. Don't ask me why it can handle adult you and not baby you, but I'm not one to question fate throwing me a favor once in awhile."**

**Maggie was quiet for a long awkward moment and in that moment Emma really wished she could read minds.**

"**Maggie," Emma spoke her daughter's name softly. "Talk to me."**

"**I don't belong in your time," Maggie replied. "We have no idea if the timeline will tolerate my existence indefinitely. I don't want to put you in a position again of having to choose between me and everyone else."**

**Emma smiled at her daughter.**

"**If the timeline was going to have a problem with you Bae and I would have already felt it. You can't go back to the place you left from. That hell doesn't exist any longer, but you do have a home to go back to," Emma told her daughter.**

"**I'm not a good person," Maggie replied. "I can't promise that I'm never going to fall off the wagon again. I don't know if I'll always be able to control my wolf. I could be a risk to everyone if you take me back."**

**Emma reached up and brushed her hand along Maggie's cheek.**

"**If you fall we'll pick you up," Emma replied in a soft loving tone. "If you lose control we'll help you get it back. That's what family does for one another."**

"**I don't…"**

**Emma put a finger over her daughter's lips.**

"**I don't know what comes next, but I know that you have a place in that future. Let me take you home to all the people who love you," Emma stated as she pulled her hand away from Maggie and instead took a step back. She extended her hand to Maggie as an offer. "The decision is yours, but there will be a lot of heartbroken people if I don't bring you back. They all love you…I love you…"**

**Emma waited nervously as her hand remained empty. After a few false starts Maggie finally reached out and took Emma's hand.**

"**Let's go home," Maggie replied.**

* * *

><p>August watched nervously as Regina channeled the unborn life force from Emma into Maggie. When Emma's eyes shot open it should have been a moment of relief, but he was met by empty eyes. A moment later Maggie's eyes shot open, but he was met by the same distant blank stare.<p>

"Something's not right," August realized.

A concerned look came over Bae's face.

"No…this can't be happening..." Bae exclaimed.

"What can't be happening," James questioned.

"I feel it too," Red chimed in. "Power is surging…"

"The timeline is being torn at," Bae explained. "Something's gone wrong."

"I thought we were supposed to be saving the timeline," Frederick declared.

"Emma was certain this would work," August stated. "Whatever is happening isn't part of the plan."

"Regina, you have to stop the magical flow between them," Snow ordered.

Regina tried to pull her hands free from the two women, but she couldn't.

"I can't," Regina replied in a frantic tone.

"What do you mean you can't?! You have to," August demanded.

"It's their combined magic," Regina replied as she continued to frantically try and stop the magic the two women were exchanging through her. "It's to strong!"

"Their using Regina as a conduit," Bae stated. "The magic isn't just flowing one way. It's flowing between them. Like would have happened during childbirth."

August shot a frantic look over his shoulder at Bae.

"Are you trying to tell me that in trying to stop the fracture we've recreated the damn event," August shouted his question as fear for the love of his life and their daughter grew by the second.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Bae replied. "We have to break their connection or…"

"Stop," James ordered. "There will be no or."

"What are you thinking," Snow asked her husband.

"I have no idea," James replied honestly. "But I'm not going to stand by and lose either of them and we've come too far to let history repeat itself."

James ran up behind Regina and tried to manually move her hand from either his daughter or granddaughter, but Regina's hands acted as though they were glued in place.

"I can't channel this much magic much longer," Regina replied frantically. "It's too much…"

"Just hold on," James begged her. "We'll figure this out."

A look of fear spread across Regina's face at the very thought that she would again be the reason for the destruction of all good in the world. Snow saw this fear and she ran over and kneeled on the ground in front of her.

"Look at me, Regina," Snow ordered. "There is a way to stop this, but you have to keep filtering their magic for as long as you can."

"I can't…Snow…I'm going to fail…" Regina replied breathlessly as she grew weaker the longer the dueling magic rushed through her.

"You're not going to fail," Snow reassured her. "We're going to get through this. I'm right here. Just focus on me and we will get all three of you out of this."

August joined James and Frederick trying to forcibly move Regina's hands, but that plan was clearly not working.

"Come on think," August yelled at the gathered group of people. "We have to save them!"

Through the woods they heard shoes crunching on dried leaves as multiple people ran towards them. As they moved into the clearing the group first saw Daniel returning followed by Jefferson and a hooded figure.

"We might have something that will help," Daniel called out as they ran over to the others.

"Where the hell have you been," August questioned Daniel.

"Keeping a promise to Emma," Daniel replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the house," Frederick questioned Jefferson.

"Despite what Emma may have said she still has a few cards at play in this mess," Jefferson replied. "She sent me on a special task."

"We don't have time for lengthy explanations and exposition, so cut to the chase," August demanded.

With a nod of his head Jefferson turned to his right and pulled back the hood of his mystery companion. The hood was removed to reveal a freshly rescued Belle. Her eyes scanned the gathered group, but stopped when she saw a motionless and empty Rumpelstiltskin.

"Belle," Regina gasped in shock.

"Go to him," Daniel urged her.

"Your place is with him," Jefferson reassured her.

"What the hell does she have to do with any of this," August questioned.

"Saving Rumpelstiltskin is not our goal," James reminded them.

"No, but it was Emma's," Jefferson replied. "Don't ask questions, because I know very little, but I do know that we're not out of hope yet."

Belle made her way over to Rumpelstilskin and kneeled before him. Tears immediately came to her eyes at seeing the love of her life in such a lifeless state.

"I'm sorry," Belle whispered. "I wish I had fought harder for you. I need you."

Belle brushed a strand of hair from his face and a single tear slid down his cheek from blank eyes. She brushed away the tear as her own tears dripped from her cheeks.

"Please, come back to me," Belle begged. "I love you. I have from the moment I met you and I will until the end of days. The good…the bad…the ugly…I love all of you. Please…come back…"

Belle leaned forward and poured all her love into this one single kiss. She had lost him for all those years and she refused to lose him as soon as she found him again.

"I can't filter this much longer," Regina gasped as the others watched Belle's intimate moment with Rumpelstiltskin. Her arms were shaking and Snow could quite literally see the life and energy draining from her.

"Jefferson, whatever Belle is supposed to do, she needs to do it now," Snow yelled.

"I don't actually know what she's supposed to do," Jefferson replied honestly. "Emma hasn't exactly been big on giving out details since her return."

Snow turned her eyes to Daniel who was looking at Regina with a terrified look on his face.

"I was only instructed to meet them at the road and lead them here," Daniel replied to Snow's unasked question.

All eyes turned to Belle in hopes that Emma was indeed still controlling the situation despite her claims otherwise.

Belle's tears flowed as she kissed him, afraid her love wouldn't be enough to bring him back. Then the one sided kiss was suddenly returned and his lips moved against hers. She felt a spark start at their lips and then it washed through them both like a wave. His arms wrapped around her as the kiss contained all the love he couldn't give to her when the Dark One had been inside him. A blast of magic blasted away from them and it was powerful enough to knock everyone off their feet. When they all recovered and jumped back to their feet all eyes turned to Regina. Her hands were still on Emma and Maggie, but she didn't feel the surge any longer.

"Regina," Snow questioned nervously.

Instead of replying Regina willed her muscles to move as she pulled her hands free of both women. A look of relief crossed her face just before she sighed heavily and collapsed back against the ground.

"Never again," Regina murmured weakly.

Snow and Daniel were by her side in a flash. Daniel was entirely attentive to Regina while Snow kept looking over her shoulder at the still catatonic Emma and Maggie. The bond was broken, but they still hadn't returned.

* * *

><p><strong>The swirl of magic around Maggie and Emma dissipated, but they were both still stuck in the inbetween.<strong>

"**Well that didn't go as planned," Emma grumbled.**

**"What the hell just happened," Maggie questioned her mom.**

"**Not entirely sure," Emma replied honestly.**

"**We happened," Regina spoke from behind them. **

**Both women whipped around to see Maggie's Regina from her time along with Whale and Drew. **

"**Call it my last good deed," Regina replied.**

**Drew approached Maggie and without hesitation the two embraced.**

"**What exactly is going on," Emma questioned Regina and Whale.**

"**Every new beginning must come with an ending," Whale replied.**

"**We might have come from a time that was never meant to exist, but the universe still had to do something with us," Regina replied. "When you fixed the timeline it effectively ended this version of our existences."**

"**So to save the future we had to kill it," Emma realized. "I'm so sorry…"**

"**Don't be," Regina replied. "The world was only days from extinction. At least we go out knowing that the true versions of ourselves get to live better lives than we did."**

"**What about all the other souls," Emma wondered.**

**"Most of them have already been integrated back with their true selves," Whale replied. "The timeline is putting things right as we speak. Regina's using her last connections to magic to hold us here long enough for Drew and Maggie to have a proper goodbye."**

**Emma watched Drew hold Maggie and her heart broke. She could tell he truly loved Maggie.**

"**It seems unfair to strip love from her," Emma stated.**

"**He saved her and he made her a stronger person, but he was never the one she was meant for," Regina replied. "Her soulmate is out there and in time that person will find her and it is my greatest hope that when that person comes into her life she will finally have the peace she has long been seeking."**

"**She'll have to live with the trauma of a future that will never exist," Emma stated. "All I want to do is protect her, but I can't take all that pain from her."**

"**Reconciling that won't be easy on her," Whale replied. "She will need all the love and support you can give her, but your daughter is a fighter. Whatever the world throws at her she will overcome."**

**The inbetween began to flicker and Regina sighed heavily.**

"**Drew…Maggie…I can't hold this much longer," Regina called out.**

**Drew held Maggie and gazed down into her eyes.**

"**Promise me that you won't give up on love," Drew begged her. **

"**I can't lose you," Maggie replied. "Who is going to be there to pull me back when the darkness comes for me?"**

**Drew brushed his hand over her cheek and smiled.**

**"Some lucky person will come into your life and when they do you'll forget all about me," Drew replied. **

"**I'll never forget you," Maggie stated. "I could never forget you."**

"**All I want is for you to be happy and I know it won't be with me, so you have to promise to leave your heart open to love. That person will be the one to give you the strength to hold your darkness in check."**

**Maggie gazed into his eyes and kissed him with pure love. When the kiss broke she had tears in her eyes.**

"**You saved me. You gave me a reason to fight. You will always have a place in my heart. I will spend every moment of my life trying to be the best person I can to honor all everyone did for me," Maggie vowed.**

**Drew brushed a stray tear from her cheek and smiled.**

**"You've already done that. We'll all have better lives because of you. What you've done and all the sacrifices you have made have brought us to this moment. You get to go be with your family and live an amazing life, so don't you dare spend this second chance sulking over what was lost. Instead cherish the gifts you've been given," Drew stated as he glanced over at Emma. "You always dreamed of having your family back and now you do. Go home and be happy because that's all any of us want for you."**

**Words were lost to Maggie, so instead the two embraced. They didn't want to part, but the inbetween was growing more unstable the longer Regina held off the timelines attempts to reconcile everything. They walked over to the others.**

"**Thank you," Whale declared as he hugged Maggie. "You've given all of us our lives back."**

"**As you gave me mine back time after time," Maggie replied.**

**Whale smiled as Maggie turned to Regina.**

"**Have a good life," Regina told Maggie as the two embraced. "You deserve some happiness after everything you've survived."**

"**Thank you," Maggie replied. "You always believed in me and never gave up on me even when I had given up on myself."**

"**Well I was quite obviously right," Regina stated. "You fulfilled your destiny and saved all of us. Enjoy life my darling girl."**

**Maggie hugged Regina again before moving to stand by her mom's side and taking her hand again. She locked eyes with Drew as Regina released her magical hold on the inbetween and the three of them disappeared. Tears streamed down Maggie's face and when she blinked her eyes to clear her vision she was staring up at the red sky.**

* * *

><p>Maggie blinked her eyes to adjust them to the light pouring through the trees. August and Emma were both leaning over her with concerned looks on their faces.<p>

"Talk to us," Emma begged.

"Let us know you're okay," August stated. He needed to hear her voice to know he had his daughter back.

She reached up and grabbed the sunglasses off his head and slid them on.

"I'm fine," Maggie replied. "But can someone please turn off the sun."

Emma and August both laughed.

"That's our girl," Emma declared with a smile as she helped Maggie sit up.

Maggie looked over her father's shoulder and saw all her grandparents looking down at her with tears in their eyes. Jacob held Red close like he never wanted to let her go and James had his arm around Snow's shoulders and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head. She looked around at the others and in this moment she knew more peace then she'd ever known in her entire life. She may find true love, but this was the love that would heal her. She glanced up at the sky and it was still red. True peace wouldn't come until the Blood Moon was gone from existence.

"Okay, we have seriously got to get rid of that damn moon," Maggie grumbled.

Rumpelstiltskin walked over with Belle on one side and Bae on the other. For the first time since the Dark One appeared in their lives Bae finally had his father back and he would make sure he never lost him again.

"Dad and I think we have a plan to take care of that," Bae stated.

"Care to share the plan," Emma inquired.

"Like you shared with the rest of us," Bae countered.

"Touché," Emma replied with a bit of a smile crossing her lips.

"Just have a little faith," Bae stated. "Right now we need to get home and let everyone recuperate."

"Shouldn't we just take care of it now," Regina inquired. "Let's just be rid of this nightmare."

"We do it when everyone is weakened we may not have enough magic and we'll only get one go at it," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Do you even have any magic left," Jefferson inquired.

"The Dark One was purged from me, but magic is unpredictable in this realm. I can still feel the magic pulsing through me."

"For all we know that could only be temporary," Jacob stated. "Should we really wait and risk it?"

"He'll have the magic," Emma stated.

Bae looked at her with narrow inquisitive eyes.

"You're not done yet, are you," Bae questioned.

"I'm a mother on a mission," Emma replied with a sly smile.

"That wasn't really an answer," Maggie pointed out.

"Wasn't meant to be," Emma replied then turned and headed back down the path they had traveled. She wanted to embrace her daughter and just hold her, but she needed a minute alone to process how things were going.

Snow had an instinct feeling that Emma had thrown up a wall meant to hide what was really going on inside and she didn't want her daughter alone after everything that had happened in such a short time. She ran ahead of the others and left James to deal with everyone.

"Emma," Snow called out when she lost Emma in the trees.

She stopped and scanned the trees. Though it wasn't her eyes that found Emma, but instead her ears honed in on her daughter as the sound of muffled sobs echoed out of the trees. Snow followed the sound and found Emma sitting at the base of a big tree with her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. Without a word Snow sat down and pulled Emma into her arms. Emma buried her face in Snow's shoulder and Snow rubbed Emma's back while her daughter released the emotions she was holding in check in order to be the leader everyone needed her to be.

After some time Emma pulled back from her mom and quickly tried to brush away her tears.

"What is happening to me," Emma questioned. "I am so not a crier."

Snow reached over and brushed away some of the remaining tears with her thumbs.

"You inherited it from your father," Snow replied with a slight chuckle. "I always found it to be one of his most endearing qualities."

Emma looked over at her mom with a half smile crossing her lips.

"You bring it out in him," Emma stated.

"Oh, my darling daughter, you are his greatest weakness in that department. I'm afraid I took second place the moment he found out he was going to be a father. He acts strong in front of people, but the second we're alone he lets go. When we thought we lost you…" Snow's voice trailed off and the smile on both their faces dropped.

"I'm so sorry for that," Emma apologized.

"Part of me wants to be angry," Snow replied. "Yet I'm so grateful that you're here that I can't, but if you were a kid I'd totally ground her for that stunt."

"I'm sure you would have," Emma replied with a soft chuckle as she imagined what that life would have been like.

"Tell me this, was it all worth it," Snow questioned.

Emma was quiet for a long moment as she pondered the question. Her hand brushed over her stomach without thinking.

"We're fixing the timeline and Maggie gets to live. I just wish…" Emma's voice trailed off.

"That you'd gotten to birth her and raise her properly," Snow finished for her daughter. "Believe me, I know that feeling all too well, but that doesn't make you any less her mother."

"Doesn't it? Everything happened the way it did because of my actions and my choices. I know this is how it was meant to be, but it doesn't make me wonder about the 'what ifs' any less," Emma stated.

"You'll never stop wondering," Snow replied truthfully. "I look at you and I wonder what it would have been like to have seen your first smile, hear your first word, or seen that all important first step. Those feelings of anger over lost time will never go away and I'll never stop thinking about all I missed, but what matters now is the future I have with you. I'll be there for you when you finally get that chance to hold a baby in your arms, I will be there to help you on your wedding day, and I will be there by your side balling my eyes out with you when Henry graduates high school and goes off to college. We still have a lot of firsts together as you will have with Maggie."

"It's not just Maggie," Emma replied. "I lost so much time with Henry too. How can I ever make up for lost time with them?"

"Be there for them now," Snow replied. "When all the string pulling is done and the world settles back into some sort of normalcy just be there for them. Help Henry with his homework and teach Maggie how to…oh never mind I'll do that…"

"Do what," Emma questioned.

"Cook," Snow replied. "I don't trust the two of you alone in a kitchen."

"Hey now, I take offense to that," Emma replied with a playful hurt tone. "But for the sake of anyone ingesting the food it is safer for everyone if you teach her."

"You can teach her how to…"

"Be a bounty hunter," Emma replied knowing it would get a reaction.

"Absolutely not," Snow snapped. "Even as Mary Margaret I hated seeing you walk out the door everyday into who knew what kind of danger. I will not let my granddaughter worry me like that too."

"Don't worry," Emma replied. "I think with her wolf senses she could teach me a few things about tracking. I think I'll just stick to getting to know her and being…" Emma looked at her mom as her voice trailed off.

"Being what?"

"Being as loving and caring to her as you've been to me," Emma replied with a quiver of emotion in her voice.

Tears came to Snow's eyes and she couldn't help but laugh as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Keep this up and I'm going to be more of a sobbing mess then you and your father combined," Snow stated as she brushed the tear away.

"It's true," Emma replied. "I can only hope to be half the mother to Henry and Maggie as you've been to me."

"You've loved Henry with your whole heart and you quite literally traveled through time and space for Maggie. Neither of them will ever doubt how much you love them," Snow declared. "We're both new to this mother thing, so we can figure it out together."

"I'd like that," Emma replied with a smile.

Snow wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her. They held the hug for a long beat before Snow pulled back and brushed a strand of hair from Emma's face.

"Come on, the others will be back at the cars by now. If we don't join with them soon your father will send out a search party," Snow stated.

"I can see him doing that," Emma agreed as they both stood and started walking up the trail.

At the vehicles Maggie was sitting in the backseat alone with her head leaning back and her arm covering her sunglass protected eyes. She heard a door open and her nose told her who it was before she heard the other person speak.

"You don't have to keep checking on me," Maggie reassured Red.

"I most certainly do," Red countered.

"Whale thinks the magic surge caused a hypersensitivity to my wolf senses. He said I'll be okay," Maggie stated without moving her arm. As they'd walked back to the car her sensitivity to light had only gotten worse until Jacob tied his jacket around her eyes to shield them and James carried her halfway back despite her protests. Once at the car she'd returned to using her father's glasses because she felt ridiculous having something tied around her head.

"Doesn't matter," Red replied. "I'm not going to stop worrying about you…ever."

"Shouldn't you be reconnecting with Jacob or something," Maggie questioned.

"Nope," Red replied. "He's with Frederick and Thomas trying to keep James from running into the woods to look for your mom and Snow. Besides, I want to connect with you too."

"So this is what it's going to be like from now on," Maggie realized.

"I'm not sure I follow," Red replied.

"People fussing over me. I'm not really a fan of attention," Maggie stated.

"It's not fussing, it's the people who love you the most showing you how much they love you," Red corrected her.

"I almost got you killed," Maggie reminded her.

"Yet I'm sitting right her," Red stated as she reached over and touched Maggie's arm.

The younger woman jumped at the touch, but once the surprise had passed it felt oddly right and calming.

"If you'll trust me perhaps I can help with your eyes," Red offered.

"How," Maggie wondered.

"You may have more magic than I do, but I've got many years on you. I have a few tricks up my sleeves," Red replied.

Reluctantly Maggie moved her arm and turned her head in the direction of her grandmother. Even with the sunglasses on the light coming through the windows felt like daggers piercing her eyes. She cringed at the pain caused by the light.

Red reached over and put her hands on either side of Maggie's face.

"Look at me," Red urged Maggie in a forceful tone. "Take a deep breath and exhale. Keep doing that and focus on controlling the flow of light. Take it from wide open and tone it down. You can control this."

Maggie did as Red instructed and after a few failed attempts she was able to dull the light flooding her senses. Cautiously she reached up and took off her father's sunglasses. She looked around and a smile spread across her lips.

"Nice trick," Maggie stated.

"I've got a few more where that came from," Red replied.

Maggie looked over at Red and she realized that somehow, for the first time in her life, things were working out.

"I can teach you," Red stated pulling Maggie out of her thoughts.

"Teach me," Maggie questioned.

"I was talking to Regina outside and she reluctantly told me a few things," Red stated.

A look of anger flashed over Maggie's face.

"Whoa, calm down kiddo, she only told me the basics. There was a lot she refused to tell me. Something about not wanting to betray a friend," Red added before Maggie had a chance to be angry at Regina.

"What did she tell you," Maggie wondered.

"Just that you've been through a lot and your bond with your wolf has suffered as a result," Red replied. "I know a few things about fighting with your inner wolf. I just want to be here for you like I wasn't before. I can teach you how to get the harmony back with your wolf."

Maggie realized someone had been filling Red in on the things that had happened in her absence.

"They told you everything, didn't they?"

"I asked and Jacob told, albeit a bit reluctantly. Apparently nearly dying twice in as many weeks has left him thinking I'm going to leave him again at any moment. I'm fairly confident he'd do just about anything I asked at this point," Red replied. "It's kind of ironic since all I want is for him to realize I'm not going anywhere ever again. I need to make sure you know that too."

Maggie looked at Red questioningly.

"I'm not sure I follow," Maggie replied.

Red reached over and put her hand over Maggie's.

"I remember every second of being the wolf and I remember what I did…to you," Red spoke softly with regret evident in her voice. "I regret a lot of my actions, but my greatest regret is that my blood cursed you with the beast inside. I want you know I'm not going anywhere and I will always be here for you for whatever you need."

Maggie nodded and she reached over and hugged her grandma.

"I'm so glad you're back," Maggie whispered.

Red returned the hug, but they were interrupted by a bang on the car window.

"Snow and Emma are coming up the trail," Bae declared.

Red kissed Maggie's forehead in a very maternal way.

"At least James won't be launching a search party now," Red stated. She brushed a strand of hair from Maggie's face. "Once everything has settled down and the Blood Moon is gone I would very much like to take you out to the woods and let our wolves run free together. I think we could both use some good experiences with our wolves after recent events."

"I'd like that," Maggie replied.

"Then it's a date," Red replied with a smile.

The car doors opened and Jacob got in the driver's seat while Emma got in the passenger seat.

"Where's Snow," Red inquired.

"She's going in the other car with James and August," Emma replied as she turned around in her seat to check on Maggie. "How you doing kid?"

"Better," Maggie replied.

"Good, because this family has more than met its lifetime quota of near death experiences," Jacob stated as he turned the car on.

They started to drive down the road, but Maggie realized they weren't headed towards the house.

"Where are we going," Maggie wondered.

Emma turned around in her seat again.

"I've been staying at the old factory on the edge of town for the last week. There are some things I need to get from there to aid in our task of getting rid of the Blood Moon. The others are heading back to the house. We'll meet them there after our detour."

"But I thought Rumpelstiltskin and Bae said they had a plan," Red replied.

"They do have a plan," Emma stated. "But their plan is missing one piece."

"One day you're going to have to tell all of us how you've been pulling off this whole puppet master thing," Maggie declared.

A short drive later and they pulled up to the factory. The four of them went inside and as they neared the area Emma had been living in both Red and Maggie stopped as their wolf senses picked up on something that wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong," Jacob questioned them.

"Something isn't right," Red replied.

"It's evil," Maggie added. "Something pure evil has been here recently…"

"Regina and Rumeplstiltskin have been with us," Jacob stated.

"They aren't the only evil in this world," Emma replied. "Let's just get what we came for and get the hell out of here."

Maggie's ears picked up on a ticking and her nose smelled the explosives.

"It's a trap," Maggie cried out. "We have to get out now!"

Maggie grabbed her mom's arm, but Emma pulled free.

"Get Maggie to the car! Go," Emma ordered as she took off in a mad dash to reach her stuff. If they lost the potion she'd stored here then they wouldn't be able to stop the Blood Moon and history would repeat itself. It was worth Emma risking her life for. An entire planet depended on her retrieving the potion and getting out of the building. More importantly her family's future depended on her.

"Mom," Maggie cried out and tried to run after her, but Red stopped her.

"She knows what she's doing," Red declared. "We have to go!"

Red and Jacob bodily dragged Maggie out of the building while she fought them every step of the way. They were barely clear of the building when the first of many explosions rang out. Fiery debris began to rain down on them. The force of the explosion threw all three of them to the ground. Jacob and Red used their bodies to shield Maggie from the debris. Once the debris stopped falling the three of them stood and looked back at the place where the building had been.

"There's nothing left," Maggie stated in shock.

"Where is she," Jacob wondered.

"If anyone can survive the impossible it's Emma," Red stated. "She's okay. She has to be…"

Red wished she could have put more confidence into her words, but she wasn't sure even Emma could have survived the force of that explosion.


	32. Status Update: Red Hope Continuation

I just wanted to take a quick moment to update those who have bee waiting for the next chapter of the story. I fully intended to finish this story back in September until my computer glitched and erased the entire story from my computer. I was able to retrieve the story since I'd posted it here, but had lost the almost 25 pages I had written on what was to be the final chapter. When the story got deleted I think it took my muse with it and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't recreate the lost pages. So I took an extended break from the story as my muse took a very long vacation. Well I'm happy to report that my muse has returned and I've started writing on the story again and I hope to update very soon pending no random computer malfunctions or additional muse vacations.

I discovered that the trick to writing this next chapter was to completely disregard the lost chapter and instead of trying to recreate it I'm taking it a new direction. While the lost chapter was all about tying up the story I realized that there was still a bit more story to tell and this next chapter will be left open in a way that the story could continue if enough people want it. After such a long absence I really want to see if the interest still exists for the story to continue. I'm not sure the next chapter will be as long as the lost one for the simple fact that I have no interest in losing that many pages of story again.

To those who have been reading the story or just found it I want to thank you for taking time to read Red Hope. I hope you have enjoyed it and I hope I can bring it to a proper ending so it's not left hanging.

So if you've been following the story stay tuned for an update coming very soon.


	33. Darkness Of A Red Future

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie. With the exception of Maggie who is an original character.

Note: This chapter has been a very long time in the making. The original Chapter 32 would have ended the story, but that was then and this is now and I found a new angle which could allow the story to go on for a few more chapters if there is still interest in the story. I am not joking when I say that this chapter turns the story on its head and Emma's world with it. This latest turn of events threatens to undo everything Emma has spent the past 31 chapters trying to accomplish. There are certainly a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter and that was very intentional. Given the extremely long break between this chapter and the last I want to see if there is still interest in me continuing this story so the creation of the next chapter(s) will be determined by reader response. So if you like it or even if you have issue with it please leave a comment so I can see that there is still an audience willing to read the continuation of this story. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 32: DARKNESS OF A RED FUTURE

**_Emma woke up on a makeshift bed of hay and some kind of cotton like material in the middle of what looked to be some sort of barn. She started to sit up and immediately regretted the movement as the room began to spin. She had to slam her eyes shut and lay back down to avoid losing the contents of her stomach. _**

**_"Take it easy, you took quite a nasty hit to the head." _**

**_The unfamiliar male voice forced Emma to pry her eyes open. Standing across the room was a young man no older than twenty with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He walked over to her and handed her a mug with water in it._**

**_"You need to drink so you don't dehydrate on us."_**

**_Emma reluctantly took the mug and gave it a cautious sniff before taking an equally cautious sip. Once she was sure it was water and it was safe she gulped down the contents of the mug. The man took the mug and placed it on the ground beside them as he sat down._**

**_"Who are you," Emma finally asked. "Where am I?"_**

**_"My name is Lucas as for where you are that's a little more complicated to explain," Lucas replied._**

**_"Try me. I've seen a lot of weird lately so this can't possibly be any weirder than I'm used to."_**

**_"You'd be surprised," Lucas replied under his breath._**

**_Emma looked Lucas over and she couldn't help but sense something familiar about him._**

**_"Have we met before," Emma inquired._**

**_"Not exactly," Lucas replied cryptically._**

**_As he picked at the hay she realized he wasn't in traditional modern day clothing. He was wearing an outfit more akin to what she'd seen during her time in the Enchanted Forest. He even had a sword hanging from his belt, but Emma caught sight of other things around the room that she thought were weapons. However, these weapons were like nothing she had ever seen before in any time. They seemed sophisticated with an ancient twist._**

**_"You need to be a little more detailed in your answers," Emma replied sarcastically._**

**_A smile spread across Lucas' face and Emma couldn't help but realize how much the young man looked like Maggie._**

**_"I see that even a blow to the head and near death by explosion hasn't dampened your legendary sarcasm," Lucas retorted._**

**_"Explosion," Emma questioned._**

**_Almost as soon as the word left her mouth her eyes grew wide as she her last memories before waking up here came flooding back. She again sat up to fast, but this time she was too panicked to be concerned by the various pains afflicting her body. She tried to stand up, but ended up losing her balance and fell into Lucas' arms._**

**_"Would you just chill out," Lucas requested as he pressed her back onto the makeshift bed. "You likely suffered a concussion and I'd rather not explain to the others how we saved you only to have you further injury yourself by being stubborn."_**

**_"Saved me? Others? You've got to tell me what the hell is going on," Emma demanded. She propped herself up on her arms even though that movement still wasn't kind to her aching head._**

**_Lucas picked up the mug and stood. He crossed over to the far side of the room without so much as a word. Without sitting up more Emma couldn't see where he had gone to. A moment later he returned with the mug refilled with water and a big leather bound book of some sort. He handed her the mug and sat back down with the book._**

**_"Are you going to fill in some blanks for me or not," Emma questioned as she propped herself up just enough to sip at the water._**

**_"Or not," Lucas replied. "I'm not allowed to tell you anything until the others return."_**

**_"Who the hell are these others you keep talking about," Emma demanded. She was getting annoyed with the lack of answers and she was starting to understand how everyone had been feeling lately with the secrets she'd been keeping._**

**_"They are people who can better explain what has happened and where you are than I can," Lucas replied._**

**_"You seem quite articulate, so why don't you just stop playing games with me and clue me in," Emma demanded._**

**_Emma heard a door slide open and someone enter. A woman who looked startling like Red came into her view as she walked up behind Lucas. She was tall with olive colored skin, dark brown hair, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen on anyone. This woman couldn't have been more than a few years older than Lucas but the young man seemed to have great respect for the other woman._**

**_"I see our guest is awake."_**

**_Lucas stood and turned to face the woman._**

**_"Yeah and she's just so delightfully charming," Lucas stated sarcastically. He looked down at Emma and gave her a little wink._**

**_"Smartass," Emma grumbled._**

**_"He gets it honestly," the woman replied. _**

**_She walked over to Emma and sat beside her in the spot Lucas had vacated. _**

**_"My name is Lara," Lara introduced herself. "I believe you knew my parents quite well."_**

**_"Who are your parents," Emma questioned even though she had a sick feeling she already knew the answer._**

**_"I think you know," Lara replied._**

**_"What is with all these damned cryptic answers," Emma grumbled. She sighed and looked up at Lara who solidified Emma's suspicions by letting her eyes shift to those of a wolf for just a moment. "Red and Jacob, they're your parents, aren't they?"_**

**_"Indeed," Lara replied with a nod._**

**_"How is that even possible? Unless I'm in…"_**

**_"The future," Lara finished for her. "You're in the year 2047. We had to bring you here to save your life and set things right."_**

**_"We? You and Lucas or are there more," Emma questioned._**

**_"There are more of us," Lara replied. _**

**_"Where are we," Emma wondered._**

**_Lucas kneeled down and flipped open the front cover of the book he'd brought over minutes earlier. Emma caught the title on the inside cover "History Of The Enchanted Planet Of Earth". Without a word Lucas flipped the book open to the first page and on it was a family tree starting with Emma and August at the top. Above their names was the page title "Official Lineage Of The Ruling Queen Of The Enchanted Planet Of Earth". Emma followed the tree down to Henry and Maggie's names. There were no branches off of Henry's name, but Maggie's name was connected to someone named Lucian. Branched off their names was the name Lucas. Emma's eyes shot up to look at Lucas and the similarities to Maggie suddenly made perfect sense._**

**_"You're my…"_**

**_"Grandson," Lucas interrupted. "Told you it was crazy."_**

**_"Welcome to the great Enchanted Planet Of Earth," Lara stated with a sarcastic tone that reminded Emma of Red._**

**_"Enchanted Planet Of Earth? You've got to be kidding me," Emma retorted._**

**_"Oh I really wish I was," Lara replied._**

**_Emma started to flip the pages and it seemed that the first part of the book was about important family trees and they all ended with Maggie._**

**_"Who is this ruling queen all these pages are referencing," Emma questioned, fearful of the answer._**

**_"I imagine you already have a hunch," Lara replied._**

**_"Would someone around here please give me a straight forward answer instead of these cryptic replies. If I knew I wouldn't be asking," Emma snapped._**

**_Lara and Lucas shared a look and with a nod of Lara's head Lucas took the book from Emma and set it off to the side before gently helping Emma into more of a sitting position. He propped some pillows against the wall to make it more comfortable for her before sitting beside the two women._**

**_"What we're about to tell you will answer your questions, but I assure you it will open up a lot of new questions and we won't have answers for all of them," Lara stated._**

**_"Please, just tell me what is going on," Emma begged. Right now she needed answers more than anything else. _**

**_Lara looked at Lucas and gave another nod of her head as if to say it was okay for him to begin._**

**_"My mom is Maggie, your daughter, but she is not the same woman you remember from your time," Lucas began. _**

**_"Start from today and we'll elaborate on the rest later," Lara interrupted Lucas to get him on track. She knew her great nephew would give their entire life story in detail if she didn't keep him on track and they didn't have time for that._**

**_Lucas sighed and nodded in understanding._**

**_"We knew of the stories of your time travels," Lucas continued. "With some help from trusted allies we realized I had inherited a form of the gift that had allowed you to jump through time. But, as you know, the gift only works when there is a rift in the timeline. Some of our brightest minds discovered a crack, hypothesized to have been caused by the event we were trying to stop, and I was able to use it to make a quick jump the past. I jumped to the moment in our existence where you were killed."_**

**_"Killed," Emma questioned with wide eyes. "I was supposed to die in the warehouse?"_**

**_"Your death wasn't meant to happen," Lara replied. "The magic unleashed at the moment of your death is believed to have been the event that caused the crack in the timeline. That crack was our sign that your death was orchestrated in order to set a much darker plan in motion. It was a theory my parents worked to prove for the rest of their lives."_**

**_"We were just getting things back on track," Emma remembered. "I had taken the evil from Regina and we'd even freed Rumpelstiltskin from the Dark One. All that was left was getting rid of that damn Blood Moon. Who else would want me dead?"_**

**_Emma could see Lucas' jaw tighten at the mention of the Dark One._**

**_"Well…someone tell me who," Emma demanded._**

**_"Maggie," Lara replied when Lucas couldn't._**

**_Emma's eyes went wide in disbelief._**

**_"That's not possible," Emma retorted. "She was with us the whole time. She didn't have time to rig a warehouse she didn't even know we were going to. Besides she was moving past her dark days."_**

**_"My mom went over the events of those days in great detail," Lara stated. "It took her years to identify the moment when Maggie ceased to be and the Dark One claimed her."_**

**_"The Dark One," Emma questioned. "No…that's not possible. We destroyed the Dark One."_**

**_"No, you freed one body from the hold of the Dark One, but you did not destroy it," Lara replied. _**

**_"Somewhere in the transfer of the soul from your unborn child to the adult Maggie there was a glitch," Lucas added. _**

**_Emma thought back to that moment and she remembered the power surge that had nearly cost both Maggie and her their lives._**

**_"The surge," Emma murmured._**

**_"Both of your defenses were down and you were both vulnerable," Lucas stated. "The Dark One had two powerful bodies to choose from, so it chose the one with the most to offer. It possessed my mom."_**

**_"No one would have even known at the time," Lara added. "Mom remembered some warning signs with Maggie that at the time had just been dismissed as after effects of all she'd been through."_**

**_"The light sensitivity," Emma remembered._**

**_Lara nodded her head in confirmation._**

_**"That was likely her wolf sensing the intrusion and trying to expel it or at least warn others," Lara replied.**_

**_"It's the common theory that while she was in the car alone the Dark One forced her to make the jump to the warehouse. How she knew you would go there is unknown, but it was definitely my mom under the control of the Dark One who caused your death. She was still in a period of claiming where the Dark One has to take possession of the body, so she probably had no idea what she had done or any memory of it," Lucas informed her with the heaviness of the situation evident in his voice. "Still…that doesn't change that…she murdered you."_**

**_Emma sat in stunned silence for sometime as she tried to process what she'd been told._**

**_"What happened after…" Emma couldn't finish the sentence but her two companions knew what she was asking._**

**_"Things fell apart and all hope of destroying the Blood Moon died with you," Lara stated. "Maggie was likely fully claimed by the Dark One within a couple days of possession and the Maggie you knew ceased to exist. She went undetected as the Dark One for a number of years as she worked things to her advantage. By the time anyone realized who she was it was too late."_**

**_"By the time she claimed my father as her mate the world had already gone to hell," Lucas added. "She gave a whole new meaning to taking over the world."_**

**_"Maggie laid claim to the entire planet and one by one each realm fell under her control. No one had a chance," Lara recounted. "I was only a couple years old when the final realm fell. She quite literally took over the entire planet. Her reign has been one of tyranny and misery."_**

**_Emma looked over at Lucas. _**

**_"If you are the son of this monster my daughter became how you are so…"_**

**_"Not evil," Lucas finished for her. "The theory is the darkness is controlling my mom's body, but it couldn't change the basics of her DNA. She was born of noble blood with a kind heart. The darkness wasn't passed to me. Add to the fact my father was able to fight her control long enough to get me into the safe arms of my uncle. She never raised me therefore I have been surrounded my entire life by nothing but good loving people instead of dark hatred."_**

**_Lara and Lucas shared a look that conveyed more than words ever could have. Emma could see the familial bond between them. They were close enough in age that Emma imagined their relationship as more of a brother sister one._**

**_"Henry tried his best to redeem Maggie and free her, but in the end it wasn't meant to be," Lara stated. "When Henry learned Maggie was pregnant he focused all his efforts on Lucian."_**

**_"My father and Uncle Henry had fought together in many a battle before he was captured by my mom. He was the son of Frederick and Abigail, so he came from noble blood and was a worthy mate for the Queen. My father was made to be in love with her," Lucas informed through gritted teeth. The thought of what his mother did disgusted him even now._**

**_"Lucian was a strong willed man," Lara added. "He was only fifteen when he approached Henry to join the resistance, but he wanted to fight the war against the Queen from the moment he first held a sword. Henry mentored him and their friendship helped forge Lucian as a great warrior. Henry took a gamble that he could still be reached through all the evil magic that had been used on him. During a fierce battle Henry was indeed able to reach him. Working together they forged a plan to whisk Lucas from the castle as soon as he was born."_**

**_"My father took a great risk going back to my mom after he was freed, but…"_**

**_"Parents will do anything for their children," Emma reassured him when she saw her grandson struggling to find the words. "I imagine there was no choice for him, but to go back for you."_**

**_Lucas nodded and swallowed hard to push down the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat and cut him off from the use of words._**

**_"What happened to Lucian," Emma asked Lara._**

**_"The night Lucas was born Lucian grabbed his son and fought his way out of the castle. Lucian got Lucas to Henry but not before being mortally wounded. Lucian died getting Lucas to Henry and Henry died getting Lucas to my parents," Lara stated. "It was a bloody night and they were not the only ones lost in the battle to protect the Queens heir from her. Among those lost were both James and Snow along with half their forces. Many believed that Lucas would be our generations savior, so many were willing to risk everything for him."_**

**_"Many also believed I would be a girl," Lucas reminded her. "I don't put much stock in what people believe."_**

**_Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall._**

**_"In trying to save my daughter and the world I ended up making things even worse and that's rather impressive given how shitty the original screwed up future was," Emma thought aloud._**

**_"That's why we had to get to you before you could be killed in that explosion," Lara replied. "You found a way to fix the timeline once. Surely you can help us do it again."_**

**_Emma opened her eyes and looked over at Lara._**

**_"Even that came at a price," Emma stated. "I don't think I have the strength left to keep fighting a battle that has no end in sight."_**

**_Lucas got up and strode over to a covered window. He pulled the curtain to the side to reveal the Blood Moon still high in the sky. From what Emma could see out that tiny window things looked dismal at best._**

**_"The planet is dying," Lucas stated. "My mom murders anyone that dares challenge her. People live in constant fear and many look forward to the day the Blood Moon finally causes the planet to dry up. Civil Wars wage between the realms that are no longer protected from the rest of existence. No one was prepared for my mom for she was the ultimate Dark One. She was the one the Dark One had been seeking since the beginning of time. She was the harbinger of the end times."_**

**_"We know the stories of the original dark future. We know the cost we will have to pay to set things right, but we are willing to pay that price, but we need your help," Lara added. "We need someone who has done this before. If we succeed then the hope is you can free your Maggie before the Claiming is complete and stop this whole ugly chain of events from ever taking place."_**

**_Emma closed her eyes again and knew what had to be done. She knew where this all started and how it had to end._**

**_"This all stated with Maggie," Emma spoke as she opened her eyes and looked between Lucas and Lara. "It will have to end with her too."_**

**_Both Lucas and Lara knew what Emma meant and a heavy silence enveloped the room. To save existence Emma would have to find a way home and end the life of the one person she had been moving space and time to save. She went from being the puller of the strings to simply another cog in the wheel. Fate and destiny had finally caught up with her and neither were happy with her meddling with the timeline._**

* * *

><p>In present day hours had passed since the explosion and the massive search and rescue effort was unable to find Emma. The lack of a body gave hope to some while others believed the blast had just incinerated her and there would never be a body found. Snow and James huddled with Red and Jacob at the edge of the debris field while Maggie stood some distance away. She knew she should by crying or showing some kind of emotion, but it was as if she'd been cut off from her emotions. There was a coldness settling over her and while it felt wrong she dismissed it as shock. She turned from the frantic search efforts and started to walk away. As she did her eyes began to glow bright red and a smile spread across her face.<p>

"We will do great things together."

The sinister voice in her head kept repeating those words over and over.


	34. A Red Takeover

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie. With the exception of Maggie who is an original character.

Note: I felt inspired so I decided to post this chapter despite only a few reviews on the last chapter. I noticed a few typos in the previous chapter and I apologize for that. I posted that last one before giving it a real thorough read through. Hopefully I've caught most of the errors with this one. I'm not sure I'll get another chapter posted much before next weekend, but if I get enough reviews I will try and get it up sooner. Please review as I'm still trying to gauge if there is a audience for the story to continue. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 33: A RED TAKEOVER

**_Emma was finally sleeping after being kept awake for several hours by her newfound grandson and her maybe future sister-in-law and if that wasn't weird enough she'd gotten a history lesson about a future she was never supposed to live to see. It was enough to make Emma's head spin if she hadn't already had a concussion. Once the serious concerns surrounding the concussion passed Lucas and Lara finally let Emma sleep again and once they stopped forcing her to stay awake she passed out. Her body was in desperate need of time to rest and heal. _**

**_Lucas was keeping a vigil over her while Lara updated the others. Quietly Lara slipped back in and made her way over to Lucas._**

**_"How is she doing," Lara asked softly._**

**_"She's finally resting soundly," Lucas replied. "Are you sure we did the right thing?"_**

**_"We had to save her," Lara reassured him. "She's the savior."_**

**_"Yeah, well so was my mom once and supposedly so am I. What makes her different? Why does her life have to keep being turned upside down," Lucas wondered as he watched his grandmother sleep._**

**_"We could speculate about that until the sky turns blue again and be no closer to the answer," Lara replied. "She was the first savior and perhaps with her gift to jump times she was meant the savior of all times. It's impossible to know, but she's here and with her help maybe we can set the world right again."_**

**_"And prevent my birth, so I guess that means I'm not a true savior if I'm not meant to exist."_**

**_"Stop doing that," Lara snapped. "You may not have been born of true love, but you are loved and you are powerful. I wish you would have more faith in your gifts and your natural born talent."_**

**_"I appreciate your confidence, Lara, but we both know that my existence was unnatural and never meant to be."_**

**_"We do not know that," Lara insisted. "For all we know in a different existence Lucian and Maggie would have found each other, fallen in love, and you would have been born of true love. It was far from ideal circumstances in this existence, but that does not mean you are not meant to be."_**

**_"Before my father there was Drew," Lucas countered. "We all know the stories of the forgotten future. He was meant to be her one true love in a different existence. Yet in this one he was murdered by the hand of the woman who was once destined as his one. In her time my grandmother thought she was fixing time and yet as soon as one crack was fixed another was created. How do we know what we're doing won't just create another even worse dystopian future?"_**

**_"We don't," Lara replied honestly. "But we must try. We just have to believe that the gods let you reach Emma in time for a reason."_**

**_"You put far too much stock in gods who seem determined to let us all rot," Lucas snapped._**

**_"And you put far too little stock in their power," Lara countered. "They gave Emma to all of us. Her very existence is a sign that the gods are on our side."_**

**_"Believe what you want, Lara, but your supposed gods have given me no reason to believe in them."_**

**_"My mom's wolf murdered innocents before she learned to control it and she saw unimaginable horrors yet she never lost her faith in the gods. I too must believe that there is more to this existence then the misery we see every day."_**

**_"Then we agree to disagree," Lucas replied._**

**_"I suppose," Lara replied with a sigh._**

**_Lucas and Lara stood in silence for quite a while just watching Emma sleep._**

* * *

><p>Maggie wandered the streets of Storybrooke with no real destination in mind. She felt cold and disconnected from everything. As she walked down the nearly deserted street Abigail came rushing out of the hardware store with a bag of supplies meant for the rescue site. She paused when she saw Maggie and set the bag on the ground.<p>

"Maggie," Abigail called out.

Maggie kept walking in a daze.

Abigail jogged after her and caught up with her. She put a gentle hand on Maggie's shoulder and startled the younger woman.

Maggie jumped and turned around. Her eyes didn't change to normal quite fast enough and Abigail caught a brief glimpse of blood red eyes. It was such a brief flash that Abigail dismissed it as a reflection from the Blood Moon.

"Are you alright," Abigail inquired.

"Yeah…I guess…as much as I can be…" Maggie replied as she struggled to force some sort of emotion behind her monotone sounding words.

Abigail wasn't buying it and she got a gut feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"I'm going back to the rescue site. Would you like to ride back with me?"

"No…can't…" Maggie replied.

Abigail squinted her eyes at Maggie in uncertainty. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different about Maggie. For now she would dismiss it as shock, but she made a note to speak to James and Snow about this unusual behavior once things calmed down.

"Okay," Abigail replied reluctantly. "If Frederick or I can do anything for you please let us know."

Maggie nodded and with one last glance Abigail turned and headed back to the bag she'd dropped. She needed to get her car packed up and get back to the site.

Once Abigail was gone Maggie turned and kept walking. Her eyes returned to their blood red form.

"She will spawn our heir a worthy sire," the voice in Maggie's head informed her.

Maggie shook her head trying to stop the voice.

"Just let go. The sooner you let me in the sooner we can begin our journey to ultimate power."

Maggie kept walking hoping that she could walk this voice out of her head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>When Emma woke up she was alone in the barn. Her head was feeling decidedly better, but not quite a hundred percent yet. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and took in her surroundings. From a standing position she had a better understanding of where she was. What she thought was a barn definitely was, but it had been haphazardly converted into a sort of cabin complete with a kitchen and various sleeping quarters both upstairs and down. There were maps plastered on the far walls in what looked like a war room setup. The maps were marked with battles and next to each battle were death tallies in red ink. The numbers lost on the side of the resistance were astronomical compared to Maggie's army. The resistance seemed like lambs to the slaughter in every battle. <em>**

**_"No one expects to come back from the battles," Lara spoke from behind Emma. _**

**_Emma hadn't even heard Lara sneak up behind her, but after knowing Red that wasn't entirely surprising. She turned to face Lara._**

**_"Then why keep going up against her forces? Surely there are other strategies that can be employed," Emma replied._**

**_"We've tried every battle strategy and even tried inventing new ones, but the Queens forces are always ten steps ahead of us," Lara stated._**

**_Emma noticed a picture of a much older Red and Jacob next to a mark of one of the battles._**

**_Lara noticed Emma zero in on the picture._**

**_"The Battle Of Richman's Field, both my parents were lost in that blood bath," Lara informed Emma. _**

**_"I'm sorry," Emma replied remorsefully._**

**_"Don't be sorry," Lara replied. "You didn't murder them."_**

**_"I might as well have," Emma stated. "I brought Maggie to our time and I changed history for her. I caused this…"_**

**_"You had no way of knowing the Dark One would possess her," Lara reassured her. "The monster causing all this pain and suffering is not your daughter, but the darkest evil in existence. Your daughter is just another casualty of the war."_**

**_"Doesn't change what I have to do to stop this existence from happening," Emma replied with a heavy pain evident in her voice._**

**_"Are you sure it's the only way," Lara inquired. "In the time we plucked you from Maggie isn't fully claimed yet and no one knows she's being possessed. If we can get you back maybe you can reach her before the claiming is complete."_**

**_"That is a lot of if's and maybe's. I gambled existence on those once before and it quite obviously blew up in my face…literally…"_**

**_Emma reached her arm around and gently touched the painful spot on the back of her neck. Lara could see Emma's injury was still causing her pain._**

**_"You were knocked out by a falling beam. Lucas barely got to you in time," Lara informed as she walked over to a bowl of water on the kitchen table and dipped a wash cloth in it. She let it soak for a moment while she grabbed some medical supplies off the shelf over what Emma took to be a makeshift sink. She walked back over to the table and motioned for Emma to sit. "Come over here and let me take a look at that. We only did the basics to try and stabilize you. I didn't get much of a chance to examine the wound before."_**

**_Emma went over and sat in the chair Lara had indicated. Lara brushed Emma's hair out of the way and pulled back a hastily placed bandage to reveal a nasty burn with black and blue bruising forming around it at the base of Emma's skull. _**

**_"You got lucky that you didn't end up with worse injuries," Lara commented as she gingerly cleaned the wound._**

**_Emma cringed despite Lara's gentle touch._**

**_"I suppose it's the universe sending me a message that I was an idiot for trying to change things to my own liking," Emma mumbled._**

**_"You were a mother trying to protect your child. No one can, or does, blame you for your actions," Lara reassured her._**

**_Lara finished cleaning the wound and placed a fresh bandage on it._**

**_"You'll need to keep that clean and bandaged until it fully heals," Lara stated._**

**_"Thank you," Emma replied. "It doesn't even really hurt anymore."_**

**_Lara held up a small jar with a salve in it._**

**_"My mom's secret weapon for scraped knees when Lucas and I were kids," Lara informed._**

**_Emma smiled at the thought of Red raising Lucas and Lara. Her friend had finally gotten the chance to be a proper mom, even if it was under less than ideal conditions._**

**_"So you and Lucas were raised together. Must be odd to be so close in age to your great nephew," Emma commented._**

**_"He's more like a brother…I never got to know my own brother so…" Lara replied and the distant look on her face told Emma more than words could._**

**_"Your brother was a good man," Emma reassured her. "He was a bit pig headed at times and he was stubborn as an ox, but he had a big heart full of love."_**

**_"Sounds a lot like dad," Lara commented. _**

**_Emma realized that Lara didn't know much about August. She had deduced that he'd been lost somewhere along the way and could only imagine it was hard for Red and Jacob to talk about him._**

**_"Trust me he had a lot of your mother in him too."_**

**_"Mom and dad didn't really like to talk about him much," Lara admitted._**

**_"I must say that seems out of character for them," Emma commented. "I can't see them letting his memory die."_**

**_Lara was quiet for a moment as she cleaned up the medical supplies._**

**_"Lara? I can tell there is more to this than you're telling me."_**

**_Lara sighed and looked over at Emma._**

**_"He was the first one claimed by Maggie after she was revealed as the Dark One," Lara informed Emma. "She made him commit horrendous crimes against innocents. He may have been under the control of the Dark One, but it was still his body. Our father met him in battle one day…dad had to kill him…he called it a mercy killing…August was better dead then being used as Maggie's murderous puppet…"_**

**_Emma was in shock and Lara seemed lost in thought for a moment._**

**_"Mom and dad never really got over his death. I was born a few years later and while I knew I had had a brother and Henry and Maggie were his children I knew to never ask about him. Most of what I know is what the old timers tell in their stories or what the history books paint him as…a monster."_**

**_"August was anything but a monster," Emma reassured her. _**

**_For August to be turned into a murderous monster the dark magic had to have been powerful beyond imagination. If that was the darkness taking hold of Maggie she wasn't sure there would be anything left worth saving when and if she found a way home._**

**_"You said there are others," Emma remembered. "Do they too understand the price to be paid in changing the timeline? Most will likely exist in one way or another, but many will simply cease to be."_**

**_"Everyone has given up," Lara admitted. "We have so few numbers left that all it would take is one last battle with the Queen to wipe us out anyway. You are our last hope…our only hope…"_**

**_"No pressure or anything," Emma mumbled._**

**_Lara could see the conflict raging in Emma over Maggie's fate and she remembered something she thought could help provide some guidance. She turned from Emma and walked over to the wall that contained an assortment of items that Emma had thought were weapons. Lara took one oval shaped coin off the shelf and walked back over to Emma. She laid it on the table and pressed the center. Emma heard a familiar electronic sound as the device started up._**

**_"The land we are in is what you once knew as Storybrooke, but over the years it has been claimed to a more natural state. In one of the scouting missions a letter was found hidden in what was once Maggie's room at your parent's house. It's believed to have been written shortly after the possession maybe even the day of. The woman who wrote this letter was desperate for someone, anyone, to help her, but the darkness wouldn't let her ask for it. This woman still had a chance and I believe she would have fought if she'd known what she was fighting. Perhaps with a little help she may have even been able to beat it in the early days," Lara stated._**

**_The device came to life and a transparent display shot up like a laser. Lara slid her finger across the holographic screen and a copy of a letter appeared. _**

**_"I need to go speak with the others and bring them up to speed on your recovery. I'll leave you to read the letter. It was actually meant for you. I believe it may better help you understand what is happening to her back in your time."_**

**_Lara didn't give Emma a chance to ask any questions as she turned and left the room._**

**_Emma moved the chair and began to read the letter._**

**Mom,**

**You will never read this and that is because of me. I'm not sure how it is my fault, but it is. What happened to you was my doing and for that I can never forgive myself.**

**There is something inside me and it's making me do these awful things. You should have let me go when you had the chance. Now my existence has cost you your life and who knows what else this thing will make me do.**

**I just wish I could see you one last time. I'd tell you that you gave me the greatest gift a mother could ever give her child…love. Whatever happens to me, please know I don't blame you. No matter how brief, for a few short days I had a family and love like I'd never known. You may not have gotten the chance to birth me, but you gave me life in so many other ways. **

**I want to ask for help, to scream that something is wrong, but I can't. If you were here I know you'd know something was wrong and you'd know what to do. All I can do is hope I don't hurt anyone else I love. I will fight this evil thing inside me for as long as I can. I will fight it because you made me strong and taught me to not give up, but I don't think I can do this alone. **

**I'm sorry for what I've done and I only hope that wherever you are you can find a way to forgive me.**

**I love you.**

**Love,**

**Maggie**

**_"I love you too," Emma whispered._**

**_Tears slipped down Emma's face. She knew that it may be a pointless fight, but if Maggie was willing to fight the evil Emma would find a way home to her and together they'd find a way to slay the Dark One once and for all. _**

**_"Keep fighting. I'm coming home and we'll beat this together," Emma vowed._**

**_Her first instinct may have been to give up on Maggie, but after reading that letter there was no way she could give up on her as long as there was even a shred of hope left._**

* * *

><p>Maggie had tears slipping down her face as she slipped the letter under a loose floorboard. She wanted to leave it out to be found, but the thing inside her wouldn't let her. It tried to make her destroy it, but for the moment she was able to fight some of the impulsions of the darkness residing in her.<p>

"Fight all you want. I will have your body," the voice vowed.

Maggie growled and slammed her hand into the wall. She then tried banging her fists against her head. She needed to stop the voice. She started grabbing things and throwing them around the room in a fit of anger. It was a surge of adrenaline and anger that she knew was coming from her wolf. Her wolf wasn't ready to give in either.

She was too busy trashing the room to hear someone else enter. She was about to turn over the desk when Red grabbed her from behind and restrained her. Maggie broke free and her eyes were glowing with the wolf when she whipped around to face Red. She snarled and attacked Red.

"Maggie! Get control," Red screamed at her granddaughter as she wrestled for control. Her own eyes shifted to that of her wolf and she felt the familiar surge of strength that came with it. Perhaps as the wolf Maggie could take her, but in their human bodies Red felt confident she could get control of the situation without calling for help from downstairs. She'd volunteered to come up at the first crashing sound, but she knew the others wouldn't sit by idle for long especially if they heard a fight and she didn't want anyone else in the room if Maggie was losing control.

Maggie threw some swings at Red, but they lacked control and focus. The wolf was angry and it was lashing out. The delicate bond Maggie had been forming with her wolf was being threatened by this foreign intruder.

Red ducked the blows and pulled Maggie's arms behind her back before slamming her up against the wall. She used all her strength to keep Maggie pinned.

"Listen to me," Red begged in the calmest tone she could manage given the adrenaline rush. "You're stronger than this. I know you're upset and I know all kinds of emotions are rushing through you right now. But this isn't what your mom would want. She wouldn't want you to fall apart. You have to fight to get back control!"

If her grandmother only knew the truth she'd realize this was her fighting. This was her wolf crying for help and it was being dismissed as an emotional breakdown. Not exactly what Maggie or the wolf wanted.

With her face pressed against the wall Red didn't see Maggie's wolf eyes become replaced by glowing red orbs. All Red knew was Maggie calmed down and by the time Red released her and Maggie turned around her eyes were back to normal. Fake tears shone in her eyes as the intruder attempted to keep the façade up. Maggie felt control slipping away and it was more terrifying then any of the other things she'd been through in her life. This was so very different from her wolf taking control. She was trapped inside her own body and neither her or her wolf knew what to do. Words began to spill from her mouth, but they weren't coming from her. The intruder was making a play for control in retaliation to the outburst.

"I just…miss her so much…" Maggie sobbed and slid to the ground.

Red sat beside her granddaughter and pulled Maggie into her arms. She knew no words would be able to provide comfort so she just held Maggie's sobbing body and let the emotions get the release she thought they needed.

Maggie pressed her face into Red's shoulder and her eyes once again shone bright red and a smile spread across her face even as her body still produced the necessary sobs to portray emotion.

"This body will soon be all mine," the voice echoed in Maggie's head.

A tear slipped from Maggie's blood red eyes, but this was a true tear. She didn't know that she had the strength to win this fight.


	35. Spiral Of A Red Mind

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie. With the exception of Maggie who is an original character.

Note: There still seems to be a audience for this story to continue despite it's long hiatus. So thanks to the reviews I carved out the time to pound out another chapter. I do not use a proofreader or beta, so please excuse any issues. In fact, I'm in the market for one, so if you're interested in being a beta on the rest of this story please shoot me a PM. I've also gotten a few Dr. Who references in reviews and PM's and I must admit despite my love of time travel stories I've never watched a single episode of that show, so any similarities are pure coincidence. But with the continued references I may have to check it out someday. This chapter is really about what's going on in Maggie's head, so it may be a bit confusing in spots, but that was intentional to convey Maggie's fragile mental state. This is one of the warning signs Red and the others had ignored in Lara and Lucas' timeline. The big question is can Emma save Maggie in time or is the future just meant to be dark and miserable? What will a mother do to free her child? Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 34: SPIRAL OF A RED MIND

**_Emma was pacing the room by the time Lara returned with Lucas. The first thing Lara noticed was Emma's blood shot eyes. It was clear that she had been crying which meant the letter had indeed provided the motivation she'd hoped it would._**

**_"Emma," Lara questioned their clearly upset guest._**

**_"I can't feel the time rift," Emma replied anxiously as she kept pacing. "If I can just connect with it then I can get back home and help her…I have to help her…"_**

**_"So apparently emotional breaks run in my family," Lucas mumbled. It was loud enough to earn him an elbow to the ribs by Lara._**

**_Lucas rubbed his ribs and grumbled. Lara ignored his complaints and slowly made her way over to Emma. To say Emma was a woman on a mission would be an understatement and she knew better than to stand in the way of a determined mother. Perhaps she had underestimated the emotional response the letter would cause Emma._**

**_"You took a nasty blow to the head," Lara reminded her. "I imagine until your body has recovered more of its strength your magic will be limited. Besides, you can't just jump back without a plan. Believe me when I say you'd simply be running to your demise if you go after the Dark One without a plan."_**

**_"I've faced the Dark One before and won," Emma countered._**

**_"Not this Dark One," Lara replied. "This one has all of Maggie's magic and access to her wolf. In contrast this Dark One makes Rumpelstiltskin's reign seem like child's play. You need a plan or you will lose."_**

**_"Planning is what got me…all of us in this mess in the first place," Emma snapped. "My daughter is on borrowed time which means everyone I love is on borrowed time. I don't have the luxury of waiting to heal!"_**

**_"And we don't have the luxury of you running back and getting yourself killed," Lucas snapped back. "You die then we're all as good as dead, so stop freaking out and sit the hell down so we can talk this over and come up with a plan that doesn't end with your death!"_**

**_Emma stopped pacing and both she and Lara looked at Lucas with curious looks. Lara looked almost proud of him. _**

**_"For a man who swore he wasn't made to lead you sure do act like a leader sometimes," Lara stated._**

**_Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the table and pulled out two chairs. Emma and Lara each took a seat. Lucas grabbed another chair and pulled it over to the table. _**

**_"Now, let's come up with a plan that will stop the Dark One once and for all," Lucas declared._**

**_Emma took a deep breath to try and get focused. She looked from Lara to Lucas._**

**_"Okay, you two know this version of the Dark One better than I do. Give me a breakdown and maybe together we can find some small weakness that I can exploit in my time," Emma spoke in a firm and commanding tone. She knew Lucas was right, to save Maggie she would have to have a firm plan unlike her last go at changing the future which involved mostly flying by the seat of her pants. This time she needed a strike plan with no margin for error._**

* * *

><p>Maggie was in the corner of her darkened room rocking back and forth. Red and August stood in the doorway with extremely concerned looks on their faces.<p>

"There has to be something we can do," August stated.

"Whale looked at her and his only suggestion was to medicate her and given her past…" Red's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Emma would come back from the dead and kick my ass if I forced drugs on her," August agreed. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Once, in a wolf from my mom's pack," Red began. "He lost his mate in a territory fight with another pack. The wolf and the man completely disconnected from each other. It was like neither wanted possession of the body."

"What happened to him," August asked his mom.

Red looked at her son then back over at Maggie.

"He went mad. Eventually he had to be…put down…" Red replied reluctantly.

August sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've lost Emma…I can't lost Maggie too," August sighed. "I already had to break the news to Henry that he lost one person he loves. Maggie may be a new addition to our family, but I love her every bit as much as I love Henry and he loves her too. Losing her would devastate him…it would devastate everyone...devastate me. Surely there must be a way to help her."

"You can try talking to her," Red suggested. "She shut down on me earlier. Hasn't said a word since, but that doesn't mean she isn't listening to us."

August nodded and took a step into the room, but Red grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Right now she's a hurt wild animal. Corner her and there is no telling what may happen," Red warned.

"I can get through to her," August reassured her.

"Still, I'm not letting you go in there alone. I love you, son, but you'll be no match for her if her wolf lashes out again."

August nodded his head in understanding.

"Just hang back. Let me see if I can reach her," August stated.

Red gave a nod of her head and let go of his arm. She stood in the doorway ready to intervene if Maggie lost control.

August took slow cautious steps towards his daughter. He walked over to the bed adjacent to the corner Maggie was hunkered down in. He sat on the floor to be at her level and limit any risk of being perceived as a threat to her or the wolf.

"Maggie…honey…I know you're not exactly in a talking mood, but we're all worried about you," August began. "Please, talk to me. This is a painful time for all of us, but you can't just shut off from us."

Maggie's mouth opened on the power of the Dark One who was prepared to start spinning the web that would lead to death and destruction, but the real Maggie rebelled and forced her mouth shut. She clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists.

"Stubborn girl," the voice in her head growled. "You're fighting a losing battle. I want this body and I will have it."

"Never," Maggie snapped.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me," the voice replied.

"Just drawing the line in the sand," Maggie replied.

While Maggie carried on a conversation in her own head she could see her father's lips moving, but nothing he was saying was processing. She had other more important things to worry about then the emotional mess everyone thought she was. If she was going to lose her body to whatever darkness had invaded then she was going to put up a hell of a fight.

"You're a foolish girl," the voice replied.

"No, just unwilling to give up," Maggie declared.

"You can't beat me."

"Maybe not, but I'm still not just going to roll over and give up," Maggie stated.

"Not willing to give up? My darling, you forget I have access to all your memories. You have quite the track record of giving up."

"That was…"

"Before you met your mom? Before you had a family? Quite a family you have. They don't even know you're being possessed. If they really loved you and cared about you then they'd have realized what was going on and tried to help you. They don't love you."

"No…that's not true," Maggie growled.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? With Emma gone you're just a burden and obligation to them. They are just going through the required emotions due to the fact you share blood with them."

Maggie shot to her feet and started slamming her hands against her head.

"Get out! Get out!"

Maggie was now screaming sounds more akin to an animal than a human and pounding her head. To the unknowing eye it looked like she was having a full on mental breakdown.

August frantically got to his feet and tried to stop her, but all it earned him was a trip across the room and a hard crash into the wall.

"August," Red cried after her son.

Red rushed into the room and grabbed Maggie before the other woman got another shot at August. Red threw her granddaughter onto the bed and used all her strength to pin the frantic woman.

"Get Whale," Red screamed.

August pulled himself up off the floor.

"Mom.." August began.

"Whale! Now! We can't help her like this! We have no other choice! Get him!"

August shook his head in realization that his mom was right. They couldn't do anything for Maggie as long as she was in this downward spiral. He took off out of the room to get Whale.

"Come on Maggie! Fight this," Red begged her granddaughter. "Please…we can't lose you too…"

Maggie was thrashing around and her eyes were flickering between human and wolf. Not even the dark force inside of her could regain control. Maggie went from just looking like she was in the midst of a mental breakdown to being in a complete spiral and no one force inside her body could wrestle back control.

"He…lp…" Maggie forced out through her clenched jaw. It took a great deal of strength to slip that past the force attempting a hostile takeover of her body and she could tell from the look on her grandmothers face that the message wasn't entirely understood. That only further fueled the psychotic break that was happening as her mind and body struggled to fend off the intruder.

While a battle between Red and Maggie raged on the outside on the inside the voice and Maggie squared off.

"I told you…they don't love you," the voice declared.

"Why are you doing this," Maggie asked the voice. "Why me?"

"It's nothing personal," the voice replied. "You're body simply possesses the strength and magic I need to control this planet. Give me control and together we will be all powerful."

"Never," Maggie snapped. "I won't let you beat me."

"Oh darling, I've already beaten you. It's only a matter of time before you're too weak to keep wrestling control from me. Then I will take this body as mine. You've already lost and there is no one left to help you."

Maggie hated to admit it, but the voice was right. The only person who could have seen she was in trouble was her mom and she was gone. What the darkness inside her was underestimating was the strength she and her wolf possessed when they fought as one. Together they would fight to the bitter end. She may lose, but she wasn't ready to give in no matter how dire things looked. If she was going down she was going down swinging.

"I spent most of my life on my own," Maggie replied. "You think you're the only darkness I've encountered? Trust me, you're not, and I'm not going to just give up this time. This is war."

"Are you declaring war? On me," the voice questioned with a sinister chuckle.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Maggie replied.

Maggie and the voice had been too preoccupied to realize that their wolf controlled body had gotten progressively more violent with Red and they had only been left with one option. A darkness began to encompass all of them as Whale pushed a syringe into Maggie's arm.

"Then prepare for a war young one. A war you will lose," the voice growled.

Darkness took over and Maggie's mind became blissfully numb for a moment as the sedative took effect.

Maggie went limp under Red as the drug took effect. Red turned to Whale with a concerned look.

"A simple sedative," Whale replied to her unasked question. "It represents no threat to her sobriety."

Red nodded her thanks. She was to emotionally and physically drained for words. She turned to the doorway and saw August standing there with an utterly heartbroken look on his face. In a single day he had lost the love of his life and before the day was over he may have to add the daughter he barely knew, but loved more than life itself, to that list of casualties.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emma and Lara were both on their feet with stunned looks on their faces.<em>**

**_"Absolutely not," Lara yelled at Lucas._**

**_"I thought we were trying to stop my suicide mission not send you on one," Emma added angrily._**

**_"We all know this is the best plan," Lucas yelled back. _**

**_"No, we don't all know that," Lara countered. "In fact I'm starting to wonder if you were the one who sustained the head injury!"_**

**_Lucas stood and walked over to the wall. He pounded his fist next to a picture of a much older Henry and a man who looked enough like Lucas for Emma to deduce it was her grandson's father, Lucian._**

**_"My father and uncle died to protect me. I've spent my entire life trying to figure out how to be a man worthy of that kind of selfless sacrifice. I'm not the best swordsman and I'm certainly not a scholar. What I do have going for me is the gift of magic and this power to connect with this timeline rift. What if this is what I was born to do," Lucas countered. "What if this mission is the whole reason for my existence?"_**

**_"What you're talking is suicide," Lara snapped._**

**_"If Emma succeeds this version of me will cease to exist anyway. At least I can do this one thing and justify dad and Uncle Henry's sacrifice," Lucas replied. _**

**_"Lucas…" Lara sighed. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew once he set his mind to something it was near impossible to change._**

**_"Please, Lara, I need to know you're on my side for this one," Lucas implored._**

**_Lara sighed and started to pace the room as she thought._**

**_"You're asking a lot, Lucas," Lara replied._**

**_"I'm asking you to support me in this decision. If this works it could rid the world of the greatest evil to ever exist. Besides, if you're right about my parents, and they were somehow meant to be then one way or another I'll be born. I'm not exactly being selfish here, Lara, if I succeed then true future me will get to grow up with his parents. He won't know the horrors of war. This is a chance for all of us to get a reset," Lucas stated in a firm and convincing tone._**

**_Lara looked over at Emma who seemed to be contemplating Lucas' plan._**

**_"What do you think," Lara inquired._**

**_Emma looked between the two before settling her eyes on Lucas._**

**_"Do you understand the risk you will be taking? If you do this and this act fails to fix the rift we have no way of knowing what your fate will be," Emma stated. "We could very well trade one powerful dark monster for another."_**

**_"I know the risks, but we have to try. Do either of you have a better plan," Lucas inquired._**

**_Emma frowned before looking over at Lara._**

**_"I think this is the only viable plan we have," Emma answered reluctantly._**

**_Lara frowned and nodded in agreement._**

**_"Good, then let's plot this thing out," Lucas declared._**

**_Lucas strode back over to the table and started drawing on a piece of paper. _**

**_Emma and Lara stood next to each other with equally concerned looks._**

**_"If this doesn't work I'll lose him…he's all the family I have left," Lara stated._**

**_"I hate his plan, but it's all we have," Emma replied. "Everything will have to go right to plan because we no margin for error, but if this works it could rid my time of not only the Dark One, but the Blood Moon too. The timeline would be fixed and maybe, just maybe, the one true future will bring much brighter days than the alternatives."_**

**_"I hope this works," Lara replied._**

**_"So do I," Emma agreed._**

**_The two women exchanged concerned looks then walked over to join Lucas in the planning of a fight that would determine the fate of the entire planet and it's every inhabitant. The pressure was on and the clock was ticking for Emma to get home before Maggie was completely lost._**


	36. War For A Red Body

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie. With the exception of Maggie, Lara, Lucas, and Lucian who are original characters.

Note: I will be out of town until next week, so there won't be any updates until probably next weekend. With that in mind I wanted to be sure to get this posted and I only had a chance for one read through with no proof reader, so please excuse any errors. I tried to catch everything, but something always slips through especially with only one read through. This chapter is really about the struggle going on with Maggie as well as Emma and Lucas accepting their fates. I promise that Lucas and Emma have a strong plan to try and save Maggie, but it will come with a very high price. The question is who will pay that price? Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 35: WAR FOR A RED BODY

Red and Jacob sat on one couch while David and Snow sat on the other. They were all intently listening to Whale explain his theory on Maggie's condition.

"I'm no expert in werewolf psychology, but that girl has been through so much and going into the events that transpired yesterday she was already on precariously delicate ground with her wolf. Since she woke up from the sedative I gave her last night she has been nearly catatonic. I wish I could give you some good news, but I have none to give," Whale told them reluctantly. He hated delivering bad news.

"What about Regina," Jacob asked.

"What about her," Snow questioned.

"Well she still possesses her magic and she's already bonded with Maggie. Maybe she can do something to help her," Jacob suggested.

"I don't recommend using magic," Whale cautioned. "You may be able to use magic to bring her out of this state, but no amount of magic will heal the trauma she's been through. She needs a level of psychiatric help that I just can't provide."

"Well we're not going to just abandon her," Red snapped. "I say we bring Regina in on this and once we have Maggie back we can work on healing the bond between her and her wolf. We can get her better."

David was intently listening and trying to determine the best thing to do for Maggie. He'd just lost his daughter, for a third time, and focusing on Maggie was all that was keeping him from having a meltdown himself.

"I highly recommend against that course of treatment," Whale replied. "Adding magic into the mix could cause unpredictable and catastrophic damage. I'm not saying abandon her, but I am recommending placing her in the psychiatric ward at the hospital and let the doctors there try and treat this."

Red jumped to her feet and her eyes were already shifted to that of her wolf.

"Do you know what happens to a wolf when it's confined," Red questioned him with a snarl.

Whale swallowed hard and shook his head no.

"It slowly goes crazy until it can't be saved! If it doesn't bash its own skull in trying to escape there is only one thing left to do…you have to put it down! I will NOT allow that to happen to my granddaughter," Red growled.

"Easy Red," Snow soothed as she walked over to her friend and brushed her hand comfortingly over Red's arm. "None of us want that to happen to Maggie. We won't let that happen."

"Agreed," David stated.

David turned to Whale.

"Find another way to help Maggie. I don't care what you have to do or what resources you have to use," David ordered.

"Fine, but should she have another psychotic break that can't be contained the blood she spills is on your hands," Whale stated before turning and leaving the room.

David knew Whale was right and even he lacked the confidence that they would be able to protect the other citizens of Storybrooke should Maggie fail to regain control of her body.

"What are we going to do," Jacob asked as he tried to relax Red by rubbing his hand along her back.

"August is with her now," David replied. "But that's not enough. I want someone with either magic or supernatural strength to have eyes on her at all times. Someone capable of stopping her needs to be with her every second of everyday until we get her better."

David had heard someone coming down the stairs behind him, but he dismissed it until he saw Red and Snow's eyes go wide in shock. Jacob had an equally shocked look on his face. David whipped around to see August leading Maggie down the stairs.

"That won't be an issue," August stated with a smile on his face. "She's back."

"Maggie," Snow questioned as she walked over to her granddaughter.

Maggie shook her head and wrapped her arms around her grandmother. Snow eagerly hugged her granddaughter back.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Maggie spoke softly and in an almost timid tone.

Maggie felt like she was watching a bad horror movie playing out before her eyes. She was fighting like hell for control of her body, but she wasn't strong enough to hold on to control indefinitely. Until she could build up some strength the darkness was in control and there wasn't a damn thing her or the wolf could do.

"Please," Maggie begged the darkness. "Don't do this to my family! Don't do this to the people I love!"

"Love is something you won't have to worry about much longer my dear. We both know you are growing weaker and it's only a matter of time before your soul is gone and I am left with this body and your beautiful wolf as my own," the voice replied.

Maggie could see everyone hugging her and acting as if a miracle had just happened. She wanted to scream at them and tell them that this was anything but a miracle. This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lara was sitting at the grave of her parents when she heard Emma walk up behind her.<em>**

**_"They never stopped believing you would somehow find your way back to us," Lara stated without turning to face Emma. "Even on the darkest of days they never stopped believing that the fates would deliver you back to us."_**

**_"If they only knew," Emma replied._**

**_Emma sat down beside Lara._**

**_"I hope you don't mind, but Lucas told me where I could find you," Emma stated._**

**_"It's okay," Lara replied. "I just needed to clear my head."_**

**_Emma nodded her head in understanding. She looked over the headstones and realized that there wasn't one for August._**

**_"The elders wouldn't permit him to be buried on resistance land," Lara answered Emma's unasked question. "He's buried just outside the boundary."_**

**_"Seems unfair," Emma stated. "He wasn't acting of his own free will."_**

**_"Doesn't matter. He was then and always will be a monster to everyone. Even those who knew him before still condemned him. When our father killed him his soul was already lost and he was beyond redemption. I can only hope he never knew what was happening to him," Lara replied._**

**_Emma picked at the grass and for a moment was lost in thought._**

**_"That's why this has to work," Lara stated after a long silence. "Lucas' plan can't fail or all is lost. Good people will become monsters, innocent lives will be lost, and our planet will cease to exist. You can't let him fail."_**

**_"I won't," Emma promised. "I just wish we had another way."_**

**_"But we both know there is no other way," Lara replied sadly. "Even if there was we'd never be able to talk Lucas out of this. To him this is about bringing honor back to his family...our family. His bravery may be lost to a time reset, but if he is successful his sacrifice will be for the greater good. I can only hope Lucian and Maggie were truly meant to be and fate will see fit to unite them under better circumstances."_**

**_"Quite an age difference for them to overcome," Emma noted. "I'm fairly confident Lucian hasn't even been conceived yet in my time."_**

**_"We are all at the mercy of fate and destiny. If they are truly meant to be then fate will find a way to bring them together. Just as your destiny as the savior went well beyond breaking the curse," Lara stated. "You found your way to us to give us a chance despite the odds against it. I don't understand how or why, but I think these time rifts were meant to happen and you were meant to fix them. This is your destiny. The rest of us are just at your mercy."_**

**_"You're so much like your mom," Emma commented._**

**_"Thank you," Lara replied. "There is something she cherished and protected in the hopes it would one day find its way into your hands."_**

**_Lara got up and she started digging at the base of Red's headstone. Emma watched in confusion until Lara pulled out an object wrapped in a blanket. She cautiously unwrapped the object to reveal the Dark Ones dagger with the name "Margaret" on it. Lara handed it over to Emma._**

**_"The dagger of the Dark One," Emma questioned. "We could never find it in my time."_**

**_"I know," Lara replied._**

**_Emma looked over it in awe. She didn't understand the feeling in her gut, but everything was telling her this was the missing piece. This gave them slightly better odds at success._**

**_"You and Lucas will need this in your journey," Lara explained. "What is to happen must happen at Lucas' hand. Believe me when I say he will have no trouble with that part. No one hates the dark monster the Queen is more than him."_**

**_Emma nodded and tucked the dagger into her boot. The two women turned without a word and headed back to the cabin._**

* * *

><p>Regina and Abigail stood in the hall watching the family flock around Maggie.<p>

"Something isn't right," Abigail commented. "No one recovers that fast or that suddenly from such a catastrophic psychotic break."

"Agreed," Regina replied. "Something seems off."

"What do we do," Abigail wondered. She was aware that Regina wasn't the most likely person she could have confided in, but she knew none of Maggie's immediate family would have listened to her. Not after losing Emma again. They were all blinded to the obvious.

"Nothing," Regina replied. "We wait and see how things go. We hope this is truly a miracle, but we approach Maggie with caution until we know no threat exists."

"And if this isn't a miracle?"

Regina looked over at Maggie then faced Abigail.

"Then we pray," Regina replied. "That girl is more powerful than even she realizes. If she turns into a threat not even I have enough power to stop her."

Regina left Abigail with that as she turned and walked away.

"May the gods help us all," Abigail murmured as she turned and walked off to find Frederick.

Maggie watched over her father's shoulder as Abigail and Regina dispersed.

"Don't worry," the voice commented in its sinister tone. "They too will soon be convinced of this miracle. You might as well give up. You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"I'm not giving up," Maggie vowed. "This fight isn't over until the bitter end."

"I do admire your spirit," the voice replied. "To bad you wouldn't just cooperate with me. We could have been an even stronger force together."

Maggie watched as her family continued to flock around her in awe of her recovery. With every passing minute she grew weaker. This was a fight she couldn't win alone and despite being in a room full of the people who loved her the most she had never felt more alone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lara hugged Lucas tight and hesitated to let go of him. She knew once she did that he would leave and she'd never see him again. <em>**

**_"We'll see each other again," Lucas promised her as held her tight._**

**_"Now you're sure," Lara questioned him._**

**_"Someone I love very much told me that I was meant to be. Considering she'd never let me down before I'm banking that the odds are in my favor," Lucas replied. _**

**_He tried to pull away from the embrace Lara held tight._**

**_"It's time to let go," Lucas murmured softly. "I'll be okay."_**

**_Reluctantly Lara let go of him and he brushed the tears from her cheeks._**

**_"Before you know it we'll be kids again, but it'll be a better world. No matter where we meet again you will always be like a sister to me," Lucas promised with a quiver of emotion in his voice. "The impact you've made on my life can't be expressed in words and thank you will never be enough but I know you will have every bit as much impact on the next. So this isn't goodbye…this is see you on the other side."_**

**_Lara smiled at Lucas and placed a kiss on his forehead before pulling away from him._**

**_"Until we meet again," Lara replied._**

**_Lucas took one last look around and with one last glance at Lara he turned and walked towards Emma who was waiting at the far end of the barn to give them proper time to say their goodbyes._**

**_"You ready," Lucas asked Emma._**

**_"The real question is, are you?"_**

**_"More than you know," Lucas replied. He offered his hand to her and at the two held hands a brilliant white light enveloped them. _**


	37. Red Revelation Of Deception

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters as that honor and right goes to ABC, Adam and Eddie. With the exception of Maggie, Lara, Lucas, and Lucian who are original characters.

Note: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post than I'd originally intended. There is a character reveal that I've known was coming for several chapters now, but I struggled in creating her persona and in naming her. I joke not when I say the characters name changed about 5 times. I happen to be a Lost Girl fan and they have a new Season 3 character who had a cool and unusual name. When I googled it the name fit perfectly with the character I was creating, so if you're a Lost Girl fan the name may be familiar but the similarities do not go beyond that and the hair color. Once I got a grasp of the character her story came together better than I'd expected it to. This new character is very important to the end game and kind of changes certain things I may have led you to believe with previous chapters. If I've done my job in writing this character then there should be at least a couple big surprises you didn't see coming. As usual if their are any grammatical or typing errors please forgive them as I try to catch them before I post, but some slip through. I think before I do any future stories I will try and secure a beta reader. Remember the more reviews the more encouraged I am to get the next chapter ready.

CHAPTER 36: RED REVELATION OF DECEPTION

Lucas and Emma watched the house from across the street.

"We have to be cautious about how we approach this situation," Lucas stated.

Emma looked at her now working cell phone and sighed.

"It's been a few days since my supposed death. Based on the time frame Lara gave me we're just about out of time to save Maggie," Emma replied. "We don't have the luxury of being cautious."

"Our time frame could be off," Lucas replied. "Most of what we know about these early days is based off of assumptions and theories. Grandma Abigail and Aunt Regina told stories of the early days where Maggie managed to deceive them all. Even their initial concerns were squashed once Maggie started acting more like her normal self. Hench why it took everyone years to realize Maggie had become the Dark One. Common theory is that when Maggie was acting weird that was the final stand of the real Maggie. Once she began to act normal was when the Maggie you know ceased to be."

"In their stories when did Maggie start acting normal?"

"Somewhere between the second and third day after your death," Lucas replied.

Emma looked at her cell again and frowned.

"So what you're telling me is either we're too late already or at best we have minimal time left."

"More or less."

"Not reassuring or helpful," Emma grumbled.

"Just being honest," Lucas replied with a shrug.

Emma frowned and walked into the backyard of the house they were hiding behind. She picked the lock and motioned for Lucas to enter, but he looked nervous.

"Don't worry," Emma stated in a confident and reassuring tone. "This house has been sitting vacant for quite some time. It'll provide us the perfect vantage point to monitor the house while we formulate a plan."

Lucas nodded and reluctantly entered. Emma took one last look around and slid the door shut.

Maggie was lying on her bed starting up at the ceiling. Anyone watching her would think she was just lost in thought, but in reality a war was raging inside.

_"You know all of your predecessors have been thrilled to share their bodies with me," the voice informed Maggie. "In fact my presence allowed them to have unlimited power. Why are you fighting this union?"_

_"I know what great power is," Maggie replied. "No good ever comes from such power."_

_"I never said anything about good."_

_"I know. That's what scares me. I am you and you are me now and therefore I am as privy to your memories as you are mine and I know what you have planned. You may very well win control of my body, but you will have to fight for it. I will protect my family as long as I exist," Maggie declared._

_"You speak big talk, but you have a history of giving up. More than once you've abandoned the notion of family. All you have to do is agree to unite with me and you can continue to exist. In return I will give you the world."_

_"I've had the world cowering in fear of me before," Maggie replied. "You can't offer me anything that I haven't already been through. And I have no desire to relive those days. It is curious though that you keep trying to convert me. Perhaps you aren't quite as powerful as you want everyone to believe."_

_"Oh, my dear, I am more powerful than any other entity in existence."_

_"Except me," Maggie snapped back. "If you're who I believe you are then you have a history of picking the weak and cowardly to inhabit. In all your history you've never once inhabited a body that started out powerful. Perhaps there was a reason for that."_

_"You dare to challenge me," the voice snapped angrily._

_Inwardly Maggie was smiling. She knew if she poked long enough she'd find a weak spot in the darkness._

_"It's only a challenge if I'm right," Maggie replied. "You always take immediate control of your bodies yet you still don't have full control of my body. That tells me that you're struggling to get and hold control. You can't take over without me getting on board. You know it and I know it."_

_A long silence began and Maggie began to wonder if the darkness had decided to cut off communication with her._

_"What do you want," the voice finally inquired._

_"I want to make a deal," Maggie replied. "You like deals don't you?"_

_Maggie knew she was at the final hours of her existence and if she couldn't beat the darkness she could at least give her family a fighting chance._

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"If I can't regain control of my body by midnight tonight then I will consent to your control," Maggie began in a false confident tone. "In exchange no member of my family will ever come to harm at my hands. You will be fair and forgiving to those around you."_

_"I can agree to the first part, but I will not agree to the latter. Fair and forgiving are for the weak and I am not that. You accept this amendment and choose to integrate with me or I can promise you your family will be the first to be killed by these hands."_

_The voice had answered so quickly that Maggie felt as though she was missing something. She had thought the last part was a long shot, but for the darkness to so quickly agree to the former had her concerned, but she was at the endgame and she knew that there was no way for her to win this war on her own and she had never been more alone than she was now._

_"Deal," Maggie agreed reluctantly. At least she had given her family a fighting chance, but for the rest of those she cared about she could only pray to the gods to protect them from what the darkness would turn her into._

_"Then in twelve hours this body will be mine," the voice replied with a sinister chuckle. _

_"I still have twelve hours," Maggie replied._

_"Then enjoy them because before this day is over we will be one."_

_Maggie had no reply and the voice had nothing left to say. She had just made a deal with the devil to try and protect her family, but she knew at the end of the day the real her would likely be lost forever. A part of her may get to live on this way, but she knew the monster this darkness had turned her predecessors into. The worse part about choosing to exist this way was the knowledge that she would now have to watch the horrible things the darkness did with her body. She still had twelve hours, but she knew she was at a point that it would require a miracle to get her body back._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lara stood at the top of the highest hill in the village and watched the sun begin to set in the distance. She heard her companion long before she reached her. <em>**

**_"Everything went according to plan," Lara told her companion without turning to face her._**

**_The blonde woman, who looked no older than her late twenties and bore a strong resemblance to Emma, came to a stop beside Lara._**

**_"You put on a masterful performance."_**

**_"What now, Tamsin? Tell me you have a plan to fix this whole mess," Lara begged of Tamsin._**

**_"I don't think I sent my mother and nephew to their doom if that's what you're asking," Tamsin replied._**

**_"Does it count if that mother and nephew don't even know you exist?"_**

**_"It's better this way," Tamsin stated. "It's in Emma's best interest to not know she's still pregnant. When and time is right and if we all survive this mess then she'll know."_**

**_"My parents trusted you without question and it got them killed," Lara reminded Tamsin. "Promise me I'm not going to regret helping you."_**

**_"Your parents were my grandparents," Tamsin snapped. "Despite what you think I did not send them into that fight to die. I had no way of knowing that outcome. And you know me well enough to know that I don't make promises. We both may end up regretting this."_**

**_"I still think it was a dangerous call on my parents part to make everyone believe Lucas was the savior."_**

**_"It's been a lie told of my sister and my nephew and that particular decision was not mine," Tamsin stated. "Your parents made that call in some screwy attempt to protect me when I was too young to protect myself."_**

**_"They've loved you from the moment Bae showed up with you in his arms with news of your true identity. They'd just lost August, so you were the last piece of my brother they had left. They protected you because they loved you," Lara declared. "Tell me their sacrifices weren't for nothing."_**

**_"My mom and Bae got us all into this mess by trying to play God and changing history. Now because of some screwed up destiny I have to get us out of this mess and that's what I'm trying to do," Tamsin stated._**

**_"How is what you're doing any different from what they did," Lara questioned. "You've used your powers to make Lucas believe he could travel through time when he is unnaturally ordinary despite his lineage. You brought Emma here and you sent them back to her time. You're doing exactly what they did for the exact same reasons."_**

**_"I am nothing like them," Tamsin growled._**

**_"Aren't you? Under that tough warrior exterior is a good hearted woman who loves her family. You're doing this for our family. That's not weakness or a flaw, Tamsin it's a sign of strength."_**

**_"I'm doing this for all the people my mother and Bae's actions have caused harm to," Tamsin replied with a firm and serious look on her face. "By the time I've finished things should be back on track and if the gods exist they will strip those of us who can jump time of this unnatural gift."_**

**_"Then you'd better not waste much time. We've deceived Emma and Lucas to a point where they truly think they can stop Maggie on their own. We both know they will never succeed on their own," Lara declared._**

**_Tamsin nodded her head and held out her hand to Lara._**

**_"I assume you brought the actual dagger?"_**

**_Lara sighed and pulled it out of the holster hidden under her jacket. She placed it in Tamsin's hand._**

**_"I hate that you made me give them that fake."_**

**_"Our deceptions may very well save their lives. Lucas was never capable of completing this task and Emma is too valuable an asset to a better future to allow anything to happen to her," Tamsin declared._**

**_"Why put Lucas through this when we both know once time is reset he may not exist?"_**

**_"He has a part to play," Tamsin replied cryptically._**

**_"Oh yeah, Tamsin you're nothing like your mom or Bae," Lara replied sarcastically._**

**_Tamsin slid the dagger into her boot and frowned at Lara. _**

**_"The difference is I have a plan and unlike them I won't fail at my task," Tamsin replied._**

**_"I hope to the gods you're right," Lara replied. "Go save the world."_**

**_"See you on the other side," Tamsin said just as a bright white light consumed her and she was gone._**

**_Lara looked back out at the ruined land in the distance._**

**_"Guide her in her journey," Lara whispered to the gods._**

* * *

><p>Maggie came downstairs under the control of the darkness.<p>

_"You're growing weaker," the voice taunted her._

_"I've still got time," Maggie growled back._

To everyone in the room Maggie looked well rested and better than she had since she came into their lives.

"You look well," Snow noted with a smile as she went and hugged her granddaughter.

"I feel much better," Maggie replied. "I'm sorry I scared all of you."

"It's okay," Red reassured her. "I know how hard it can be to lose someone you love…"

Jacob put a hand on Red's back and gave it a gentle reassuring rub.

"What matters is you fought it and came back to us," David stated as he walked up behind Snow.

_Maggie smiled at her family while the true Maggie grew more anxious watching these interactions. They had truly been deceived into believing this monster was her._

_"See, my darling, I told you that you're all alone," the voice snickered._

_"Alone or not I'm not giving up until my time is up," Maggie snapped._

_"Tick tock," the voice laughed._

A smile spread across Maggie's face and if anyone looked closely enough they could have almost seen the evil seeping out of her. The darkness was making its final play and Maggie was growing weaker by the second. Time was not on her side and she knew it.

A knock on the door caused uncertainty to spread through the room. No one was expected and anyone in their circle would have just walked in. David and Jacob shared concerned looks as David cautiously moved towards the door. He opened the door to be greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"May I help you," David asked the stranger.

"In fact, you may," Lucas replied looking much more modern in the clothes Emma had found in the house. "My name is Lucas and we have a mutual acquaintance that asked me to deliver a message."

"Well that's not at all cryptic. What mutual acquaintance may we have," David questioned.

"May I come in," Lucas asked. "I will be happy to explain myself, but I don't think you want to have this conversation on the porch."

"I'm not inclined to allow strangers into my home," David replied.

"Trust me, David, I'm no stranger. In fact we have a lot more in common then you realize."

"Still not enough reason for me to allow you in," David declared.

Lucas sighed and nodded his head.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Lucas murmured as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Emma's locket. She said it would gain him access to the house and by the look on David's face she was right.

"Where did you get that," David demanded and reached for it.

Lucas quickly moved his hand away from David.

"I prefer to have this conversation inside," Lucas stated firmly. "You have questions and I have answers."

David clenched his jaw and for a moment contemplated his options. With a house full of trained fighters who would die for his family he felt it was safe to allow this strange man in especially if he had answers about Emma's fate. He stood aside and motioned for Lucas to enter. With a smile Lucas entered the house.

From across the street Emma watched nervously. She had just sent Lucas in on his own and for now he was all alone with no one to back him up if things went south. A white light flashed behind Emma and she whirled around at the sense of a presence behind her. Standing there was an unfamiliar face and it put Emma's guard up.

"Who the hell are you," Emma demanded.

"My name is Tamsin and you need to know nothing more than that," Tamsin replied.

"Not good enough," Emma countered.

"It's going to have to be," Tamsin replied. "I'm your only hope of making it out of this day alive."

Emma looked at Tamsin curiously when she noticed the steel determination in the other woman's eyes. Her new companion was on a mission and while Emma didn't know what that mission was her gut told her they were on the same team.

"Tamsin, huh? Unusual name," Emma commented.

"Means twin," Tamsin replied. "My mother had a sick sense of humor."

"At least it's unique."

"Of course you'd think that," Tamsin grumbled.

"So, how did you get here," Emma questioned.

"Really? You sent Lucas in alone to what will likely be his demise and you want to have a conversation? You truly are the worst planner in the history of this history," Tamsin snarked as she turned to face the other house.

"Hey now, don't turn away from me," Emma scolded as she grabbed Tamsin's arm and turned her back towards her so they were again face to face. Her ability to tell lies from the truth only worked if she could see the eyes of the other person.

Suddenly Emma felt a flutter in her stomach and a surge of something she couldn't quite articulate.

"I didn't…I mean…what…something's…not right…," Emma stammered almost incoherently as she felt power surge through her.

There was something about this other woman and it had sent her mind and body into a spiral she wasn't able to pull out of. Her body was trying to reconcile something it couldn't quite understand. She stumbled and had the wall of the house not been behind her she was sure she would have found herself on the ground. Her vision began to go black around the edges and her heart started to race.

Tamsin saw the distress on Emma's face and knew something was going terribly wrong.

"Well this wasn't supposed to happen," Tamsin grumbled.

She threw Emma's arm over her shoulders and supported her weight as she dragged her unsuspecting mother back into the house and out of sight. Once inside Tamsin dragged Emma over to the dusty couch and laid her down. She grabbed an old sheet that was being used to cover the furniture and she tore it into pieces. Quickly she rushed to the kitchen and was relieved when water came out of the faucet. She wet the cloth and made her way back to Emma. Tamsin placed the cloth on Emma's forehead.

"Deep breaths," Tamsin urged her. "We don't have time for you to pass out."

Tamsin saw Emma clutch at her stomach and she immediately had a theory as to what was going on. The unborn her was in distress and she had a feeling it was her very presence in this time threatening her unborn self. Tamsin put her hand over Emma's and she concentrated. After a moment a warm soothing energy began to flow through Emma. The power surge was being subdued and she felt her body relaxing. Tamsin pulled her hand away and fell back to the floor breathing heavily with sweat beads on her forehead. Emma quickly sat up and slid to the floor beside Tamsin.

"What the hell was that? Are you okay," Emma questioned with concern thick in her voice.

Tamsin waved her off.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be back in fighting form," Tamsin replied out of breath.

Tamsin collapsed back to the floor and threw her hand over her eyes to try and stop the room from spinning. This was why she hated using her powers because it always came with consequences, but she couldn't let anything happen to Emma or this whole exercise would be for nothing. This was going to be fun explaining to Emma once the room decided to stop spinning.

Across the street Lucas was sitting in the living room with a lot of suspicious eyes on him. He'd never been surrounded by so many family members and yet felt so alone in his life.

"How did you get my mom's locket," Maggie demanded.

Lucas had to bite his tongue from calling out the monster, but it wasn't the time and if he went off plan it could have dire consequences for everyone.

"She gave it to me," Lucas replied honestly.

"That's not possible," Snow stated. "She was wearing that when…"

"The building exploded," Lucas finished for her. "I know."

"Then how," Jacob questioned.

Lucas looked over at Maggie and the two of them locked eyes.

"Ask her," Lucas replied without diverting his eyes.

He had been raised by Red and he knew a few things about a wolf. Rule number one is you never stare down a wolf unless you want to become lunch. When he got no sign of the wolf he knew the darkness was in control. He just hoped they weren't too late to save her.

"Maggie was with us the whole time," Red stated.

The darkness felt this man was a threat and he needed to be dealt with immediately. Something about him spelled trouble.

"He probably found it in the ruble and he's just using it as a device to weasel his way in," Maggie suggested. "Kick him out before Henry finds out he found something of mom's. It'll break his heart."

"She's right," David agreed and walked over to Lucas. "I don't know what game you're playing, but you need to leave."

David pulled Lucas to his feet, but Lucas pushed away from him. This wasn't quite going to plan, so his only option was to wing it and hope Emma would jump into action before things totally spiraled out of control.

"You have to listen to me," Lucas begged of them. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but Maggie isn't who you think she is."

Maggie jumped to her feet and growled at him. The two again locked eyes and Lucas could see the anger boiling in her eyes.

"Tell them monster," Lucas snapped. "Tell them the truth or I will!"

Maggie took the challenge and in an instant she lunged past David and grabbed Lucas by the throat. She slammed him against the walls and her eyes turned bright red as she strangled him.

Back across the street Tamsin sat straight up and started to gasp as she clutched at her throat. Emma rushed back to Tamsin's side.

"Tamsin," Emma questioned.

Tamsin closed her eyes and willed the bond she'd forged with Lucas to break. At the time it'd been a way for her to make him believe her powers were his, but the bond went both ways and she knew he was in trouble. Once the bond was broken she could breathe again, but she'd left him completely defenseless. She was struggling to her feet before Emma even had time to process what was going on.

"Lucas is in trouble," Tamsin gasped.

She had barely caught her breath before she threw the door open and ran out.

"How the hell do you know that," Emma questioned as she ran after Tamsin.

Tamsin knew time was no longer on their side and while she refused to promise Lucas' safety she also didn't want to see anything happen to him.


End file.
